El amor es confianza
by Nara Sabaku No
Summary: La confianza de dos grandes amigos. Pensamientos turbios provocados por sus descontrolados impulsos. Conciencia y corazón batallan arduamente; el remordimiento carcome sus almas e intenta arrasar con sus ganas de amar… ¿Quién se proclamará vencedor?
1. El reencuentro

**EL AMOR ES CONFIANZA.**

_**Capítulo 1.**_

Levantó su vista al cielo y cerró los ojos para sentir con más intensidad mientras seguía caminando a paso calmado. Aspiró con ansia; anhelaba aquel aire extranjero. A lo lejos podía divisar el portón de Konoha, ¡cómo había echado de menos el ambiente! En Suna no podía sentir la frescura al inhalar que sentía en Konoha a causa del bochorno del desierto, allí el calor le hacía la respiración dificultosa. Volvió la vista al frente, abrió los ojos con lentitud y buscó con los ojos su silueta… Maldito vago, otra vez llegando tarde, ¿o era ella que se había dado brío en recorrer el largo camino de 3 días que separaba sus aldeas? Y qué más daba. Suspiró, cansada del viaje. Tampoco necesitaba su ayuda, había visitado Konoha varias veces, sabía perfectamente el camino hacia la Torre de la Hokage. Si no se presentaba, podía ir ella sola sin ningún problema. Se detuvo.

-¡Ohayo, Kotetsu, Izumo!

-¡Ohayo, Temari-hime!-dijeron los dos al unísono-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla! ¿A qué se debe este honor?-continuó Kotetsu.

-Venga, chicos, ¡dejaros de formalidades, que estamos en confianza!-dijo la rubia haciendo referencia a aquello de "hime"-. Simplemente he venido porque Gaara me dijo que podría venir a arreglar papeleo personalmente como embajadora de Suna, me establezco aquí por una semana, aproximadamente, o eso creo...

-¡Ya veo!-exclamó Izumo-. Etto… ¡Cada día estás más hermosa Temari!

-¡Gracias! Intento cuidarme-sonrió Temari, y recordó la ausencia de cierto moreno-. ¿Sabéis algo de…

-Mujer problemática…-la cortó una voz varonil-. Tanto tiempo sin verte…

Sin necesidad de darse la vuelta sabía que era él, su tono de voz suave y la pereza con la que hablaba eran inconfundibles para sus oídos. Aun así, giró 90º, y se dio el capricho de encararlo.

-¡Vaya! Parece que el tiempo te ha sentado bien, bebe llorón, al menos te ha premiado con la altura-se burló ella.

-Mendokusai…-hizo una mueca de disgusto-. ¿Es lo único que vas a decir después de tanto tiempo?-hizo una pausa-. Aunque bueno, viniendo de ti, casi me lo tomaré como un cumplido…

Ella se puso un poco de puntillas para alcanzar su cabeza, alzó su mano y le revolvió el cabello mientras le sonreía ampliamente… Con esa sonrisa que solo le brindaba a él, aquella que enamoraría a cualquiera que pudiese verla aunque fuese una única vez en toda la vida. Él solo maldijo por lo bajo y torció el labio en un gesto de diversión.

-¿Nos vamos?-la invitó.

-¡Estamos tardando!-le contestó.

Se despidieron de los dos vigilantes del portón haciendo un gesto con las manos. Ellos lo devolvieron. Emprendieron el camino hacia la Torre de la Hokage. Anduvieron por las calles más bulliciosas de la aldea, aun así ellos no eran capaces de percibir los sonidos de la ciudad. Silencio. Un silencio que los distanciaba a cada paso, a pesar de estar tan cerca. Él lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué tal tu viaje?

-Aburrido. Pesado. Largo. Monótono. Fatigoso-respiró-. ¿Quieres que siga?

-No, creo que me ha quedado claro-rió por lo bajo.

-Terminemos con esto cuanto antes, de manera que pueda ir a descansar en una cómoda cama. Las piernas me fallan-se quejó Temari-. ¿Esta vez en que hostal me habéis colocado?

Él solo la observó y soltó un "Ya lo verás" a penas perceptible para la joven sin retirar su vista. No obstante, lo oyó. Ella frunció el ceño. Aun así no podía evitar verla igual de bella que en otras muchas ocasiones. Volvió a mirar al frente. Silencio. Otra vez los embargaba esa maldita sensación de incomodidad. Por suerte, la torre Hokage se abría paso entre la gente de la calle.

Shikamaru tocó a la puerta con los nudillos. Un "Adelante" como respuesta fue interpretado como señal para poder entrar en la habitación. Como buen caballero, le cedió el paso. Le pareció oír un "Gracias" que se escapó en un susurro de sus labios. Sus labios… Era la primera vez que se fijaba en ellos. Tenían un tono rosado, carnosos, por lo que parecía; suaves como la seda al tacto, apetecibles a cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente y con capacidad de visión, tan… ¡Eh, para el carro! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? "Shikamaru, si alguien pudiera leer tus pensamientos en este momento, de seguro pensarían que eres un descerebrado."

Ya estaba dentro de la habitación, por inercia no había detenido sus pasos y ahora estaba justo en frente de la Hokage.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama. Tan solo venía a hacerle saber de mi presencia en Konoha, tal y como dicen las normas, aunque supongo que Gaara ya le envió un mensaje oficial-se adelantó ella.

-Buenos días, Temari. Agradezco el gesto. Es agradable verla de nuevo por nuestras tierras. Y si, estaba avisada de que vendrías puesto que Gaara me lo comunicó-sonrió-. Aunque ahora si me disculpáis, tengo ciertos asuntos a los que atender, así que sintiéndolo mucho, deberíais marcharos-lo miró a él-. Shikamaru, Temari debe estar en sus últimas por el viaje. Llévala al lugar donde tenga que residir y cuídala bien durante su estancia en Konoha. Como guía debes llevarla allí donde ella desee sin poner pegas, ¿ha quedado claro?

-Por supuesto, Tsunade-sama…-rodó los ojos.

-Bien, ahora, retiraros, por favor-dijo amablemente la Hokage.

-Gracias por todo, Hokage-sama-dijo Temari mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Tsunade movió la cabeza a modo de contestación. Sin más, los dos salieron pacíficamente por la puerta.

Shikamaru caminaba con su paso tranquilo de siempre. Ella lo observaba. En realidad, aunque tan solo hubiera admirado su altura varias horas atrás, ahora se daba cuenta de que todo él había madurado y ya no era el "bebe llorón" como a ella le gustaba llamarle, con tal de molestarlo, sino que se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho. Fijó sus ojos en las facciones de su cara. Sus ojos marrones oscuros, de pestañas espesas y negras. Su nariz, su perfecta nariz. Sus labios… ¿Cuándo se habían convertido en unos labios tan tentadores? Temari sintió su mirada clavada en ella "A ver como se lo digo…" pensaba Shikamaru. Ella notó sus mejillas arder ante su indiscreto gesto, el pequeño sonrojo emergió en los pómulos. Él volvió a mirar al frente. Disimuladamente, Temari dirigió sus ojos hasta sus brazos. ¡Cielo Santo! ¿Acaso estaba yendo a un gimnasio? ¿Entrenando duro, tal vez? ¡Menudos bíceps había puesto! De haberlos podido acariciar se habría derretido allí mismo. Se reprimió y decidió echar un último vistazo… a su trasero. "Jamás me había fijado en que lo tenia tan bien puesto…" Se abofeteó mentalmente. "Temari, deja de pensar guarradas. Además, ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¡Es un crío! ¡Tiene 3 años menos que tú!" ¿Desde cuando lo encontraba tan atractivo? Shikamaru se detuvo en seco.

-Verás… Temari… Yo…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, esta es la primera parte de mi primer FANFIC (SongFics ya tengo). Es corta porque como hace poco que me introduje en foros y comencé a escribir, pensaba que 4 hojas de word era demasiado (no sabía el tamaño o lo que ocuparía en una página web). Pero tras hablar con un par de personas me dijeron que era poco, así que podréis observar que a medida que pasan los capítulos, éstos son mas largos. "Lo bueno" para mi empieza ya en el capítulo 3 aproximadamente. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de leer tanto como yo disfruto de escribir.<em>**

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! **_

_**Sayonara!**_


	2. Ya no eres quién eras

**CAPÍTULO 2: Ya no eres quien eras.**

-¡Vaya, que casa más bonita!-lo evadió ella.

Él suspiró. No le iba a dejar terminar, ella siempre a su bola.

-En fin, hemos llegado-dijo mientras abría una barrera que daba paso a un jardín rebosante de flores y más a delante, una casa de medidas perfectas.

-¿Esta vez en una casa y no un hostal? ¡Subimos de nivel!-bromeó.

Al entrar, examinó la casa. ¡Qué buen gusto para la decoración! Percibió una calidez que nunca antes había experimentado. Se sentía… Se sentía… ¡Como en casa! Dejó apoyado su abanico en la entrada. Decidió "estrenar" el sofá. Corrió y de un salto se colocó en él. Shikamaru cerró la puerta y realizó el recorrido hasta la altura de aquel mueble. La miró, postrada en aquel sofá, pocas veces la había visto tan emocionada.

-Me alegro de que te guste, mujer-dijo sin más.

-Si, pero ¿por qué no te vas y me dejas un rato de manera que pueda descansar, vago?-preguntó.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro. Ella enarcó una ceja.

-Muy sencillo… Porque ésta es mi casa.

-…

-…

-¡¿QUÉ?-gritó con fuerza ella levantándose de un salto. Abrió los ojos como platos.

-Como lo oyes. Te lo he intentado decir, pero has pasado de mí en cuanto has visto la casa, así que bueno, lo digo ahora. Alto y claro.

-Pero… Pero…-no le salían las palabras-. ¿Eso quiere decir que… tú y yo…?-se acercó a él.

-Verás, tu llegada fue advertida con solo unos cuantos días de antelación-hizo una pausa-. Los hostales estaban llenos de clientela, y teniendo en cuenta que, por lo que me han informado, tendrías que estar en Konoha durante una semana por lo menos… Pocos hostales podrían reservarte una habitación ahora mismo por esa estadía medianamente larga e indefinida-continuó-. Temari, si no vas a sentirte cómoda en esta casa puedo buscarte alguna habitación en algún lugar, aunque dudo mucho que sea capaz, puesto que no pudimos encontrar nada confortante anteriormente… Pero bueno, podríamos buscar alternativas, no sé…

-No, ¡no! No quiero causar más molestias… Supongo que está bien así-suspiró-. ¿Hokage-sama está enterada de esto?

-Si, absolutamente al corriente.

-No he traído mucho dinero, así que tendrás que esperar a que Gaara…

-Temari, no tienes que pagar nada por estar aquí-sonrió interrumpiéndola-. Eres mi invitada, no voy a permitir que me des un mísero duro.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Nada de peros!-volvió a interrumpir-. Tengo dos habitaciones. He decidido que tú dormirás en mi habitación, ya que tengo una cama de matrimonio y creo que te será más cómoda, sobretodo después de tan largo viaje. Yo dormiré en la de invitados.

-¡Pero…!-chasqueó los dientes. Él intentó interrumpirla de nuevo, ella lo hizo callar poniendo un dedo al aire enfrente de él.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Encima que estoy aquí de gorra no voy a permitir que me dejes lo mejor a mí y que tú tengas que dormir en la habitación de invitados estando en tu casa!

Él apoyó una mano en su hombro. El contacto entre sus pieles la estremeció. Ni uno ni el otro pudieron esconder su nerviosismo.

-De verdad, no me importa. Soy yo el que no se perdonaría que pudieras sentirte fuera de lugar en esta casa-sonreía de nuevo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya le estaba brindando otra de sus sonrisas tan tentadoras e irremediablemente sexys! Ella se dedicó a suspirar, un largo y pesado suspiro como señal de rendimiento. Él retiró la mano. Temari cerró los ojos en desaprobación, no le habría importado haberse quedado eternamente bajo su tacto.

-Por favor, siéntete como en casa. Prepararé algo de comer y podrás irte a dormir. Conociéndote seguramente no habrás parado ni para descansar las horas que son necesarias-rió.

Temari decidió investigar por su cuenta y conocer aquella casa. No era la típica de estilo japonés. Era una especie de apartamento y la decoración era mucho más moderna. Al entrar en la casa después de recorrer un pequeño tramo de pasillo llegabas al salón, que estaba a la izquierda. Se podían observar unas puertas corredizas transparentes que daban al patio, seguidas por una pequeña plataforma de madera*****. Más allá había un pequeño estanque. A la derecha del final del pasadizo se encontraba la cocina que tenia una barra americana, aunque también tenía una mesa "para las cenas más formales", supuso. Siguió caminando hasta el final, primero encontró el baño a la derecha y en el fondo una habitación pegada a otra. Retrocedió para coger su abanico y volvió frente a las habitaciones. Puso mueca de confusión.

-La tuya es la de la derecha-le chivó en tono alto Shikamaru desde la cocina para que lo oyera.

Era un apartamento sencillo, pero debía reconocer que si Shikamaru se había encargado de decorarlo… se le daba bien, pero que muy bien. Dio un paso al interior de la habitación que Shikamaru le había dicho. Dejó su herramienta de lucha apoyada en la pared. A la derecha había un escritorio sobre el cual se hallaba una sencilla lámpara y como complemento una silla a juego con el color del mueble. A la izquierda un armario vacío. Conjeturó que Shikamaru lo había despejado sabiendo que ella llegaría aquel día. Al fondo, pegada a la pared, se encontraba la cama. Justo encima, una ventana con vistas a un gran prado verde, probablemente posesión del Clan Nara, dedujo. Unas cortinas de diseño afable, colgaban de manera elegante sobre el vidrio. Al lado de la cabecera del lecho había una mesita de noche con otra pequeña lámpara y un reloj. Decidió cambiarse aquel molesto yukata por una simple camiseta de tirantes gordos y unos shorts. El aroma de la comida entro por la puerta de la habitación y fue directo a sus fosas nasales, el estómago le remugó. ¡Qué hambre tenía!

-Temari, la comida está lista, cuando quieras ven a comer…-se hizo oír el moreno.

-¡Ya voy!-contestó gritando para hacerle saber que lo había escuchado mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta.

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse un Shikamaru sorprendido ante la imagen de aquella diosa, que aun con la sencillez de aquella ropa que se había puesto, parecía brillar con luz propia gracias a aquella belleza que lo deslumbraba. Eso no se lo había esperado. Ella notó que la observaba y se sonrojó, desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-Yo… Es que el yukata me estaba agobiando y pensé en ponerme algo más ligero…-se excusó.

-N-no, n-no… Cla-claro, si te he dicho que te sintieras como en casa, no hay problema-sentía que las manos le sudaban, desvió la mirada-. N-no te preocupes… Ve sentándote y sírvete, yo iré a ponerme algo más de ir por casa también, cargar con los kunais y los shurikens todo el día se hace pesado-dijo ya de espaldas a ella, caminando hacia la habitación de invitados, que a partir de ahora sería la suya.

-B-bien…-dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y empezaba a servirse.

Shikamaru se puso unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta negra ceñida a su robusto cuerpo. Salió por la puerta y se plantó frente a la mesa. Temari no pudo evitar mirarlo. "Muy bien, genio, y ahora como crees que voy a ser capaz de echar una cabezadita después de verte con esta ropa puesta", pensó. Volvió a mirar el plato. Él se sentó y se sirvió su plato. Silencio otra vez. El silencio se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre entre ellos dos, y eso los incomodaba. Temari probó bocado. Shikamaru imitó aquel acto.

-¡Vaya, que sorpresa! ¡Está bueno y todo! ¡Y eso que no es un plato sencillo!-lo retó Temari-. Y yo que pensé que con lo vago que eres no serías capaz ni de hacer un ramen instantáneo.

-Siempre se te ha dado bien subestimar a la gente-le contestó con una mirada desafiante y seguro de sí mismo-. Por eso luego te confías y te llevas una sorpresa…

-Tsk-aquello le había molestado. Nadie se atrevía a dudar de su potencial de mujer-. ¿Tú no vivías con tus padres?

-Sí, vivía con mis padres cuando era un chunnin de 16 años, Temari. Ahora tengo 19 y soy jounin. ¿No crees que ya soy mayorcito para ser independiente?

Ella blasfemó su orgullo. La había hecho quedar como una estúpida. Tenía razón, con 19 años ya estaba hecho un hombretón. Y debería dejar de tratarlo como aquel niñito al que conoció en aquel entonces.

-Pensé que eso de independizarse seria muy problemático para alguien como tú-lo atacó, haciéndole frente, llevándose una cucharada a la boca del alimento-. Al parecer hiciste caso a mi consejo y dejaste de ponerle el adjetivo "problemático" a todo lo que se presentaba ante tus narices.

-No-él también le hizo frente como hombre que era-. Hay una cosa que no he podido cambiar. Sigo pensando que eres una mujer problemática. Probablemente la más problemática en todo el mundo-se burló.

Ella bajó la mirada, irritada. Los platos ya estaban vacíos. Se levantó. Shikamaru también lo hizo y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a ella. La rubia cogió su plato para llevarlo hasta la cocina. Él se lo impidió. Puso su mano sobre su muñeca para que dejara el plato en la mesa. Negó con la cabeza. "Ve a descansar, Temari" fueron las palabras que se deslizaron desde sus labios al exterior con incalculable suavidad. El gesto la enterneció. Jamás pensó que en su vida podría sentirse tan afortunada de escuchar aquel tono tan dulce en su voz, tan lleno de preocupación por ella. Asintió y se retiró sigilosamente. Él recogió la mesa.

Temari cerró la puerta con delicadeza, se puso una camiseta de manga corta ancha que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y se lanzó sobre la cama. El colchón la transportó a un lugar remoto. Le costó mucho dormirse, debido a que no dejaba de venirle a la mente aquella imagen de un Shikamaru alto, musculado, inteligente… En definitiva, y aunque le costara admitirlo; todo un hombre. Pero finalmente, cayó en brazos de Morfeo. Shikamaru no la despertó ni siquiera para cenar.

El joven se pasó la tarde leyendo y viendo el televisor, hasta que por fin se aburrió y se marchó hacia su habitación, se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta hasta quedarse en ropa interior y se tumbó sobre la cama de invitados, dejando su perfectamente trabajado torso al descubierto. Su cabeza daba vueltas al mismo tema, una y otra vez; Temari. Pensaba en ella más de lo que tocaba y de una manera en la que nunca antes lo había hecho. Ambos habían crecido. Se conocían desde hacía años, siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos, y la gente siempre los imaginaba como pareja. Ellos negaban con presteza, pero últimamente aquella idea parecía cada vez menos absurda. Aun perturbado, finalmente cerró los ojos con el fin de intentar dormirse. Él también estaba cansado, bueno… Los que de verdad lo trataban sabían de sobra que Nara Shikamaru casi siempre lo estaba.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>= no sabía como llamar a aquella especie de tarima que tiene Shikamaru en su patio exterior de la casa de sus padres (sale cuando juega al shogi con Asuma o cuando su padre lo hace llorar por la muerte de Asuma). Me refería a algo parecido a eso.

En fin, hasta aquí la segunda parte... Estos primero capítulos quizás los vaya subiendo con más rapidez debido a que aun es como un poco la presentación de todo, digamos... Cuando empiece a estar más interesante tardaré un poco más. Tengo escritos bastantes capítulos, pero por precaución seguramente suba cada semana 1 capi... De esta manera me aseguraré que pueda escribir las contis y que no abandone el fic y no os deje con la intriga, porque sé que es molesto... :)

Muchísimas gracias a las que lo han leído y que lo siguen, espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capi! ^^ :3


	3. Palabras por lágrimas

**CAPITULO 3 (PARTE I): Palabras por lágrimas.**

Un sonido estridente la despertó de golpe. Se sentó al borde de la cama. Habían tocado al timbre. Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Las 10. Medio dormida deambuló por el camino hacia la entrada. Se paró frente a la puerta, localizó las llaves en una pequeña mesa junto a un paragüero. Las cogió, introdujo y rodó en la ranura. Abrió la puerta lentamente mientras se fregaba los ojos. Llevaba el pelo suelto y desmoronado.

-¿Quién…?-abrió los ojos abruptamente. El hombre frente a la puerta hizo lo mismo.

Temari había olvidado dónde se encontraba y lo que era más importante, lo que llevaba puesto.

-¡O-o-ohayo… Shikaku-san!-se sonrojó. Las palabras no fluían.

-Temari-san-la miró sorprendido.

-¡Gomen! ¡Verás…! ¡Yo…! Por un momento había olvidado donde estaba… Supongo que estás buscando a Shikamaru así que…

-Papá-oyó a sus espaldas. La respiración chocaba contra la nuca de ella.

Shikaku observaba divertido la escena.

Temari se giró. "Perfecto, no hay nada como empezar el día de esta manera…"

Allí estaba, en calzoncillos, con aquel cuerpo delito con el cual no era apropiado pensar, puesto que al hacerlo no era capaz de corresponder a sus actos. Y lo sabía, pero ¡rayos! Sí que había crecido el condenado niñito de mamá. Él se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su indecente imagen. Ella también y miró alternativamente padre e hijo.

-Gomen, si me disculpan… Yo… ¡Nos vemos, Shikaku-san…!-bajó la cabeza en señal de pequeña reverencia y se alejó por el pasillo, corriendo a medias, intentando evitar que se le viera algo más de lo que tocaba, aguantando con fuerza la camiseta ancha hacia abajo. Ambos hombres la siguieron con la vista hasta que entró a la habitación de Shikamaru y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Vaya… Podrías haberme avisado, hijo, si lo llego a saber no vengo… ¿He interrumpido algo?-se disculpó con una sonrisa pícara mirando a su hijo. Él seguía mirando en la dirección en la que ella se había ido. Aquella imagen le iba a costar mucho de borrar de su agraciada mente-. ¿Shikamaru?-preguntó sabiendo que él no estaba del todo presente en ese momento-. ¿Shikamaru…?-insistió-. ¡NARA SHIKAMARU! ¡ESCÚCHAME CUANDO TE HABLO!-explotó con una venita en la frente.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Q-qué decías?-preguntó segundos después de encarar a su padre.

-Te decía que si lo llego a saber no vengo-explicó molesto-. ¿Temari, la emabajadora de Suna, Shikamaru?-se carcajeó-. Venga ya, esto si que me ha sorprendido hijo, y yo que pensaba que las mujeres eran "muy problematicas"…-imitó su tono de voz-. ¡Pero ese es mi hijo! ¡Menuda mujer!-lo enganchó del cuello con fuerza y le rascó la cabeza con el puño de su otro brazo.

-¿Qué? ¿Que Temari y yo…? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Papá lo estás confundiendo todo! ¡No ha pasado nada entre nosotros!-aclaró nervioso tras quitárselo de encima.

-Shikamaru, no nací ayer. ¿Pretendes que me crea que no pasó nada cuando ella aparece aquí… como ha aparecido y tú en ropa interior?-enarcó las cejas-. Además, se ve claramente una cierta tensión sexual entre vosotros dos. En fin, no he venido ni a discutir ni a juzgar, Shikamaru. Tu madre quería hacer cena familiar hoy, puesto que quiere verte y hace mucho que no cenamos todos juntos. Sobre las 7 hazme el favor de estarte ya en casa.

-Bueno, pues que así sea…

-Shikamaru… Te he dejado algo para desayunar sobre la cocina… ¿Te importa si… voy a ducharme?-dijo una voz femenina saliendo de la cocina y dejándose ver a ojos de esos hombres.

-No, claro que no, Temari-le contestó-. Hay toallas al lado del bidet.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y dirigirse al baño.

-Aunque dijera eso de que estoy orgulloso, creo que es demasiada mujer para ti… Es muy hermosa-dijo Shikaku cuando Temari atravesó la puerta del aseo para tratar de incordiarlo.

-Deja de mirarla tanto, papá-contestó fastidiado-. Tsk… Pareces un viejo verde.

-¿Celoso, por algún casual?-se burló sonoramente.

-Ya te he dicho que no ha pasado nada-soltó con impaciencia. Miró hacia la puerta por donde ella había desaparecido-. Pero si, si es hermosa… Increíblemente hermosa.

Shikaku miró a su hijo, nunca lo había visto tan tocado como lo veía en esos momentos. Se desconcertó, el niño que él había criado de pequeño se había vuelto todo un espléndido macho, y ella seguramente también lo había notado.

-Ahí te dejo, nos vemos esta noche. ¿Por qué no la traes?

-¡Papá! ¡Eres un pesado! ¡Te he dicho que no hay nada entre nosotros!

-¡¿Es que acaso tiene que haber pasado algo para que la traigas a casa?-lo calló-. En el caso de que eso de que no ha pasado nada fuera cierto, que no lo niego pero si lo pongo en duda, no me digas que no te mueres de ganas de que si lo haya… Quién pillara tu edad de nuevo.

Él enmudeció. "Touché". Tenía razón, y por si fuera poco en ambas cosas. En la primera: Ino a veces había ido a comer a casa y no eran nada más que amigos, aunque claro, también venía Chouji con ella. La conciencia y los nervios lo habían traicionado. En la segunda: quizás si le gustaría ser algo más que amigos.

-Tráela.

-Tsk… Mendokusai.

-Aun no sé como me has convencido para que vaya a esta cena…-le dijo ella molesta mientras hacían el camino hacia casa de los Nara.

-Venga, Temari, no es para tanto, además no quería dejarte sola en casa-le contestó pacíficamente.

-¡Sé cuidarme sola! No me habría pasado nada…-atacó.

Él bufó, que tozuda y problemática se ponía a veces. Calló para que ella entendiera que ahora ya no había marcha atrás. A pesar de la falta de palabras, ella lo comprendió y se abstuvo tal cual él lo había planeado. Temari llevaba puesta una camiseta negra de manga corta que dejaba ver un poco de sus estupendas curvas, unos pantalones cortos vaqueros con unos zapatos deportivos* bajos y el pelo suelto. Él llevaba una camiseta blanca con una camisa a cuadros celestes por encima, unas bermudas vaqueras un poco más debajo de su trasero, de manera que dejaban ver una franja de su slip, y su pelo recogido, como habitualmente estaba. Llegaron frente a la casa, ¡era una casa enorme para que tan solo convivieran dos personas! El Clan Nara no era un clan tan insignificante importante como mucha gente pensaba. Shikamaru tocó a la puerta. Shikaku los recibió.

-¡Buenas noches!-sonrió hacia la rubia-. Pasad, pasad.

-Veo que me has hecho caso-le murmuró el padre al hijo para que Temari no lo oyera.

-Cállate-añadió por lo bajo.

-¡Bienvenidos!-dijo una mujer que salía de la cocina. Al verlos se sorprendió.

¿Quién era aquella joven? Shikaku le había dicho que Shikamaru vendría con un invitado, pero no había especificado quien, y mucho menos si era dama o varón. Claro que, las primeras personas que le vinieron a la mente fueron Chouji o Ino como otras muchas veces, pero no. Le habían metido una desconocida en casa.

-Mamá, ella es Temari, una gran amiga mía. Actualmente soy su guía y va a vivir en mi casa durante esta temporada que esté en Konoha, ya que no pudimos encontrar un hostal para que pudiera quedarse-hizo una pausa-. Temari, ella es mi madre, Yoshino.

Yoshino ahora se encontraba en la entrada junto con todos ellos. Temari sonrió amablemente.

-Encantada de conocerla, Yoshino-san.

-Igualmente-le sonrió-. Entrad, entrad, ¡justo estaba terminando de hacer la cena!-les dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina.

Ellos la siguieron.

-Déjeme que la ayude, por favor. Shikamaru me ha recibido en su casa y no me deja hacer nada a cambio, prácticamente estoy allí como una gorrona-suspiró pesadamente.

Yoshino miró a Shikamaru, ¿desde cuando él lo hacía todo por los demás? No podía creer que con lo perezoso que era, estuviera haciendo todo eso por una chica. Shikamaru desvió la mirada y se ruborizó.

-Claro, acompáñame-la llevó hacia la cocina dejando a los dos hombres solos.

Una vez en la cocina, Yoshino se decidió a hablar mientras removía la comida con un cazo.

-La verdad es que la comida ya está hecha, tan solo tienes que ir llevando los platos hacia la mesa.

-Claro-contestó cogiendo los platos, cubiertos y vasos preparados a su lado.

Apareció por la puerta cocina y empezó a poner la mesa. Los dos hombres se acercaron para tomar sitio.

-Déjame que te ayude-dijo Shikamaru.

-No, siéntate-dijo tajante amenazándolo con la mirada.

A él le salió una gotita en la frente y le hizo caso, pues sabía que las consecuencias iban a ser desastrosas si decidía desobedecerla. Ella se retiró.

-Parece que a los Nara siempre nos han gustado las mujeres mandonas, ¿no, Shikamaru?-le susurró su padre.

-No empieces, ¿quieres?

Ambas mujeres se presentaron en la mesa al cabo de unos minutos, Yoshino con la olla en las manos. Temari se fijó en una imagen enmarcada que había en la pared en la cual se veían a un Shikaku y una Yoshino jóvenes y llenos de vitalidad.

-Si me permite un cumplido… ¡Yoshino-san, menudo cuerpazo! ¡Qué envidia! ¡Se ve muy bella!

Ella se giró a mirarla y vio la imagen. Hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-En esa imagen acababa de tener a Shikamaru.

Temari se sorprendió.

-¡¿Qué me dices? ¡¿En serio? ¡Pero si tiene un cuerpo de escándalo! ¡Desearía que me pasara lo mismo que a usted después de estar embarazada!

-Gracias por el cumplido, Temari-san. Yo creo que tú eres la que tiene el cuerpo de escándalo ahora-contestó afectuosamente mientras dejaba la olla en la mesa-. Anda, ¿por qué no te sientas y cenamos?

Ella cedió contenta. Yoshino sirvió platos. Shikamaru y Temari estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, estando los casados frente a ellos de la misma manera.

-Y… ¿A que se debe tu visita, Temari-san?-encuestó Yoshino.

-Verá, soy embajadora de Suna, el Kazekage me ha ordenado que venga a Konoha a arreglar papeleo durante… alrededor de una semana-respondió tranquilamente mientras cataba la comida-. ¡Esto está muy bueno, Yoshino-san!

-Gracias, cielo-le agradeció orgullosa-. Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti por haber llegado a un cargo tan alto.

Temari dejó de comer en seco. Shikamaru hizo lo mismo y levantó su mirada hacia su madre. Él iba a hablar, pero se detuvo cuando vio que ella respondía.

-Mi madre falleció cuando dio a luz a Gaara, mi hermano menor. Y mi padre fue asesinado por Orochimaru cuando yo tenía 15 años, durante la supuesta invasión de Suna a Konoha-dijo rememorando aquellos hechos.

-Vaya… Lo siento mucho… Yo…-intentó excusarse.

-No se preocupe, Yoshino-san. No la culpo por no saberlo. Ya lo tengo más que superado. Han pasado 19 y 7* años-defendió.

Siguieron comiendo.

-Debió ser un gran peso para ti cargar con todo, ya que eras la mayor… Seguro que tus hermanos deben quererte mucho por todo lo que debes hacer por ellos.

-Si quiere que le diga la verdad, no lo sé. Gaara, el pequeño, tuvo una desafortunada infancia. Mi padre intentó matarlo 6 veces a causa de que era el jinchuriki del Shukaku y querían deshacerse de él. Nuestro padre nos separó a Kankuro -mi otro hermano- y a mí de Gaara y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de echarle una mano, razón por la cual luego se convirtió en una especie de criminal. Nadie nunca lo apoyó ni le brindó unas palabras cariñosas. Naruto lo cambió por completo, y actualmente es el Kazekage. Quién nos lo iba a decir…-hizo una pausa y torció el labio en un intento de sonrisa-. Es cierto que ahora estoy intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido, lo ayudo en todo cuanto puedo, le muestro todo mi cariño porque quiero enmendar mis errores. No hay día que no me arrepienta de haber sido tan estúpida de dar de lado a mi pequeño hermanito, cuando mi madre dio su vida por salvarlo-intentó evitar poner mueca de dolor-. Aprendí a comprender que tenía que ser la figura materna que no habían podido tener ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera yo. No sabía ni por donde empezar, no había podido coger ejemplo de nadie. Hago todo cuanto puedo y aun así no es suficiente, no sé que es lo que piensan, ni siquiera si realmente me agradecen el esfuerzo o creen que soy una pesada por quererlos con la locura con la que lo hago… Nunca nadie me ha felicitado por el intento de hacerlos mejores personas, de convertirlos en los hombres que actualmente son. Pero no puedo sentirme más orgullosa de ellos de lo que estoy ahora. Ambos se han tornado grandes personas y fascinantes shinobis.

Shikamaru miró con lástima la escena, no se había dado cuenta de la gran carga sobre los hombros de Temari. Realmente había tenido que sufrir mucho para llegar donde estaba. La admiraba, y no temía reconocerlo; era digna de admirar.

Nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca.

-Si yo hubiese sido tu madre, te aseguro que estaría más que orgullosa de tener una hija como tú. Me asombra todo el empeño que has puesto y lo bien que has llevado la situación, por lo visto, ya que los resultados son sorprendentes. Incluso yo, que seguramente habrás escuchado de Shikamaru que soy una mujer fuerte y mandona, dudo que hubiese podido cargar con todo ese peso con el que tú has cargado y cargas.

A Temari le sorprendió la respuesta. Bajó la cabeza mirando el plato vacío ya de comida. Sin quererlo las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Qué patosa se sentía. La primera vez que hablaba con los padres de Shikamaru y se derrumbaba, mostrando su lado más débil; aquel odiaba tan intensamente. No le habría molestado que alguien la abofeteara por haber decaído frente a aquella respuesta que tanto le habría gustado escuchar de su verdadera progenitora. Por una vez en la vida alguien le había reconocido el trabajo hecho para conseguir los frutos que al final habían surgido después de tanto conrearlos.

-Lo siento, yo…-se disculpó Temari gimoteando y llevando las manos a su cara. Shikamaru la rodeó con un brazo para apoyarla moralmente.

-Mamá, papá, lo mejor es que nos vayamos. Nos veremos otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

Salieron hacia la entrada. La pareja de casados se miraron con un deje de tristeza. Yoshino los siguió. Shikamaru abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Temari. Cuando ella estaba fuera, su madre le habló.

-Hijo, perdóname por haberlo estropeado, yo no quería… No sabía que…

-No pasa nada mamá, ninguno de los dos va a culparte por ello. La llevo a casa porque se que no va a sentirse cómoda después de esto, no al menos por hoy… Me figuro que lloró porque nadie la había agasajado ni le había dedicado esas palabras. Diría que lloró de emoción. No te preocupes por ella, no es que esté enfadada ni nada por el estilo, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber eso. Tampoco te preocupes por mí. Te agradezco lo que has hecho. Al igual que cuando yo perdí a Asuma y papá me hizo explotar, ella también lo necesitaba. Tú eres madre, y oír eso proviniendo de ti la habrá hecho muy feliz. Nos vemos, mamá-finalmente se despidió besándola en la mejilla.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno y aquí traigo el capítulo 3... En el próximo empieza "lo bueno" jajajaja. Y supongo que subiré cada semana, como ya dije... Espero que hayáis disfrutado de leer, tanto los que comentan como los que no. <em>

**Thanxx! :3**


	4. Yo te sujetaré cuando caigas

**CAPITULO 3 (PARTE II): Yo te sujetaré cuando caigas.**

Tras llegar a su hogar, cada uno se marchó a su habitación y se puso sus respectivas ropas para dormir. Ambos estaban yaciendo sobre la cama pensando en lo sucedido. Temari se levantó descalza, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y se dirigió a las puertas corredizas que daban al patio. Abrió una, concretamente la de la derecha; salió al exterior y la cerró detrás de ella. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, y se vio obligada a sentarse apoyada a una columna de madera sobre la plataforma, con las rodillas dobladas a la altura de su cabeza, la cual asentó con apacibilidad en el poste. Se abrazó a ella misma con los brazos. Aunque miró las estrellas porque acostumbraban a tranquilizarla, hoy iba a ser en vano; no podía sacar de su cabeza todos aquellos recuerdos que la acechaban día y noche, que descuidadamente había compartido.

Por otra parte, Shikamaru aun no estaba dormido. A pesar de que como gran kunoichi, había hecho el mínimo ruido posible y los sonidos habían sido casi inaudibles, él sabía que había salido de la habitación, no porque hubiera escuchado el crujir de la madera, o el molesto chirrido de las puertas corredizas, sino porque intuía que en esos momentos, la mente de la rubia divagaba entre el oscuro y profundo y oscuro lago de la reflexión. Salió en calzoncillos de la habitación. Ya lo había visto una vez en esas condiciones, tampoco creía que le importara dada la situación en la que se hallaban. La vio a través de los cristales transparentes. Abrió la puerta de la derecha, la misma que ella había abierto, salió y la cerró tras de sí. La observó. Llevaba aquella camiseta de manga corta ancha con la que la había visto el día anterior. No sabía si era la magia de la noche, la luz de la luna, o simplemente la imagen que tenía de ella, pero estaba más hermosa de lo que nunca antes había podido percibir.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-cuestionó por lo bajo.

-Como si estuvieras en tu casa-ironizó ella sin bajar la mirada del cielo ni siquiera para recibirlo.

-¿Te importa que vaya en ropa interior? Es que como ya me habías visto una vez, bueno yo…

-Estás en tu casa. Me da igual lo que lleves puesto. Además, por si no lo recuerdas, tengo dos hermanos. No será por hombres en slip que haya visto.

Se sentó a su lado. Aquel "No será por hombres en slip que haya visto" lo había mosqueado. ¿Se refería a sus hermanos o es que también había habido otros importantes hombres en su vida? Le aterrorizaba la idea de verla en manos de otro. Los pies le colgaban de la tarima. Tan solo el sonido de los grillos acompañaba el compás de sus respiraciones.

-Perdona a mi madre. Ella no sabía nada de todo esto. La he visto muy afectada, no pretendía hacerte sentir mal.

-No hay de que preocuparse, Shikamaru. No le guardaré rencor por pretender ser amable conmigo. Sé perfectamente que no lo sabía. No la culpo. Es a mi a la que le sabe mal que ella se castigue a sí misma por una tontería.

Shikamaru soltó todo el aire que había acumulado en los pulmones, pretendiendo expulsar con él el peso de la culpabilidad de su madre.

-Temari, no creo que sea bueno que te tortures de esta manera. Yo creo que Kankuro y Gaara están muy felices de tenerte como hermana y te están muy agradecidos por todo lo que has hecho por ellos-la miró. Ella no hizo más que bajar la cabeza.

-No se dan cuenta de que sería capaz de sacrificar mi felicidad por la suya. Si pudiera cargaría con el peso de todas las vidas que se ha llevado Gaara a lo largo de su infancia porque no tuvo nadie que lo respaldara, con tal de que él pudiera sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo, y también con todos los errores que ha cometido Kankuro. Cargaría con todo, para que ellos pudieran estar contentos y sacar esa sonrisa tan cautivadora que es la única razón por la que me mantengo en pie y sigo viviendo. Ellos dos son los grandes pilares que mantienen mi vida en alto. Aunque no me guste demostrar lo fuertes sentimientos que me atan a mis hermanos -que son mi gran debilidad-, los amo, los amo por ser como son, porque son sangre de mi sangre, porque son los únicos que sé que estarán conmigo siempre, porque no voy a tener otros hermanos, y mucho menos como ellos. El problema es que nunca me han abierto sus sentimientos. Yo cargando con todo cuanto pueda provocarles mal, y luego ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Quién carga con todo el peso que llevo a cuestas en mis hombros? ¿Quién está cuando necesito desahogarme? Nadie. ¡Ese es el verdadero problema!-gritó con rabia. Segundos más tarde un deje de tristeza se asomó en su rostro. Shikamaru se acercó más a ella, subió sus piernas a la tarima, giró su cuerpo para encontrarse frente a ella y finalmente las estiró. Le cogió las manos. Ella entendió el gesto y se sentó en el triángulo que habían formado las piernas del moreno, superponiendo las suyas a las de él. Seguían cogidos de las manos.

-Si ese es el problema que realmente te está amargando la existencia, olvídalo. Nos conocemos desde que teníamos 12 y 15 años. Creo que a lo largo de este período de tiempo, nos hemos conocido profundamente y hemos establecido una venturosa confianza, razón por la cual yo estoy aquí en ropa interior y tú en una simple camiseta y ninguno de los dos está enojado con el otro. Temari… Ya no somos niños, ambos hemos crecido, y creo que no soy el único que se ha percatado. Nuestros problemas ya no son los mismos, y a mi me gustaría que entendieras que voy a estar aquí siempre que me necesites. Si me lo permites… Quiero ser yo quien retire las lágrimas de tus ojos. No quiero verte más en este estado, por la simple razón de que es algo que me supera, ni quiero ni puedo verte así. Soy capaz de cargar con todo lo que tú me digas si eso es lo que te va a aliviar. Al igual que tú te sacrificarías por tus hermanos, yo lo haría por ti. No hay nada que me entristezca más que saber que debajo de esa fachada de mujer dura se esconde un corazón frágil con millones de cristales atravesándolo de par a par, provocándole un incontrolable dolor que a cada día que se nos escapa de las manos, empeora considerablemente. Tú has sido la única que ha estado en los momentos más críticos de mi vida, y a parte de mis padres, la única que me ha visto llorar, gracias a eso y a que estás en mi vida te debo mi actual felicidad, así que hazme un favor y sonríe de una vez por todas, porque tu sonrisa es mucho más valiosa para los seres que te quieren de lo que jamás hayas podido imaginarte. Cuando necesites sacarlo todo fuera, no te lo calles, búscame, en cualquier momento, cualquier hora, minuto, segundo, estaré ahí para ti, como siempre lo he estado, Temari… Como siempre lo he estado… Yo te sujetaré cuando caigas.

Percibía las imágenes nubladas, aquel líquido salado que tanto evitaba producir se aglomeró en sus ojos y amenazaba con caer precipicio abajo sin aviso previo alguno, y sin saber en que momento, el proceso ya se había iniciado. Las lágrimas recorrieron velozmente su pálida faz. Shikamaru colocó una mano en cada una de sus mejillas y secó su humedecida y sensible tez con sus dedos. Posó un tierno beso en su frente. Ella sintió un gran alivio. Lo abrazó y escondió su cara en su pecho, en parte por sentirse más protegida, y en parte para evitar que la viera de esa manera, tan frágil y sumisa, sus palabras la habían arrullado. Él situó una mano en su espalda y la otra sobre su cabeza, deslizando sus dedos por entre sus doradas hebras.

-Maldito vago idiota, en menudo momento se te ocurre ponerte sentimental-le reprochó-. No conocía esta faceta tuya…

-Nadie la conocía, ni siquiera yo. Las palabras resbalaron como si las hubiese tenido preparadas desde el momento en que me cortaron el cordón umbilical.

-¿Debería sentirme afortunada por ser la primera en haberla descubierto tal día como hoy?-hizo burla.

-Deberías-le siguió la corriente.

-Shikamaru, eres un gran amigo, quizás el único que tengo. Eres el único que me aguanta siempre. Que se preocupa por mí. Que me acepta tal y como soy. Y que a pesar de ser hombre, ante una situación como esta es capaz de pensar con la cabeza superior y no la inferior-ella misma se burló de su comentario-. Esa es la razón por la que te considero mi mejor amigo. Gracias por todo.

Aun no se había deshecho del abrazo. Él tampoco había dejado de acariciarla. Ella se liberó de éste y él se detuvo interrogante. Se miraron mutuamente. Él dejó caer sus brazos hacia su cintura. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los suyos. Llevó su mano derecha a su rostro y lentamente posó sus labios sobre los suyos. El contacto encendió las llamas en el interior de ambos. No pudo resistirse a probarlos. Se había dejado llevar por los acontecimientos. Ya no había marcha atrás. Le humedeció los labios con su lengua y la introdujo cual explorador entra en una desconocida cueva. Shikamaru asimiló la situación y se dejó llevar. El roce de aquellos labios que ambos se habían detenido a contemplar los hacía enloquecer a pesar de parecer apacibles en el exterior. Dentro de sus cuerpos una gran tormenta les arrebataba el aliento con cada fricción de aquellos acuosos y resbaladizos órganos. Temari llevó su mano izquierda al cuello de él para profundizar el último juego entre ellos, terminando aquel contacto con un beso en su labio inferior acompañado de un pequeño mordisquito que no hizo más que provocarle endemoniadamente. Tras aquella separación, él habló:

-Los mejores amigos no se besan.

-Lo sé-seguían a una distancia tan cercana y a la vez tan peligrosa que sentían sus respiraciones agitadas chocar la una contra la otra a cada letra que pronunciaban-. Pero podemos cambiar un poco el concepto de "mejor amigo", si de esta manera te parece mejor.

-Hmp…

-Simplemente quise hacerlo. ¿Es que acaso estuvo mal? ¿Tendría que haberme detenido?

-No, supongo que no. Creo que era algo que en algún momento tenía que pasar.

Él se levantó aparentemente sin prisas. Sabía que si se quedaba ahí iba a perder la cordura, y no quería mostrar semejante faceta suya. Disimuló perfectamente su desasosiego. Le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó. El moreno abrió la puerta corrediza. La seguía sosteniendo así que ella únicamente lo siguió. Temari cerró la puerta. Se encontraban frente a las habitaciones.

-Buenas noches-le susurró lentamente él. Intentó deshacerse del agarre deslizando sus dedos suavemente sobre los suyos, caminando en dirección contraria, hacia su actual habitación. La rubia lo retuvo agarrándole fuertemente de nuevo la mano.

-Quédate conmigo. Por favor, Shikamaru…-su voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre-. Aunque sea solo por esta noche. No me dejes sola…-bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Él la tranquilizo agarrándola con delicadeza de la cabeza y besándola una vez más en la frente.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, así será-le dijo sin despegar ni los labios de la frente ni sus manos.

Ella lo condujo al interior de la habitación. Ambos se postraron sobre la cama. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Él la rodeó con un brazo y con una mano la arropó con las sábanas. Al poco tiempo se durmieron, la paz interior que le brindaba la presencia del uno al otro mutuamente los había hecho sentirse más llenos que nunca.

* * *

><p>Chicaaaaaaaaaas, gomen, gomennnnnnnnnnnnn! Me equivoqué la semana pasada y subí el siguiente a este T.T<p>

Es decir, me salté la parte 2 del capítulo 3... Espero que sepáis perdonar mi error, no volverá a pasar

Volveré a organizar los capitulos de manera que queden como toca!

Lo siento una vez más! T.T Como compensación subiré 2 de golpe...

Sayoooooooo! 3


	5. Te quiero

**CAPITULO 4 (PARTE I): Te quiero. **

Abrió sus ojos despacio. Había dormido plácidamente y del tirón, cosa que hacía tiempo que no sucedía. Probablemente se había despertado en el momento en que había dejado de sentir el cuerpo de Shikamaru pegado al suyo. Desafortunadamente hoy tenía que empezar a arreglar papeleo. "Qué problemático, diría él" pensó y sonrió para sus adentros. Miró el reloj. Iba bien de tiempo, así que vagamente se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Shikamaru rondaba por la cocina preparando, supuso, el desayuno. Temari compareció a su lado. Pasó un brazo por su espalda y el otro por su pecho mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y susurraba un "Buenos días" muy cerca de su oreja. Él la recibió pasando un brazo por su cuello y pegándola más hacia él para darle un tierno beso en la frente, mientras con su mano derecha seguía removiendo el desayuno de la sartén. La hermosa rubia se sintió tranquila, puesto que no se vio envuelta en ningún tipo de presión por parte de Shikamaru después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Deshicieron el abrazo para que él continuara con lo suyo.

-Ya era hora, bella durmiente-dirigió la vista hacia la tostadora, de la cual tenían que salir dos rebanadas de pan.

-Cállate. Por una vez en tu vida que te despiertas un poco más temprano que los demás…-le reprochó.

-Jah… No sé porque, pero sabía que dirías algo como eso-respondió mientras ponía las tostadas sobre un plato-. En lugar de quedarte ahí mirando, podrías poner la mesa y coger la mermelada, chocolate o lo que te apetezca ponerte en las tostadas y lo que sea que quieras para beber…

-Tsk… Bien. Pero que conste que no es porque tú me lo hayas ordenado-dijo altanera.

-Lo que usted diga, majestad…

Puso la mesa y se dirigió a coger la mermelada y el chocolate de un armario de la cocina. Aquello estaba un poco alto, así que se puso de puntillas para intentar alcanzar sus objetivos. Shikamaru acababa de dejar la comida sobre la mesa, acodó los brazos en ésta y la miró divertido.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Claro que no, cabeza de piña, puedo coger una silla y…-sintió su aliento tan cerca de su piel que ésta se erizó. Se paralizó por un instante.

-Olvídalo, creo que esto es más rápido-posó su mano sobre la de ella y cogió el primer bote para proseguir con el segundo. Los dejó sobre la encimera. Ella cerró las puertas del armario. Aun estaban a escasos centímetros; piel contra piel.

-Cuando digo que si necesitas ayuda, me la pidas, te lo digo en todos los sentidos y obviamente en serio. Deja de lado ese engreimiento tuyo.

-¡No tengo…-lo encaró.

Él la abrazó dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-Te quiero.

Ella se sorprendió. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?

-¡Espera, no corras tanto! Yo también te quiero pero…-

-Temari, no confundas las cosas. El te quiero que digo es el mismo te quiero que tú pretendes darme a entender, el de "mejores amigos". Te quiero muchísimo, eres muy importante para mí. Un te quiero no implica que tenga que ser en segundas intenciones…

Ella lo besó de nuevo en los labios. "Genial, lo riñes por decirte que te quiere y tú vas y lo besas. Temari, te estás haciendo más idiota por minutos". El baile de sus lenguas comenzó de nuevo, para su suerte o quizá desgracia. Sentían deshacerse ante tal contacto. Ella apretó más su cuerpo contra el suyo y se adentró más salvajemente en su boca posando sus dos manos entre su cara y su cuello. Tras un par de segundos, él separo su rostro del de ella. Temari, aun con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, se dispuso a abrirlos del todo. Su respiración estaba agitada, y la ventilación se le hacía dificultosa.

-¿Qué nos está pasando…?-soltó la joven mientras intentaba recomponerse.

-No lo sé. ¿Te refieres a qué hay entre nosotros?-preguntó-. Somos mejores amigos, pero no somos nada más, ¿no? Aun así ya son dos las ocasiones en las que nos hemos besado… ¿Tú lo puedes explicar? Porque yo soy un negado en el amor, ya ves…

-Shikamaru… Las cosas están tal y como tú has dicho, en mi opinión; menos que una pareja pero más que amigos. Podría decirse que es como una relación de amigos con derecho a roce… Como mejor amigo considero que tienes derecho a besarme, siempre y cuando no haya terceras personas con las que tengamos una relación. No creo que sea algo malo. Es una muestra de afecto y de cariño el uno por el otro, nada más. Para demostrarnos que lo que nos une es más importante que una simple amistad con otro conocido, pero menos que las ataduras de dos enamorados. ¿Qué opinas?-se separó del todo y lo miró.

-Que todo es muy complicado, pero me agrada esta sensación-le sonrió. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Date un poco de brío si no quieres que Tsunade-sama nos haga pedazos-dijo entre risas mientras se adentraba en la habitación para cambiarse.

Desayunaron en silencio y salieron perezosos hacia la torre Hokage.

Después de aquel corto momento íntimo no habían tenido ocasión de volver a sentirse arropados, puesto que la cantidad de papeleo que se amontonaba en el despacho donde se encontraban aumentaba en grandes dosis sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y tan solo habían cruzado un par de sus juegos irónicos de palabras a lo largo de aquella mañana. ¡Cómo le divertía a Temari mosquearlo de vez en cuando…! Habían tomado un único descanso dedicado a su hora de comer. Shikamaru había bajado al restaurante más cercano y había pedido un par de dangos que los mantendrían sin apetito por unas cuantas largas horas. "Traigo algo que de seguro te encantará" le había dicho mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa. Si lo que quería era impresionarla al presentarse ahí con uno de sus platos favoritos… Maldita sea, ¡lo había conseguido! ¿En qué dichoso momento se había enterado de aquello? Ella no recordaba haberle dicho nada sobre las castañas o la sopa de tofu. Lo había subestimado infinitas veces por ser un vago y llamar a todo "problemático", pero detrás de aquella máscara de bebé llorón idiota y sumiso se escondía un hombre observador y detallista… Y aquello la excitaba, si bien eso por supuesto que no lo reconocería, pero le corroían las ganas de conocer aquel Shikamaru, y lo conocería, ¡y tanto que lo haría!

Finalmente el Sol ya estaba descendiendo de las cumbres del cielo. Se despidieron de la Hokage y emprendieron el viaje hacia la casa.

-Temari, no te había dicho nada pero hay un par de cosas que tengo que hacer.

-Oh, claro, no te preocupes yo me voy para casa y así tu pued-

-No, no importa que te vayas a ningún sitio, en realidad no es nada serio… Además, creo que será más divertido si vienes.

¿Y cómo se podía negar a él si la miraba con esa expresión tan tentadora…? "Hasta el fin del mundo te sigo si hace falta" pensó inconscientemente. Él la guió hasta llegar a una casa. Tocó al timbre.

-Buenas tardes, Kurenai-sensei.

-¡Oh, Shikamaru! Y…-miró a la izquierda del moreno-. ¡Temari! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Qué hermosa te ves! ¡No me lo puedo creer, que bien que estés por aquí!-la abrazó y ella le correspondió.

-¡Kurenai! Estoy de maravilla, ¡veo que tu también! Estás estupenda, ¡quién podría decir que de ese plano vientre ha salido un chiquillo! ¡Kyaa, me alegro tanto de verte!

-Pero no os quedéis ahí, ¡adelante!-los invitó.

Irrumpieron en la casa. Temari estaba muy feliz de ver a Kurenai, la había apoyado tanto como había podido cuando ocurrió la desgracia de Asuma.

Entraron al salón.

-¡Vaya, que bonita tienes el hogar!-alucinó Temari mientras Kurenai se adentraba en la cocina.

-Disculpadme, tengo que arreglar un par de asuntos de la casa, ¿podéis quedaros aquí un momento?-la rubia asintió en aprobación.

-¿Quién ha interrumpido mi siesta?-una vocecita los obligó a girarse hacia la puerta. Un niño de unos 4 años aproximadamente alborotándose el pelo apareció de entre las penumbras-. ¡Shikamaru onii-chan!-se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Buenas tardes pequeño dormilón-lo recibió alzándolo hasta apoyarlo contra su pecho-. ¿Qué acaso no sabemos hacer otra cosa? ¿Por qué no has salido a jugar un rato? ¿Estás enterado de lo tarde que es para echarse una "siesta", si así quieres llamarlo? ¡Luego no duermes a penas y me das la noche!

-¡Sabes perfectamente que necesito dormir unas ciertas horas al día! No he salido porque sabía que vendrías a buscarme. Es viernes así que supuse que te presentarías en casa ¡y quería estar descansado para pasar mucho tiempo contigo, onii-chan!

-Menudo idiota tierno estás hecho-rió a carcajadas, él infló sus mofletes para hacerle saber de su enfado-. Venga, venga, ¡era una broma enano!

-¡Que no me llames enano onii-chan! Ya soy mayor.

-Reconoce que yo lo soy más.

Él le sacó la lengua con descaro. Temari, que no se había perdido ni un solo instante del encuentro se conmovió. Le pareció sentir su corazón oprimiéndole el pecho a causa de toda aquella ternura emanada en cada palabra que aquel hombre dirigía a aquel niño. Estaba convencida de que Shikamaru sería un padrazo cuando llegara su hora… ¡Pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que serlo de sus hijos, porque ella en ningún momento había querido hacer referencia a eso! ¿O si? "¡Ahhhh, al diablo! Yo misma me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua… Deja de pensar por un momentito, Temari" se dijo a sí misma.

-Bien, ¡lo reconoceré, solo si me llamas al menos una vez por mi nombre!

-Entendido, entendido… Y bien, A-su-ma…-remarcó cada letra de la palabra-. ¿Qué te apetece cenar hoy?

-¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAMEN!-gritó dejándose llevar por la ilusión del momento-. Por cierto, ¿quién es ella?-apuntó a Temari-. ¡¿Es tu novia onii-chan? ¡Sugooooi!

-Espérate un momento, Asuma, ¡eso no es así! ¡No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo! Es simplemente una amiga-dijo azorado.

-Buenas tardes Asuma-se acercó hacia ellos-. ¿Me perdonarás algún día por haber interrumpido tu plácido sueño?-le dijo tiernamente mientras le pasaba un dedo por la punta de la nariz y dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro-. Me llamo Sabaku No Temari, ¡encantada de conocerte! ¿Sabes? En realidad te había visto antes de que nacieras, ¡tu mamá y yo fuimos muy amigas durante su embarazo!

-A-a-ah… E-ett-etto… Yo…-dijo con la cara como un tomate-. No tiene porque disculparse, Temari-san… ¡Yo soy Yūhi Asuma, encantado de conocerla también!-dijo mientras se bajaba de Shikamaru y bajaba su cabecita a gesto de reverencia-. ¡Siempre a su disposición!

-¡Hala, pero si estás hecho todo un caballero! Ya le podrías pegar algo a Shikamaru, ¿no crees?-se tiró por los suelos de risa. Al aludido no le hizo ni pizca de gracia y tan solo soltó un "Mendokusai"-. ¡El placer es mío! Y no me trates de usted, por favor, simplemente Temari, ¿te parece?

-¡Hai, Temari onee-chan!

-Temari, Shikamaru, ¡lamento mucho la tardanza!-se disculpó una voz de mujer.

-¡Mamá!-corrió a abrazarla para luego quedarse entre los mayores.

-Oh, no te preocupes, este crío nos ha servido como distracción-dijo Shikamaru mientras le estiraba los mofletes, cosa que a Temari le resultó muy graciosa.

-¡Si que ha crecido, Kurenai! ¡Está enorme y debo decir que también es guapísimo! ¡Y pensar que este pequeño es el que te dio tantos mareos y náuseas hace más o menos 4 años…!

-Muchas gracias, Temari. Veo que hoy no serán dos, sino tres para cenar.-Supongo que así será, no te importará que se nos una Temari, ¿verdad, Asuma?

-¡En absoluto!-contestó rápidamente-. ¡Seguro que al menos no se dormirá mientras le explico todas mis sorprendentes hazañas!

-Pues andando, héroe del momento-lo empujó llevándolo al exterior.

-Temari, espero poder pasar un día contigo en algún momento de tu estancia en Konoha.

-Por supuesto, Kurenai, ¡cuando tú quieras! ¡Luego te lo devolvemos!-prometió haciendo referencia a Asuma-. ¡Nos vemos!-se despidió con la mano mientras alcanzaba las dos siluetas que ya habían emprendido el camino hacia Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Aquí traigo la contiiiiiii!<em>**

**_Espero reviews y tal... Muchas gracias a ls lectoras/es, tanto los que comentan como los que no lo hacen. _**

**_Solo espero que paséis un buen rato leyendo el fic :)_**

**_¡Hasta el próximo capi! ^^_**


	6. Abre los ojos antes de que sea tarde

**CAPITULO 4 (PARTE II): Abre los ojos antes de que sea tarde**

-¡Asuma, come más despacio! ¡Parece que no te han alimentado en meses!-gruñó Shikamaru, mientras le salía una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Onii-chan, es que el Ramen del viejo es el mejor de toda la aldea! ¡No puedo evitarlo!-dijo mientras engullía los fideos. Temari no paraba de reír, aquella escena le parecía de lo más divertida. Asuma la miró fijamente. Ella se percató de ello tras un par de segundos. Shikamaru tan solo observaba curioso.

-Entonces… ¿No eres la novia de Shikamaru?

Ambos escupieron la comida que tenían en la boca.

-¡N-n… No! ¡Por supuesto que no, Asuma!-negaron a la vez.

-¡De perlas! ¡Eso significa que eres libre de ser mi novia!

Temari río enérgicamente.

-¡Por supuesto! El único inconveniente es que nos llevamos 18 años, Asuma… ¿Cómo quieres solucionar esto?

-¡A mi no me importa que tengas 22 años, Temari onee-chan!-dijo levantándose del sillón.

-¡Es a ella a quien le importa que tú tengas 4 años, Asuma!-intervino Shikamaru.

-Entonces, ¿podrás esperarme hasta los 18?-suplicó de rodillas a Temari.

-No sé que nos deparará el futuro, no puedo prometerte nada-dijo acariciándole el rostro.

-¡En ese caso, cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad saldré en tu búsqueda, lucharé por ti y le pediré tu mano a quien haga falta!-puso un puño en el pecho, encorajado.

-Vaya, deja que me sienta halagada de que un niño de tu edad piense en un futuro conmigo. Eres un cielo, Asuma, de seguro esperaré con ansias el momento en que cumplas los 18-sonrió y cogió su cara entre sus manos para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Él enrojeció.

-Déjate de tonterías, enano, y de momento piensa en comerte el tercer plato que has pedido, puesto que no te conformabas con dos-le estiró de la oreja hasta sentarlo en el sillón.

-Hai, hai-bufó.

Shikamaru sacó el dinero para pagar la cena.

-Déjame que pague la mitad-dijo Temari poniendo una mano encima de la suya.

-Ni de coña, mujer, invito yo. He sido yo el que te he metido en esto-insistió.

-Eres un cabezota-retiró su mano para después cruzar ambas en gesto de enfado.

-Gomen, en otra ocasión será. ¿Nos vamos?-se dirigió a Asuma-. ¡A-aah! ¡Asuma, no te duermas aquí encima!-hizo un amago de intentar cogerlo.

-¡No!-despertó de golpe y se apartó-. ¡Quiero que me lleve Temari onee-chan!

-¿Q-qué? ¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó

-¡Porque si! ¡Y no voy a cambiar de parecer, que lo sepas!-le sacó la lengua.

-¡Pero serás…!

-Está bien, Shikamaru-interrumpió-. Puedo cargarlo yo, no te preocupes-alzó sus brazos hacia el niño y éste correspondió. El chiquillo apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y ella lo sujetó a la altura de su pecho. Empezaron a caminar. Ella le acariciaba la cabeza. Shikamaru se deleitó con el descubrimiento del lado maternal de Temari. Se le disparó el pulso tan solo de pensar en la remota posibilidad que algún día quizás el niño que se encontrara entre sus brazos fuera el fruto de su amor. La ternura con la que Temari trataba a Asuma devastaba todos los muros que Shikamaru había construido en su interior por tal de no mostrarse endeble frente a los demás. Definitivamente, ella y todo lo que la concernía lo debilitaban. Ella le sonrió dulcemente. Él se sonrojó y puso vista al frente. Ya habían llegado. Kurenai abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches, ¿que tal la velada?-dijo mirando a su hijo dormido en el hombro de la rubia.

-Muy entretenida, sensei. A partir de ahora tendrás que ir con cuidado porque puede que a los 18 Temari se vuelva tu nuera. Asuma prometió ir a buscarla para pedir su mano.

Las dos mujeres se echaron una cómplice mirada y sonrieron.

-¡Mira que bien, Temari! ¡Tener tal amiga como tú por aquí todos los días me vendría de maravilla! ¡Con la de conversaciones que tú y yo tenemos pendientes!-alzó los brazos para dar a entender que cogería a su hijo, Temari accedió con dificultad. En el fondo de su ser no quería separarse de aquel activo crío que la había llenado de felicidad en tan poco tiempo. Por un par de horas había sido capaz de olvidarse de todo y centrar su atención en sus ocurrentes palabras y ademanes. Se había encariñado, y por primera vez en su vida lo reconocía. El niño abrió los ojos al sentir la piel fría de otra persona y se giró rápidamente.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que Temari onee-chan se vaya, mamá!-a Temari se le partió el alma cuando oyó aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Asuma.

-¿Oye, ya te olvidaste de que yo también existo?-se molestó Shikamaru.

-¡Pero a ti puedo verte cuando quiero! Ella no estará aquí siempre ¿verdad?-cuestionó con ojos llorosos.

-Desgraciadamente no, Asuma. Temari también tiene una familia de la que cuidar, y un trabajo con el que cumplir, por eso debe irse a su aldea dentro de una temporada-dijo Kurenai intentando calmarlo pasando su mano por su cabello.

-¡Pero yo quiero dormir con ella! ¿No puede quedarse en casa? ¡Solo hoy, por favor mamá! ¡No quiero que se vaya!-suplicó mientras dos grandes lagrimones surcaban por su tez.

-Asuma…-Kurenai pretendía hacerlo entrar en razón.  
>-Está bien Kurenai, me puedo quedar si eso es lo que quiere el pequeño. Estoy viviendo en casa de Shikamaru así que no creo que importe que me quede una noche aquí-sonrió al ver que Asuma cambiaba de expresión-. ¿Qué te parece?-se dirigió a él.<p>

-¡Bien!-chilló irradiando felicidad por todos su poros. Asuma se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Vale, está bien, ¡pero nada de quedarse despierto hasta tarde, jovencito!-advirtió su madre.

-¡De acuerdo…!-hinchó sus mofletes.

Temari se volteó hacia Shikamaru.

-No te importa, ¿verdad…?-preguntó dubitativa.

-No, claro que no-negó-. Me alegro de que os hayáis caído tan bien-le revolvió el pelo al chico.

Ella no pudo reprimir una amplia sonrisa.

-Pasa a buscarme mañana por la mañana…

-Por supuesto.

-¡Adiós, onii-chan!-dijo enérgico saltando de encima de Temari para abrazar a Shikamaru. Éste lo aupó.

-Buenas noches Asuma. No marees mucho a Temari, ¿me oyes?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy un caballero!-le reprochó.

Seguidamente Shikamaru lo dejó en el suelo, se quedó en cuclillas y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

-Cuídamela, ¿eh, Asuma?-le susurró en el oído. El niño, emocionado de tener un encargo por parte de su "onii-chan", asintió contadas veces con energía. Shikamaru se irguió.

-Nos vemos-se despidió de Kurenai y Temari antes de emprender rumbo hacia su casa.

-Hasta mañana-dijeron ambas a la vez.

Temari se quedó mirando al horizonte. La silueta de Shikamaru se perdió entre las sombras de la noche. Fue entonces cuando una mano la sacó de su ensueño.

-Vamos adentro-murmuró Kurenai.

Asuma y Temari obedecieron gustosos.

-Ya he acostado a Asuma. Se ha dormido enseguida, al parecer llevaba mucho cansancio acumulado en el cuerpo-anunció Temari mientras entraba en el salón y se dejaba caer en el sofá-. Dormiré con él. Se lo he prometido. Si se levanta mañana y ve que no estoy va a enfurecer

Kurenai rió por lo bajo.

-Como quieras, no te sientas obligada…

-No, no… Le he cogido cariño rapidísimo. Me encantará tener algo a lo que agarrarme por la noche.

-Gracias por todo, Temari.

-No me las tienes que dar, para eso están las amigas ¿no?

Kurenai se acomodó a su lado.

-¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?-se atrevió a cuestionar la rubia.

-Bien… Supongo. Ya sabes, no es algo fácil de superar la muerte de alguien, y más si es el padre de tu primogénito y las cosas iban fenomenales… Pero aun así, Shikamaru se está esforzando mucho para que no le falte de nada a mi hijo. Está ejecutando un rol de padre estupendo. Lo trata como si fuera el centro del universo, tal y como a los niños les gusta. Me figuro que cree estar en deuda con Asuma por todo lo que en vida hizo por él, aunque me canso de repetirle que no tiene porque sentirse forzado a cuidarlo como lo hace-hizo una pausa-. Debo admitir que el tener un apoyo como Shikamaru me hizo más ameno el embarazo, y en estos momentos que me eche una mano con el chiquillo me viene fenomenal. No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que ha madurado durante estos últimos años.

-En realidad si lo he notado. Ciertamente no podía quedarse hecho un bebé llorón toda la vida… Aun así reconozco que jamás pensé que Shikamaru pudiera cambiar tan drásticamente. Viendo la personalidad de Asuma, puedo afirmar que ha hecho un gran trabajo como "padre adoptivo", por llamarlo de alguna manera. Me preguntó de donde sacó todos esos conocimientos paternales-cerró los ojos-. Por cierto… ¿Asuma sabe quién es su padre y la razón por la que no está con vosotros?

-Sí, claro que sí. No tiene sentido ocultarle la verdad… Es un niño muy curioso. Obviamente se lo expliqué de manera suave… Pero ni por un momento me planteé el escondérselo. Tarde o temprano tendría que acabar asumiéndolo, y prefiero no tenerlo dentro de una mentira por tanto tiempo para que al final se lleve un chasco… Además… No creo que pudiera aguantarme las ganas de romper a llorar cada vez que me preguntara por su padre, los recuerdos volverían a mi mente y... En fin, definitivamente como su madre, considero que esta era la mejor opción que se me presentaba-sonrió-. Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿Qué me cuentas tú? ¿Qué os lleváis entre manos vosotros dos, eh? Se os ve muy unidos-levantaba y bajaba las cejas rápidamente. Temari se ruborizó desmesuradamente.

-¡¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Estás loca? ¡¿Cómo podría salir con alguien que tiene tres años menos que yo? Por favor…-aun así se mostraba inquieta.

-¿Y por qué no? No creo que la edad sea impedimento suficiente para no querer entregarse a la persona que amas… Venga somos mujeres, me conozco los efectos que surgen en nosotras cuando nos enamoramos, y ante todo somos amigas. Puedes contármelo.

-¡Por supuesto que es impedimento suficiente, Kurenai! ¡La gente me va a tachar de pederasta o algo así…!

-Shikamaru y tú estáis ya grandecitos para saber lo que hacéis con vuestras vidas… Además, no es menor de edad. ¡Tiene 19 años! ¡Nadie puede tacharte de nada! Pero igualmente, ¿qué importara lo que opinen los demás? Pensaba que tú eras de esas mujeres a las que los demás se la traían floja…

-Si, ¡y lo soy! Pero no sé, al consejo de Suna no le parecería adecuado y podrían intentar hacerme la vida imposible… A mí, a él, y seguro también meterían a mis hermanos en toda la movida. Así son aquellos vejestorios; cuando ven algo fuera de lo normal, arman un escándalo descomunal. Y no es lo que deseo-suspiró tratando de apaciguarse-. Es mi mejor amigo, nada más…-se masajeaba la nuca.

-Temari, escúchame atentamente. Como dejes que un semental como Shikamaru se te escurra de entre las manos, ¡juro que no te abro la puerta de mi casa más! No desperdicies esta oportunidad Temari, yo sé que lo que el uno siente hacia el otro es especial, y no es inocente amistad. Vuestras miradas son reveladoras-la miró posando una mano en su mejilla-. Yo una vez tuve todo cuanto quise gracias a que empecé una relación con Asuma… Y el destino me lo arrebató cuando las cosas estaban en su mejor momento. En cambio tú -que no creo que tengas ese problema-, no despilfarres la oportunidad. Tenéis mucho por vivir. Juntos…-volvió su semblante serio-. Sin embargo, no esperes que Shikamaru vaya a perseguirte toda la vida. O te decides o lo pierdes. Los hombres también tienen sus necesidades sexuales. Se cansan de esperar. Y no creas que son pocas las mujeres que a día de hoy desearían pasar una noche de lascivia con un verdadero hombre, que no es nada más que lo que él es. Actúa si no quieres que te lo arranquen de las manos. Actúa porque podría llegar el momento en que se olvidara completamente de ti y dejara de quererte. Aun no es tarde.

Temari se encontraba totalmente confundida. Agradecía el respaldo que le daba su amiga, pero maldecía las palabras que le concedía cada vez que abría la boca. Ella no quería que el azar saqueara su vida y la despojara de Shikamaru. Se levantó tiritando, no por frío sino por miedo y se dirigió hacia la salida de aquel salón que por un momento le había parecido una sala de torturas. Sus piernas flaqueaban y sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos. Conocía aquella sensación; la sensación de sentirse sangrando por dentro. No quería hacer tal acto bochornoso frente a su amiga, no la dejaría verla llorar.

-Voy a descansar… Sino no me veré con fuerzas de enfrentar el día de mañana… Buenas noches, Kurenai-se despidió con voz quebrada.

La antigua profesora residió en el sofá, escuchando tan solo el sonido de los pasos de la joven, cada vez más imperceptibles a causa de la ascensión de ésta escalón tras escalón. Quizás se había pasado y debería haber elegido unas palabras más adecuadas… Pero nunca le había gustado andarse con rodeos y su intención no era otra que la de hacerle abrir los ojos. Era ahora o nunca. No quería ver como también se derrumbaba la vida de alguien que la había socorrido tanto en sus más difíciles momentos. Sin más partió hacia su habitación a reposar. Ella también había tenido un día pesado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí dejo otro capi como compensación por mi error de la semana pasada...<strong>_

_**Leeréis la explicación en el capítulo "Yo te sujetaré cuando caigas".**_

_**Hasta la semana que viene, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado,**_

_**Byebye!**_


	7. La voluntad de fuego del pequeño Asuma

**CAPITULO 5: La voluntad de fuego del pequeño Asuma.**

-¡Ohayo, Temari onee-san!-se lanzó Asuma sobre ella para despertarla. Ella se sobresaltó.

-¡Ohayo, Asuma! Pero que maneras son esas de despertar a los invitados-lo achuchó-. ¡Vas a tener que sufrir la ira de Sabaku no Temari!-comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Él no podía aguantarse la risa.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo Kurenai se encaminó hacia la puerta para recibir un nuevo visitante.

-¡Oh, Shikamaru! Pasa-se retiró-. Esos dos aun no han bajado-dijo cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y siguiendo al recién llegado hacia la escalera-. ¿Por qué no subes y les dices que el desayuno está listo?

-Claro, como no-comenzó a ascender con las manos en los bolsillos. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones pitillo vaqueros y una camiseta negra bastante ajustada. Escalón tras escalón llegó a su meta; el aposento de Asuma. Iba a girar el pomo de la puerta cuando oyó la risa del pequeño y la de Temari al unísono. Sonrió para sus adentros. Las risas cesaron y supo que aquél era el momento de hacer acto de presencia en la habitación. Tan solo ejerciendo una ligera fuerza sobre la madera la puerta cedió. Se encontró con una Temari de pelo revuelto, con un pijama que simplemente consistía en unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta ancha, seguramente de Kurenai. Llevaba el crío en brazos y se dirigía hacia el portón. Se sorprendió de verlo, no esperaba que llegara tan temprano y mucho menos que tuviera que encontrarla de "esa manera"… Otra vez. A decir verdad, habiéndola visto antes, ¿ahora qué más daba?

-Bu-buenos días-dijo él desviando la mirada y poniendo una mano en sus pómulos para disimular el sonrojo. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarla cuando justo acababa de despertarse.

-¡Hey, venid a desayunar que se va a enfriar!-gritó una voz que provenía de la cocina.

El pequeño saltó de los brazos de Temari al percibir aquellas palabras llenas de exigencia pero a la vez de cariño.

-¡Buenos días, Shikamaru onii-chan!-dijo a modo de saludo mostrando una amplia sonrisa para seguidamente correr escalera abajo.

-¿Has podido dormir bien o el crío no te ha dejado?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Es un ángel, ha dormido toda la noche hasta hace cinco minutos-se dirigió a paso lento hacia él.

-Pues será contigo, porque cuan-

Unos brazos rodearon su cuello. El aroma embriagador de su cabello lo obligó a dejar caer con pesadez los parpados y dejar volar su imaginación. La rubia posó su cabeza en sus hombros. Todo lo que había estado hablando con Kurenai la noche anterior rondaba aun por su cabeza, y por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera en ello, no conseguía olvidarlo. Él correspondió al gesto rodeando su cintura con apacibilidad.

-Buenos días-susurró ella en su oído. Jamás pensó que unas palabras tan comunes del día a día pudieran alterarlo de aquella manera. Su cálida respiración tan cerca de su ahora ardiente piel, su voz tan serena y a la vez perturbadora, sus perfectas curvas acomodándose tan ricamente entre su cuerpo y sus fuertes brazos… Lo perdían, lo hacían desfallecer. Era débil a cualquier contacto tanto visual como carnal con ella. Despertó de su ensueño tratando de desengañarse y aun así, pretendiendo hacerla ver más suya, hizo más fuerte el agarre y suspiró. Ella fue capaz de percibir su desasosiego y decidió jugar a augmentarlo-. ¿Se te ha hecho muy dura la noche sin mi, o que?

-Hmp…-se limitó a callar. No le diría lo mucho que la había echado de menos entre sus sábanas, que ella interpretara su silencio como quisiera.

Temari deshizo el abrazo. Dejando caer despacio su mano y su mirada hasta su pecho. Paró y levantó su cabeza para observar sus bellos orbes marrones.

-Deberíamos ir bajando-habló manteniendo el contacto entre sus delicadas manos y su vigoroso pecho.

Ella fue la primera en movilizarse. Tras retirar su mano del lugar donde se encontraba bajó apresuradamente la escalinata; Shikamaru también.

-¡Buenos días, Temari!-recibió Kurenai a Temari-. ¿Qué tal?

Ella, cabizbaja se acercó hasta la mesa para acompañar a Asuma que mojaba las galletas en la leche manchándose de arriba abajo. Temari lo miró durante un par de segundos, melancólica, deseando volver a la época en que lo único que importaba era ser feliz sin necesidad de temer las consecuencias de aquellos inocentes actos.

-Genial…-contestó tras salir del trance, simulando una sonrisa que las mujeres perfectamente sabían que era fingida. Shikamaru las observó detenidamente, percibiendo la tensión en el ambiente. Afortunadamente, Asuma terminó su desayuno.

-¡Shikamaru onii-chan! ¿Vienes a ver la televisión un rato?-cuestionó bajándose de la silla enérgicamente. Él asintió y lo cogió en brazos proporcionándole una gran cantidad de besos y mordisquitos en su nuca y cuello. El pequeño se desternillaba por las cosquillas que le hacía y lo estrechó fuertemente

-¡Onii-chan! ¡No me dejes en ridículo frente a las damas!-refunfuñó.

-¡No seas tan modesto!-rió fuertemente mientras lo elevaba. Kurenai ya estaba acostumbrada a esos actos de cariño que tenía Shikamaru con Asuma pero Temari, que jamás antes había podido presenciar aquel lado paternal de él, no dejaba de sorprenderse. Creía morir de sobredosis de ternura ante tal escena.

-Conociéndote, seguro que has estado dando vueltas toda la noche, ¿me equivoco?

-Tsk… ¿Y qué esperabas, Kurenai…?

-Perdóname, no debí llenarte la cabeza de pájaros… Sentí la necesidad de advertirte… No quiero que este amor tenga un final trágico como el mío-sonrió débilmente.

-Ah… No… Kurenai…-se levantó y la abrazó por impulso-. Perdóname tú a mí. Yo… No tendría que haberte hecho hablar, ni recordar, ni… Encima me meto en tu casa y no hago más que darte problemas, de seguro tú también estuviste pensando en lo de anoche…-lágrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Tranquila… No me das ningún problema, Temari… Ya está…-le acarició el cabello suelto por la inercia de ser madre-. No te preocupes, ¿quieres? Sonríe antes de que Shikamaru te vea llorar y pida una explicación.

Temari se secó las lágrimas disimuladamente y cumplió su deseo.

-Si, eso sería muy problemático…

Ambas se carcajearon formando un gran estruendo, cosa que hizo que los dos varones se giraran a mirarlas extrañados.

-Nee, Shikamaru-volteó la rubia.

-¿Huh?

-Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos, ¿te parece? Creo que aquí ya han tenido suficiente con tener que aguantarme un día-bromeó.

-Si, de seguro que si están hartos de ti-le contestó también bromeando. Gran fallo. Recibió un fuerte puñetazo sobre su cabeza que lo hizo estamparse contra el suelo.

-¡Serás imbécil, Nara! ¡Ya te enseñaré yo a mofarte de mí!-gritó encolerizada-. ¡Te voy a destrozar esa cara de idiota que tienes!

Asuma se asustó y una gotita estilo anime le apareció en la cara. Trató de romper el hielo:

-¡D…D-demo! ¿Ya te vas a ir Temari onee-chan?-hizo mueca de disgusto Asuma poniéndose de pie sobre el sofá.

-Me temo que si, cielo-respondió encendiendo su lado tierno, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal. "Bipolar". El joven siempre se había repetido que no había otro adjetivo más adecuado para ponerle a aquella mujer, a parte de "problemática", claro…

Shikamaru prestaba atención a la conversación, mientras se sobaba la parte adolorida. Le había propinado una buena hostia, y eso que en teoría sentían algo el uno por el otro… No quería ni imaginarse como se sentiría aquel puño estallando contra alguien que odiara. Ajenos a sus pensamientos, el diálogo seguía su ritmo.

-Y no ha sido ninguna molestia tenerte en casa onee-chan, ¡no digas bobadas! ¡Si por mi fuera te podrías quedar a dormir conmigo toda tu vida entera!

-¡Jajajaja!-exclamó mientras se acercaba hacia el sofá donde se encontraba-. ¡Otro hombre apuntado en mi lista de espera!-guiñó un ojo traviesa. Tras haberle hecho daño físico, pretendía provocarle malestar mental a Shikamaru únicamente con cínicas palabras a oídos de él… Y sí, lo estaba consiguiendo, como siempre-. ¡Arigatto, Asuma! Eres un bombón de niño, no como otros cretinos-lo cargó en brazos y dirigió una mirada asesina a Shikamaru que todavía trataba, mediante masajes, calmar el dolor en su preciada cabeza-. Voy a cambiarme, ¿vienes conmigo? Tengo que pedirte algo en privado, Asuma…

-¡Vale! ¡Si, vengo!-se exaltó. Temari puso rumbo hacia su habitación. Asuma le sacó la lengua a Shikamaru aprovechando que Temari no lo veía, solo para provocar.

-Hey, Temari, ¿de verdad te vas a llevar este pervertido a ver como te cambias?-pretendía impedir que Asuma se saliera con la suya.

-Venga, niño vago, tan solo es un crío, ¡no te metas con él! ¡Tú eres mucho peor!

-¡No seas celoso onii-chan!-gritó con un deje de maldad en sus palabras.

-¡Eso, eso, Shika-baaka, no seas celoso!-le rió la gracia Temari.

-Tsk, mendokusai…-masculló rendido.

-¿Qué era eso que querías pedirme, onee-chan?

-Esto… Tengo que pedirte un favor, Asuma.

-Lo que sea, ¡lo haré por ti!-se puso firme cual soldado.

-Verás, tienes que prometerme que vas proteger siempre a tu mamá, que la cuidarás mucho y que la amarás como a nadie… Que te levantarás por las mañanas, le dirás lo mucho que la quieres y la abrazaras para transmitirle todo tu amor. Tu madre necesita de ti, pequeño, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significas para ella. En estos momentos eres lo más valioso que tiene, y no sé que sería de ella si te perdiera. Es muy duro salir adelante con un bebé y sin un papá, ¿sabes? Por eso, te pediría y agradecería que en tus días malos no lo pagaras con ella, que la obedecieras y no la hicieras enfadar más de la cuenta… Creo que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por la persona que te dio a luz, ¿no crees?-puso un dedo en la punta de la nariz del niño.

-¡Te lo prometo!-asintió con la cabeza-. ¡Hasta el fin de mis días!

-Eres un buen chico, Asuma-le acarició la cara.

Temari se cambió rápidamente. Se puso una camiseta de tirantes negra con una camisa de cuadros de color rojo, blanco y negro encima arremangada, unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y unas botas estilo militar bajas y tomó de nuevo a Asuma en brazos para bajar al piso de abajo.

Al llegar al salón vieron que Shikamaru, haciendo honor a su apelativo "vago", no se había movido un milímetro del sitio donde lo habían dejado y Kurenai estaba lavando los cacharros.

El moreno, que salió a recibirlos, al acercarse, se percató de que el niño estaba sangrando por la nariz.

-¡¿Asuma? ¡¿Q-qué demonios te ha pasado?-clamó Shikamaru.

-Te…mari onee-chan… Temari onee-chan-solo conseguía decir.

-No sabía que ya desde pequeños les salía el instinto pervertido… Diré que tenías un poco de razón, pero al fin y al cabo, todo se justifica diciendo que también es hombre.

De repente el pequeño se recuperó y como si le hubiesen dado un calambrazo, saltó al suelo para ir a ver a Kurenai.

-¡Te amo, mamá!-se abrazó a sus piernas. Ella se desconcertó. Nunca antes había demostrado su afecto de una manera tan espontánea y clara y menos en público-. ¡Gracias por cuidar de mí! Yo voy a amarte siempre, mami, de verdad, ¡lo prometo! Te voy a estar siempre agradecido por todo el empeño que pusiste en sacarlo todo adelante, aun sin papá.

La susodicha dejó caer el plato entre sus manos en la pila. Se agachó y lo abrazó, oprimiéndolo fuertemente contra ella. Rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Aquellas palabras provinentes de algo que había sido formado con infinito apego en una noche en la que los dos habían decidido amarse de manera desenfrenada, eran más de lo que jamás había pedido. Que su bebé, su pequeño, el cual había estado formándose durante nueve angustiosos meses en su vientre, que le había propinado fuertes patadas en el vientre e incluso eviternas noches de vómitos, le dedicara todas aquellas palabras llenas de sinceridad y adoración la había absolutamente conmocionado. Y si alguien le preguntaba si había valido la pena atravesar tanto sufrimiento, sin duda alguna respondería que jamás había estado tan orgullosa de haber tomado la decisión de traer a la vida semejante ser como lo era él.

-Perdóname mamá, no quería hacerte llorar… N-no llores, por favor… -habló con tristeza.

-Yo también te amo, mi pequeño… Ni te imaginas lo feliz que me hace saber que te agrada ser mi hijo-habló entre sollozos-. Cada día que pasa te pareces más a tu padre, Asuma-recorrió con la yema de sus dedos su faz.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué contento estoy, entonces!

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y eso porqué? No lo conociste en vida…

-¡Porqué papá era un héroe! ¡El mejor de todos! ¡Seguro que era muy fuerte! ¡Y de mayor quiero llegar a ser tan fuerte como él!-cerró un puño y lo levantó al aire-. ¡De esta manera podré protegerte siempre de todo lo malo!

Lo envolvió en un afectuoso abrazo, de nuevo se dejó llevar por sus impulsos.

-Gracias, hijo mío… Hasta entonces prometo protegerte yo con mi vida-una última lágrima traicionera corrió hasta su barbilla.

-Shikamaru, vámonos-le cogió la mano y lo llevó hasta la puerta-. ¡Hablamos otro día, Kurenai! ¡Adiós, Asuma!-gritó para que la oyeran, puesto que ya se encontraban en la entrada.

Estaban afuera. La temperatura era perfecta y el día radiante. Perfecto a ojos de los descuidados ciudadanos; turbio a ojos de quienes no lo podían disfrutar por inestabilidad interior. Iniciaron su camino; ambos en silencio… Ella no le había soltado la mano -y no lo hizo hasta que pasaron una serie de largos minutos- intentando proporcionarle el apoyo que creía que necesitaba sin siquiera decir nada, con la simple firme sujeción de aquel enlace. Las calles residían desiertas, con lo cual nadie los veía, aunque para ser sinceros, en ese momento, poco les importaba. Temari no sabía a dónde se dirigían, se dedicaba a acompañar los pasos de él. Finalmente, advirtió que se encontraban en el cementerio. Ni una palabra desertora había huido de sus bocas. Arribaron a una tumba. Desde el momento en que había entrado en aquel lugar sabía perfectamente donde se dirigían. "Sarutobi Asuma". Shikamaru sacó un paquete de tabaco de un bolsillo del pantalón. Cogió un cigarro, lo encendió y lo dejó sobre la tumba. Posteriormente agarró otro, lo prendió y se lo llevó a la boca. Temari se chocó. Sabía que Shikamaru había empezado a fumar tras la muerte de Asuma, pero a decir verdad, no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo haciéndolo. Sabía con claridad que no era el momento, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo tremendamente sexy y varonil que se veía. No le hacía ninguna gracia que fumara, pero ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que no lo hiciera si le importaba? ¿Quién era ella para pedir tal cosa? Él se desmoronó… Los pensamientos lo devastaban por dentro. Aquel enano lo había calado tan hondo, que al igual que a su madre, oírlo halagar al padre que no había podido conocer fue algo capaz de abrir de nuevo las heridas que creía cerradas desde hacía varios años. Temari le arrebató el cigarro de la boca. Buscó consolarlo y lo acogió entre sus brazos.

-Shikamaru…-musitó en su oído. Posó su mano derecha en sus marrones hebras mientras sostenía el cigarro con la izquierda. No quiso decir más… Sabía -por lo mucho que lo conocía- que en aquellos momentos hablarle no haría más que empeorar las cosas. Sus inaudibles sollozos eran autosuficientes, no había necesidad de añadir más sonidos. La rodeó con los brazos, agarrándola de la cintura y escondió su semblante en su hombro derecho.

-Perdóname por hacerte soportarme en estos momentos. No lo hago adrede-dijo más calmado.

-Eres la segunda persona que me pide perdón hoy… Y te diré algo parecido a lo que le dije a la otra… La que debe pedirte perdón soy yo por no haber estado antes a tu lado. Nunca te he tratado como te merecías-acarició su pelo sutilmente, en un roce apaciguador.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo no me has tratado como me merecía?-se separó de ella, pese a que no soltó su cintura-. No seas estúpida y deja de pedir perdón por tonterías.

-¡Oye, niñito! ¡Que estés mal y que yo me ofrezca a respaldarte y que como respuesta reciba un insulto no me parece muy caballeroso por tu parte!-se mofó para intentar hacerlo reír inflando sus mofletes.

Y cumplió con su cometido. Shikamaru la volvió a estrechar contra él y la besó desde la cabeza hasta el cuello incontables veces en cortos y efusivos besos. Asió el cigarro de sus delicadas manos de mujer sin detenerse.

-¡Para ya, bobo!-decía entre risas por el horrible hormigueo que le provocaba y que si continuaba a este paso acabaría en calentón.

Como réplica, él alejó su rostro bruscamente y repitió el movimiento en sentido contrario otorgándole un fugaz beso en los labios. A pesar de lo poco que lo hizo durar, Temari pudo sentir el apoyo en sus labios en toda su plenitud.

-¡¿A qué ha venido eso?-se obligó a fingir molestia; en realidad esos ademanes la volvían loca.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Eres mi mejor amiga. Tú dijiste que no había nada de malo en que te besara de vez en cuando, ¿no?

-Si, pero… Y-yo… No me refería a eso… Creo…

-Pues si esa excusa no te sirve, te diré que viene a que luces realmente hermosa cuando te fastidian. Y como hombre que soy, mi instinto animal ha salido a la luz.

Se sonrojó.

-¡Ahh, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Vámonos!-agarró su brazo.

-¡Espera, me termino el cigarrillo y partimos!-la retuvo pasando su brazo izquierdo por su cuello y apegándola a su cuerpo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos para hacerle saber de su enfado. Él sonrió. No solo lucía bella cuando estaba fastidiada, desgraciadamente para él, siempre lucía bella, y eso le impedía meditar con claridad.

Aquel día fueron a comer a un restaurante de cinta barato. Pasaron la tarde paseando por toda la aldea y compartieron todas las sonrisas que se habían quedado acumuladas en esos 3 años que no se habían visto. Adoraban ser tan importantes el uno para el otro, comprenderse tan bien; compenetrarse como nadie. Dudaban que su existencia tuviera sentido si uno de los dos faltaba, por eso cada momento que pasaban juntos procuraban aprovecharlo al máximo.

Al llegar a casa ambos se pusieron cómodos.

-Buenas noches, Temari

-¿Dónde se supone que vas?-contestó observándolo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. "Encandila. Me duele decirlo, pero lo hace", pensó la dueña del viento.

-A mi habitación, ¿por ejemplo?-la miró. Temari estaba en el borde de la cama.

-Esta es tu habitación, genio.

-Me refiero a la que ahora es mi habitación mientras tú estás aquí.

-No seas idiota, ya hemos dormido una vez juntos… Además, esta cama parece ser mucho mejor que la otra, ¿voy errada?

-No, pero no creo que-

-Deja de creer cosas. Ven, anda-extendió sus brazos-. Deja que una mujer en condiciones te mime un poco…

Se presentó frente a ella y después de arrullarse en sus brazos la tumbó en la cama quedando de lado y mirándose el uno al otro sin soltarse.

-Temari… No te preocupes por mí, no me importa dormir en la otra cama.

-Venga, Shikamaru, que no importa…

-No creo que sea apropiado para una mujer dormir con un hombre que no tiene ningún tipo de relación estrecha…

-¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡¿A caso te parece poco?-exclamó.

-No… ¡Temari, deja de ser tan problemática…!

-¡Es que no entiendo porque un noviazgo tiene que ser una relación mucho más importante que una amistad bajo tu punto de vista!

-Es solo que pensaba que eras de las que no se fían de dormir con un hombre… ¿Crees que esto está bien así?

-Está bien si ese hombre eres tú Shikamaru.

-Pero escúchame, por muy mejor amigo tuyo que sea, también tengo mis necesidades como macho.

-¡Oh, no me digas! ¡Con lo vago que eres dudo que probaras suerte!

-¡Oye!

Estalló a carcajadas.

-Shikamaru, yo confío en ti. Esa es la razón por la que sé que no pasará nada si dormimos juntos.

-De todas formas no hay quien te discuta las cosas, así que, supongo que me quedo aquí.

-Es que si rechazaras esta oferta de verdad creería que eres imbécil perdido. ¿Cuántos hombres se matarían por dormir una noche conmigo?

-No me obligues a contestar a esa pregunta.

-No lo haré. No terminaríamos hoy.

-¡Pero qué creído te lo tienes!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Cállate, bebé llorón!-se metió dentro de las sábanas juguetona. Él siguió su ejemplo.

-¡No me llames así!-dijo aferrándose a ella como un niño pequeño.

-¡Vale, vale! Perdón, perdón…-apoyó las manos en su pecho musculado y desnudo. Shikamaru le besó la frente y así ambos finalmente se durmieron, cayendo en un largo y plácido sueño, del que desafortunadamente, tarde o temprano tendrían que despertar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Aquí estoy como cada lunes! ewe<em>**

**_jajajajaja, ya veré por los comentarios que tal... A decir verdad, veo poca gente que lo sigue, o al menos poca gente que deja comentario, no voy a reprochar nada puesto que yo antes también hacía lo mismo... Hasta que me hice cuenta finalmente. Y no voy a "amenazar" con: "pues si no hay comentarios no sigo subiendo" o algo así, cada uno que lea lo que quiera, yo lo subo por mero placer de intentar entretener a la gente... Es cierto que nunca vienen mal palabras de apoyo etc, pero en definitiva, creo injusto dejar de publicar por pensar en mis beneficios, ya que hay gente que si que lo está leyendo y supongo (espero) que quiere verlo terminar. _**

**_¡Nada más que decir...! :D_**

**_Ja neeeeeeee, hasta el lunes! n_n_**


	8. Yōta

**CAPITULO 6 (PARTE I): Y****ō****ta****.**

-Hmm…-se quejó. Giró todo su torso hacia su izquierda haciendo un gran estiramiento y al palpar las sabanas percibió que aquel costado estaba completamente vacío-. Este hombre está perdiendo sus facultades de vago… Otra vez se volvió a levantar antes que yo-sonrió-. Hoy es el último día que me puedo levantar temprano, es domingo y libro… Pero mañana a primera hora me toca currar para la Hokage… Esto va a ser muy problemático… ¿No crees Shikamaru?-dirigió su vista a la puerta riendo.

-Así que ya estás despierta…

-Mis ojos están abiertos, mi mente aun no ha regresado a tierra, haha. Si necesitabas coger algo de la habitación deberías haber entrado sin más, sabes que no me despiertas ni con tus ronquidos.

-¡Oye, yo no ronco!

-Lo sé, pero adoro esa cara que se te pone cuando te enojas, pequeñín.

-Tsk…-se sonrojó-. ¿Porque no levantas ese hermoso trasero de mi confortante cama y desayunas?

-¡Qué descarado!-se sobresaltó. La pereza se le fue de golpe y se puso en pie sobre el suelo-. ¡A que hombre se le ocurre comentar la belleza de un trasero frente a la dueña! ¡Y no tengo hambre…! Son las once de la mañana, ya comeré sobre las dos lo que haya.

-La confianza da asco, ¿verdad?-rió a carcajadas-. No te enojes... Es un cumplido.

-¡¿Es que como todos los demás solo te fijas en esas cosas? ¡¿No puedes mirar hacia otro sitio?-se encaminó malhumorada hacia él.

-No me obligues a responder a eso…-dijo divertido saliendo por completo de la habitación.

-¿Qué demon…? ¡¿Te levantaste con ganas de guerra, Nara Shikamaru?-lo detuvo agarrándole un hombro y haciéndolo girar sobre sus pies.

-Con muchas ganas de guerra…-recalcó el "muchas". Aquella mueca de rabia que surgía en su rostro femenino en aquellas ocasiones lo hacía enloquecer.

-¡Pues déjame que te diga que tú tampoco te quedas corto con ese traserito de jovenzuelo que tienes!-gritó.

-¡Hahahaha! Justo lo que quería de ti; lo que había planeado desde un principio. ¡Tú eres la descarda!-la señaló-. ¡Al parecer tú también te fijaste en lo que no debías, princesa! Tu orgullo te ha hecho meterte en un juego y has perdido. Deberías controlar esas reacciones que tienes frente a según que palabras… No puedes ganarle a mis jugadas-comentó altanero.

-¡Eso es juego sucio! ¡Tsk…! ¡Qué molesto…!-lo soltó empujándolo fuertemente. Hizo amago de caminar hacia la cocina pero algo la detuvo. Sintió sus brazos sobre sus hombros y su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

-¿Vas a enfadarte con tu mejor amigo?-susurró en su oído-. Vamos, Temari… Tú misma dijiste que confiabas en mí porque podías estar en ropa interior sin preocuparte de que pensara en cosas indecentes, y esa no era más que la razón por la cual podíamos ser mejores amigos.

-¡Precisamente!-se giró hacia él rodeando su cuello-. ¡Los mejores amigos no se miran el culo!

-Independientemente de que seamos mejores amigos, somos dos sexos opuestos, quieras o no, hay una cierta atracción física… He ahí porque dijimos que éramos más que amigos pero menos que una pareja, algo como amigos con derecho a roce. ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste? Deja de pensarlo todo. Siente. No estamos haciendo nada malo, con estos gestos-acarició su espalda-. Simplemente nos demostramos el amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro. Lo mucho que nos necesitamos.

-Si, supongo que me pasé un poco…-lo apretó contra ella-. ¿Me perdonas?-murmuró besándole desde la oreja hasta la mejilla.

-¿Es que acaso tengo otra opción?-se estremeció.

-No, sintiéndolo mucho no la tienes-mordió su barbilla y seguidamente su labio inferior. Fue ella la que cogió la iniciativa e introdujo su lengua en su boca. Tras un par de segundos de juego, cortó rápidamente aquel beso y se marchó sonriendo pícaramente-. No te quedes ahí parado y vístete. Hay un lugar al que quiero que me lleves-le guiñó el ojo.

-Qué flojera…

-¡Jovencito…!

-Hai, hai, ¡gomen…!

-¡Con un solo hai es suficiente!

-Tsk… Mendokusai.

-¿Cuándo me dirás a dónde vamos?-resopló Shikamaru.

-Ya casi llegamos. Parece mentira que no lo sepas siendo tú el que vive en Konoha.

-Conozco Konoha, pero desconozco en qué demonios estás pensando.

-¡Aquí!

-¿Aquí? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir…

-¿Están en casa, no?

-Supongo.

-¡Onegaaaaaaaaaaai!-alargó la vocal "a" mientras subía sus manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho haciendo un puchero.

-Que si, que si, vamos allá… Pero no se que pretendes viniendo aquí.

Shikamaru se puso delante de ella. Tocó al timbre con suma pereza y tranquilidad.

-¡Un momento, ya va!-se oyó la voz de una mujer desde dentro. Sin apenas tener que esperar mucho, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Shik…?-se sorprendió-. ¡Shikamaru! No te esperaba por aquí, ¡qué sorpresa!

-Perdona por no avisarte, mamá. La verdad no tenía intención de venir, ella es la que me ha traído aquí.

La rubia salió de detrás de la espalda del moreno cabizbaja.

-Buenos días, Yoshino-san-hizo una reverencia.

-Temari, querida…-musitó Yoshino. Su semblante entristeció recordando el momento en el que la hizo hurgar en sus recuerdos del pasado-. Yo…

-Yoshino-san, si he venido aquí es principalmente para pedirle disculpas. Perdóneme por haberle hecho presenciar esa escena, no fue mi intención hacerlos sentir incómodos. Los impulsos y la necesidad de desahogarme le ganaron a mi fuerza de voluntad. Quiero hacerle saber que me siento muy mal por haberla preocupado. Y me gustaría que cambiara esa expresión en su cara por una amplia sonrisa, ¿va?-ella misma hizo el ademán que quería que imitara.

La mujer la cogió súbitamente y la oprimió contra su propio cuerpo. Con la impresión de aquel fascinante perfume envolviéndola en un abrazo increíblemente afectuoso su mente se turbó y por momentos le pareció verse entre los brazos de su propia madre. Temari la estrechó con más fuerza tratando de hacerle saber lo mucho que agradecía el gesto.

Se separó sonriendo, satisfecha, y los invitó a pasar. Ambos se adentraron en la morada.

-¿Y papá?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Salió hace un rato… Supongo que estará por el bosque del clan.

-Ya veo. Pues en ese caso iré a buscarlo-miró a Temari-. ¿Estarás bien aquí sola con mi madre?

-¿Y por qué no iba a estar bien? ¿Qué insinúas Nara Shikamaru?-dijo enrabiada Yoshino.

-N-no, n-nada en absoluto-contestó temeroso.

Temari rió divertida.

-Estaré bien, Shikamaru, no hay problema.

-Bien, en ese caso, vuelvo en un rato-se despidió y salió por patio.

Las dos mujeres fueron al salón.

-Vaya, veo que Shikamaru tiene un cariño ligeramente especial hacia ti.

-¿Hacia mi?-se extrañó-. ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-Pues… digamos que la manera en la que se ha preocupado de dejarte aquí sola… Y el hecho de que os fuerais hace un par de días tras haber cenado también implica lo acongojado que se encontraba de que te sintieras mal. Jamás había actuado así. Debes ser alguien bastante importante para que deje su vagancia a un lado para pensar en lo mejor para ti.

-Si… Supongo que si… Bueno, es mi mejor amigo. Es el único que lo sabe todo de mí y me conoce realmente.

-Oh, ¿entonces solo es tu amigo?

-¡Si! ¡Claro que si! Cielos, todo el mundo igual…

-¿Os lo dicen mucho?

-A menudo… Siempre creen que somos pareja, pero en realidad no es nada de eso… Digamos que nos tenemos un afecto… Diferente. Nos unen unos estrechos lazos debido a que nos conocemos a la perfección y por eso estamos tan unidos… Nos compenetramos como anillo al dedo.

-Ya veo…-puso una mueca maliciosa-. ¿Qué te parece si te descubro aun un poco más del mundo en el que vivía y vive mi hijo?

-¡¿De verdad? ¡¿Me lo enseñaría?

-Si, por supuesto, me va a matar… Pero es que me caes bien. En su habitación hay cosas muy curiosas que mucha gente desconoce… De esta manera podrás decir que lo sabes todo de él-la agarró de la mano y se la llevo escalera arriba.

-¡Genial!

En el bosque, dos hombres de altura a la par y coleta alta se acercaban a la casa seguidos de un pequeño ciervo.

-Así que has venido porque Temari te ha arrastrado hasta aquí con el propósito de disculparse con tu madre-posó una mano sobre el lomo del animal.

-Exacto.

-Lo que hay que ver, ya no nos quieres, te tienen que obligar personas ajenas al a familia para que vengas a vernos.

-Papá...

-Era broma, hijo, era broma... Por otra parte... Vaya… Esta chica es una caja de sorpresas, ha venido aquí expresamente a disculparse con Yoshino?

-Ni que lo digas. Si, al parecer se sentía mal.

-Tal para cual; tu madre igual.

Ambos callaron y miraron a puntos en la nada. Un silencio incómodo que llevo a Shikamaru a encontrarse entre recuerdos e imágenes que divagaban por los rincones de su mente y se reproducían tal visión de diapositivas.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡¿Q-qué...?

-Que si te gusta Temari… No te hagas el sordo y me hagas repetir las cosas.

-¡¿Q-qué dem-? ¡NO! Papá, ¿es que no sabes hablarme de otra cosa? Joder, siempre estás igual.

-¡Venga, que somos hombres! ¡Te conozco, aunque no lo creas! ¡Y también conozco los síntomas de estar enamorado!

-Tsk…

-¿No me vas a contestar?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-La verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? No hay ninguna verdad. No sé si me gusta o no me gusta, aun no he sido capaz de ordenar todos lo que siento en esta cabeza.

-¿La has besado?

-¡¿QUÉ?-gritó desconcertado.

-¡No grites! ¡Qué irritante eres, hijo! Es una pregunta bien simple, no hay nada que esconder, Shikamaru, tarde o temprano me acabaría dando cuenta.

-Hmp…-soltó una bocanada de aire. No se daba por vencido, utilizara las armas que utilizara-. Si… Si lo hice.

-¡¿EN SERIO?-chilló Shikaku-. ¡Qué orgulloso estoy de ti, hijo mío!-lo agarró por el cuello llorando estilo anime.

-Ahora el que grita eres tú-chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Cuántas veces la has besado? ¿Cómo fue?-entrevistó.

-No lo sé, unas… tres veces… Quizás cuatro. Te lo contaré en tal caso más adelante, por el momento ya hemos llegado. Y no somos más que amigos así que no inventes cosas, ¿entendido?

-¡P-pero hi-

-Cállate de una vez. Qué padre más pesado me ha tocado soportar.

Percibieron las voces de dos mujeres que reían descontroladamente.

-¡Qué cosita!-sin necesidad de esfuerzo alguno, el sucesor del clan reconoció la voz de Temari. Y es que se había vuelto una melodía absolutamente inconfundible para sus oídos.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta corrediza, fisgón. Ambas dirigieron la vista hacia el recién llegado. La rubia rió nuevamente con más fuerzas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-curioseó el joven moreno.

-¡¿Shikamaru, por que no me habías enseñado nunca antes esto? Hahaha, ¡de bebé eras muy tierno!-su dedo índice apuntó hacia el televisor. Él entendió en seguida por que ese alboroto. Su madre le estaba enseñando una cinta de cuando Shikamaru estaba aprendiendo a caminar. Se podía observar como a pequeños y torpes pasitos el pequeño se dirigía hacia su padre y éste lo abrazaba complacido, orgulloso de los avances, con un amor del que nadie se atrevería a dudar jamás. Apagó de mala manera aquella caja tonta que lo estaba avergonzando sin ser ella la culpable.

-¡Mamá!-la delató.

-¡No pude resistirme a enseñárselo!

-¡Sabía que no podía dejarla a solas contigo!

-Venga, Shika, si eras muy lindo-restregó su moflete con el suyo, como cuando un gato desea ser acariciado, sin poder controlar lo divertido que le parecía.

-¡Tssssssk…! ¡Problemática!

Temarí paró en seguida centrando su atención en Shikaku que estaba en el patio con el pequeño animalillo.

-¡UN CIERVO!-corrió hacia el exterior.

-¡Espera Temari el ciervo no conf-

Se detuvo Shikamaru al ver que la alimaña se dejaba abrazar y hacer por sus traviesas y suaves manos de mujer.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa, kawai!-le acarició las mejillas al venado-. ¿Por qué te han traído estos hombres hasta aquí, hermoso?-le hablaba-. Eres un chico bueno, por lo que veo, ¿verdad?

-Vaya… Parece que a Y**ō**ta le agradas-se puso en cuclillas Shikaku para estar a la altura de la joven.

-¿Huh?

-Verás, no es muy común que un ciervo del clan Nara se deje acariciar por un desconocido, mucho menos siendo la primera vez que lo tratas-acarició el lomo del animal-. Jamás había visto a Y**ō**ta tan receptivo, es un cervatillo bastante antipático con los que no son del clan. Al parecer tú eres la excepción, Temari.

-¡¿En serio?-se emocionó-. ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué feliz soy!-agarró de nuevo al animalito del cuello y lo besó-. ¿Te agrado?-éste le lamió la cara y ella rió exageradamente.

-Increíble, tiene que ser una broma. ¡Me costó mucho que ese bicho no me pateara al verme!-exclamó Yoshino.

-Sí, absolutamente increíble-secundó su hijo absorto-. Papá ya deberías hacer que fuera con la manada.

-Sí, ya me lo llevo.

-¡No! ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Quería acariciarlo un rato más!-bufó.

-¡Oh, venga Temari…! ¡No seas boba!-reprochó Shikamaru.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras, hermosa-sonrió Shikaku ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse.

-A-ah, gr-gracias…-se sonrojó. Shikamaru era la viva imagen de su padre. Jamás pensó que un hombre de su edad pudiera atraerle mínimamente, pero estaba claro que Shikaku era un macho sorprendente, y Yoshino probablemente la mujer más afortunada del momento… Aunque ella se atrevía a decir que iba por el mismo camino si seguía de esta manera con el "bebé llorón".

Después de despedirse de Yota, Shikaku y Temari entraron de nuevo en la casa.

-¿Temari-san, hijo, vais a quedaros a comer?-preguntó la ama de casa.

-Hmm… No sé si Tem-intentó hablar Shikamaru siendo interrumpido por la rubia.

-¡Me encantaría! ¡Después de la última noche que cené en su casa no he podido dejar de pensar en sus apetecibles recetas, Yoshino-san!

-¡Qué chica más encantadora! ¡Eres un amor, Temari-san! ¿Te parece si esta vez me ayudas y de paso te ofrezco algo de picar y de beber?-la cogió de la muñeca levemente y arrastró entre las profundidades de aquella cocina.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Me muero de hambre!-percibieron a lo lejos los dos varones la voz de la rubia.

-Parece que se llevan bien, ¿eh, Shikamaru?

-Eso parece. Quien me iba a decir que mamá se iba a portar tan bien con Temari-dijo Shikamaru con la mirada perdida hacia el lugar por donde se habían esfumado-. O con alguna otra mujer que entrara en nuestras vidas…

-Por lo que he podido percibir tu madre ve a Temari como la hija que nunca tuvo-apoyó la mano en el hombro de su primogénito y próximo heredero-. Lo de Yota ha sido extraordinario. Esa mujer es algo paranormal.

-Si, es más o menos lo que le he dicho a mamá.

-Debe ser una señal, ¿no crees?-le guiñó un ojo su padre.

Como respuesta obtuvo un leve sonrojo del azabache.

-No pienso meterme en tu juego, papá…

-Lo sé, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que soltarlo todo por esa boca que te ha dado la vida-rió-. Anda, vamos a echarles una mano, al menos pongamos la mesa.

-Mendokusai…

Pasaron toda la comida entre bromas y grandes sonrisas. Comer con la familia Nara le estaba resultando una afición que la distraía increíblemente bien. Yoshino y Temari pasaron la tarde hablando de "cosas de mujeres", como ellas gustaron de llamarlo. Y Shikaku y Shikamaru se entretenían con cualquier cosa, como jugar al shogi, e incluso de vez en cuando se metían en la conversación, aunque eso luego podía implicar que se llevaran un fuerte coscorrón por parte de ambas damas. Yoshino disfrutó de la presencia de aquella chica, y le cogió un estrecho afecto rápidamente, de manera que ésta última acabó contándole gran parte de sus vivencias. Pero como cuanto mejor te lo estás pasando, más de prisa pasa el tiempo, éste se les echó encima y Shikamaru y Temari se dieron cuenta de que debían partir al hogar para cenar algo rápido de hacer y así poder descansar, puesto que el papeleo los esperaba impacientemente sobre la mesa del escritorio de la Torre Hokage a primera hora de la mañana siguiente.

-¡Ha sido una tarde fantástica, y la comida estaba deliciosa, como de costumbre! ¡Muchísimas gracias!-hizo una reverencia antes de tomar el camino de retorno junto a Shikamaru.

-Nos vemos-se limitó a decir el vago. Se dio la vuelta y caminó junto a Temari.

-Es una mujer perfecta, a pesar de tener tres años más que él. ¿Qué me dices Shikaku?

-Que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Sería interesante que terminaran juntos.

-Es genial, realmente no pensé que pudiera llevarme así de bien con alguna de las "amigas" de Shikamaru. No creo que ella solo signifique eso para él y viceversa... Pensé que todas serían unas arpías cuyo único cometido era arrebatármelo de las manos, que siquiera merecerían el amor que él pudiera darles, sin embargo…

-Temari tiene algo que te hace quererla.

-Justo. Es lo que Shikamaru necesita, una verdadera mujer, que lo espabile. No esas niñatas que se pasean por la aldea y se dedican a flirtear…

-Si esto sigue así, nuestro hijo acabará cual perro manso a pies de su señora… Como a mi me pasó contigo.

-¡¿Qué insinúas?-lo encaró con un visible enfurruñada.

-Que me volviste loco en su momento, y esa demencia aun me dura, por mucho que pasen los años. Que no podía negarme a ti y siempre me encontraba a tu merced-la agarró y besó de forma posesiva pero dulce. Yoshino correspondió automáticamente, ella era una mujer de carácter, y si, recordaba perfectamente lo mucho que se hacía de rogar con los hombres, pero Shikaku… Shikaku. ¿Qué mujer podía negarse a semejante ejemplar? Rompieron el enlace de sus labios y manteniéndose a poca distancia, Shikaku más que hablar susurró-. Creo que eso es precisamente lo que le pasará a él. Aun así, el destino se hará cargo de poner las cosas en su sitio y de dar a cada uno lo que se merece. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es sentarnos y mirar cual espectadores miran una función. No obstante, si nos piden ayuda, se la daremos.

-Si, tienes razón… Eso es lo más sensato en estos momentos-opinó dándole un lento beso de esquimal a su marido, para después posar sus labios sobre los suyos por un instante.

Cerraron la puerta de la entrada y se retiraron pacíficamente, sin despegarse el uno del otro, manteniéndose en calor, rememorando viejos tiempos en los que ellos también habían querido ser ilusos y negar sus sentimientos y atracciones.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Fiiiiiiiiiin! Hahahah <em>**

**_¿Qué tal? Espero que bien... Aunque parece que únicamente escribo para Umeki D: _**

**_Siguiente capítulo: _**

_No juegues con fuego si no quieres quemarte._

**_En fiiiiiiiiiiiiin... No hay nada más que decir, hasta el próximo capitulo._**

_PD: lo siento por haberlo subido tarde, no he tenido mucho tiempo T.T_


	9. Si juegas con fuego te quemarás

_**Adv:** lemmon_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6 (PARTE II): No juegues con fuego si no quieres quemarte.<strong>

Eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche. Hacía ya un par de horas que habían vuelto de casa de los Nara y habían cenado unos fideos instantáneos, que como bien el nombre daba a entender, eran rápidos de preparar. Se había percatado de lo sumamente distraído que estaba, sin expresión; igual que cualquier cuerpo inerte, y sin embargo no se atrevió a echar parrafada y después de recoger la mesa, se retiraron cada uno por su lado.

Shikamaru se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado del estanque de su jardín observando la nada, su mirada turbia reflejaba la inquietud de su alma... El humo del cigarro que sujetaba en su mano derecha recién comenzaba el camino hacia el exterior. Acababa de liberar sus pulmones de la sustancia gaseosa y ésta se desprendía con negligencia de sus fosas nasales y de su boca. Sintió una presencia, pero ni se dignó a girarse. No iba a hacer movimientos innecesarios. El olor de Temari ya le era más que familiar.

-Me enganché al tabaco por culpa de pasar una temporada fumando alguno que otro cada día tras la muerte de Asuma. Quería que fuera una especie de símbolo que me ayudara a recordarlo. Se me fue de las manos-sonrió débilmente-. El otro día en el cementerio… Hacía tiempo que no recurría a esta droga. Lo dejé durante el embarazo de Kurenai… No le iba a hacer ningún bien al pequeño tener un pesado a su alrededor que le echara el humo cada dos por tres, jeh… En la última misión de Asuma-sensei pude apreciar que apenas fumaba. Al igual que yo pensó que era lo mejor para el bebé. No sé que habría sido del niño si hubiese estado vivo y hubiese seguido fumando en las grandes cantidades en las que lo hacía... Probablemente habría nacido con una caja de tabaco bajo el brazo...-rió.

Como todas las noches, él iba en ropa interior pero esta vez ella vestía una camiseta de tirantes azul celeste que dejaba a la vista el comienzo de su gran pero sublime busto y unos shorts negros. Temari caminó lentamente sin dedicar palabra a tan larga explicación hasta llegar a su vera. Un Shikamaru distraído y sin camiseta estaba postrado sobre aquel asiento, y no había nada que pudiera parecerle más sexy. Para su infortunio, y aunque no le gustaba que fumara, aquel cigarrillo no mejoraba para nada las cosas. El toque varonil que le daba la superaba en todos los sentidos, y si no fuera por su orgullo y su dureza, de seguro que se habría lanzado a sus pies para que la tomara muchísimo tiempo atrás. Le hizo entender sin palabras que pretendía sentarse en su regazo. Él lo comprendió a la primera y levantó sus brazos al aire cambiándose el cigarro a su mano izquierda para no quemarla. Temari se sentó y acomodó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro derecho. Shikamaru le rodeó por la cintura con el brazo correspondiente.

-No te he pedido ninguna explicación. Es cierto que no me agrada en absoluto que fumes, si bien no, tampoco puedo obligarte a que lo dejes. Si eres mayorcito para tener una casa y vivir solo, eres mayorcito para ser consciente de tus actos-cerró los ojos.

Él se puso el cigarro en la boca e inhaló de nuevo echando la emanación hacia la izquierda para que el desagradable olor no atizara el sentido del olfato de la rubia.

-Lo sé. Simplemente eran habladurías que me digo a mi mismo para auto-convencerme de que no está tan mal hacerlo. Cosas que de vez en cuando necesito decir-pegó su boca en la frente de Temari-. Acostumbro a fumar cuando algo me atormenta tanto que me roba el sueño…

-Y… ¿Qué es ese algo tan fuerte como para atormentar un genio de tu nivel, si no es mucho preguntar?

-¡Jah…!-se limitó a decir, mientras retomaba su posición física inicial. Reanudó la absorción por la boquilla pero aun no había terminado de hacerlo y ella le arrebató la colilla de las manos. Ella irguió un poco su cuerpo; ya no se encontraba recostada. Shikamaru echó el humo con rapidez para poderle hablar sin sentir el ahogo del humo en su laringe impidiéndole articular palabra alguna, pero no pudo evitar poner un semblante de sorpresa al ver que ella se llevaba el cigarro a la boca y aspiraba con destreza.

-Hacía mucho que no dejaba que este humo impregnara mis pulmones-dijo apacible expirando y observando el objeto entre manos.

-¿Fumabas?

-No era tan idiota como tú. No me dejé enganchar. Fui más lista y le gané el pulso a la droga. Solo fumaba uno de vez en cuando en fiestas y si me ofrecían-dio otra calada.

-No me gusta que fumes.

-Ni a mi que tú lo hagas, pero me callo… Porque te respeto.

-No te pega. Ya eres una mujer fuerte de por si, no hay porque querer parecerlo más. Hay otras cosas más interesantes que las señoritas como tú puedan tener en los labios.

-¿Ya vuelves a tus tonterías de hombres y mujeres?

-Hmp…

-Y… Según tú… ¿Qué es lo que me "pega"? ¿Y qué es eso de "cosas más interesantes en los labios de una señorita como yo"?-acercó coqueta y sugerente sus admirables pechos a su cara –sin llegar a ser exagerada-. Amaba debatirse con la conciencia de su mejor amigo y obligarlo a pensar cosas impuras; amaba sentirse deseada. Lanzó la colilla al suelo-. Aun no has contestado mi primera pregunta, cuya ha sido formulada unos cuantos minutos atrás… ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta, Shi-ka-kun?-acentuó cada sílaba mientras hacía resbalar su dedo por su torso y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. En un movimiento fugaz, Shikamaru pisó la colilla para apagarla y aprovechó para mirarla a los ojos.

-No juegues con fuego si no quieres quemarte-la amarró de la cintura con mas fuerza. Estaba tenso, y no sería lo único que se encontraría en ese estado en breve.

-Eres un aburrido. Un poco de diversión no te vendría mal-hizo círculos sobre su pectoral. Se colocó encima de él de manera que quedó de rodillas con una pierna en cada lado de su cadera-. Además el viento es mi elemento, sé perfectamente como avivar un fuego. Me gusta el riesgo, y de vez en cuando no está demás quemarse por masoquista que suene.

-Temari… ¡No me jodas…!

-Tsk… No me hables así…-dijo cerca del oído depositando húmedos besos en su clavícula conduciéndolos hacia la cara y aguantándolo con la mano derecha del cuello.

-Temari…

-Shhh…-susurró apoyando la yema de su dedo índice en los labios de Shikamaru y siguió con su labor. Aquellas caricias lo debilitaron íntegramente y la fuerza del amarre con el que la sujetaba se vino abajo, haciendo resbalar sus manos endebles hasta sus costados-. ¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta de una vez…?-no se detuvo.

-Temari… No me provoques. Si sigues así yo-

-¿Tú que?-despegó sus labios de su cálida piel en un acto brusco y lo miró a los ojos inquisitiva y provocadora.

-¡Tsk…! Muy bien, tú lo has querido. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Luego no digas que fue mi culpa por dejarme llevar, no habrá reproches que valgan.

La asió hacia su torso con garra y comenzó a morderle el cuello, provocándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le recorrían de principio a fin la medula espinal.

-¿Quieres respuestas?-preguntó mientras lamía y succionaba su blanca tez e introdujo una mano en el corto pantalón de la rubia, alcanzando así acariciar el principio de su nalga izquierda. Ella comenzó a jadear ante tal acción, no se había imaginado que Shikamaru podría reaccionar de una manera tan destemplada-. No te preocupes, yo te las doy. Tú. Tu imagen no me deja dormir por las noches. No consigo estar cinco minutos sin descubrirme pensando en ti, sabiéndote invadiendo los recovecos de mi mente. Dijimos que solo éramos amigos, y sin embargo he llegado al punto en el que no puedo reprimirlo más. Y comprenderás que mucho menos si te me presentas en plan _femme fatale_ y das comienzo a tus jueguecitos de seducción. ¿Pero sabes qué?-fue acercando su lengua hacia sus pechos-. Creo que este juego se ha girado en tu contra-sonrió victorioso. Al oír aquello Temari reaccionó.

-¡Ni de coña me voy a dejar ganar de esta manera!-lo besó con brío. Shikamaru se enderezó e introdujo la otra mano en el short, quedando ambas sujetándola del trasero. Ella profundizó el beso agarrándolo de la cara. Sus lenguas rozaban continuamente haciendo que sus cuerpos se calentaran hasta adquirir altas temperaturas. Ninguno de los dos se cohibió a la hora de magrearse. Ambos deseaban que ese momento se hiciera realidad, por muy testaruda que Temari se pusiera al tratar de esconderlo. Él sabía bien que lo único que venía buscando era un poco de guerra, y la sorprendió tomando el control absoluto de la situación, actuando como todo un hombre hecho y derecho. Sus respiraciones se volvieron convulsas. En aquella posición, el bulto en el bóxer de Shikamaru se hizo evidente al cuerpo de Temari, quien se mantenía absolutamente pegada a él.

-Vaya… Qué tenemos aquí…-mostró una sonrisa traviesa-. Parece que estamos cargados.

-¿Y qué esperabas?

-Pues si que te pongo, ¿no?

-¿Es que a ti no te da morbo hacer esto con alguien menor que tú?

-Hombre, tiene su punto.

-Pues igual me pasa mi…

-¿Entonces no es por mi cuerpo? ¿Simplemente la edad? ¿El hecho de que sea mayor?-puso un puchero y se mordió la uña del dedo índice tratando de provocarlo.

Como contestación obtuvo un despojo de su camiseta de tirantes.

-Cielos…-exclamó en voz baja Shikamaru. Tenerla en sujetador en frente suyo lo excitaba mucho más de lo que en sueños había presagiado y el tener su aprobación para tocarla no hacía más que incitarlo. "Lo siento, cerebrito, hoy toca dejar descansar esas hiperactivas neuronas. Déjale esta noche a mi instinto animal" se dijo a sí mismo. Y sin más ni más, hundió su cara entre sus pechos y chupó por encima de la copa del sostén. Ella estaba sofocada. La estaba volviendo loca. Por inercia, Shikamaru condujo su mano derecha al pantalón de Temari y se abrió paso entre las dos capas para llegar a su intimidad. La mano izquierda se encargó de sujetarla por la espalda. Acarició los labios de la vagina con sutileza tratando de no pifiarla. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso a una mujer, sin embargo quería mostrarse no experto, pero si entendido. Sonrió triunfante con malicia.

-No sé que hablas de mí y de mi miembro, por lo que puedo observar por aquí…-hizo un poco de presión en los pliegues pasando el dedo por los jugos-. Estamos de lo más impacientes, ¿no es así, Temari?-se acercó a su boca –sin dejar que ésta se juntara con la suya- proponiéndose impacientarla. Ella no contestó. Llevaba tiempo sin decir nada. Se limitaba a experimentar todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones que Shikamaru despertaba en su tórrido cuerpo como si en ellas fuera la vida. Cada vez presentían el ambiente más cargado. Lo deseaba, ni se imaginaba hasta que punto.

Al verla tan entregada a sus caricias, el adolescente osó dar un paso más e introdujo su dedo corazón en su interior en un golpe seco. Ella no pudo reprimir un leve gemido que a pesar de parecer por el placer, mostraba cierto desconcierto.

-S…Sh-Shikamaru…-logró decir entre resuellos. La tenía a su completa merced. Y aunque ella aun no se hubiese dado cuenta, él también lo estaba. Oírla decir su nombre con ese tono de lujuria hacía que se endureciera aun más de lo que ya se hallaba. A pesar de conocer a la perfección el posible riesgo del acto, introdujo un segundo dedo: el anular. Temari no era capaz de expresar con palabras el incontrolable gozo que le ocasionaba el tener una pequeña parte de él en sus profundidades... "Temari, si esto te enloquece, no sé que harás si mete su "socio" en ti… Estamos perdidas." se dijo. Shikamaru no podía más. Se levantó del sillón con ella enredada a su cintura y se encaminó a su habitación con desesperación en cada gesto. Él besaba rincones que ella jamás habría sabido besables. El camino se les hizo eterno, pero finalmente llegaron al lecho y sin decoro la soltó en éste.

-Estás pletórico de energía, sabelotodo… Parece ser que he descubierto algo para lo que no eres tan vago como de costumbre… Aun así, por suerte ya tienes medio trabajo hecho: tú estás casi al desnudo y bueno, yo estoy en ello…-dijo contumeliosa.

-Jeh… Te haré comprender el significado de "estar pletórico de energía", Temari-declaró belicoso.

-No sé a que esperas-por supuesto que no iba a ser él el que dijera la última palabra.

-A que dejes de hablar y me dejes pasar a la acción-contraatacó acérrimo.

Bien, por esta vez, le dejaría salir glorioso… Pero solo por esta vez.

Shikamaru se deshizo de los shorts de la joven y se acomodó encima de ella. Agarró su cabeza con su mano derecha, mientras con la otra metía de nuevo sus dos dedos en su intimidad.

-Y por si no te ha quedado claro que los hombres pueden hacer más de dos cosas a la vez… -y tarascó desde la clavícula hasta su busto. Al llegar a la barrera que le impedía sentir con plenitud esos increíbles pechos, trasladó sus zarpas al enganche del brasier y lo desató. Lanzó el sujetador al suelo e inició su tarea, regresando a la posición inicial, con la única diferencia de que en su boca se encontraba otra parte de su cuerpo que no era ni el cuello, ni la clavícula, sino el pezón. La mente de Temari se encontraba totalmente nublada, no era capaz de activar ninguno de sus sentidos y solamente hacia que morderse el labio inferior o su propia mano tratando de acallar sus gemidos.

-Muérdeme a mí…-le murmuró en la oreja Shikamaru-. O déjame escuchar tus agradables gimoteos… Adoro escuchar lo que surge de mi maña.

Le mordió el trapecio, pero aun así no consiguió silenciarse. Él descendió hasta topar con el _culotte_ que llevaba puesto ella y metiendo los dos pulgares en los costados de aquella tela, se la usurpó del cuerpo y continuó con su ardua tarea de satisfacer a una mujer de tales características. Besó la parte interior de sus muslos con tal dilación que le provocó una amplia angustia a Temari. Alcanzó su clítoris y lamió sin prisa, dejando un rastro distintivo de su saliva por allí donde pasaba. Finalmente se encontraba en los labios de la vagina, los mordió con exquisitez y tomó la decisión de alojar su lengua juguetona en sus adentros durante un par de minutos. Ella no era capaz ni de abrir los ojos, nunca la habían hecho sentir de aquella manera… Nunca había estado tan encendida como se encontraba en esos momentos, y por esa razón temía que aquel placer se le terminara con presteza. Lo agarró de la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia su boca. Lo besó y con la otra mano le deshizo aquella decaída coleta. Sin aviso previo se colocó encima de él. "Ahora domino yo", se dijo a sí misma la rubia.

-Igualemos las cosas-dijo ella mientras iniciaba un sendero de besos mojados desde el torso hasta los calzoncillos-. Esto fuera-y en un visto y no visto se vio desabrigado e indefenso ante sus traviesas zarpas. Sonrió al ver la abominable erección de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-rezongó el joven.

-Que la tengas tan grande.

-Ja-ja-ja… ¿Tan extraño te parece?

-Bueno… Quién me iba a decir que un vago como tú pudiera tener un… una cosa de estas dimensiones-rió.

-Es que vengo con sorpresa-siguió la broma.

-Sorpresa la que te voy a dar-y sin dejarle reaccionar se metió su órgano viril en la boca. Se entretuvo en lengüetear el bálano y más tarde bajar hasta los testículos. El gimió flojito intentando hacerlo en el máximo silencio posible, para ser sinceros, le daba un poco de vergüenza que ella lo oyera… "¡Joder! Quedará burro incluso que lo piense, pero es que... ¡como la chupa esta mujer! Tendré que controlar un poco mis ganas de llegar…" trató de pensar aun sintiendo aquel grato masajeo en su entrepierna. "¿Será la primera vez que hace algo así? Porque si ese fuera el caso… ¡Rayos!" se dijo mentalmente. "No puedo quedarme con la duda":

-E-es… ¿Es la primera vez que…? Bueno… Que… ¿Que haces esto…?-consiguió decir entre jadeos.

Ella interrumpió el subir y bajar y se sacó aquel pedazo de carne de la boca. Torció el labio y lo miró.

-Por supuesto que no-por un momento el rostro de Shikamaru mostró una mueca entre celos y decepción. Ella la percibió, pero no quiso meter cizaña-. ¿Y tú?-dejó atrás su miembro y se tumbó encima de él. Colocó una mano en su nuca con la misión de sujetarla y la otra en su pecho. Comenzó a besarle la cara con cariño.

-¿Huh?

-¿Hace unos minutos era la primera vez que hacías algo como eso?

-Pues… Si. La verdad es que si.

-Entonces déjame darte la enhorabuena, porque parecía como si hubieses nacido para ello-condujo sus besos a su cuello. El insoportable ardor de cada uno de sus cuerpos era suficiente para calentar el ambiente en una noche progresivamente fría. Ella se movió sobre aquel rígido falo, haciendo que sus sexos se friccionaran con ductilidad. Él sentía que no podía más, que necesitaba hacerla suya, que era necesario subir el último escalón. No había marcha atrás, ni para él, ni para ella, en aquellas circunstancias no era opción válida en la que pensar. Con un solo empujoncito la tendría en su cálido y jugoso interior-. No te angusties, Shika…-le susurró entre resuellos sin detenerse-. Aunque no seas el primero en tocarme, si eres el primero capaz de generar en mi este mar de flamantes sensaciones…

¡Qué bien se sabía la manera de subir la autoestima de un hombre…!

-T-t… Temari…-a penas podía articular las palabras, estaba gozando de lo lindo-. No puedo más…-se emplazó encima de ella y la retuvo contra las sábanas. Su expresión mostraba impaciencia. Veía que le costaba retomar el ritmo habitual de su respiración-. Yo… Te necesito.

-Créeme, yo también…

-Entonces…

-No tengo ningún inconveniente-lo besó.

La rodeó con una mano de la espalda para aguantarla y con la otra le retiró los mechones rubios que había sobre su pálida tez. La agarró de la parte trasera del cráneo. Dejó escapar un beso sobre su frente y más tarde sobre sus mejillas. Temari ya podía sentir su glande sobre sus labios vaginales externos.

-Sé gentil-rió Temari.

-Jah… Por supuesto…

La abrazó más fuerte y besó su nuca, pues ella tenía la cabeza de lado. Él estaba por introducir su erguida virilidad cuando hubo algo que lo alteró.

-¡Un momento…! Lo suyo sería ponerse un condón-se apartó de Temari para llegar al cajón de la mesita de noche pero ella tiró de él y lo besó nuevamente, aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda y acercando su cara a su oreja.

-No estoy para gilipolleces, Shikamaru-runruneó acentuando su nombre en su oído.

-¡Pero Temari! ¡No es plan de que-

-Tomo la píldora. Así que no temas y ve al grano. Quiero ver si eres tan bueno en hacer el amor como en el Shogi, de ser así no puedo imaginarme lo bien que me lo harás pasar-le provocó.

En aquellos momentos la palabra "excitado" era demasiada poca cosa para expresar tan fuertes emociones. Retornó al lugar donde lo había dejado y sin pensarlo más de dos veces la penetró en un golpe seco, pero no rudo. Tenía miedo de que las dudas se agolparan en su musa y se arrepintiera, quería tenerla solo para él al menos por una vez en su vida. Ella emitió un gemido que no supo si era de dolor o de complacencia. Dos líquidos se deslizaron por su ardiente piel, uno de ellos fueron las diminutas lágrimas causadas por el débil daño ocasionado y el otro la sangre como resultado de la acción. Shikamaru abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡Temari! ¿No me has dicho que no era la primera vez que hacías cosas como estas?

-¿No hablábamos de felaciones? Te la estaba chupando, no estaba haciendo nada más. No era la primera que chupaba.

-¡¿Entonces…?

-No hay nada que explicar. Creo que habéis sentido perfectamente el himen-los señaló a él y a su miembro alternativamente.

-¡Joder, eres virgen!

-¡Y tú también! ¿Que problema hay?

-Joder, joder, joder…-se sentó en la cama estirándose el pelo y ella confundida hizo lo mismo.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa?

-¡Joder, Temari! ¡¿Por qué cojones no me lo has dicho?-llevo una mano a su frente, frotando sus sienes-. Yo… ¡Iba confiado en que ya no lo eras y ni me lo he pensado dos veces! ¡De haberlo sabido lo habría hecho con más delicadeza!-se estrujó la cara con las manos.

-¿Y por eso te has puesto así? ¿Por, según tú, "no haberlo hecho con delicadeza"?

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Por lo que he oído y leído cuando desvirgas a una mujer ésta padece bastante dolor!-la miró. La preocupación se había apoderado de su rostro-. ¡Yo no quería esto! ¡No quería hacerte daño, Temari! Yo…-lo acalló besándolo con ansias.

-Eres de lo más idiota, imbécil, estúpido, bobo, memo-lo observó con ternura-. Pero eres tan adorable… No me arrepiento de que fueras tú el que me desvirgara, Shikamaru. ¿Sabes? Para mi esto va a ser muy especial… No quería hacerlo la primera vez con uno cualquiera… Sin embargo, sé que tú y yo si más no vamos a ser amigos siempre. El amor es confianza, Shikamaru, y la confianza sobra entre nosotros…-juntó su frente con la de él-. Yo también quiero oírte decir que no te arrepientes de haber sido el primero. En estos momentos es lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí.

-¡Pues claro que no me arrepiento!-le robó un corto roce con sus labios-. El problema es que me habría gustado que te llevaras un recuerdo más bonito de esta experiencia, no una embestida como la que te he metido… Y no trates de contradecirme sabiendo de sobra que es tal y como digo.

-Para mi no hay recuerdo más bonito que saberte el primero en mi, Shikamaru.

Emocionado, se decidió a explorar más en su boca y su lengua se adentró en la oscuridad. Habría disfrutado de perderse entre su saliva.

-Te quiero, te amo, princesa… De verdad, eres especial…

Así sentados como estaban, Temari insistió en que le dejara sentarse encima suyo.

-Quiero sentirte otra vez dentro…-se auto-penetró con lentitud para acabar soltando un leve gruñido-. Adoro esta sensación-corroboró con la mirada perdida a causa del gozo que la envolvía envolviendo al joven en un tierno abrazo.

Shikamaru la agarró del trasero y ella dio inicio a aquel amoroso acto.

-¡Ah…! ¡Shi… kamaru…!-jadeó Temari mientras tomaba las riendas y marcaba el compás.

-Te… Temari…-pudo decir él también entre jadeos-. Esta sensación es tan… Tan… cálida. Las paredes se sienten como miles de manos mojadas que… que… me tocan. Ah…

Shikamaru la tumbó en la cama y quiso ser él el que hacía el esfuerzo. La lascivia se había apoderado de sus mentes y hasta de sus cuerpos. Gemían a coro sin ser capaces de meditar sobre otra cosa que no fueran ellos, en aquel fascinante momento de satisfacción mutua. Shikamaru hizo que el vaivén de sus caderas cada vez aumentara más de ritmo y las penetraciones fueran más seguidas y bruscas. Temari estaba por perder el conocimiento, sentía una necesidad de marcar la espalda de aquel hombre con sus uñas y tirarse del cabello a causa de el desbocado deleite.

-T-t… Temari y-yo… n-no… voy a tardar mucho… E-estoy…-

-Yo tampoco Shikamaru, esto es… ¡Inefable! ¡Ha-… hazlo más rápido! ¡Te lo pido por favor…!-lo sujetó con fuerza y apretó contra ella. Él, cual esclavo, obedeció sin rechistar.

-Y-ya… N-no puedo más-trató de articular con dificultad a causa del placentero pero agotador ejercicio que estaba haciendo-M-m… ¡Me corro, Temari…!-abordó en sus labios con su boca, besándola con frenesí.

-¡S-sh…- Shikamaru…!-gritó siendo absoluta e irremediablemente controlada por la concupiscencia del momento. Las convulsiones de las paredes vaginales y aquel transparente y líquido fluido vertiéndose sobre las sabanas lo hicieron explotar dentro de ella. Por su parte, Temari perdió la diminuta cordura que aun se mantenía firme al sentir su miembro desbordarse dentro. Finalmente eran "Dos en uno" en todos los sentidos. Habían aprendido a conocerse del todo. Shikamaru se dejó caer sobre ella, apoyando todo el peso en su hermosa kunoichi; tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más si lo que realmente pretendes es dejarme satisfecha-rió ella para estimularlo.

-Hmp… Y yo que pensaba que cuando una mujer grita de esa manera tu nombre mientras le haces el amor es porque la estás dejando complacida…-respondió descarado y con cara de triunfador.

-Muy equivocado estás, sabihondo.

-Ya…-no quería discutir-. Dame un respiro, mujer…

-¡Ni en tus sueños!-invirtió los roles de nuevo. Ahora ella llevaba el control.

-Esta va a ser una noche muy larga…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wojojoooooooo! ¡Temari espabilará a Shikamaru...! <em>****_POR FIN, ¿no? jajajaj_**

**_El título real de este capítulo era "No juegues con fuego si no quieres quemarte", pero no me cabía entero, así que opté por cambiarlo aunque de alguna manera es lo mismo..._**

**_Y en fin, este es mi primer lemmon (y mi primer fic ya dicho anteriormente), espero que de momento todo siga yendo por el buen camino y siga recibiendo los comentarios (aunque sean pocos se agradecen muchísimo) que me dan esperanzas..._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¡Hasta el lunes! ^^_**

_PDT: estoy trabajando en un one-shot / two-shot lemmon (aun no tengo decidido qué lo haré porque es larguito). Casi está terminado, para quien le interese :) _

**_Sayoooo!_**


	10. ¡Y tú qué sabes de Shikamaru!

**CAPÍTULO 7 (PARTE I):** **¡¿Y tú qué sabes de Shikamaru?**

'Ding dong' se escuchó.

-¡Joder! ¿Es que la gente no tiene nada más importante que hacer por las putas mañanas que tocar a tu jodida puerta, Shikamaru? ¡Ya es la segunda vez que se presentan a estas horas! ¡Qué pesados!

-Hmmm…-se removió en la cama.

-¡Muy bien, tú no te muevas vago idiota!-se levantó de la cama y cogió una camiseta con el símbolo del Clan Nara que se encontraba sobre el escritorio. Se la puso sin importar lo que fuera; era lo primero que tenía a mano.

-Tsk… ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Mira que eres problemática!-se quejó-. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡¿Te levantaste de mala leche porque apenas dormimos? ¡No lo pagues conmigo!-volvió a tratar de dormirse.

-Tsk… ¡Imbécil, no pruebes de volver a dormirte porque tenemos que ir a arreglar papeleo!

-Ya, ni me lo recuerdes…-habló con la cara escondida en el cojín. 'Ding dong!'; de nuevo tocaban al timbre-. Abre, anda… Por favor... Temari…

Lo peor era que no podía negarse a sus ruegos por mucho que lo intentara. Salió de la habitación sin mirarlo. ¡Ese maldito perezoso…! Tocaban al timbre insistentemente. "¡Maldita sea, cuanta energía tienen los de esta aldea de buena mañana…!".

-¡YA VOY!-gritó molesta obligando a terminar con aquel martirio.

Tomó el pomo y atrajo hacia ella la puerta.

-¡Bue-la persona detrás de la puerta abrió abruptamente sus ojos-. B-buenos días. Temari, no esperaba encontrarte en Konoha, y mucho menos aquí… En realidad no sabía ni que habías venido.

-Pues ya ves. Yo también mi alegro de verte, Ino-rió cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Perfectamente, ¿es que no me ves?-presumió la de la larga coleta haciendo una pose de modelo-. La vida me adora… ¿Y tú? ¿Te la has pasado llamando la atención por Konoha?

Un bostezo extremadamente sonoro hizo que la visitante echara un vistazo al interior de la casa. La otra rubia también se volteó. El Nara compareció en calzoncillos, adormecido, por la puerta de su habitación. Se adentró en el baño rascándose el trasero. Entonces Temari cruzó una mirada con Ino y sonrió con altanería.

-¿Crees que necesito más atención de la que ya tengo?

-Tsk… -apretaba los puños la kunoichi. Sus dientes rechinaban-. ¿Por qué vas así vestida?-la miró de arriba abajo Ino-. Además, eso es una camiseta de Shikamaru.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-Hmp… No me gustas ni un pelo, nunca me has gustado.

-Ni tú a mi, pero dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias si no queremos llevar a Shikamaru por una vida extremadamente "problemática"…

-Eso te lo crees tú, es mi mejor amigo y no quiero que le hagas daño.

-¿Perdón?-cuestionó absorta-. ¿Dijiste que es tu mejor amigo?

-Si, ¡claro que lo es! Nos conocemos desde que éramos unos bebes, así que tenemos una gran amistad.

Temari rió a carcajadas.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?-un fuerte enojo era notorio en las ahora no tan finas facciones del rostro de la kunoichi menor.

-¡¿Tu mejor amigo?-se limpiaba las lágrimas provocadas por la diversión-. ¡Pásame un poco de esa mierda que te has esnifado antes de presentarte aquí!

-¡¿Eres estúpida?

-Mira niñita, Shikamaru nunca ha sido tu mejor amigo, ni mucho menos… Deja de imaginarte cosas.

-¡¿Quién te has creído que eres? A parte de Chouji y sus padres yo soy la persona más importante para él, ¡por esa razón es MI mejor amigo!

-¿Ah, si?

-Si.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente.

-¿Quieres que le preguntemos?-hizo amago de rotar el torso para hacer opinar al aludido.

-¡No es necesario!-gritó molesta. Temari la miró inquisitiva.

-Dime, ¿qué signo del Zodiaco es?

-¿E-eh…? ¡E-el…! ¡E-etto…!

-¿Cuánto mide? ¿Cuánto pesa? ¿Cuáles son sus hobbies? ¿Cuál su comida favorita y la que mas odia? ¿Cuántas misiones ha realizado en total? ¿Qué pie calza? ¿Cuál es el color que más le gusta? ¿Y su número favorito? ¿Lo sabes?

-¡P-pues…! ¡B-bueno… pues…! ¡No! ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero eso no son más que pequeños detalles!

-¡¿Pequeños detalles? Si no sabes estas cosas básicas de él, ¡¿que cojones se supone que sabes? Para conocerlo desde hará ya 19 años no tienes ni puta idea de cómo es. ¿Y tú te haces llamar su mejor amiga? Vergüenza me daría a mí colgarme esa etiqueta sin dominar ni siquiera con seguridad el día en que nació. Lo conozco desde hace 8 años y soy capaz de adivinar hasta lo que piensa. Sin embargo, ¿cuántas veces te has equivocado con tus predicciones? ¿Cuántas veces te has sentido fuera de lugar cuando estabas con él? Parece que vas por la vida a ciegas, sin darte cuenta de que no eres capaz de hacer algo favorable por él.

-¡¿Y dices que tú todo eso si lo sabes?

-De pe a pa.

-Demuéstralo.

-Veamos, Nara Shikamaru, 19 años actualmente, nacido el 22 de septiembre, por lo tanto, es virgo. 1,70 cm de altura y 53,4 kg de peso. Sus aficiones son echarse la siesta, mirar las nubes y jugar al Go o al Shogi. Su comida favorita son las caballas y las algas y odia a muerte los huevos cocidos… Ha completado 41 misiones oficiales, en total: 8 de rango D, 5 de C, 9 de B, 19 de A y 1 de S. El color que más le gusta es el azul celeste porque le proporciona mucha tranquilidad y le recuerda a aquellos momentos que pasa observando el cielo y sus queridas nubes.* Y me da la impresión de que de ahora en adelante el 14 será su número preferido.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque ayer era 14.

-¿Y?

-No lo entenderías. Son cosas entre él y yo-sonrió gloriosa.

De nuevo el sonido de una puerta cerrándose interrumpió su duelo de palabras.

-¿Quién es, Temari?

-¿Por qué no vienes y lo ves por ti mismo vago zopenco?-contestó.

-Mendokusai…-se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Temari, pero al llegar a su meta, se mantuvo detrás de ella.

-Oh, Ino. Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás?-se rascó la cabeza Shikamaru.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Radiante.

-Bueno aquí os dejo para que habléis, apuesto lo que sea a que la conversación me aburriría. ¿Piensas desayunar algo?

-Si te animas a preparármelo si. Haz lo que a ti te apetezca. La verdad hoy me da flojera todo.

-Claro, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Pero espabila, porque hoy te toca currar, que te quede clarito-dicho esto le plantó un beso en la mejilla y partió dejándolos solos en la entrada. Él suspiró.

-Que plasta, está todo el rato encima de ti… No me cae bien.

-No te pases ni un pelo, Ino. Me da igual lo que opines, para ser sinceros.

-¡Pero…! Shikamaru, yo solo querí-

-Lo que sea, Ino, no seas problemática ya de buena mañana, ¿quieres?… Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, iba directa hacia la torre Hokage y pensé que quizás gustarías de acompañarme hasta allí-se dibujó una amplia y boba sonrisa en su cara llena de alegría de suponer que aceptaría gustoso.

-Lo siento… Me temo que hoy no…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-se decepcionó.

-Temari está viviendo en mi casa, y yo soy su guía… Así que es mi obligación acompañarla. Además, ella se irá en un par de días y prefiero pasar más tiempo a su lado.

-Oh, claro, como no… Temari-se enojó-. Bueno, mira haz lo que quieras, pero luego no me busques.

-Ino, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?-enarcó las cejas sin comprender el por qué de tanto rencor-. Y… ¡un momento! ¿Cuándo te he buscado yo a ti?

-¡Encima lo niegas!

-¿Qué? Ahhh, ¡mendokusai! Lo que tú digas, ya me estás calentando el tarro… No me apetece discutir así que nos vemos por la torre, ¿vale? Adiós…

-¡E-espera, Sh-shik-!-pero le cerró la puerta suavemente en las narices.

Shikamaru soltó una bocanada de aire y divisó a Temari con los codos apoyados sobre la barra americana y la barbilla siendo sujeta por sus manos.

-A veces agota mi paciencia-aclaró Shikamaru.

-"Oh, si Shika, acompáñame aquí y allí de compras…" "¿Qué me queda mejor rosa o lila?" "¿Por qué no dejas en paz a Temari y vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo?" "Temari no me cae bien porque no es súper híper ultra mega guay como yo"-la imitó con burla-. Tiene una voz estridente y molesta que te taladra los oídos. Sintiéndolo mucho, no la soporto.

-Venga, no empieces tu también, mira que sois complicadas las mujeres. Aunque debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con lo de la voz…

Temari ya se había cambiado de ropa. Vestía un kimono más corto que el que habitualmente llevaba puesto. Pues éste le parecía más cómodo.

-Apresúrate, cámbiate y desayuna algo.

-¡Si mi capitana!-hizo burla tras recibir tantas órdenes por su parte. La hermosa rubia sonrió-. ¿Tú ya te has comido tu parte?-quiso saber mientras se acercaba a la barra americana.

-¿Es que acaso pensaste que me iba a esperar a que terminarais la charlita tú y la pija?

-Vale, vale, ya lo he pillado…-dijo sentándose en una silla-. Maldición…

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó saliendo de la cocina para posicionarse cerca de él.

-Había algo que me habría apetecido mucho más que toda esta comida.

-¿Ah, si? Dime, y quizás pueda preparártelo…

La atrajo hacia él cogiéndola de la muñeca y la otra mano se hundió en su dorado y maravilloso bosque de hebras. Le arrebató un beso, aun a sabiendas de que después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior no podría conformarse únicamente con aquello.

-Quieto parado-se separó Temari empujándolo con los brazos-. No me hagas llegar tarde.

-¡Oye, es que sino no voy motivado a trabajar! ¡Ni un pequeño descansito me puedo tomar!-se enfurruñó Shikamaru.

-El problema es que si me decidiera a motivarte no nos presentaríamos ante Tsunade en todo el día, ¿no crees?-le puso un dedo en la punta de la nariz y lo deslizó fugazmente.

-Tsk… Secundo la moción. Eres un "_non-stop_"-dijo haciendo referencia a la lujuriosa noche pasada.

Ella rió desmesuradamente ante aquel comentario.

-Puedo resistirlo todo menos la tentación. Que se te quede grabadito en el cerebro. Luego no me vengas con arrepentimientos o con quejas de que estás exhausto, esas cosas pasan por creerte único vencedor de un juego de dos ganadores-le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta.

-¡Ey, espérame!-gritó Shikamaru colocándose rápidamente el uniforme de Ninja mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

-Corre, no te espero-ni se inmutó y continuó caminando.

-¡Qué problemática!

-¡Tsunade-sama!-abrió de sopetón la puerta una colérica Ino.

-¡¿Qué maneras son estas de entrar en mi despacho?-la riñó la Hokage.

-¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Es que es muy importante!

-Más te vale que lo sea.

-Verás, acabo de venir de casa de Shikamaru… Él… Él… ¡Temari está viviendo en su casa!

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿En serio?-miró a Shizune desconcertada. Ésta solo sonrió.

-Si, y lo que es peor… ¡Creo que ha pasado algo entre ellos!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… Temari… Temari me abrió la puerta y… Llevaba puesta solo una camiseta de Shika y Shikamaru… Solo iba en ropa interior… ¡Es inaceptable! ¡Ha pasado de ser un guía a ser su amante!

-¡¿C-COMO HAS DICHO?-se levantó violentamente, cosa que provocó que la silla chocara con la pared de detrás. Golpeó la mesa con las manos y quedó estupefacta en espera de más información.

-¡Eso mismo! ¡A mi también me parece increíble!

-Tsk… Joder, maldito Shikamaru-se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la butaca.

-No creo que sea culpa de Shikamaru, en todo caso de Temari.

-Me parece que he ganado yo, Tsunade-sama… Me debe un mes de vacaciones…-interrumpió Shizune mostrando una amplia sonrisa a su jefa.

-Ni lo sueñes, no puedo pasarme un mes sin tu ayuda.

-¡Pero es lo que apostamos! ¡No puedes echarte atrás ahora, Tsunade-sama, eso sería injusto! Debería quedar como una buena perdedora, Tsunade-sama y concederme mis mesecitos a la bartola… Reconoce que has perdido… Te dije que estos dos acabarían juntos…

Ino las observaba detenidamente; no entendía nada.

-¡DE ACUERDO! ¡En el caso de que lo que dice Ino sea verdad, las tendrás! ¡Pero cállate ya y no me restriegues tu victoria por la cara!

-¡¿Entonces podré irme tarde a dormir y despertarme a la hora que quiera? ¡¿Y no tener que arreglar tus papeles? ¡¿En serio?-sus ojos se pusieron llorosos (estilo anime).

-¡Que si pesada!

-¿Qué d-dem…? ¿Me podéis explicar que está pasando?-quiso saber la de la coleta.

-Nada especial. Shizune y yo apostamos sobre Shikamaru y Temari, y si ha pasado lo que tú dices, entonces Shizune ha ganado. Yo aposté que lo suyo solo era amistad. Shizune dijo que llegarían a ser más que amigos-aclaró Tsunade-. Nunca romperé mi mala racha en las apuestas-sus ojos se tornaron cascadas de lágrimas.

-¡N-no me puedo creer que haya venido aquí a contaros algo grave, y que lo único que os importe es una endemoniada apuesta!-rebentó Ino.

-¡Es que para lo único que nos interesaba su relación era para conocer el vencedor y el perdedor! Realmente lo que hagan o dejen de hacer con su vida personal no es de nuestra incumbencia. Si ellos son felices entonces está bien.

-¡¿Q-qué? ¡¿P-pero es que no lo entendéis? Él es de Konoha, ¡y ella es de Suna! Él es su guía, ¡y ella emabajadora! Él tiene 19 años, ¡ella tiene 22! ¡22!-remarcó la cifra.

-¿Y? ¿Y qué Ino? ¡No hay barreras en el amor!-gritó furiosa. Como Hokage respetaba a todos sus shinobis y kunoichis, pero Ino nunca acabó de congeniar con ella… ¡Tenía una voz exasperante y se exaltaba por todo! Realmente la sacaba de sus casillas…- Si estás celosa vas y hablas con ellos, pero no vengas aquí para hablarme de nada más que de gilipolleces. ¡¿Ha quedado suficientemente clarito?

-S-si, Tsunade-sama-cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó los dientes.

-Godaime-sama…-una perezosa voz las interrumpió. El dueño de ésta terminó el proceso de abrir la puerta y cedió el paso a su ahora furiosa acompañante.

-¡Oh, Shikamaru, Temari, precis-

-¡Esto es de película!-se dirigió a Ino-. ¡¿Pero como puedes ser tan hija de perra de venir aquí a soltarlo todo con tal de joderme? Bueno, ¡de jodernos!

-Yo…-le temía, por mucho que quisiera esconderlo, su mirada asustadiza la delataba.

-¡Y vosotras dos!-esta vez las aludidas eran la Hokage y su fiel ayudante-. ¡No me puedo creer que realmente apostarais sobre nosotros! ¡¿Es que acaso es tan divertido entrometerse en la vida de los demás? Con todos mis respetos, Godaime-sama, eso ha sido un golpe bajo- Se abrió paso entre Shikamaru e Ino y salió por la puerta tal cual había entrado, con la diferencia que estaba altamente llena de rabia e incredulidad.

-¡Oe, Tem-! Tsk… Mendokusai. Estaréis contentas-hizo un ademán para tratar de alcanzar a la rubia pero la autoridad de la Hokage se lo impidió.

-¡Shikamaru, quédate aquí!

-¡P-pero-!

-Nada de peros, espérate he dicho-ordenó-. Ino, fuera.

La de la coleta, aun en shock, partió sin rechistar. Por los pasillos de la torre Hokage -a consecuencia del poco tiempo de diferencia con el que habían salido del despacho- se topó con cierta enemiga que acabaría por aborrecer de tanto verla. Posó la mano en su hombro pretendiendo detenerla.

-¡No me toques!-apartó con despreció de una ligera bofetada el brazo para luego volver a retomar su nervioso paso.

-¡Hey! ¡Temari, espera!-la siguió.

-¡Que no me sigas! ¡No quiero verte la cara por muchos días, a ser posible; meses, incluso años! ¡Deja de amargarle la existencia a Shikamaru y a los que lo rodean, ¿quieres? ¡Eres un estorbo, por si no te has dado cuenta!-la cruda y verdadera realidad a su parecer. Y si le dolían las palabras, genial, porque no se arrepentía de haberle dicho todo aquello. Alguien debía pararle los pies, y no le importaba ser ella la que lo hiciese.

-¡No te pases, que tampoco te he hecho tanto!-rechistó.

-¡¿Ah, no? ¡¿Te parece poco venir a quejarte a la Hokage sobre la relación –que es absolutamente ajena a ti- entre Shikamaru y yo para intentar que lo relevaran del puesto? ¡¿Para alejarlo de mí? ¡¿Para estropear la relación entre Suna y Konoha? De verdad, me pregunto que diantres pasa por tu vacía cabeza. ¡¿En qué cojones estabas pensando, Ino? ¡¿Me lo explicas?

-Yo… Yo… ¡Yo quiero mucho a Shikamaru…! Quería acercarme un poco más a él…

-¿Que lo quieres mucho? ¡Si de verdad lo quisieras lo dejarías ser feliz! ¿A caso no ves que cuando está más animado es cuando rondo por su lado? ¿No te das cuenta de que es importante para mí tanto como yo para él? Deja tus celos y tu codicia a un lado y piensa un poco en Shikamaru, porque no estás siendo nada más que ambiciosa.

-¡El amor que siento por Shikamaru ha hecho que me cegaran los celos! ¡Y no me digas que tengo o que no tengo que hacer, Temari!

-¿Amor…? ¿De qué amor estás hablando?-a Ino se le daba de maravilla hacerla perder la compostura-. ¡¿De qué puto amor estás hablando, Ino? ¡Hace probablemente semanas, seguramente días, estabas llorando la pérdida de Sasuke! ¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta de que existía Shikamaru, cuándo has dado por perdido a Sasuke? ¡Estás siendo muy injusta! Vienes a joder porque te has dado cuenta de que Sasuke no es un hombre que sea capaz de amar y menos a alguien como tú. Siempre os ha odiado, a ti y a Sakura. Tal y como él decía, no sois más que dos molestias. Os la pasáis llorando y quejándoos de todo. Sakura por suerte ha decidido cambiar, y por esa razón creo que la eligió a ella, pero tú… Tú eres la que está irritante últimamente, eres la típica niñata superficial y pija que le van los tíos perfectos y cachas. Que estén tan buenos que se te mojen las bragas con solo verlos. Nunca has sabido apreciar a Shikamaru… No has sabido ver lo increíble que era. Sin embargo apareces de la nada, diciendo que sientes algo hacia él; que lo quieres. Habiéndolo ignorado toda tu vida, desconociéndolo por completo. ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? ¿Qué demonios intentas llegar a hacer? Y no me voy a morder la lengua más, porque si nos ponemos en ese plan, tú eres la que la tiene más larga. Espero que con un par de palabras y mano dura se te bajen esos humos tuyos, porque no quiero tener que recurrir a la violencia. Ándate con cuidado, Ino…-la amenazó sutilmente.

-¡Comprende que de repente me siento excluida! Apareces tú y Shikamaru empieza a darme de lado, y bueno, ¡Choji también se lleva bien contigo!-la inquietud de su estado y la objetividad en las palabras de Temari la harían llorar. Las lágrimas se encontraban a dos pasos.

-¿No has pensado nunca que desde un principio has estado excluida? ¿Que en realidad tú te has creído estar dentro del grupo? ¿Que tus actos te han llevado a donde estás hoy? Piénsalo bien, hoy por la mañana me has demostrado no saber NADA sobre Shikamaru. Teniendo en cuenta el repentino interés que te ha venido, a mí me huele de que es el primer hombre que tenías a mano que fuera guapo y estuviera bien formado. Si no comprendes en absoluto a Shikamaru, no me imagino la insignificante información que debes tener sobre Choji, porque seguramente la frivolidad que te caracteriza te hace verlo como un chico corpulento y punto, ¿no? Porque no sabes ver más allá-le dio la espalda-. Ahí te quedas, no vuelvas a hablarme, ¿quieres? Espero que te sirva un poco de escarmiento y te espabiles. Nos vemos-caminó hacia la salida y la luminosidad del exterior disolvió su silueta, dejando a una enojada y ridiculizada Ino.

-Shikamaru, ¿me harás el favor de disculparte con Temari de nuestra parte?

-Si, por supuesto… Otra cosa es lo que ella decida hacer… Ya la conocéis-suspiró-. ¿A quién se le ocurre apostar sobre una relación entre vuestros subordinados? Y además siendo Temari de otra aldea…

-Bueno, es que es muy interesante lo vuestro.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-No sé, se os ve muy unidos y a simple vista os lleváis de maravilla. En un arrebato se nos ocurrió jugar un poco con ello.

-Ya no sabes que hacer para tratar de ganar una apuesta-se carcajeó. Shizune hizo lo mismo en silencio para que su jefa no la descubriera.

-¡¿PUEDES REPETIRLO OTRA VEZ, NARA?-se levantó de la silla apoyando un pie encima de la mesa y arremangándose la capa extremadamente enfurecida.

-¡G-g-gomen! Lo siento muchísimo Godaime-sama, ¡lo dije sin pensar!-recelaba su vida, lo mejor sería pedir unas disculpas por su osadía y evadir toda complicación.

-¡Y tú deja de reírte, Shizune!-le reprimió a su noble amiga.

-¡Hai, hai!-dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por reprimirse.

Tsunade se tranquilizó y se sentó de nuevo en su butaca. Un aire completamente pacifico la rodeaba en aquellos momentos. Sonrió amablemente. "Esta mujer es absolutamente bipolar. Pero esa sonrisa me da mala espina…", comentó Shikamaru para sus adentros.

-Bien, Shikamaru, puedes irte-el aludido ya estaba por marcharse, sin embargo la Hokage de nuevo inició una conversación y lo obligó a detenerse y encararla-. Pero antes de que lo hagas, dime la verdad… ¿Qué pasa entre vosotros dos?

-¡¿Huh?-la pregunta lo había sorprendido y un notable sonrojo se asomó a flor de piel.

-Esta en vosotras creer lo que os de la gana, ¡no pienso decir nada por una simple apuesta!

-No, no, Shikamaru, esta vez esa no es la razón… Realmente tengo una gran curiosidad hacia lo vuestro-entrelazó las manos a la altura de su boca, apoyando los codos en la mesa y torció la boca en gesto pícaro-. ¿Y bien?

-Pues… ¡No pienso hacer declaraciones! ¡Lo siento!-huyó de aquella comprometida situación, no queriendo luego llevarse una reprimenda por parte de Temari.

-¡E-esp-espera Shik-… ¡Bah! Es inútil…

-Y, Tsunade-sama, entonces, ¿qué hay de mis tan esperadas vacaciones?-puso cara de cordero degollado y se acerco a ella para darle pena-. He ganado la apuesta… ¿Cuándo las puedo coger?

-¡Ni lo sueñes, no hay vacaciones que valgan!

-¡¿Qué…?-alargó el sonido de la e, haciéndole ver su frustración.

-No tenemos una afirmación de ninguno de los envueltos, así que la apuesta aun no ha quedado concluida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me acabo de dar cuenta de que a la hora de editar el documento se quitan los signos de exclamación de la pregunta D: Así que si veis que falta alguno no es por mi, es por el programa de subir el documento... :S<strong>_

_**Gomen! Llegué con un dia de retraso, pero es que estuve ocupada estos días y no tuve tiempo para encender el ordenador -.-''**_

_**En fin, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? :3**_

_**Sayoooo!**_


	11. Nuestro confidente

**CAPÍTULO 7 (PARTE II): Nuestro confidente**

Se abría paso entre el gentío de las calles. Maldecía por lo bajo, confiando en que la gente ni siquiera percibiría su absurda presencia. No iba con su guía pero tampoco es que fuera algo esencial en aquel instante, además, ya conocía suficientemente Konoha.

-¡Hey, Temari-san!-la llamaron.

-¿Hm?-volteó a localizar la proveniencia de aquella voz-. ¡Choji! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Llevo aquí desde el miércoles y no te había visto aun!

-Sí, oí rumores sobre que habías llegado, pero como tú has dicho, no hemos tenido el placer de coincidir… ¡Hasta hoy! Estoy muy bien, ya me ves… ¿No deberías estar arreglando papeles en estos momentos? ¿Ya andas escaqueándote?

Retomaron el paso, iban a la par, el uno al lado del otro.

-¡Choji! ¡Claro que no! Es solo que… Necesitaba descargar mi rabia de alguna manera, y créeme que lo mejor era abandonar la Torre Hokage…

-Te creo, te creo. Oh, perdóname, que despistado soy, jaja, ¿como estás tú?-se disculpó caballerosamente.

-¿De verdad quieres una respuesta?

-¿Quién es la escoria a la que deseas la muerte con tantas ansias?

-¡Oh, mierda! ¿Lo has oído?

-Me llamó la atención verte de esa forma-rió el Akimichi-. No es algo que dejes que vean todos los días.

-Tsk… No es nada, ya sabes como soy…

-Pues sí, y temo por la vida de la persona que es odiada por ti.

Temari se carcajeó por todo lo alto, haciendo que algunos de los expectantes que paseaban alegremente por las calles girara a verla.

-¡Eso fue bueno! A decir verdad, si yo fuera ella también me temería.

-¿Ella? ¿Entonces es una mujer?

-Llámalo como sea…-menospreció a la nombrada con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Ino?-preguntó. Y supo que había dado en el clavo de solo ver la cara que se le había quedado a su compañera al nombramiento de ésta.

-¿Q-qu…? ¿C-como demonios sabes que es Ino?-se paralizó. El mejor amigo de Shikamaru lo había descubierto con mucha facilidad. "Tanto juntarse con el genio lo está haciendo más inteligente…", pensó divertida.

-¿Lo es?-insistió el moreno.

-Si… Bueno, es mi problema más grave ahora mismo.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Tal vez.

A Choji le rugieron las tripas. Ella por inercia dirigió su vista hacia la barriga de su amigo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo en ir a comer a la barbacoa y por el camino pensarte si me lo quieres contar o no?-se rascó la nuca el joven.

-Absolutamente de acuerdo-le mostró una amable sonrisa.

-Invito yo.

-¿De verdad?-abrió los ojos por acto reflejo debido a su sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto, la oportunidad lo merece! Además, tengo ganas de compartir un rato con la princesa de Suna.

-¡A qué esperamos, ¿entonces?-lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él-. ¡Rumbo a la barbacoa!

-Dime, ¿al final qué has decidido?-rompió el silencio Chouji a la vez que engullía un trozo de carne.

-Te lo contaré, pero no esparzas el rumor, ¿si?

-Claro, no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí-sonrió.

-Lo sé-repitió la expresión de su acompañante-. Te haré un resumen… Ino se ha presentado esta mañana en casa de Shikamaru porque quería que la acompañara a la Torre Hokage. He abierto yo la puerta -pues me encontraba en su casa- y solo llevaba puesta una camiseta de Shikamaru, y más tarde él ha aparecido por el pasillo en calzoncillos… Por lo tanto, ha pensado mal a cerca de la situación y se ha puesto como novia celosa. Creo que te puedes imaginar el resto; las reacciones de ambas.

-Si, me hago una idea… jaja.

-Shikamaru le ha dicho que no la iba a acompañar, que era mi guía y que como pronto me iba a ir quería pasar más tiempo conmigo.

-Uh… Aquí hay tema-miró con cara pervertida a la rubia. Ella tosió fuertemente para hacer que notara el enojo que le producían esos comentarios.

-A lo que iba, Ino se ha puesto furiosa y ha ido a contárselo a la Hokage para que ésta se indignara… Ha sido gracioso porque le ha salido el tiro por la culata, ya que a Tsunade no le ha importado en absoluto lo que nos trajéramos entre manos, sin embargo… La muy… ¡Había apostado con Shizune!

-¿Ah, si? Muy típico de Tsunade…-le salió una gotita en la cabeza-. ¿Y qué apostaron?

-Shizune decía que entre Shikamaru y yo acabaría habiendo algo más… Y Tsunade decía que no.

-Bien, repasemos, entonces estás cabreada porque Ino se ha metido donde no la llamaban y encima ha ido a joderos a los dos diciéndoselo a la Hokage, y luego te has enfadado aun más de ver que ésta última y Shizune habían apostado como si nada sobre vuestras vidas…

-¡Exacto! ¡Tal y como lo que pienso! ¡Choji eres el mejor, tú si que me entiendes!

-Gracias, mujer… Pero… Temari… Es una situación comprometida la que habéis pasado esta mañana tú y él, en parte tenía razones para malpensar…

-Supongo… ¡Pero eso no le da derecho a ir a esparcir patrañas que no sabe ni si son ciertas!

-¿Y lo son?

-¿Huh?

-¿Son ciertas?-la miró profunda y seriamente, como queriendo sonsacárselo todo sin palabras, como intentando acorralarla.

-Choji ahora no estamos hablando de eso-trató de sonrojarse lo mínimo posible, pero aun así, el tono rosado no tardo en emerger en la tez.

-Pero quiero saber… Él es mi mejor amigo y-trató de explicarse, pero su acompañante lo interceptó.

-Si tan amigo tuyo es, pregúntaselo a él cuando lo veas.

-D-demo… Tú también eres mi amiga y ahora estoy hablando contigo-probó suerte-. Va… Dime… ¿Quién ganó, Tsunade o Shizune?

-Pf… Está bien-suspiró-. En realidad no es ni una ni la otra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues… Verás gana Tsunade porque Shikamaru y yo somos mejores amigos, nada más…

-Ya veo…-se decepcionó.

-Sin embargo… Shizune…-se tapó la cara para evitar que viera sus mejillas de un notable color rojo ardiente.

-¿Shizune…?-la animaba a continuar. Ella puso una mano a un costado de su boca y apoyó su peso delante para quedar más cerca de Choji. El comprendió rápidamente que se lo iba a decir en un murmullo.

-Shikamaru y yo nos acostamos-finalmente dijo.

El del pelo extremadamente largo quedó de piedra. Se sentó de nuevo en su posición inicial mirándola pasmado, con sus ojos como platos, sin moverse un milímetro, aun tratando de dejar atrás el shock de la situación.

-¿E-e-en… s-s…? ¡¿En serio?-murmuró casi alcanzando el tono normal de voz.

-¡Sht!-lo mandó callar-. Sí.

-D-d-demo… ¿Qué pasó? ¿C-cómo fu-?-iba a terminar la frase, pero esta vez era una voz que aun se le hacía más conocida la que no permitió que finalizara.

-Gracias a Dios que te encuentro mujer, llevo horas buscándote por toda Konoha.

-Sufre-contestó riendo para darle a entender su tono de broma. Olvidando lo que le había desvelado a su compañero.

-Tsk… De verdad que eres la mujer más problemático de la Tierra.

-¡Hala, tampoco exageres! ¡Mira que siempre te pasas conmigo…!-reprochó como una niña pequeña, aun siguiendo con el juego.

-¿Por qué demonios tienes que irte sin esperar a nadie y hacer que te busque?

-Porque de esta manera dejas de hacer el vago. Es la única manera de que muevas ese culo tuyo-deseó haberse callado… En realidad había otras maneras, y ella las había descubierto la noche pasada.

Temari bebió un trago del té sobre la mesa para mostrarse indiferente.

-Hmp…-se sentó a su lado en la mesa, haciendo el esfuerzo de dejar atrás las memorias aun en carne viva de la noche que habían pasado y que aquel comentario había traído de nuevo a su retorcida mente.

-Hola, Shikamaru, yo también me pregunto como estás y esas cosas que se dicen los amigos de toda la vida que hace un par de días que no se ven, no sé, digo yo… Corrígeme si me equivoco…-habló con ironía sacándolo de su ensueño.

-Perdón, Choji, no fue mi intención. ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues aquí, ya ves, calmando el sufrimiento de una mujer.

-¿Esta es la mujer que sufre?-la señaló torciendo su boca en su típico gesto aburrido, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre la mano.

-Así es.

-¿De verdad sufres?-se giró hacia ella.

-Más de lo que crees-afirmó.

-Es por lo de hoy, supongo, ¿no?

-Obviamente. ¿Debería aplaudirte por ser tan perspicaz?-no se molestaba ni en mirarlo a la cara para enfrentarlo en aquellos retos en los cuales solo intercambiaban palabras.

-Wao, que receptiva y cariñosa estás-ironizó-. Bah, olvídalo Temari, Ino a veces es un poco…

-¿Posesiva? ¿Escandalosa? ¿Irritante?

-Sí.

-Ya me he dado cuenta-recordó la última conversación que había tenido con ella. Ella iba a llevarse un pedazo de carne a la boca, pero Shikamaru lo comió de sus palillos antes de que pudiera cumplir su objetivo.

-¡Oye! ¡Me estás quitando mi carne!

-No te sulfures, solo es un pedacito de carne… ¡Además las mujeres debéis conservar la figura…!

-¡¿Qué demonios estás insinuando Nara?-apareció un aura de fuego detrás de ella.

-¡N-n-nada…!-movió energéticamente sus manos negando, para calmar a la fiera que había ante sus ojos.

-Tsk… ¡Idiota!-se sentó toda indignada.

-Oh, ¡venga…!-exclamó acercándose más a ella para hacer que lo perdonara.

El sucesor de los Akimichi observaba la escena en parte sorprendido por la gran confianza que habían cogido en tan poco tiempo. "Lo que realmente le ha importado es que fuera su parte de carne, no que babeara sus palillos…".

-Estoy muy feliz-dijo de repente Choji.

-¿Hm?-lo miraron los dos dejando de lado lo que estaban haciendo.

-Si, estoy muy feliz de que estéis así de enérgicos, cercanos y contentos, de que Shikamaru realmente te haya hecho olvidar lo malo que ha tenido el día por un momento y hayas vuelto a sonreír, Temari. Hay muy buen rollo entre vosotros... Me alegro mucho, de verdad-una sonrisa sincera asomó en su redondito rostro.

Ambos quedaron absortos ante aquella citación. Se miraron mutuamente y ella apartó la vista hacia el plato, enganchó otro pedazo de carne y se lo dio a la boca a Shikamaru.

-Toma, ya no tengo más hambre. Acábatelo tú-le cedió los palillos y él, asombrado, aceptó con gusto.

-¿Segura?-un simple gesto de asentimiento fue suficiente para comprender que tenía su consentimiento. Choji lo acompañó. Ella simplemente se dedicaba a mirarlos mientras platicaban de cosas que no alcanzaba a entender puesto que su mente la mantenía en el limbo donde no había sonidos que valieran. Eran tan buenos amigos, se compenetraban tanto. Reían a carcajadas. La sensación de plenitud y calidez que sentía cerca de ellos era ineluctable.

-Temari-superó el trance fugazmente cuanto percibió su ronca voz.

-¿Hm?

-Él lo sabe, ¿verdad?-sabía perfectamente que hacía referencia a su amigo que estaba sentado frente a ellos-. ¿Se lo has contado?

Soltó una bocanada de aire.

-Si…

-De acuerdo.

Silencio en aquella mesa. Únicamente el ruido del restaurante cobijaba su nervioso pulso y sus agitadas respiraciones debido a la ansiedad que estaba por dominarlos.

-Oh, venga, cuanta tensión en el ambiente. Tranquilizaos-habló Choji en un intento de relajarlos-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Bueno, es una situación extraña… Problema no hay ninguno, para nosotros, vamos-Shikamaru miró a Temari en busca de apoyo en lo que acababa de decir, ella aprobó lo dicho-. Dime, ¿qué piensas tú? ¿Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza cuando te lo ha contado?

-Eso es algo que no debería importaros si vosotros no tenéis ningún problema.

-No es que nos importe, es que sería interesante contar con la opinión de un fiel amigo-se introdujo en la conversación la de las cuatro coletas.

-Bueno… Me sorprendió bastante…-ambos prestaban atención, temiendo las posibles respuestas-. Y no es porque Shikamaru sea menor ni ninguna tontería de estas que la gente se toma tan a pecho y no es para tanto, sino que, con perdón, Shikamaru, una mujer bella que podría tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies, que podría acostarse con quien quisiera, se fuese a fijar en ti, que a pesar de tener tus cualidades, pareces no ser para nada el prototipo de persona que le guste a ella... Pues como que choca.

-Bueno, los polos opuestos se atraen-sonrió Temari-. De todas formas, gracias por el cumplido, si es extraño, incluso para mí… Pero quién sabe…-levantó la vista y se cruzó con la de su íntimo azabache camarada. La mantuvo, aquellos ojos tan profundos la perdían al completo-. Somos mejores amigos, antes de que esto sucediera eran varias las ocasiones en las que nos habíamos besado y anoche… Supongo que era algo que tenía que pasar. Y que quede aquí dicho que no me arrepiento… Entre nosotros tres.

-¡¿Ya os habíais besado?-se exaltó-. ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme eso Shikamaru? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No hagas un drama, Choji, sabes que habría acabado diciéndotelo. Prefería mantenerlo bajo llave por el momento…

-Bueno… Te lo perdono porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho-le guiñó un ojo-. Etto… Temari, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? No estás obligada a responder-se acercó un poco más a ellos y preguntó en un tono muy bajo-. Dime, tú… Tú… ¿Eras…?

-Si, Choji-contestó por ella el de la coleta alta-. Sé por donde van los tiros y si, si lo era.

-Vaya, eso se me hace aun más increíble…-se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el asiento. Temari se encontraba absolutamente roja y sentía un fuerte calor en su interior debido al desasosiego. Gracias a Dios, su gran hombre-apoyo había decidido intervenir… Ella no se habría visto con fuerzas de decir que Shikamaru la había desvirgado.

-Y puestos a preguntar… ¿Me contaréis que pasó exactamente para que ninguno de los dos pudiera reprimir esos impulsos sexuales tan fuertes?

-Qué remedio, te conozco y sé que insistirás con la excusa de "esto es por no haberme contado nada antes"…-aclaró. Vencido en una batalla que desde el principio veía perdida, se propuso contarlo todo.

-Estás en lo cierto, como siempre…-manifestó orgulloso de la estrecha relación que los ataba.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Son muchos años de experiencia…-se miraron, cómplices-. Bueno, para empezar, aclaro que fue su culpa.

-¡Oye! ¡Fue culpa de los dos!-se quejó ella.

-Tú me provocaste.

-Hmp…-hinchó sus mofletes.

-Hahahaha, no te enfades mujer, no puedes negarlo-le estiró la mejilla levemente. Concluyó y comenzó a narrar-. Bueno, volviendo al tema, Choji, así es como sucedió todo...

Una persona paseaba por las estrechas calles de Konoha, cabizbaja, como alma en pena. A través de un cristal divisó tres siluetas que se le hacían familiares y se acercó con el simple cometido de descubrir qué hacían dentro de aquel restaurante. Sin que nadie se percatara de aquellos ojos acusadores que los observaban en la lejanía, desde fuera se veía perfectamente que la conversación era entretenida.

-¡Otra vez Temari! ¡Y esta vez no solo está con Shika sino que también está Choji! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Esto no va a quedar así!

Ino no percibió que otra rubia le echaba el ojo a través de los cristales.

-Chicos, yo me largo, presiento que si me quedo se armará gorda.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-quisieron saber los dos acompañantes.

Ella señaló a la Yamanaka que visiblemente enfurecida se proponía entrar en el local.

-Shikamaru, para que luego no tengas que darme la charla de que es "muy problemático" buscarme por la aldea, te informo de que estaré en la Torre Hokage avanzando trabajo. ¿Podrás estar sin mí durante un ratito?-rió a lo grande.

-Jajaja, ¡pero qué orgullosa! Ni lo dudes-masculló el aludido, aunque en realidad le habría gustado gritar que no podía respirar si no era cerca de ella.

-¡Ey, Temari!-la retuvo Choji.

-¿Huh?

-¿Mañana a qué hora irás a trabajar y a qué hora saldrás?-interrogó.

-Iré por la mañana, tengo que apurarme con los papeles. Supongo que sobre las cinco seré libre.

-Perfecto, te paso a buscar a las 5. ¿Te parece bien?-sonrió con picardía.

-Me parece genial. Nos vemos-un guiño de ojos hacia ambos y un sutil pellizco en la mejilla del Nara fueron símbolo de su despedida.

-Tsk…-fingió molestia Shikamaru-. ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?

-No te pongas celoso, va, solo quiero hablar con ella.

-No estoy celoso, Choji…-negó inútilmente.

-Yo diría que si… De verdad, no te preocupes, no le pondré una mano encima.

-Es solo mi amiga, no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con ella siempre que tengas su consentimiento.

-Oh, no me digas… ¡Pero qué buen amigo eres! Y sobretodo, ¡qué protector! Entonces puede que reconsidere la idea de ponerle la mano encima…

-¡Choji! No me jo-

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Choji!-un chillido estruendoso anunció la llegada de su compañera de equipo, impidiendo que aquellos dos hombres siguieran intercambiando ideas.

Por lo visto, de alguna manera Temari consiguió no cruzarse con ésta. De haberlo hecho le habría propinado un par de golpes y habrían tenido que correr a detenerlas. Se acercaba a ellos a paso decidido y el enfado evidente que tenía se había esfumado como por arte de magia y era sustituido por una falsa sonrisa-. ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

-Pues comer, ¿qué íbamos a hacer, Ino…? A veces haces unas preguntas…-expresó Shikamaru desganado.

-¿Puedo acompañaros?-se sentó al lado del azabache, feliz.

-La verdad es que ya hemos terminado y nos retirábamos…-contestó apenado Choji intentando no dañarla.

-Oh, vaya… ¿Y qué os parece si vamos mañana a comer, eh?-probó suerte.

-Tengo trabajo en la Torre, Ino… No puedo ir a comer a ninguna parte-respondió el de la coleta.

-Y yo no tengo mucho tiempo, le he dicho a Temari que la pasaría a buscar a las 5-utilizó una coartada el castaño.

-¿Temari? No sabía que os llevarais tan bien-apretó los dientes la joven reprimiendo sus ganas de explotar.

-En realidad es solo que tengo que tratar un par de asuntos con ella.

-Ya veo… ¿Y si vamos a-

-Ino, deja de insistir, mejor otro día lo organizamos mejor, ¿si? No nos urge prisa.

-¡Pero es que siempre es lo mismo, Shikamaru! ¡Si no es una cosa es la otra! ¡Y lo peor es que normalmente está Temari de por medio!

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

-¡Pues que pasáis de mi como de la mierda!

-¡¿No has pensado nunca que quizás tu forma de actuar es exasperante y que nos estresas con tanta presión?-dio un golpe sobre la mesa y se levantó sin poder soportarlo más. Ella se sobresaltó de ver a su amigo de la infancia fuera de sus casillas y se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida-. Tsk… Joder, lo siento. Me voy, nos vemos Cho-puso sus manos en los bolsillos y tras salir por la puerta caminó a sus anchas por las estrechas y abarrotadas calles de Konoha.

-A-a-adiós…-pudo articular el susodicho unos segundos después de que él partiera. Fijó su mirada en Ino, aun nerviosa y con lozana sacudida que se le había proporcionado-. Perdónalo, últimamente anda un poco angustiado…

La pobre se marchó sin dirigirle una palabra y corrió sin saber hacia donde dejando al Akimichi absolutamente desconcertado.

-De puta madre, y me dejan plantado los dos. Más bien los tres, contando a Temari-bufó y alzó su mano-. Señorita, ¡tráigame la cuenta!

-En seguida-obedeció una de las hermosas camareras del restaurante.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose y un resoplido la hicieron apartar la vista de lo que tenía entre las manos.

-Ya era hora-lo regañó-. Creía que no ibas a venir nunca y tendría que lidiar con todo yo sola.

-No me hagas rabiar tú también, no estoy para bromas.

-¿Qué tanto ha pasado en mi ausencia?-posicionó los papeles sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos a la altura de su busto y se echó para atrás hasta respaldarse en el cómodo sillón. Él se dejó caer sobre una silla.

-No quieras saberlo.

-Pues ya me lo contarás cuando te dé la gana-volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba, impasible.

-Cuanto me alegra que te preocupes tanto por lo que me ocurra-ironizó.

-No me vengas con tus memeces, crío. Te he preguntado que qué ha pasado y no te has dignado a contestar, ¿qué pretendías? ¿Hacerte el interesante? ¿Ser el centro de atención por un momento? A mi no me vengas con esas porq-

-¡Que si, Temari! Suficiente-levantó su trasero de aquel mueble y se apoyó en el cristal de la ventana-. No me interesan t-

-¡No me interrumpas después de provocarme!-perdió la paciencia y barrió todo lo que había encima de la mesa provocando que se estrellara contra la pared. Pegó un puñetazo a la mesa quedando en pie.

-Está claro que ninguno de los dos ha tenido un día que podamos llamar fantástico.

-¡Aun no he terminado!-lo encaró-. ¡Luces tan apacible y sin embargo estás tan furioso por dentro! ¡Te presentas aquí, con el deber de trabajar y lo primero que haces es intentar que me preocupe por ti, consiguiéndolo para mi desgracia! ¡¿Y sin embargo no respondes a mi pregunta y luego me reprimes el "no interesarme en qué cojones te pasa"? ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Shikamaru?

Se detuvo a contemplarla. No pensaba replicar, con eso solo empeoraría la situación. Su rostro reflejaba toda la rabia contenida y su mueca de ansiedad no hacía más que levantar pasiones en sus adentros. Cada día que pasaba descubría que si una faceta suya lo excitaba la siguiente lo hacía perder por completo la cabeza. Y en esos momentos, dejaba de lado su juicio para guiarse por instinto.

-¡¿Piensas quedarte callado toda tu puta vi-

La agarró por la nuca rudamente, haciéndola derretirse en aquel beso frenético y la obligó a sentarse en el estudio. Invadió completamente su boca, sin dejar lugar libre de su expedición. Le hizo probar de su furia con el énfasis de sus succiones y ella parecía sucumbir a sus encantos, pues no existía queja alguna por su parte, la cual cosa lo indujo a seguir. Una de sus manos masculinas se adentro entre sus telas para alcanzar su seno derecho y acariciarlo con deleite, rozando la yema de sus dedos con su ya erecto y rosado pezón. Con el cometido de disfrutar al máximo de aquellas caricias, Temari llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole entrada libre a su yugular. Sin retraimientos se lanzó a ésta por tal de volverla absolutamente loca. Mordió, lamió y besó su cuello, como maniobra de distracción y dirigió sus dedos hacia las finas tiras de su tanga de encajes a los costados de sus caderas y la despojó de aquel trozo de tela que no hacía más que estorbar en dadas circunstancias. El color dorado de su brillante cabello descendía por sus delicados hombros. Se dejó hacer, no iba a negarse a aceptarlo, en parte porque sabía que de esta manera el padecimiento de él quedaría un poco más aliviado tras liberar toda su tirantez, y en parte también porque se veía incapaz de rechazar el acto de alcanzar el cielo con uno de sus seres más preciados. Sumamente concentrada en sus razonamientos fue sorprendida por un dedo corazón intruso que venía emparejado con el anular. Ambos se habían adentrado en su intimidad y tocaban sin pudor sus paredes, forzándola a agitar su respiración, ahora convulsa. Se liberó de tanta reflexión y lo agarró del borde del pantalón, haciendo circular una pizca de electricidad que recorrió sus pieles tras el pequeño frote de su índice con su pubis. Tiró del pantalón para que quedara más apegado a ella y lo rodeó con las piernas. No hubo necesidad de pararse a apreciar su sexo, con un ligero acercamiento notó su extrema rigidez cerca de su intimidad. Teniéndolo ya bien agarrado, asió con su otra mano el pantalón y lo desabotonó mientras jugaba a provocarlo entre relamidos en sus clavículas y derivados. Incluso estando aflojado el pantalón del uniforme, se mantenía a la misma altura, por lo tanto, para no tener que hacer más esfuerzos y por temor a ser descubiertos, únicamente sacó el miembro de sus calzoncillos y lo magreó a la vez que sus dedos competían en su interior por hacerla llegar a un punto próximo al orgasmo. Shikamaru despegó las zarpas de ella de aquel pedazo de carne y la obligó a quedar con la espalda pegada al escritorio y con sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, atados de la muñeca por una cadena de carne y hueso; su mano derecha. Con su desocupada mano la agarró del muslo izquierdo para levantarla y facilitarle la inserción. Quiso detenerse a mirarla antes de proceder, quería disfrutar de cada momento en que pudiera tenerla a su merced. Su cara estaba totalmente enrojecida, jadeaba de forma desbocada. Su kimono se hallaba casi deshecho y caía hasta sus codos, aportándole una agradable visión de sus pechos, asomados por debajo del sujetador sin desabrochar, subiendo y bajando en un compás acelerado causado por su trastornado intercambio de gases. Sin miramientos, y sin poderse contener más la penetró, todavía manteniéndola firme bajo sus ataduras y un tembleque provocado por el gusto le hizo flaquear. La joven acercó su boca a la mano de Shikamaru y mordió con ligereza sus dedos para reprimir un grito que veía venir. Jamás se acostumbraría a tener una hombría como la suya dentro de ella. Comenzó la marcha con firmeza y a compás rápido. Esta vez la cosa había sucedido de manera completamente diferente a la noche pasada, aunque eso no implicaba que fuera menos o más placentero, era simplemente diferente. Ambos permanecieron callados durante todo el acto, siendo los gemidos los claros protagonistas. Transcurrido un tiempo indefinido, y no iba a perder el tiempo en tratar de adivinarlo, se dio cuenta de que las embestidas se tornaban más secas y seguidas. Al igual que él tampoco tardaría mucho en llegar. Ya viéndose a ambos en el último tramo de la carrera se soltó del agarre de Shikamaru y lo apegó a su cuerpo cogiéndolo de la cara. Al final del descenso lo besó con ímpetu mientras se amarraba a su cintura con las piernas. Finalmente, y siendo los causantes de ello la rudeza y el carácter innovador del joven, el orgasmo la sacudió con violencia. Enarcó su espalda y tiró –sin intención de dañarlo- del cabello de aquel chico al que ella había convertido en hombre. Éste, tras sentir la calidez del flujo de Temari no pudo contenerse más y se corrió, vertiendo todo el contenido en su apretado y resbaladizo interior. Se dejó caer y envolver en el abrazo de su "mejor amiga", o así la llamaba aun, mientras recuperaba el aire que no había respirado por dar su mejor esfuerzo y proporcionarle el deleite que ella se merecía. Así persistieron contados segundos hasta que él se irguió y se ató de nuevo los pantalones. Se apoyó en la mesa mientras ella se colocaba la ropa interior y arreglaba su vestimenta.

-Lo siento-susurró él.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes? ¿El darme un buen orgasmo?-cuestionó sin entender ella a la vez que embellecía su imagen, aunque aquello le pareciera imposible al receptor.

-No… Venía agobiado, no quería discutir contigo… Ni que gritáramos, ni nada parecido…. Sin embargo no sé que me ha pasado. Yo…-intentaba defenderse.

-Lo sé Shikamaru, todo eso lo sé. Y creo que esta era la forma más rápida para que dejaras de comerte la cabeza, razón por la cual no me ha importado que siguieras, aunque tampoco quería que te detuvieras. Nunca le viene mal a uno tener un cambio de humor como el que tú has sufrido. De esta manera yo también he gozado de otra forma en la que haces el amor a una mujer-se acercó a él, se recargó también en la mesa y lo abrazó de costado-. No le des mas vueltas, ya está bien-le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Te quiero-eso no era lo que quería decir, o quizás si… Solo Dios sabía qué. Le salió solo, con espontaneidad. Solo esperaba que él no se incomodara, y que entendiera el verdadero significado de esas palabras, sin dar a cabo a una confusión de los hechos.

-Y yo a ti-le sujetó la nuca para más tarde besarla en la frente-. ¿Qué queda por hacer en el día de hoy, jefa?-sonrió poniéndose firme como un soldado.

-¿Tienes ganas de trabajar?-puso mueca maléfica.

-N-no en realid-articuló temiendo lo que podría venirle encima, siendo interrumpido.

-¿Por qué no empiezas con esos papelitos de ahí, guapo?-señaló una aglomeración de papeleo abismal.

-¡Dios bendito! ¡No me hagas esto Temari!-le cogió la mano y le rogó una pizca de piedad.

-Te has escaqueado casi toda la tarde, yo lo veo justo-se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Pero te lo he compensado de manera carnal!

-¡Trabajo y sexo no son cosas que van en el mismo nivel! Además, tú también has salido complacido, así no vale. ¡Tiene que ser algo que te joda solo a ti!-argumentó la rubia.

-Cuanta maldad en una preciosidad como tú, en una divinidad y-

-Nada de peloteo, Nara. ¡A trabajar, vago!-le dio una colleja-. ¡Y sin rechistar, que te veo venir!

-_Mendokusai_, Temari…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lo sé, lo sé, ¡me demoré una semana!<em>**

**_Gomen, gomen, gomen, ¡mis más sinceras disculpas! u.u_**

**_He estado toda la semana de exámenes y no tuve tiempo de encender mi laptop ni siquiera... Así que bueno, aquí dejo el capítulo atrasado y esta semana me pongo con el siguiente que ya está a medias, de manera que pueda colgar el lunes que viene conti sin falta._**

**_Muchas gracias por la paciencia, queridos lectores... haha las/os quiero! :3_**

**_Sayo, ¡que tengáis un buen día! ^^_**


	12. Plan

**CAPÍTULO 8 (Parte I): Plan **

Abrió sus hermosos orbes aguamarina lentamente. Muy lentamente… Dirigió su vista a la izquierda y vio que Shikamaru aun yacía a su lado durmiendo plácidamente. El verlo tan sumamente tranquilo, con aquel rostro de niño tan dulce, la indujo a acariciarle la faz. Deslizó el dorso de su mano y luego el interior por sus mejillas. Como sintió el frío calándole hondo en los huesos, se arropó de nuevo con las sábanas y se acercó a él, buscando un refugio entre sus brazos y el calor corporal, que siempre había considerado el de mejor calidad. Shikamaru, al percibirla tan próxima, apretó los ojos y los entreabrió para consecutivamente corresponderle.

Debían ser las 10 de la mañana. Se sabía afortunada de no tener un horario fijo, pues ella era de Suna y Tsunade la Hokage, así que realmente no podía ponerle unas horas a las que tuviera que entrar o salir de trabajar, por el hecho de que eran de distintas aldeas y solo poseía una cierta autoridad hacia ella. De no haber sido así, seguro que habría tenido que pegar el gran madrugón del año. Pero eso era algo en lo que no quería ni pensar, el sueño le ganaba. Shikamaru, como guía suyo, tal y como decía su misión, tenía que adaptarse al horario de ella, lo cual era irrevocablemente favorable para él y su amigable pereza.

-Buenos días-susurró Temari al oír un suave gruñido por parte de Shikamaru.

-Buenos días-le deseó él también-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?-levantó la vista aun apoyada en su pecho para verlo a los ojos.

Estaban tumbados de lado en la cama y no habían deshecho el abrazo anterior.

-Hmm… Bueno, creo que me van a salir algunos hematomas por el cuerpo causados por las patadas que me has propinado esta noche.

-¡Hahaha! ¿En serio?-preguntó divertida.

-Y tan en serio…

-¡Pues yo he dormido de maravilla!-se burló.

-Bendita sea tu suerte…-contestó siguiéndole el juego.

-Fíjate lo molesto que llegas a ser que hasta por las noches, en sueños, te quiero echar fuera de la cama-rió ella por lo alto.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó incrédulo-. ¡Pero qué cosas más bonitas me dices ya de buena mañana! Si tanto te molesta podrías haberlo dicho desde un principio y no haberme invitado a quedarme porque "somos mejores amigos y no pasa nada"…-se sentó en el borde de la cama, enojado.

-Oh, venga, Shikamaru, estaba bromeando, ¿por qué te pones así…?-lo rodeó por la espalda con los brazos.

-Qué bromas más entretenidas gastas… Deberían darte un premio por ello-dijo tajante-. Las razones por las que me pongo así no creo que te parezcan importantes ahora mismo.

-Eres idiota, de verdad-se alejó, desviando la mirada hacia un punto contrario al de la situación de él.

-Gracias…-respondió.

Se mantuvieron callados durante un corto periodo de tiempo que les pareció una eternidad. ¿Qué les estaba pasando? Cada vez tendían a reaccionar de una manera injustificable, cada vez percibían con más claridad el temor. Pero… ¿El temor de qué?

-Perdóname.

No contestó. ¿Es que ni una miserable palabra de consuelo, de perdón, para hacerla sentir mejor consigo misma, dedicada a su ser iba a ser emitidas por parte del Nara? ¿Es que tan mal lo hacía sentir? ¿Tan terriblemente desdichada era como para merecer ese trato?

-Perdóname…-repitió declarando su rendición con lágrimas en los ojos. Éstas habían decidido salir por su propia iniciativa, y ella no se había ni dado cuenta de sus intenciones, simplemente se dignaba a mirar el suelo y se tapaba los ojos, encubriendo aquella emanación indiscreta que en un principio no tenía propósito de segregar, no obstante lo había hecho por si sola.

Fue en ese momento que Shikamaru se dio cuenta del error, de su acto de injusticia hacia ella. "No tendría que haberla ignorado, sabiendo de sobra que todo aquello que se ignora, a la vez es despreciado". La miró con lástima, con culpabilidad y remordimiento, implorando toparse de nuevo de bruces con su sonrisa.

-Temari, yo…-sin embargo no pudo hablar más.

Temari se levantó apresuradamente, agarró el kimono de la silla del escritorio y salió no más calmada por la puerta, cerrándola con furia.

Shikamaru se golpeó la frente, como método de castigo a sus inadecuadas acciones y se tiró del pelo. No podía quedarse detenido por más tiempo, debía actuar. De ninguna manera iban a quedar así las cosas. Siguió, fiel, el recorrido que ella había trazado hasta llegar a su meta, dejándose guiar por su dulce aroma, el cual lo llevó hasta el baño.

-Temari… Por favor… Déjame entrar.

-No, voy a ducharme-respondió rechazándolo del todo, parecían no importarle sus sentimientos confusos.

-Por favor, antes de que te duches, solamente déjame hablar cinco minutos contigo…-anhelaba una respuesta que por conocimiento de su huésped sabía que jamás llegaría, así que dado el caso, pediría una digna disculpa aunque no fuera mirándola a la cara-. Escucha, lo siento… Últimamente me encuentro cagándola contigo en todo momento. La gente siempre me llama genio y envidia mis cualidades, pero en realidad soy el imbécil más imbécil de este mundo y no hago más que hacer las cosas mal y a mi manera, sin tener en cuenta a los demás. Soy un egoísta y a veces me pregunto si no deberías estar en otro lugar, pasando tu tiempo con alguien que de verdad mereciera tu compañía, y no malgastándolo con alguien que al parecer no sabe valorarla, como soy yo… Me repugna el hecho de verte llorar, y el saber que es por mi culpa, por las estupideces que digo o hago, me parte el alma en mil pedazos, me destroza en todos los sentidos. Así que por favor, te lo ruego, perdona a este pobre desventurado…

Casi en el auge de su último vocablo, sin haber terminado aun de pronunciarlo, ella se desprendió de la barrera que los separaba y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal-lloró débilmente otra vez.

-Temari, ya está. Olvídalo. No quiero más problemas contigo…-dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro.

En aquel instante, percibió que nada había impidiendo a su tacto acariciar su piel y transmitirse aquella intensa quemazón proviniendo de sus ardientes cuerpos. Él, como cada mañana, acostumbraba a ir en ropa interior, y en el caso de ella, debido a la ducha que estaba por tomar, se descubría en la misma situación.

Las manos de Shikamaru vibraron en el acto, pues en esos instantes no sabía muy bien qué hacer. No accedería a hacer otro paso en falso, así que tomó la iniciativa de retirada. Descontenta con ello, Temari cogió de nuevo su mano y la llevó hasta el lugar inicial. Con su otra mano se amarró de su nuca y lo besó apasionadamente. Sin rechistar, a medias sorprendido, él aceptó y respondió con gran frenesí. Ella lo arrastró hacia el baño de espaldas.

Ambos dejándose dominar por la efusividad del momento, sintieron más que nunca la necesidad carnal y se arrancaron la poca tela que les quedaba a tirones. La rubia pasó a la ducha, dejó brotar el agua del cabezal y se metió debajo del chorro. Shikamaru se quedó expectante por un instante, en parte por dudas, y en parte por querer contemplarla y deleitarse con la imagen. El agua recorría sin pudor todas sus curvas y resbalaba cuerpo abajo, provocando visiblemente una expresión de liberación en el rostro de su amada. Sin poder evitar sentirse celoso de aquellas diminutas gotas -pues ellas podían palpar su cuerpo sin preocupaciones y a sus anchas- se sometió a la presión del surtidor, agarrándola posesivamente bajo éste y besándola de nuevo como si el mañana no estuviera por llegar y fuera inexistente.

Bien sabía que desde el momento en que decidía tocarla, se encontraba en la cuerda floja; ya que a parte de ser pecado por no tener nada más con ella que simple amistad, seguramente muchos querrían arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo, si con suerte aquellos muchos se permitían ser compasivos y únicamente se decidían por hacerle eso. Pero por mucho que conociera las consecuencias, el erotismo de aquella musa lo ganaba. No podía plantearse la opción de rechazar una mujer como Temari, y mucho menos conociéndose los dos con tanta perfección. Prefería jugar con fuego y quemarse, si así querían decirlo, y ya habían sido unas cuantas las ocasiones en las que había seguido esa regla. Prefería amarla él nombradas veces que no dejarla en manos de otro hombre que la desechara después de tener una increíble noche de demencia en su compañía. Así lo pensaba, y no había otra forma que le gustara más que aquella. No le pasaba por la cabeza el cambiar de parecer.

Tan ensimismado como estaba en sus propios pensamientos, salió del trance al sentir aun aquella lluvia cayendo sobre él. Inspeccionó el lugar disimuladamente y a pesar de la estrechez y el agobio que le proporcionaba un sitio que a pesar de no ser pequeño, tampoco era inmenso, llegó a la conclusión de que el suelo de la ducha sería un perfecto tatami para la lucha de los preliminares.

Quiso hacerla sentarse, pero justo cuando iba a moverse, ella bajó y se arrodilló frente a él. Paseó sus dedos y su mirada, a la par, por sus piernas y llegó hasta su increíblemente erecto miembro. Ascendió su otra mano hasta su ombligo y se entretuvo a hacer círculos alrededor de éste. Shikamaru la observó detenidamente, todavía pasmado ante su actitud, flaqueando por aquel de cada día más vicioso roce. Ella correspondió a su mirada, y tras reír comedidamente, besó la glande con delicadeza y lentitud. Dirigió una mano de su ombligo a sus testículos, pasó su dedo índice por ellos y dejó caer el brazo a un lado. Seguidamente, comenzó a magrear su hombría con la mano posada en ésta y a lamer a ritmo acompasado. Él, tembloroso, osó sujetarla de aquellos hilos dorados para asociarse a sus movimientos.

-Temari…-masculló. A lo que ella torció el labio, divertida, no obstante sin dejar de lado lo que hacía. Era bastante entretenido el ver un Shikamaru tan entregado y derrotado, tan a sus pies. A Temari siempre le había gustado manipular la situación a su manera, y ver que esos hechos se daban, la hacía sentir de lo más poderosa.

Pensando esto, mientras jugueteaba con aquel robusto falo, fue impresionada por la separación brusca que él le obligó a llevar a cabo, echando para atrás su cabeza e invitándola a levantarse, por no decir exigiéndole.

Lo miró expectante. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Con el paso del tiempo que pasaba a su lado, Shikamaru le parecía una mayor caja de sorpresas. Así pues, advirtiendo su confusión, la levanto tras agarrarla por los muslos, arremetió contra ella, haciéndola chocar con la pared de la ducha a sus espaldas y la embistió, posesivo, a la vez que hincó sus dientes en su clavícula.

Por su parte, la dama no pudo callar un largo grito placentero.

El moreno posicionó sus manos en cada una de sus nalgas, respectivamente. Le permitió adaptarse a la intrusión un par de segundos que llenó, con tal de no dejarlos ser desperdiciados, con entretenimientos en sus adorables pechos.

Fue después, cuando notó la mirada inquisitiva de su presa, que se separó un poco de ella para enfrentarla cara a cara.

-Últimamente te da por la agresividad, por lo que veo-finalmente dijo ella.

-La culpa es tuya por ser tan irremediablemente provocativa y sexy. Y si a eso le añadimos que no se te ocurre detenerme, con más razón-testificó.

Grave error. Ella contrarrestaría con cualquier cosa. Estaba perdido.

-Perdóname por no gustar de nada más que tener tu majestuoso miembro en mi interior y sentirme viva a base de tus deleitosas penetraciones-gimoteó cerca de su oído, haciéndole probar de su propia medicina.

Desde luego, su cometido era volverlo loco. ¿Lo peor? Que lo conseguía… Lo volvía desmesuradamente loco.

-No esperaba menos de tu respuesta. Sin duda alguna sabes como subirle la moral a un hombre e incitarlo a darlo todo de sí mismo.

-Así soy yo.

-Así es como me gustas.

Dicho esto, se dio por entendido que no había nada más de que hablar.

Tras sumadas invasiones en su interior, propuso un cambio de posición... más bien la hizo cambiar de posición forzadamente con rapidez y agilidad en el momento en que la puso de cara a la pared.

Ingresó en ella, gozando de cada momento, de cada segmento de ella que rozaba y descubría. Sujetó las manos de ángel que tenía y la apretó contra la pared en tanto que besaba su espalda y cuello.

Como cordero indefenso, ella solo podía limitarse a gemir y lo dejaba hacer a sus anchas lo que le viniera en gana con su cuerpo, no se encontraba en condiciones de pensar. En momentos como esos, no había raciocinio que valiese.

-Y-yo t-tampoco e-esperaba menos de tu reacción-habló en un chillido entretanto moría de placer-H-házmelo más fuerte…

Cumplió como hombre que era. Por otro lado, Temari creía estar entrando en el cielo por la puerta grande, innegablemente al igual que él, quien en las últimas embestidas incrementó el vaivén y sacó su lado más brusco, para que el orgasmo los atizara con más fuerza. Y no fue de otra forma sino de aquella.

-J-joder…-respiró entrecortadamente el joven tras derramar todo su semen dentro de ella.

-¿Es esto demasiado para ti?-rió ella recuperando el aliento y sentándose en el suelo de la ducha.

-Supongo que si se trata de ti no, aun así, debo admitir que cansa.

-Lo que pasa es que eres un flojo.

-No decías lo mismo hace menos de un minuto. Además, no tienes derecho a quejarte, dos de tres veces he hecho yo todo el esfuerzo y tú solamente te has dedicado a disfrutar.

-¡Estoy en mis derechos como mujer de hacerlo!

-¿Quééé? ¿Y eso por qué?-quiso saber.

-Porque yo tengo que pasar por una gran cantidad de situaciones jodidas por el hecho de ser de género femenino, véase la regla o menstruación, y luego, tras quedar embarazada el parto, entre otras cosas. ¡¿No crees que sea justo que al menos en este acto de pasión carnal lo disfrute como la que más?

-Hombre, visto así…-se arrepintió de haber rechistado. A decir verdad, daba las gracias por haber nacido hombre.

-Que es broma, idiota.

Ambos rieron ruidosamente. Así, el ambiente se volvió familiar. Aquella confianza… Tenían por seguro que era de las cosas más valiosas que tenían en mano en sus situaciones actuales.

Temari se acurrucó en sus brazos en la bañera, cubiertos de agua hasta el cuello como estaban, Shikamaru se aventuró a limpiarle la cabeza, cosa que ella, gustosa, agradeció.

Desgraciadamente, llegadas a su fin unas horas de dejar sus pensamientos perderse en un gran abismo y ser transportados por la mente a paraísos inexistentes, debían volver a la realidad. Una realidad que los encerraría entre cuatro paredes y los asfixiaría con grandes montones de papeleo.

-Venga, Shikamaru, ayúdame con el último montón de hoy y nos podremos ir.

-Puaaaaaaj… Esto es tan aburrido…-le pasó unos papeles y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Lo sé, pero es algo que debemos hacer y que está en nuestro deber.

-Trabajar apesta…

-¡Serás vago!-lo riñó-. Coge estos pocos y simplemente estampa el sello oficial.

-Hai, hai…-cedió resoplando-. Por cierto, en teoría vendrá a buscarte Choji, ¿no?

-Sí, en teoría… Supongo que cumplirá con su palabra.

-Por supuesto que lo hará. En fin, entonces tendré toda la tarde libre. Me voy a sentir vacío sin una mujer que me mande, regañe y me tenga como esclavo.

-¡Pero serás desgraciado! ¡No te trato tan mal! ¡Maldito crío! ¡Aquí el único que no está acostumbrado a un ritmo de vida normal eres tú, que tienes una flojera paranormal!

-Es cuestión de genes.

-¡Excusas!

No pudieron evitar estallar en risas.

Sabían a la perfección que nunca conocerían sensación tan maravillosa como la de ser tan próximos. Solamente entonces se sentían calmados en todos los sentidos. Podría sonar egoísta por su parte, pero a pesar de no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, eran suficientemente perspicaces como para saber que lo único que necesitaban en sus miserables vidas era la compañía del otro.

-¡Listo!-afirmó Temari, irguiéndose en la silla-. Oh, mierda, ya son las cinco y cuarto-informó tras mirar su reloj-. Shikamaru, ¿puedes encargarte tú de llevarle todo esto a la Hokage? ¡Por favor!

-Claro, no hay problema.

-¡Muchas gracias, eres un cielo!-partió tras darle un beso en la mejilla-. En cuanto termine con lo que tenga que hablar Choji iré para casa. ¡Ten una buena tarde, pequeño!-se despidió con un guiño de ojos, cruzando el umbral.

-Igualmente…-suspiró.

-Choji, ¡perdón! ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?-llegó agitada hacia el nombrado.

-No, tranquila-sonrió-. Acabo de llegar.

-Es que no te puedes imaginar la cantidad de trabajo que tenía por hacer-resopló pesadamente.

Los dos dieron comienzo a unos alentados pasos entre el gentío de la villa. A pesar de la jarana, la paz reinaba entre ellos dos.

-Dime, ¿ha pasado algo para que necesites hablar conmigo?

-No, ¡en absoluto! Únicamente quería comentarte una cosita-aclaró-. ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos a los bancos del portón de Konoha?

-Sí, claro, como quieras-aceptó gustosa.

Al poco tiempo de tomar la decisión y merodear por las ásperas calles de la aldea, llegaron a su objetivo.

Temari se sentó en el banco y llevó a cabo su clásico cruce de piernas. Choji básicamente se recostó cómodamente, apoyando sus brazos en el tosco respaldo.

-¿Y bien? Sea lo que sea, sin rodeos, va.

-Sí, mujer, sí…-rió débilmente. Esa princesa guerrera no cambiaba ni con el paso del tiempo-. Mira, como te gusta: sin rodeos. El viernes haremos una fiesta en la residencia Akimichi.

-¿Ah, sí?-se emocionó.

-Sí. Va a haber gente controlando en la entrada, así que quería darte una invitación especial, de manera que no te pongan ningún tipo de pega.

-Ah... Bueno, Choji, yo… No quiero ser desconsiderada contigo, ni quiero que pienses que rechazo la oferta, pero realmente no creo que deba ir. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Ya me estoy cansando de repetírtelo! Eres mi amiga, Temari… ¿A caso no es suficiente razón para que el sucesor de los Akimichi te invite?-la agarró por el cuello y la apegó a él, acto que a ella le pareció jovial-. Además-cuchicheó-. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?-curioseó la rubia en un susurro, pues al parecer no debía enterarse nadie de lo que hablaran de ahora en adelante.

-Verás… Con esta fiesta vamos a conmemorar que hace tres años terminó la guerra. Como Shikamaru fue uno de los grandes factores que permitieron derrotar al enemigo*******, **vamos a hacer algo especial para éstos que nos hicieron vencedores ynecesito que lo convenzas para que venga a la fiesta sin que sepa a dónde va y para qué.

-Es decir, es una sorpresa y mi deber es engatusarlo de alguna manera para que vaya.

-Correcto. ¿Ves? Con mujeres como tú si acostumbra a ser fácil hablar.

-Hahaha, precisamente os ha tocado la tómbola con Ino a Shikamaru y a ti, ¿no?

-Si tú supieras… No es mala chica, pero a veces me gustaría tener a una compañera más tranquila y no tan hiperactiva.

-Lo comprendo, creo que yo también lo querría-rieron los dos.

-Dicho esto, toma-hundió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un papel de color azul celeste en el que se permitía el paso del propietario del folio a la fiesta-. Aquí tienes. No me falles, por favor, ¿eh?

-No, ¡claro que no! Te agradezco la invitación, Choji, de verdad.

-No tienes por qué. Asimismo eres una pieza clave para que todo vaya viento en popa. Sé que a ti se te dará mejor que a mi-le brindó una sonrisa pícara que la hizo sonrojar. Seguidamente, se puso en pie y extendió su mano, como buen caballero, para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias-la aceptó tímidamente aun con los colores subidos a los pómulos como reacción a lo recientemente dicho.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún lugar?-dudó en cuanto retomaron la vía de vuelta.

-No, no hace falta. Iré a comprar un par de cosas que necesito y regresaré a casa. Ahora mismo es lo único que deseo.

-Si vas a ir a comprar, te aconsejo mirar algo de gala para llevar al evento.

-¡Oh! ¿Es de ir arreglados?-se inquietó Temari.

-Por supuesto. Todos con nuestros mejores trajes.

-¡Pues te dejo, Choji! Debería apurarme, ¡quien sabe si volveré a tener tiempo libre hasta el viernes!-acarició por un breve momento su mejilla para acabar la caricia en un suave pellizco-. ¡Nos vemos!-corrió-. ¡Gracias nuevamente!-alzó su mano y por último se giró a verlo.

-¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos!

Aquel día, Temari lo dedicó a recorrer tienda por tienda, en busca del vestido adecuado para la fiesta y sus accesorios, ya fueran los zapatos de tacón u otras muchas otras cosas que complementaran con su ropa y la hicieran lucir radiante.

Y, como a Sabaku no Temari, no se le escapa nada de su alcance, evidentemente, este hecho no fue la excepción. Encontró lo que buscaba, y a pesar de no ser una persona altanera, sabía perfectamente que le favorecía con desmedida, que iba a destacar, que parecería que aquella indumentaria habría estado hecha expresamente para ella.

Resplandecientemente feliz, decidió darse el capricho de comprar un poco de maquillaje, y concluyó sus compras obteniendo un par de productos del supermercado que le servirían para hacer la cena esa misma noche.

-¡Fíjate que barato! A este paso no me hará falta pedirle a Gaara que me envíe más dinero-exclamó mientras observaba el ticket de la compra-. En lo único que me he excedido quizás es con la ropa nueva… Pero era algo necesario… En fin, creo que es algo que no debe preocuparme-dijo para sus adentros mientras salía del último establecimiento de sustentos.

Cargada de bolsas como se hallaba, alzó la vista para tratar de esquivar los villanos y de esta forma evitar tropezar, cuando entre las sombras de la calle divisó dos hombres con coleta alta, caminando el uno al lado del otro, conversando armoniosamente.

Aquel caminar sosegado y lento… La gran flojera que más los caracterizaba y que desde luego, era algo que se había ido transmitiendo de generación en generación, ¡le hacía tan fácil a cualquiera, siendo incluso a simple vista, descubrir que eran parientes y miembros del clan Nara…!

-¡Naras!-saltó encima de ellos pasando un brazo por cada cuello y esbozó su característica sonrisa-. ¿Qué hacéis por las calles tan solitos?

-¡Hola, preciosidad!-la saludó enseguida Shikaku.

-Más bien qué haces tu sola por la calle, Temari-exhaló el joven Nara.

-Oh, si lo miras de esta manera, tienes razón…-se disculpó disimuladamente-. Bueno, es que, como ya sabes, estuve con Choji pero aunque se ofreció e insistió pesadamente a acompañarme a donde fuera que fuese, le dije que no hacía falta, que solo iba a comprar cuatro cosas, que era una mujer fuerte y no me pasaría nada. Así que aquí estoy, acababa de salir del supermercado y os he diferenciado a distancia. Esas cabezas de piña son distintivas-se posicionó frente a ellos dos, sonriendo y les enseñó las bolsas que llevaba, en un gesto inocente, como un infante muestra los premios o buenos resultados que ha obtenido tras realizar una acción.

-Cielos, menos mal que solo eran cuatro cosas-mencionó Shikamaru.

-Así son las mujeres, hijo…-musitó su padre-. Cuando dicen blanco, es negro; cuando dicen sí, es no; cuando dicen cuatro cosas, son ocho… No hay quién las entienda.

-¡Shikaku, no le des lecciones inútiles a tu hijo!-vociferó Temari-. Total-se dirigió al susodicho, y aunque se le hizo dificultoso por las bolsas que llevaba, lo agarró de la chaqueta shinobi -que llevaba medio abierta-. siempre acaba tropezando con la misma piedra…-y la cerró por completo-. Te espero en casa-concluyó la mujer dominante.

Les dio la espalda a ambos y después de guiñarles el ojo –algo que por lo visto, parecía haberse acostumbrado a hacer, como mínimo, hacia Shikamaru- se marchó triunfadora, sabiendo que dejaba a su querido bebé llorón en una embarazosa situación, que por muy problemática que le pareciera, debería explicar a su progenitor, pues apostaba cualquier cosa a que gracias a su perspicacia, éste sería capaz de percibir la ironía en sus palabras y por lo tanto, le sonsacaría una explicación.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>: _Aclaro dos cosas. 1:_ _Os refresco la__memoria recordándoos que Shikamaru aquí tiene 19 años y en el anime/manga, pondremos que tenía 16, ya que tampoco sé muy bien como transcurre la historia. No hacen referencias en cuanto a los años ni nada… Y 2: pongamos que así fue, que Shikamaru y su magnífico cerebro permitieron formar una brillante estrategia para acabar con los contrarios._

**_Wohooo, ya me ha pillado el toro... Jajaja, este capi ya lo he tenido que escribir estos días, así que a partir de ahora, tendré que ir escribiendo cada semana. Si alguna semana me retraso, pido perdón, pero como ya he dicho, tendré que escribirlos (antes ya los tenía escritos)._**

**_En fin, se hará lo que se pueda para que siga un cierto orden el fic._**

**_Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos los lectores, tanto los que comentan, como los que no (si hay)._**

**_Sayoo!^^_**

**_Hasta la próxima :)_**


	13. Lucharé

**CAPÍTULO 8: (Parte II) Lucharé. **

-Cielos, ¿por qué demonios tenías que hacer eso delante de mi padre?-se quejó él, llevándose a la boca con molestia una porción de comida del plato.

-No ha sido para tanto-rió absolutamente satisfecha tras comprobar que todo había ido tal y como lo había previsto. Cuan equivocada estaba… En realidad todo había sucedido de una forma muy diferente a la que se imaginaba.

Tenía en mente una escena irremediablemente cómica... Nada que ver con la que de verdad se representó.

-Eso es porque tú no has tenido que soportar el discurso que me ha dado mi padre-dijo tajante a pesar de no querer sonar rudo.

-Así te espabilaré y Yoshino estará orgullosa de mí, de que tenga mano dura contigo.

-¿Mi madre? ¿Es que tenemos una relación tan seria como para involucrar a nuestros familiares?-atacó pretendiendo inquietarla.

"Maldito seas, Shikamaru, siempre encuentras la manera adecuada de responderme", pensó.

-B-bueno, n-no… No era eso lo que quería decir-balbuceó a la vez que se levantaba tomando su plato y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír. La siguió hasta la cocina, cargando todo lo que quedaba por recoger sobre la mesa. Tras dejar todo aquello encima de la encimera, junto con el resto de la vajilla sucia, se encaminó hacia ella y la agarró de la mejilla.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que luces realmente hermosa cuando no encuentras la respuesta adecuada para atentar contra mí?-la miró embelesado.

-No, solo has dicho cosas parecidas… Pero aun así creo que estás haciendo que la palabra "hermosa" pierda sentido y estás abusando de su uso-reprochó apaciguada-. Deja de decir sandeces.

-Aunque me lo pidieras, no podría. Es el primer adjetivo que me viene a la mente cada vez que pienso en ti-explicó-. Además, al menos para mí, eres hermosa en todos los aspectos.

Mal, muy mal… Si seguían así todo acabaría como siempre: en un revolcón. Todo había empezado como un juego, creía que tampoco estaba mal que cruzaran los límites de vez en cuando… Pero el caso era que simplemente no comprendía por qué se había dejado llevar hasta tan extrema situación… No, eso no era lo que quería… ¿O sí? Ni ella sabía contestar a esa pregunta. Queriendo evitar que pasara como muchas otras veces, lo evadió en todos los sentidos con los primeros vocablos que tuvo en mano, sin argumento alguno.

-Sí, sí… Lo que tú digas… Buenas noches-finalizó con la conversación y desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación.

Por supuesto que no iba a concederle el honor de saber que, el oír esas palabras salir de su boca, en parte, la había hecho sentir especial. Ni quería, ni debía. Estaban fuera de control, y era algo que necesitaba arreglar… Tarde o temprano.

"Mujeres… Quién las entiende… Ya puedes ser inteligente, apuesto, atento y todo lo que tú quieras, pero a la hora de la verdad, parece no importarles… Ahora… Ni se te ocurra dejar de tener detalles con ellas, porque entonces sí que la has bien cagado; te lo reprocharán."

A juzgar por el calor que desprendía aquel lado de la cama y el aroma ya familiarizado, supuso que había dormido a su lado. Terminó de tenderse boca arriba y llevó una mano a su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro provinente de sus más profundos sentimientos. Lo último que recordaba de anoche era que se la había pasado dándole vueltas al mismo tema: su relación con Shikamaru. Hasta que, derrotada por el cansancio, dejó caer sus párpados e inundó su mente de aquella plácida oscuridad portadora de los sueños. Ahora, desde la habitación podía escuchar el agua de la ducha derrumbarse con furia hasta el suelo.

Seguramente era Shikamaru... Sabía con certeza que él no se había acostado en seguida después de que ella se escabullera de su persona porque no quería incomodarla. "Él es tan bueno conmigo… Y sin embargo… Yo… ¿A dónde nos llevará todo esto? ¿Qué busco en él? ¿Me cansaré…? Más bien, ¿Se cansará? Reconozco que Kurenai tenía razón en todo lo que dijo pero… Siento como si estuviera yendo a contracorriente y él, por seguirme, fuese por el mismo camino hacia la amargura. Sí, sin duda alguna… Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte.". Todavía oía aquella regadera a lo lejos. Habría deseado meterse bajo ésta, únicamente para liberarse de la tensión gracias al tacto del agua caliente.

Por otra parte, los finos y oscuros cabellos caían por encima de sus hombros. Necesitaba de aquella fría pared como soporte para su robusto cuerpo. Igual que la doncella que yacía en su cama, se encontraba en un necio estado de turbulencia mental. El agua fría impactaba contra su abrigo corporal y rodaba hacía un único y trágico final. Observó el recorrido de las gotas. "Como todas las cosas, ¿es esta la manera en que terminará lo que estoy experimentando con ella? Ruego a quienquiera que me escuche que así no sea… Lo suplico. Yo…" Apretó los puños apoyados en las gélidas baldosas. Precisaba de despejarse, y no había nada más eficaz que mojarse de aquel líquido tan necesario para la subsistencia humana.

El cierre del grifo; señal de que había terminado. "Temari, afronta la realidad. No hace falta pedir perdón, así como tampoco es menester evadirlo. Camina, muévete, es lo mejor…"

Dicho y hecho. Tan decidida como de costumbre, se plantó frente a la puerta y abrió sin preguntar. Una vez dentro, se detuvo. Indiferencia: lo único que mostraban sus expresiones faciales.

Ignoró el hecho de que él solamente se cubriera de cadera para abajo con una toalla y se centró en lo suyo. Encendió de nuevo la llave de paso para graduar la temperatura y ante la mirada atónita del Nara, se desvistió sin más preámbulos y se sumergió bajo la cortina de vapor, originada por el ardiente agua que, en dadas circunstancias, recorría los finos senderos del teléfono de la ducha hacia el exterior.

"Dos polos opuestos", rió el joven. "Yo el frío, ella el caliente". Se sentó en el inodoro –con la taza cerrada- y se acomodó en aquel simulador de silla. Paciente, pensativo… "Las cosas no van bien… Lo sé, lo intuyo. Algo pasa por su mente. Está dándole vueltas al asunto. No sabe qué hacer… Y a decir verdad, yo tampoco. En estos instantes soy como un perro a sus pies, me dedico a seguir sus pasos y tratar de cumplir sus deseos... Aun así nunca es suficiente. Hay algo… Algo que impide que esto… No cuaje. Siendo sinceros… Reconozco a la perfección lo que me está pasando, pero me niego a decirlo… No quiero hacerle daño ni a ella, ni a mí. Me creí capaz de manejar la situación; no lo fui. Ahora todo está perdido… Yo estoy perdido, he caído en el vicio… En el vicio de tenerla. Sí… Definitivamente es tal y como lo pienso, no hay más caminos por tomar, ni decisiones por elegir… La amo… La amo… Y ya no lo puedo remediar."

-Temari…-casi deploró entre las brumas.

-¿Hm?-respondió, prestando atención a sus palabras aunque seguía enjabonándose.

Shikamaru era capaz de percibir su silueta por la mampara translúcida. A pesar de haberla visto en toda su plenitud y naturaleza en otras ocasiones, la impresión seguía perturbando su ya no tan inocente mentalidad.

-¿Por qué siempre te duchas con agua ardiendo?-formuló la pregunta-. El vapor es molesto.

-No tendrías por qué estar aquí, así que si no te gusta, sal-argumentó en relación a la afirmación hecha por él. Dejó de enjuagarse aquellos hilos dorados y restó en aquel abismo-. En cuanto al por qué… No lo sé… El agua tan caliente… Cuando choca con mi cuerpo… Digamos que me provoca esa sensación de quemazón, que a mis ojos, parece llevarse consigo todas mis preocupaciones y a la vez… Me depura. También supongo que es una manera de sentirme viva. Sentir dolor o cualquier derivado de éste… Es una manera de saber que sigo en este mundo, a pesar de que pocas razones sean las que me mantengan en pie…-cada vez había ido disminuyendo su tono hasta llegar a un punto casi inaudible, si bien, también podría ser mezquino y echarle la culpa al ruido del agua por acabar por no permitirle escuchar aquella melodía procedente de su tierno ser.

Aun así, no esperaba esa contestación… Ya no debía sorprenderse, al fin y al cabo Temari siempre salía con respuestas que no dejaban de atormentarle. ¿Sentirse viva? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué la mantenía en vela como para tener la necesidad de perjudicarse –ya fuese de forma más leve o fuerte- para sentirse viva?

-Temari…-susurró una vez más.

No obstante, ella inició de nuevo sus actos, sin darle importancia a su nombre pronunciado por su ronca voz. Él tampoco estaba espectando una respuesta, más bien el decir su nombre fue un acto reflejo, un gesto de resignación.

Tomó la iniciativa de levantarse de aquel duro asiento y se decidió a dejarla tranquila. Ya hablarían con más tiempo sobre ello, tiempo que ahora no tenían.

-Temari, por favor, no le des más vueltas a lo nuestro. Has estado callada durante todo el trayecto que llevamos hecho… Apiádate de mí, no puedo verte así… Si tan grande es el problema, entonces olvida lo qu-

-No… No es tan sencillo. No puedo olvidarlo. No sé bien si es que no quiero o es que no puedo, Shikamaru-lo interrumpió.

-Está bien, Temari…-pasó su brazo por su hombro y la atrajo hacia él, solamente para quedar más cercanos-. No forcemos la situación.

Dicho esto le besó la frente mientras caminaban y se reincorporó, quedando ambos medianamente abrazados. Ella sonrió, esa calidez sobrehumana que era capaz de traspasarle no podía ser real.

Finalmente llegaron a la Torre Hokage ambos riendo. Las cosas ya se habían suavizado. "No hay nada que temer. Si él está aquí conmigo… Ya sea de una manera u otra… Por ahora… No quiero pensarlo más."

-Hoy no te soltaré a la monotonía de siempre. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cuartel de investigación y decodificación?

-¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial! Ya me he aburrido de firmar papeles todos los días-se quejó con desinterés.

-¡Pues que no se hable más!-arrancó hacia su destino acompañado de la princesa de Suna.

En breves instantes ya se hallaban en el lugar indicado y él abrió la puerta insiriendo automáticamente al interior, sin dilación. Ella hizo igual.

-Buenos días-saludó a sus compañeros.

-¡Shikamaru-san!-exclamó una voz con mucho ímpetu que se acercó en seguida a ellos.

"¿Y esta tía quién es…?", qué desagradables eran las chicas de Konoha, saludando con ese rin tintín y haciendo percibir a los demás sus sentimientos. "Por Dios, qué personaje… Al menos podría haberse peinado. Si lo que pretende es conquistar un hombre, lo lleva claro…"

-Hola, Shiho, ¿como estás? ¿Mucho trabajo por aquí?-a la vez que preguntaba se fue adentrando más y más en la habitación. Comenzó a coger papeles de aquí y de allá sin perder el tiempo. Temari lo seguía.

Percibió el gesto de sorpresa en la cara de la ayudante, o lo que fuera que fuese y una sonrisa zorruna se asomó en su expresión "Shikamaru, eres un rompe corazones… Eres tan perspicaz para tantas cosas y tan ingenuo para otras…"

-Oh, como puedes ver, traigo invitados-se detuvo y se giró a verlas a las dos-. Sabaku no Temari, hermana del actual Kazekage. Shiho, trabajadora del cuerpo de investigación y decodificación-señaló a una y otra respectivamente para así presentarlas.

-¿Una cerebrito como tú?-se dirigió la rubia a él-. Encantada. Temari, como bien ha dicho el señorito-le tendió la mano.

-I-igualmente. S-shiho-tartamudeó temerosa. Desde luego que aquella recién llegada imponía.

-Venga ya, ¿y tú que? ¿A caso no eres una cerebrito?-palió el moreno-. Si te he traído aquí es para que contribuyas, porque sé de sobras que serás de gran ayuda.

-Alguien tan increíble como yo siempre es de ayuda, genio-bromeó.

-Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama solicita tu presencia-comunicó Shizune, que acababa de abrir la puerta.

-Bien, en seguida voy, Shizune-notificó-. Temari, empiézate a mirar esos códigos a ver a qué conclusión llegas, ¿sí?

-Oh, vaya, ¿ahora tú serás el jefe?

-Eso me temo, princesa-ambos rieron al comentario-. Shiho, siento dejarte sola con esta mujer de carácter. A veces es un poco insufrible, pero es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Espero que no la hagas rabiar, aunque en caso de que eso ocurra… Huye. Es lo más sensato.

-S-sí… L-lo tendré e-en cuenta…-secundó la nombrada.

-¡Oye, niñato, no me dejes en evidencia, ¿quieres? ¡¿De qué vas?-le reprochó.

-¿Ves? A eso me refería-le habló a la de lentes.

-¡Tú eres el que te buscas que te trate así, idiota!

-Sí, sí… Luego arreglaremos cuentas tú y yo-determinó el varón.

-Tsk… Ese impresentable…-refunfuñó. ¿A qué se refería con "arreglar cuentas"? Maldita sea, la imagen que se le venía a la cabeza al decir aquello, era una muy diferente al sentido real que daba a comprender la oración… Y conociéndolo, seguro que él también lo había dicho con segundas intenciones-. Bien, bien… Vamos allá-dijo ignorando la presencia de la de Konoha.

Se apoderó de una silla y esparció las hojas con los códigos sobre la mesa. La tal "Shiho" se aproximó a ella. Notaba que la chica estaba nerviosa, su respiración estaba agitada.

-Etto… Temari-dono…-

-Temari está bien-sonrió. Trataba de ser agradable, debía darle una oportunidad a esa joven. "Es totalmente diferente a Ino… Al menos no es tan exasperante". La observó descaradamente de arriba abajo y súbitamente llevó la vista a los papeles para evitar parecer maleducada.

-Shikamaru y tú sois muy amigos… ¿V-verdad…?-cuestionó Shiho.

-Hasta el punto de habernos acostado-respondió sin más, manteniendo la vista en los documentos. Impasible.

-¿Q-qué…?-se sonrojó a más no poder-. N-no hacía falta q-qu…

-Lo sé. Solo quería que lo tuvieras en cuenta antes de hablar conmigo. ¿Te gusta, no?-esta vez fue ella la que formuló la pregunta, no obstante haciendo creer que no le importaba.

-¿C-cómo…?

-Es demasiado obvio. Los nervios te traicionan-le impidió terminar-. Pero no te preocupes, Shikamaru es solo mi amigo.

-¿P-pero cómo…? Es decir… Vosotros dos… B-bueno…

-¿Has oído hablar de los amigos con derecho a roce?-ella asintió-. Pues algo así.

-Ya veo… De todas formas, yo…

-Nunca digas nunca-le brindó una dulce sonrisa. "La envidio, es tan amable y hermosa… Yo a su lado soy…" pensó para sí misma la de pelo alborotado. "No es una mala chica… Mucho mejor que Ino. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás podremos forjar una, aunque sea, débil amistad…"

-Ne, Temari… ¿Y cómo es Shikamaru en…? La cama, ya sabes…-curioseó toda roja.

-¿No le llaman genio? Te aseguro que lo es en todos los ámbitos. Además, entre tú y yo…-se aproximó a ella para susurrarle-. La tiene grande… Muy grande.

En ese momento, tras subírsele aun más los colores a la fisgona, ambas estallaron en risas. Tras calmar aquel ataque, se centraron y pusieron con el trabajo, intentando descifrar aquel condenado código.

-Qué agradable sorpresa que no os estéis matando, gracias a Dios, empezaba a preocuparme…-las sorprendió el manejador de sombras.

-Preocúpate de cosas más importantes, Nara-fue su grito de guerra.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué has descubierto?-arrastró una silla, se sentó en ella y se arrimó, posicionándose entre las dos mujeres. Renunció a pagarle con la misma moneda, otra frase de las suyas, tan precisas como eran, solo haría que ella se enfureciera más. Optaba por el silencio del prudente*.

Tratándose de unos grandes shinobis como eran ellos dos y de la ayuda que habían tenido de aquella niña, está de más decir que cumplieron con su cometido.

-Parece que te has llevado bien con Shiho, ¿no?-articuló.

-Bueno, qué quieres que te diga… Al menos no es una mal sufrida como la grupie*-explicó-. Es una buena chica. Demasiado comedida para mi gusto.

-Ni que tuvieras que elegirla como esposa o algo parecido-rió-. Hablar contigo es como hablar como un hombre.

-Já… Sin embargo soy toda una mujer… O mejor dicho-se acercó a él para ablandar terreno, para intimidar a su presa. Se agarró a su chaleco y murmuró-. Tú me has hecho toda una mujer, ¿no, Shikamaru?

Buen golpe. Desde el momento en que empezara a cavilar que había desvirgado una mujer –si más no, una mujer como lo era Temari- subiría hasta las nubes su imperceptible ego. "Esto lo mantendría agitado durante un ratito", se dijo maliciosa. Así pues, dibujando una amplia sonrisa triunfal, contoneó sus caderas y dirigió por última vez su vista atrás.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿Te has quedado incapacitado? Mueve tu trasero, niño-rechistó, sabiéndole atado al producto de sus impertinencias.

Y ahí lo tenía a él, como era de esperar, embobado ante su don, su infinita gracia natural de mujer. Pasmado como un bobo. Irrevocablemente idiota, perdido en su sensualidad. Como desearía haberla tomado allí mismo. Pero no, aquella maldita prudencia debía estar siempre presente. Maldijo por lo bajo y avanzó.

Discernió que sus ojos estaban absolutamente cerrados. Su rostro apaciguado lo inducía a llegar a la conclusión de que se había quedado dormida.

Así como estaba recostada sobre él, tapados ambos con una manta, reflejándose los rayos de la luna en sus pupilas aguamarinas, le pareció un ángel perdido en un mundo demasiado absurdo y plagado de injusticias como para poder codearse de su presencia en él.

Le retiró los cabellos de la cara y sonrió para si mismo. Temari se había puesto increíblemente tozuda con aquello de ver una película y sin embargo había acabado cayendo de bruces en brazos de Morfeo y era él el que estaba viendo el desenlace de la historia.

No le había agradado para nada la idea de tener que ver una película romántica. "Eso solo le gusta a las mujeres", afirmó haciéndola enfurecer, "¡Venga ya! ¡Qué excusa más estúpida! Si no quieres verla te vas a dormir, ¿me oyes?", lo puso entre la espada y la pared.

Si más no, al final se había visto obligado a quedarse con ella. En otras ocasiones habría rechazado la oferta al completo, pero en este caso… Una fuerza abstracta –supuso que su subconsciente- lo mantuvo a su lado y ganó a sus genes holgazanes.

La necia sonrisa que mantenía se esfumó de su semblante en cuanto recordó aquellas palabras…

_**Flashback**_

_-Oe, ¿qué demonios ha pasado entre vosotros dos?-preguntó sin poder evitar sonar a fisgón._

_-No ha pasado nada, papá-mintió._

_-Ya, claro… ¿Por qué siempre me dices lo mismo? Lo dicho por Temari tenía doble sentido, ¡estoy seguro! Sabes que al final te lo voy a sacar, más tarde o más temprano… Así que deja de hacer esfuerzos inútiles por esconder tus chismes-razonó Shikaku._

_El aludido suspiró larga y pesadamente y emprendió de nuevo el paso. Su padre, cual sombra persiguiendo y ejecutando los mismos movimientos de su proyector, puso su aparato locomotor en funcionamiento. En el momento en que fue a abrir boca el joven habló._

_-Nos acostamos-cerró los ojos suavemente, no dándole importancia al detalle, con el deseo de volver a poder alcanzar aquellos recuerdos y percibirlos como reales, de mantenerlos siempre a su alcance y no tener la necesidad de basarse en reconstruirlos con su pensamiento como única herramienta de creación._

_-¿C-c…? ¡¿En serio?-aulló el jefe del Clan Nara-. ¡Te hizo un hombre!_

_-Y yo la hice una mujer-redondeó triunfal._

_-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ella era…?-quiso saber, incrédulo._

_-Como lo oyes-dijo algo molesto. ¿Por qué tenían que sorprenderse todas las personas de que Temari fuese virgen y que hubiese sido él quien le hubiese robado la inocencia? ¿Es que a caso a nadie le sorprendía que a sus 19 él también lo fuera? _

_-Quién me lo iba a decir… Una mujer de tal madurez y carácter con mi perezoso y adolescente hijo… _

_-¡Solo nos llevamos tres años!-discrepó Shikamaru-. Y además… No estamos juntos, así que no utilices ese "con"._

_-¿Cómo que no estáis juntos?-no lo entendió a la primera. _

_-No lo sé, preferimos no tener ataduras…_

_-¿Ataduras? ¿Te parece poco la atadura que os va a unir a partir de ahora a causa de haber tenido la primera experiencia juntos? Dime, Shikamaru, ¿realmente has entendido el verdadero significado de lo que es hacerle el amor a una mujer? ¿O es que simplemente pensaste con el rabo antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo?-bombardeó a cuestiones al pobre inocente._

_-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, animal!-se quejó, sintiéndose insultado. ¡¿Cómo osaba dudar así de los sentimientos de su propio hijo hacia una mujer –concepto sobre el cual siempre había tratado de educarlo correctamente-?- ¡Me ofendes!_

_-Lo siento, lo siento… Debía preguntártelo. Si no hubieses reaccionado de esa manera te aseguro que te habría dado una paliza por aprovechado-rió comedidamente para así, tras un incómodo silencio, añadir-. Asimismo… ¿Esto está bien para ti, Shikamaru? Quiero decir, tú… A pesar de todo…_

_El recién nombrado aun estaba asombrado por las palabras antes dichas por su padre. Era cierto, aunque había respondido por sencilla inercia a aquella desagradable pregunta que lo tachaba de cerdo, rastrero y vulgar, podía decir con certeza que hacerle el amor a Temari no había sido un capricho de los dos… Por fuerza tenía que haber significado algo más… Para él si lo había significado, pero… ¿Qué había de ella? No habían hablado nunca seriamente del futuro que los aguardaba a este paso, ni de qué pensaban sobre aquello..._

_-Yo…-quería gritar que no; que no estaba para nada bien para él. _

_Olvidar aquella restricción que lo oprimía hasta el punto de tener que fingir que todo resultaba perfecto si ella se sentía dichosa. _

_Era todo tan diferente a como lo había leído en los libros… En relaciones complicadas, los hombres siempre decían cosas como "Yo soy feliz si tú lo eres", "Mientras tú estés bien, estaré bien" y cosas por el estilo, pero ahora se encontraba en la realidad, y no era así en ningún aspecto… No al menos para él. _

_No podía soportarlo más. Aunque sonara a pura avaricia, él sabía de sobra que podría dedicarle unas palabras consoladoras como esas para tranquilizarla, para que no sintiera desasosiego al estar con él; para mantenerla al margen, pero sabía con suficiencia que por dentro se encontraría hecho trizas. _

_-Shikamaru… Hijo…-articuló al ver una notable confusión en su rostro-. Cómo ha pasado el tiempo…-posó su mano agarrándolo suavemente del cuello-. Y parece que fue ayer cuando tu madre y yo te animábamos a dar tus primeros pasos…-sonrió melancólico-. A día de hoy ya no eres aquel crío al que tenía que dar lecciones sobre la vida para aprender a pasarla con un poco más de conciencia de lo que se avecinaba… A partir de este momento dejarás de lado tu inocencia para pasar a ser un hombre totalmente formado-hizo una pausa-. Shikamaru, escúchame… No creo que Temari quiera hacerte daño, es más, creo que ella está en las mismas condiciones que tú, solo que, como bien sabemos, es más orgullosa que tú y el reconocimiento del hecho de quererte probablemente será más tardío. No obstante… Ten cuidado, Shikamaru, no vayamos a tener un disgusto… Piensa que Temari tiene veintitrés años… ¿Sabes? Ella quizás…_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver que tenga veintitrés años?-carraspeó el heredero. _

_-Si ella no te ha comentado nada sobre dar un paso más en vuestra relación, seguramente es por miedo al rechazo de la sociedad… -apartó su mano del cuello de aquél que llevaba su propia sangre y parte de sus genes-. Es algo que he supuesto solo._

_-¿Pero qué demonios importará lo que diga la sociedad?-rugió él, furioso de saber que tenía toda la razón al respecto. Pero no quería aceptarlo…_

_-¿No crees extraño que no pueda ser todo normal entre vosotros? Ella misma siempre está remarcando que eres un crío…-argumentó-. Si quieres la verdad, opino que no quiere tener una relación más allá de lo normal contigo porque eres más joven y la gente podría comenzar a hablar a vuestras espaldas._

_Calló, dándole tiempo para asimilarlo. Shikamaru guardó esas palabras en su cabeza, las meditó meticulosamente, y fue entonces cuando lo vio todo claro como el agua. De nuevo tenía que darle la razón a ese maldito viejo. _

_Ella desde siempre lo había tratado como si fuera demasiado infantil e inmaduro. ¿Eso significaba que solo había sido un pasatiempo para Temari? _

_Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y ejerció una ligera fuerza en sus cabellos; tratando de estirarlos, totalmente dominado por la impotencia. _

_-Shikamaru, tú estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?-lo sacó de aquellos turbios pensamientos de la manera más vil, y sin embargo más rápida. La pregunta le había caído encima como un cubo de agua fría. No dudaba de la respuesta, a pesar de que siempre la guardaba solo para su interior._

_-Y-yo…-titubeó. Por primera vez -quizá segunda-, se sentía encerrado en un callejón sin salida-. N-no lo sé… Yo ya…-se oponía a decirlo._

_-¿No lo sabes?-no lo dejó continuar-. ¡¿Qué demonios significa que no lo sabes, Shikamaru? ¡¿Qué manera es esa de confrontar esta situación? ¡¿Es así como luchas por lo que amas? ¡¿Si tú no eres valiente para admitirlo, como pretendes que lo sea Temari? ¡¿Cómo puedes exigirle a ella que sea valiente por los dos y dé el siguiente paso?-lo cohibió en un intento de hacerlo entrar en razón-. ¿Sabes, Shikamaru?-aplacó su tono de voz, quizá se había excedido. A juzgar por la mirada de su hijo, aseguraba con total certeza que estaría procurando buscar respuestas evidentes a las preguntas-. En lo que llevo de vida, he aprendido que las mujeres son seres delicados, con un corazón de cristal capaz de romperse a la mínima de cambio. Créeme cuando te digo que hasta las más ruda y orgullosa tiene su lado tierno y sumiso. Es por eso que nos hicieron a nosotros… Para protegerlas, para quitarles cualquier tipo de debilidad y hacer sus esquemas inquebrantables… ¿Me oyes? No puedes echarle la culpa a ella por temer al repudio, y mucho menos si ni tú mismo sabes si quieres luchar por seguir con esto adelante o no…_

_-¡Por supuesto que quiero luchar por esto!-se manifestó vorazmente._

_Su padre esta vez le echó las manos a los hombros. _

_Los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos y el rostro del progenitor, conmovido, dibujó una leve sonrisa; orgulloso de ser padre de aquel chico que, con el paso del tiempo, se había hecho adulto, incluso a su costa y con factores que no habían requerido de su ayuda. _

_-Pues no es a mi a quien debes decirle esto, hijo…_

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

Y se lo diría a la persona adecuada, obviamente lo haría… Pero no sería en aquel momento. Ahora se veía incapaz de interrumpir el sueño de aquella musa.

De repente, ella se removió sobre él. Oportunidad que no desaprovechó el moreno para asegurarse de que estaba dormida profundamente o aun estaba en proceso.

-Temari…-le susurró aun pasando sus yemas por su rubia melena-. Si te duermes no podré irme a dormir a la cama por no querer despertarte…

-No… estoy… dormida…-declaró con dificultad, permaneciendo en la misma posición, entumecida.

-No, claro que no…-rió-. Venga, te llevaré a la cama…

-Pero… Quiero ver el final… De la película-hizo de nuevo el esfuerzo.

-Creo que llegas tarde para ello, hace un buen rato que ha terminado-comentó él señalando la pantalla del televisor, claramente apagada.

-¿Y por qué no me has despertado?-dijo en un tono un poco más alto para que notara su descontento-. ¿Cómo ha terminado?

-¿Eh?

-Que cómo ha terminado la película…-repitió.

-Pues…-se quedó mirándola. Estaba desconcertado. No recordaba el momento en que había decidido apagar la televisión con el mando a distancia y dedicarse a contemplar algo mucho mejor a su parecer: ella.

La rubia expectante, esperando una respuesta, prestaba mucha atención a lo que estaba por decir el genio. El interés lo demostraba con la profunda mirada con la que lo miraba.

-Pues… No lo sé-concluyó finalmente.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-gritó-. ¡Si estabas despierto, debes haber visto el final!

-Lo sé, pero… Creo que me he entretenido observándote a ti y no le he dado importancia al televisor-desvió tímidamente la mirada.

Entonces las facciones de la joven presentaron un leve sonrojo por el efecto que causaban en ella sus palabras.

-¡Idiota!-le recriminó escondiendo su faz en su pecho.

-Lo siento, lo siento…-se disculpó a la vez que la abrazaba, permitiéndole así, tener más refugio seguro.

En un raudo movimiento la agarró de la cintura y la levantó, con lo cual ella enlazó sus piernas a sus caderas y fue conducida a la habitación.

Una vez allí, Shikamaru apoyó una rodilla en la cama y la posó sobre el lecho.

-No quiero dormir en un lugar tan estrecho como lo es el sofá-razonó sin haberse despegado de ella todavía.

-Yo tampoco-agregó divertida acariciando el pelo que caía sobre la nuca del moreno a causa de que su coleta se encontraba medio deshecha.

Como un gato, ronroneó y se dejó acariciar por sus manos. Cerró los ojos para grabar aquel cálido contacto en su cuello. A la chica, le pareció tan manso y adorable que lo abrazó con tal avidez que lo hizo quedar tumbado sobre ella.

Con su cara apoyada entre su yugular y su busto, besó delicadamente su cuello y la hizo girar para quedar ambos de costado sobre la cama.

-Será mejor que descanses…-murmuró el estratega cerca de su frente, cuya fortuna era tal que recibió un cálido roce de sus labios. Ella asintió.

Shikamaru deslizó una mano hasta sus caderas y la apegó a él. Seguidamente, entrelazó una mano con la suya, y beneficiándose de aquella unión, la arrastró hasta que ella se vio posada sobre su pecho. Por último, deslizó su mano libre hasta su dorado cabello y la hizo resbalar una vez tras otra.

Así pues, al saberse en manos de él, la serenidad se apoderó de su ser y el descanso se hizo presente en breves instantes.

Se fundió en su aroma y se perdió en sus latidos, si buscaba una salida a todos sus problemas sabía que la tenía ahí, en la placidez que solo ese hombre hacía llegar a su alma. Y por mucho que se auto convenciera, se sabía perfectamente incapaz de vivir sin la acompasada respiración de Shikamaru a su lado, sin el suave aliento que se dedicaba a acariciar su tez día y noche, junto a aquellas traviesas manos que avivaban con paciencia sus ganas de seguir sobre ese, a pesar de todo, insufrible mundo que jamás perdonaría sus pecados.

* * *

><p><em>¡Lo sé, lo sé! Me he demorado mucho y no tengo perdón de Dios, pero os ruego tengáis un poco de piedad con esta pobre estudiante... jajajaj<em>

_A cambio, no me he mirado con lo de las páginas y creo que han salido unas 9 y algo más... (Más extenso que de costumbre...)_

_ En fin, lo dicho, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir la conti, pero he estado muy atareada estos días... _

_Espero que al menos, la espera haya valido la pena y hayáis disfrutado de leer..._

_¡Gracias por la comprensión, y hasta el próximo capítulo! ^^_

_Sayoo! _

_**Laura.** _


	14. ¡Que no somos nada!

**CAPÍTULO 9: ¡Que no somos nada!**

La luz empezaba a ganar a la fuerza de la translucidez de las cortinas. Los rayos del Sol apuntaban indiscretamente a aquellos dos ninjas que estaban envueltos en sábanas.

Ella fue la primera en entreabrir los ojos.

Sintió la necesidad de hacer un estiramiento en la cama con el que sin querer hirió a su acompañante. Se tapó la boca por acto reflejo, impidiendo así gritar un "¡Mierda!".

-¡Auch!-se quejó-. Joder… Empezamos bien la mañanita…-maldijo el malherido.

Al ver como despotricaba, el terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió. Cayó en la cuenta de que le podría haber hecho daño y así, se lanzó a abrazarlo y lo estrujó fuertemente contra su pecho.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Perdón, perdón, Shikamaru, perdón!-se disculpaba sin siquiera pretender soltarlo.

Por actuar de forma impulsiva, ni tan siquiera se percató del lugar en el que había posicionado la cabeza de Shikamaru. Entonces él, malicioso, mordió ligeramente en el nacimiento de uno de sus senos. Aquello tomó a Temari por sorpresa, y se separó inmediatamente de él.

-¡¿Qué haces?-exclamó furiosa.

-Es que no podía respirar-mintió divertido ante su actitud. No se cansaría nunca de ver las reacciones que tenía aquella mujer a sus osadías.

-¡Idiota!-le reprochó.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, posicionándose bocabajo, y se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza.

-Temari…-probó suerte.

-¡No me hables!-vociferó como respuesta.

Sin decir una palabra, él se agachó y besó su espalda. Desplazó su mano hasta su irresistible cintura femenina y redujo las distancias entre sus cuerpos.

-Temari…-murmuró manteniendo sus labios pegados a su piel.

Por otra parte, ella no mostró ningún tipo de queja hacia aquellas caricias, siquiera dio señales de aprobación.

Dando por entendido que no le molestaba, no se detuvo.

A hurtadillas, deslizó sus dedos por dentro de su camisa y mordió ligeramente su nuca tras retirar aquellos dorados cabellos que a ratos aborrecía por entorpecer su camino.

Bajaron a la par manos y besos recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a la frontera límite. No obstante, cuando quiso osar tocar más allá, la muchacha se giró, absolutamente acelerada y agarró sus manos impidiéndole continuar.

Se volteó para mirarla a los ojos y tras encontrarse sus miradas en el abismo, Temari no fue capaz de frenar sus impulsos.

Alcanzó sus labios y enredó sus manos en su cuello, tumbándolo sobre ella. En un acto habilidoso y frenético él incrustó sus dientes en su cuello y ella, cegada por el éxtasis de la situación, no hizo más que incitarlo a seguir.

En el momento en que sintió el extremadamente ardiente contacto de su lengua con su esternón, arqueó la espalda; rabiosa, sin poder aguantar más aquella molestia que le suponía el tratar de evitarlo, el querer y saber que no era correcto prolongar mucho más aquellos encuentros.

Temiendo que los alcanzara el tiempo, Shikamaru se deshizo de los shorts de aquella bella dama junto con la siguiente capa de fina tela con encajes.

De reojo, pudo ver que él ya tenía preparado el armamento y no quiso mirar más.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Para entonces, Shikamaru ya había predicho aquello y había cubierto con sus manos sus sensibles pezones del roce con la tela de la camiseta.

-Es genial que ya no lleves sujetador… Desabrocharlo no es más que un coñazo-refunfuñó antes de ponerse manos a la obra con el sexo oral.

-No lo nec-paró en seco al sentir que la humedecía con su saliva-. ¡Joder!-se agarró a la cabeza del amante. Ese condenado había aprendido tremendamente rápido-. No lo necesito para pasar noches como la de hoy en esta casa…-pudo decir finalmente.

-¿Porque de todas formas te lo acabo quitando más tarde o más temprano?-sonrió altivo.

-No, porque no hay variedad de hombres a quien pueda enseñárselos si me quedo aquí… ¿Para qué, si solo lo verás tú?-lo retó, reduciéndolo a lo insignificante.

-Muy graciosa…-lanzó las palabras en una leve bocanada frente a su entrada más húmeda. Introdujo de golpe dos dedos y notó como se estremecía de pies a cabeza. La celosía que despertaban sus juegos de lenguaje solo lo llevaría a quererla hacer desvariar brutalmente, para que así, por la fuerza, se viera en la obligación a tragarse sus orgullosas palabras en tanto le rogaba que no se detuviera, que deseaba más.

Ascendió manteniendo aquellas dos pequeñas herramientas dentro de ella, cuya exclusiva función era prepararla para la herramienta definitiva, y no se atrevió a dejar ninguna célula de su piel inexplorada.

La joven, satisfecha con su actitud de hombre que pretende hacer gozar a una mujer sin pedir nada a cambio, optó por terminar con su tortura y darle de su propia medicina.

Llevó su mano desde su espalda hasta sus abdominales y dejó caer sus finas manos hasta su distinguida erección. Palpó sobre la tela de los calzoncillos, deslumbrada por tan maravillosa fuente de placer.

Mordió su labio inferior, tremendamente excitada, víctima del regocijo de imaginar todo lo que estaba por ocurrir.

En cuanto él supo de aquel gesto formado en su cara, no pudo contenerse más.

Le mordió el cuello, agarrándose solamente de esa forma a su cuerpo, se deshizo de su ropa interior y la arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.

Hecho esto, se sujetó a la cama colocando ambos brazos a los costados de la cabeza de la rubia y preparó su miembro en su entrada para así introducirlo.

Antes de nada, queriendo así que lubricara para no tener que forzar a la hora de la verdad, rozó su glande con los labios de su intimidad.

Ella sintió lo increíblemente caliente que estaba aquella punta con cada fricción en sus pliegues, puesto que se introducía descuidadamente una pequeña parte de ésta en el acto de hacerla bajar después de la subida.

Finalmente, acabando con tanto sufrimiento y frustración por parte de ambos, la envistió con seguridad y después de escuchar el grito placentero y contemplar el arqueo brusco de ella, debido a la satisfacción, puso en marcha el mecánico vaivén.

-Esto no puede ser bueno…-deliró entre gemidos Temari en un momento dado-. Ni real…

-Por supuesto que lo es… Escúchate como gimes-le susurró al oído mientras continuaba con las penetraciones.

Obedeció. Los gemidos le salían sin ella poder controlarlos. Se enrojeció una vez habiendo concentrado su mente en percibir sus sonidos, con tal de comprobar lo que su acompañante le decía.

-¿Aun no crees que sea bueno y real?-preguntó con gran dificultad, a causa del indescriptible gozo que le provocaba permanecer atrapado entre aquellas húmedas paredes, sin separarse del hueco creado entre su cabeza y sus hombros.

-Y-yo… N-no… N-no lo sé…-corroboró entrecortadamente.

-¿No lo sabes…?-sonrió pícaramente-. Déjame que te muestre…

La sujetó con la mano derecha de la nuca y con la otra se aferró con fuerza a sus caderas. Aumentó el ritmo de las inserciones a medida que se desvanecía, encandilado por el terriblemente acogedor fuego que se desprendía de sus cuerpos, cautivado por sus cada vez más audibles clamores de inmenso deleite.

-¡Dios, Shikamaru!-enterró sus uñas en su espalda-. ¡C-creo que ya…!

-Vamos, aguanta un poco más…-musitó aparentemente plácido.

-¡No puedo, joder! ¡Esto es demasiado!-exclamó exaltada-. ¡M-me c-co…-en las últimas invasiones, Shikamaru fue capaz de sentir como una mayor cantidad de flujo que la habitual patinaba hacia el exterior-. rro…!

Cumplido su cometido de complacerla, se propuso llegar a su propio orgasmo, y a pesar de saber que ella ya había terminado, tuvo que penetrarla un par de veces más para dejarse arrastrar, también, por el placer que le significaba el hecho de hacerla suya, que vino acompañado por su tangible eyaculación.

Se apoyó en aquel irresistible busto femenino, jadeante; el sexo sí que era un ejercicio completo.

Ella lo recibió entre sus brazos, entretanto recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración.

-Ha estado bien…-concluyó, riendo entretenida.

-¿Cómo que bien? ¿Solo bien? ¡Qué mentirosa! Sabes que ha estado más que bien… Bastaba con detenerse a observarte.

-Anda, anda, no te hagas ilusiones…-continuó con la broma.

-¡¿Cómo que no me haga ilusiones? ¡Pero serás…!-rió haciéndole cosquillas.

-Idiota-dijo sosteniéndolo de la cara. Depositó un beso en sus labios y se reincorporó en la cama, olvidándolo tumbado en el lado de la cama.

Se puso sólo el culotte y la camiseta de tirantes con la que había dormido. Shikamaru la siguió con la vista por todo el lugar por el que se movía desde el lecho.

-Temari…-dirigió su vista a un punto en concreto.

-¿Hm?-se giró inocentemente ella.

-Tienes un culo tremendo-informó, descarado-. Ahora mismo te echaba otro polvo…

-Ya, cállate, pervertido. Con uno vas que te matas-sentenció-. Por cierto, ponte algo, ¿quieres? Nos vamos a comer por ahí ya que pedí que nos dieran el día libre-ordenó.

-¿"Nos vamos"?-repitió-. ¿Por qué no vas tú? Tengo sueño…-se abrazó a la almohada, perezoso.

-¡Excusas! ¡Hace 5 minutos no parecías tener mucho sueño, crío asqueroso!-le rememoró.

-Vale, vale, pero no grites…-cedió.

Jamás sería capaz de decirle que no a ese ejemplar de mujer…

ºººººººººººº

-¡Shikamaru-sempai!-exclamó una voz de adolescente.

-Oh, Konohamaru, ¿qué tal?-volteó para encontrarse al trío de siempre.

-¡Bien, bien!-contestó entusiasmado-. ¡Oh, Temari-san! ¡No tenía ni idea de que estaba en la aldea! ¿Cómo está?

-No me trates de usted, Konohamaru, ¿quieres?-lo recibió-. Bien, estoy bien-sonrió.

-¡A medida que pasa el tiempo te ves más y más hermosa!-la halagó, con lo que Udon, su fiel compañero, asintió con un ingenuo color rosado en sus pómulos, apoyando aquella opinión.

-¡Sí, yo de mayor quiero ser como tú, Temari!-añadió Moegi animosamente.

-Gracias, Moegi. Aunque ese "mayor" no me ha acabado de gustar…-rió.

-¡Qué suerte que os encontremos a los dos!

-¿Y eso por qué?-curioseó el jonnin*.

-Íbamos a escribir un artículo para el periódico Ninja que hacemos cada semana, ya sabes… Y nos pareció un tema interesante vuestra relación-anunció Konohamaru.

-¿Nuestra relación?-preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-Sí, llegan a nuestros oídos muchos rumores de que sois pareja-explicó la de las dos coletas anaranjadas.

-Creo que la gente de Konoha confunde muy a menudo el concepto mejor amigo con el de pareja-agregó molesta la de Suna.

-Vamos a hablarlo en algún lugar en el que podamos comer, me muero de hambre…-animó el Nara.

-¡Sí, vamos!-estuvieron de acuerdo todos-. Hoy estás de suerte… Ya hemos comido así que no tendrás que invitarnos.

-Gracias, señor, por de vez en cuando, tener un detallito con este pobre infeliz-murmuró cerrando los ojos con fuerza, juntando sus manos disimuladamente y alzando la cabeza al cielo.

-Pero de pagar mi parte no te libras, vago-anunció Temari, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Mendokusai…

ºººººººººººººººººº

-Así que no sois pareja, ¿huh?-bajaron la cabeza los tres, decepcionados.

-No, ¿quién demonios os ha metido esa idea en la cabeza?-rió por todo lo alto Shikamaru.

-Bueno, la verdad es que Naruto-niichan parecía muy convencido y también hablamos con la vieja Tsunade y Shizune…-respondió el sobrino de Asuma.

-Oh, ya veo, Tsunade y Shizune…-despotricó para oírlo solo su acompañante y ella misma.

-Escuchadme chicos, parece que no os han enseñado disciplina del día a día en la escuela…-suspiró el envuelto en el marrón-. No deberíais creeros todo aquello que os digan los demás, ya sea Naruto, Shizune, Tsunade, o el mismísimo Dios. ¿A caso nosotros os lo hemos dicho? No, ¿verdad…? Entonces vuestros argumentos no son para nada válidos. No tienen consistencia.

Los tres se sintieron mediocres; insignificantes de haber sido tan fáciles de embaucar por otros, a pesar de que éstos no lo hicieran con mala intención.

-Además… No sería algo que Temari y yo iríamos divulgando por ahí… Como bien sabéis ella es de Suna y yo de Konoha. Una relación entre ciudadanos de distintas aldeas podría suponer complicaciones y podría hacer colgar de un hilo la unión entre los estados… Aun más teniendo en cuenta que el Kazekage es su hermano. Así que creo que ni ella ni yo seríamos tan estúpidos, en el caso de que las habladurías fueran ciertas, repito, de contarlo a todo el mundo por simple diversión-finalizó el discurso el apuesto joven.

-Shikamaru, no hables más de la cuenta, ¿quieres? Al final vas a provocar que se lleven una visión equivocada de esta "supuesta" relación si sigues dando explicaciones…-lo regañó.

-Mujer, solo les doy la lógica con la que creo que pensamos los dos, de esta manera es más fácil convencerlos de que lo que dicen no tiene ni pies ni cabeza…-se defendió el otro.

-Bueno, es que vosotros… Se os ve tan bien juntos, hacéis tan buena pareja y… Parecéis tan felices cuando estáis juntos que no nos resultó una sorpresa que nos lo confirmaran los tres implicados-razonó Moegi.

-Además… Asuma-de inmediato tras ser pronunciado este nombre, Shikamaru levantó la cabeza para mirar al niño de la bufanda azul-. e incluso Shikaku siempre me han metido la idea en la cabeza de que cuando una mujer, por ruda y mandona que sea, cuando está con el hombre que ama, sonríe de una manera tan sincera y embelesadora que hasta a larga distancia se percibe la estrecha relación-llevó las manos a su cabeza como quien no comprende absolutamente nada y se pierde en un abismo de confusión-. Y… Y Temari… luce tan bonita cuando sonríe al estar contigo que… que yo… yo realmente pensé, bueno pensamos que…

-Muy típico de esos dos viejos…-dijo en tono bajo.

-Konohamaru-pronunció con temible voz la kunoichi experimentada-. Si bien es cierto lo que Asuma y el padre de éste-señaló al sucesor de los Nara-. te han pretendido enseñar, también existen las excepciones a tales teorías… A veces… Las personas pueden querer con locura a alguien sin necesidad de pasar a palabras mayores en cuanto al vínculo que los une. Se pueden ser grandes amigos sin ser nada más que eso. Creo que eso es lo que ocurre con Shikamaru… Digamos que es especial para mí. Me comprende y es mi punto de apoyo durante los instantes que permanezco de visita en Konoha…-añadió indiferente la potente rubia-. Además, ¿cómo podría estar con un hombre tres años mayor que yo?-formuló la pregunta retórica, ansiando persuadir a aquellos críos e incluso a su propia mente endeble.

Aquel interrogante no pasó desapercibido para el cabeza de piña. "Así que mi padre tenía razón, y es justo lo que yo también sospechaba… ¡Joder!". Se masajeó las sienes meditando sobre ello. "Le dije a mi padre que lucharía, pero si está tan segura… ¿Debería olvidarme de una vez por toda de ella? ¿Está todo perdido? No, siempre lo ha estado… No obstante yo… Quiero luchar por ella, por esto… La quiero."

-Ya veo… Bueno… Es una lástima. De verdad sería agradable que fueseis pareja. Siempre se os ha visto bien compenetrados el uno con el otro, tanto en la batalla como en los acontecimientos cotidianos…-fue esta vez Moegi quien cogió el relevo. Udon, como chico de pocas palabras que acostumbraba a ser, secundó con cada vocablo dicho por sus camaradas, pero no se atrevió a hacer más.

-En fin, lamentamos las molestias, ya nos vamos. ¡Que paséis un buen dia, Temari-san, Shikamaru-niichan!-gritaron un minuto antes de desaparecer su sombra de los cristales translúcidos del restaurante.

-No hay problema, ¡Igualmente!-coincidieron nuevamente.

-¿Eres tan poco original que necesitas copiar mis frases?-lo miró arrogante.

-No empieces una insensata guerra que sabes de sobras que perderás-contestó de igual manera el anteriormente acorralado, ahora depredador de aquella sabrosa presa.

-Bien, bien, como el señorit-

-¿Primera discusión de pareja?-bromeo una nueva venida-. ¿A quién pretendéis engañar?-cuestionó. Al parecer, había estado escuchando toda la conversación con los tres chunnin**-. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de la terrible tensión sexual y el descomunal cariño que hay entre vosotros dos…

-Ten-Ten, cállate, mejor… Cállate-ordenó la rubia perdiendo la compostura.

-¡A sus órdenes, mi capitana!-acató la de los moños-. Solo espero que acabéis por decírnoslo claramente. Algún día…

Se sentó a acompañarlos, no obstante no probó bocado, alegando que no tenía hambre.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-quiso saber Temari, acabando con las migajas de su plato.

-La verdad…-se sonrojó y desvió la mirada-. Había quedado con Neji para vernos aquí, es extraño que no se haya presentado aun, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa excepto esperar…

-¡Woho! Hablando del rey de Roma-anunció Shikamaru-. ¿Qué tal, tío?-le ofreció la mano para que la estrechara.

-Estupendamente, ¿y tú, genio?-imitó el gesto.

-De maravilla.

-¡Hey, tengo una idea! ¿Venís con nosotros a dar una vuelta por los puestos? Supongo que estaréis informados de que mañana es día festivo, debido a la celebración de que terminamos con la guerra tal día como hoy de hace un par de años-los invitó Ten-Ten a ir con ellos.

Neji la observó -una vez posicionado a su vera-, en un comienzo, con desaprobación, mas ciertamente el Hyuga también tenía un cierto interés por lo que se traían entre manos aquellos dos. Y… ¿Qué mejor manera que pasar un rato juntos, analizándolos?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-se apresuró la rubia-. ¿Te parece bien?-miró a Shikamaru.

-Como tú quieras…-respondió desganado-. Al fin y al cabo, soy tu guía, tengo que ir contigo.

-Pues ajo y agua, hoy –y siempre- se hace lo que yo diga, ¡así que andando!-se levantó y lo estiró del brazo.

-¡Oe, espérate, mujer, tengo que ir pagar!

-¡Rápido, rápido!-lo acosó durante su caminata hacia las afueras del local.

ºººººººººººººº

-¡Achís!-estornudó la extranjera-. Cielos, son las 6 de la tarde y aquí ya atardece…

-Así es Konoha en verano-sonrió Ten-Ten colgada del brazo del hombre de ojos plateados.

-Por mucho que sea verano hace un frío horrible por las noches-se quejó Temari.

-Es la humedad-argumentó Neji.

-No estás acostumbrada a este tiempo, y por eso no sabes cual es la ropa adecuada para ponerte, problemática…

Shikamaru se desabrochó la sudadera y se la puso por encima de los hombros a ella.

-Con eso estarás mejor.

Ella lo miró desconcertada. "Caballerosidad… Es… Tan irremediablemente encantador…"

Sin darse cuenta, los dos se hallaban a unos pasos más avanzados que sus dos amigos, quienes contemplaban la escenita.

Sujetó la sudadera en sus hombros para que no cayera y dirigió una turbia mirada al suelo, disimulando el leve sonrojo que estaba apareciendo en su fina tez.

Seguidamente, levantó la vista para descubrir sus oscuros ojos fijados ya en ella, conociendo a la perfección cada ademán, adivinando cada movimiento que estaba por llevar a cabo.

-P-pero… Oye… Shik-logró a decir antes de ser interrumpida.

-Estaré bien-posó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, sonriente, acariciando el comienzo de su hermoso cabello.

En ese instante se sintió igual que una niña pequeña, siendo consolada por alguien mayor. No le molestó el gesto, en absoluto, es más, le pareció tierno. "Quizás esta edad que se nos da en hechos, puede superarse con la edad mental que tiene… Madurez… Sí… Él la conoce mejor que yo."

Los compañeros que iban atrasados en el camino, quedaron perplejos.

-Sabía que eran grandes amigos, e incluso bromeé a cerca de que estaba claro que sentían algo especial el uno por el otro, creyéndome, al final, que no era así, porque ellos lo negaban rotundamente, pero… ¿sabes? Cada vez me parece una idea menos estúpida. Uno no va con esas confianzas con cualquiera, y mucho menos Shikamaru o Temari. Algo hay entre esos dos, fijo-se aferró Ten-Ten al castaño, solo requiriendo que fuera su único oyente.

-Sí, absolutamente de acuerdo-ratificó éste.

Con la prenda de ropa prestada puesta adecuadamente, se descubrió aceptando el brazo pasado por su hombro, atrapándola, terminando con la escasa lejanía que había entre sus cuerpos. Y así, sujetándose a él con una mano a medias metida bajo el jersey que llevaba, no pudo evitar reír estúpidamente, como una boba enamorada, de cada palabra pronunciada por su atrayente voz.

Mas, ¿es que a caso no era nada más que eso… Una idiota enamorada? Seguramente sí, pero eso ya no se arriesgaría a decirlo. No, claro que no… Eso no iba con ella. Era toda una mujer con sus 22 añazos… ¿Cuántos tenía él? ¿19? De ninguna manera podía llegar a algo más con alguien menor de lo que ella lo era. Asimismo, se negaba a pensar que había perdido la cabeza por un chiquillo como él…

Al final, la otra pareja oficial, se dispuso a inventar una excusa para así dejarlos solos, en un intento en vano de que, de esta manera, pudieran abrir de par a par las puertas de su corazón, dejar florecer sus sentimientos sin opresión alguna.

Ignorando el verdadero cometido de aquella súbita partida, ambos, perseverando el abrazo, se perdieron cuesta abajo por las calles de Konoha, teñidas con rojizos destellos que acabarían en nada más y nada menos que la completa oscuridad; la negrura. Oscuridad a la que someterían, tarde o temprano, también, a sus más profundos y pasionales sentimientos. Por supuesto, ésta llevaría a una exánime iluminación, como lo eran los faroles en la vida real, que servían como humilde recurso. Pero dentro del alma, toda iluminación es poca, cualquier vulgar destello es insignificante, la penumbra siempre domina… Lo negro arrasa con lo blanco.

A veces, por mucho que se intente alumbrar un corazón que padece, eternamente hay un réprobo recoveco que te lleva por el camino de la amargura, que te recuerda lo feliz que fuiste y lo poco que duró. Recoveco que, nunca jamás, uno es capaz de llenar de dicha y virtuosos momentos y por lo tanto, permanece desocupado por el vacío, que con sus vastas garras, nos envuelve hasta arrastrarnos a límites inimaginables, inalcanzables para el raciocinio de una profana humanidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Aquí traigo la contiiiiiiiiiiiii! Espero que la disfrutéis... ¡El próximo capítulo ya es la fiesta!<strong>_

_**Tengo unas ganas locas de comenzarlo... hahaha ¡me pondré cuanto antes!**_

_**Ya se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad... ¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Tendré tiempo para respirar -tiempo que no he tenido por lo general- Eso significa... ¡Tiempo para escribir! ewe**_

_**En fin... Muchísimas gracias por los agradables comentarios de todas -creo que eran de chicas-, aunque, también muchas gracias a los que leen -si es que los hay- y a pesar de todo no comentan. Yo siempre digo que lo más importante es hacer pasar un buen rato a la gente que invierte su maravilloso tiempo en leer las burradas que escribo jijijiji... **_

_**Sayo, ¡hasta el próximo! ^^**_


	15. Todo tuyo, abandono

**CAPITULO 10 (PARTE I): Todo tuyo, abandono.**

-No es maravilloso poder dormir hasta la hora que quieras durante dos días seguidos-abrazó a Temari con una sonrisa de gato.  
>Ella estaba leyendo y tuvo que dejar aparcado el libro a un lado para achucharlo, cosa que solicitaba con aquellas pretensiones.<p>

-Hey… Desde luego… Eres un vago-sonrió besándolo en la frente para luego hundir sus dedos en su largo cabello libre de ataduras.

-¿Qué lees?-la miró curioso sin despegar su barbilla de su pecho, observando de reojo lo que sujetaba entre las manos.

-"El Aleph" de Jorge Luís Borges-sonrió depositando el ejemplar sobre la mesilla de noche.

-¿De qué va?-preguntó alzando la cabeza para verla.

-Es algo complicado de explicar así que mejor le echas un vistazo en cuanto lo termine, y ya…-suspiró-. Es literatura hispanoamericana, concretamente antirrealista.

-Me lo pensaré…

Los dos permanecieron pegados durante unos instantes, cuyo contenido únicamente se basó en silencio. Ni un mísero sonido a excepción que sus tenues respiraciones.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a Suna?-preguntó repentinamente él jugando a entrelazar sus manos y acariciar el dorso de su palma.

-No lo sé… Ya me he excedido con el tiempo de estadía. Supongo que el domingo es buen día para partir.

-Ya veo…-hizo una mueca de disgusto-. ¿Y cuándo…?

-No lo sé, no sé cuando volveré-respondió sabiendo por donde iban los tiros-. De todas maneras eso da igual, Shikamaru, únicamente seremos dos grandes amigos separados por la distancia, así que no hay un por qué pasarlo mal en la despedida-ni ella misma se lo creía, pero si iba a irse dentro de poco tiempo, más le valía convencerse de que no sentía nada más que una amistad un tanto especial. Y para ella poder hacerlo necesitaba que Shikamaru también dijera o, al menos, pensara ecuánimemente.

-¡Eso no importa! ¿Crees que no te echaré de menos por el simple hecho de que seamos amigos? ¿Crees que los amigos no se añoran?-comenzó a exaltarse.

-No, no, yo solo… Es que no quiero que nos despidamos de mala manera, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos estos días.

-Ni yo…-la estrujó de forma impetuosa-. Escúchame, Temari…-se medio reincorporó y enfrentó sus miradas-. Te quiero.

Alto y claro. Profundo. Sin rodeos. Sin diferenciar qué tipo de "Te quiero" era esta vez.

La abrumó terriblemente. La confusión inundaba su cabeza con cada sentimentalismo que se soltaban al hablar. 'Shikamaru, no me quieras… Te lo ruego. No te hace ningún bien', fue su patético monólogo interior. Desearía habérselo dicho, para evitarle el sufrimiento, pero hacerlo solo conllevaría a una discusión, una discusión a las lágrimas, y pasadas las lágrimas; el consuelo… Un exquisito consuelo al que seguramente sucumbiría por mucha conciencia que tuviera para reflexionar.

Así que, lo abrazó más fuerte pero no abrió boca para articular ningún tipo de resonancia; ella no pronunciaría aquellas condenadas palabras… No… Una vez dichas en alto, no sería capaz de marcharse. Su autoconvencimiento se vería tirado por los suelos. Lo mejor era callar… 'Callar es de sabios.'

Los dos se sentaron en el borde de la cama. Ella le brindó su más tierna sonrisa y con sus dedos rozó la increíblemente sensitiva piel detrás de su oreja, hasta posarse en su nuca. Juntaron sus frentes y dejaron caer sus párpados pesadamente.

Entonces ella se desperezó y, ofreciéndole la palma, se levantó requiriéndole hacer lo mismo. Como de costumbre, acató sus órdenes –en este caso de alzarse- y recibió su agradable piel, forjando una fuerte unión física entre ellos.

Los dos cruzaron por la puerta de la habitación cogidos firmemente de la mano. Una vez libres del aire sin renovar; bochornoso, de aquel a pesar de todo, encantador aposento, Temari rodeó su cadera, apretando vigorosamente; situando sus manos en su fornida espalda, a la par que él la estrechaba contra su pecho.

Fue así como llegaron a la cocina; sin decir término alguno, centrándose en sentir el afecto, la terneza transmitida mediante el roce de sus dermis.

Si no les quedaban muchos instantes por disfrutar juntos hasta tener otro encuentro, deberían disfrutar de los últimos, a pesar de conocer perfectamente lo insuficiente que les sería intentar saciarse con tan poco.

De este modo era como a ellos les gustaba aprovechar el tiempo. Sintiendo; amando y siendo amado, aunque fuese en un aplastante silencio sepulcral.

ºººººººººººººº

-Maldita sea, es día festivo y lo único entretenido que he hecho ha sido ducharme… ¡hagamos algo Shikamaru…!-exigió la rubia.

-¿Algo como qué?-escupió desganado, desde la posición en que estaba, completamente estirado en el sofá.

-Llévame a cenar a un sitio caro-sugirió.

-¿Pero tú quién demonios te crees que soy? Es más, ¿de dónde crees que saco tanto dinero para ello?-bufó.

-Venga ya, que soso eres…

-No, mira, está bien, ¿sabes qué?-se levanto pleno de disposición-. Si quieres ir a un restaurante caro, te llevaré.

-¿Eres idiota? Estaba bromeando, no necesitas hacerlo-rió desde de la cocina.

-Lo haré si tú me lo pides. Si es lo que deseas, lo cumpliré-fue acercándose.

-Shikamaru, no…

Habló en voz baja, pero él se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la habitación.

-Ve a arreglarte de gala, ¡que nos vamos!-gritó sin detenerse. Al ver que no reaccionaba, dio una fuerte palmada en el aire para despertarla del asombro-. ¡Vamos!

Con el arrastre de la silla, producido por la joven que estaba por alistarse, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los disturbaron.

Ambos se miraron, alarmados por la incesante insistencia.

-¿Quién puede ser?-emitió esa pregunta sabiendo que ni el genio de Konoha tendría una respuesta.

-Cualquiera-dijo apaciguado caminando hacia el vestíbulo-. ¡Ya voy!-se exasperó ante aquel condenado estruendo.

Al abrir la puerta, casi se le abalanzó encima el responsable de su nerviosismo.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que te necesita! ¡Es urgentísimo!-dijo su amigo agarrándolo de los hombros.

-¡¿Qué? Oye, Choji, es día festivo, ¿qué demonios le pasa a esta mujer?-dijo sin variabilidad en su pacifico tono.

-No lo sé, Shikamaru, ¡pero no parece que vaya de broma!-lo machacaba física y mentalmente.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Nada de peros!-cortó la frase sin importarle en absoluto qué tuviera por añadir.

-¡Pues espera a que me cambie!-rechistó dando voces, impaciente ante tal conducta.

-¡Que te digo que no hay tiempo, Shikamaru!-respondió con la misma escala de aullido.

El de la coleta, sumiso, no quiso replicar más y se volteó para encontrar a Temari, más desconcertada que él mismo.

-Temari…

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Ve-sonrió.

-Pero…-se opuso, afligido.

-Lo dejamos para otro día, Shikamaru, de verdad. Ve, ya te ha dicho Choji que es urgente… No creo que te apetezca quedarte estéril para siempre, si no haces caso de lo que te pide la Hokage-y con esto quiso romper el hielo, apaciguar la situación.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-se arrimó a ella-. Lo siento…-murmuró en su oído-. Luego volveré.

-Tened cuidado.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Demonios, esta mujer me saca de quicio. ¡¿No puede reclamar a otra persona que no sea yo? ¡Joder…!-refunfuñó totalmente desquiciado el Nara.

-Lo siento, tío, incluso yo me ofrecí. Pero sabes lo cabezota que es… Además eres su estratega favorito, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?-lo agarró del cuello.

-A veces desearía no serlo y así no tener que acudir cuando en teoría tengo el día libre… ¡Cielos, que estamos de fiesta!-insistió.

-En realidad estás tan cabreado porque ibas a salir con Temari, ¿huh?-deslizó su mano hasta apoyrala en su hombro y lo miró, travieso.

-¿C-cóm…? ¿Q-qué…?-lo miró con ojos saltones, negar lo evidente sería inútil, y más tratándose de Choji… Pero por intentar no perdía nada- ¡N-no! ¡Claro que no…!

-¿Estás seguro?-sonrió victorioso apartándose de él, feliz de conocerlo tan insoportablemente bien.

Entonces Shikamaru resopló y cerró los ojos suavemente. Dejó en el aire la respuesta por un par de segundos que dedicó a batallar con su conciencia y caminó como alma en pena, por costumbre vago para todo; indispuesto para el trabajo extra que se le encomendaría.

-En absoluto… No estoy para nada seguro, si lo que quieres es mi sinceridad-finalmente concluyó.

-Oh, ¿problemas éticos?-no desistió a preguntar-. Bueno, ya hemos llegado así que tendremos que posponer esta conversación para otro momento, ¿no te parece? Lo primero es lo primero.

-Claro…

Choji dio dos golpecitos a aquella robusta puerta de madera que daba a la oficina de la Hokage y al ser escuchadas las palabras clave que les permitirían penetrar en la habitación, arrastró la puerta hasta abrirla y los dos shinobis la dejaron atrás.

-¡Shikamaru!-chilló a simple vista fastidiada la líder de la aldea-. ¡Ya estabas tardando, perezoso!

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió sin querer faltarle al respeto pero intentando no perder el norte.

-¿Qué demonios haces vestido así?-se rió sin pudor alguno, observándolo de arriba abajo.

El sujeto en cuestión había salido de casa con lo puesto… Un simple y tradicional esmoquin acompañado de una corbata, todo ello de color negro. La camisa que llevaba puesta debajo era blanca. A pesar de ser algo propietario de una gran sencillez, hacía de aquel joven un hombre arrebatadoramente atractivo y de mirada -resaltada por la elegancia del traje- encandiladora.

Cualquiera hubiese apostado la vida y más a que Tsunade le había hecho burla por querer disimular el haberse fijado en tal espécimen, el darse cuenta de que realmente, sus pequeños aprendices de ninja crecían más rápido de lo que jamás antes había podido imaginar… Además de buena manera, mejorando con el paso de los años.

-¡Ahg…! ¡Cállate, mujer! ¡Iba a salir a cenar, pero como siempre, has exigido mi presencia en el momento más inoportuno!

-Si, si, lo que sea…-ignoró su rabieta-. La cuestión es que te necesito en el área de los Akimichi, YA. Y cuando digo 'Ya' es YA. ¿Entendido? Así que no sé a qué esperáis para partir. Allí os explicaran la misión con pelos y señales.

-Joder, y encima habla con ese tono de desprecio, ¿te parece normal?-habló Shikamaru en voz baja solo para que Choji lo escuchara.

-¡¿Decías algo?-pegó un salto de la silla la imponente rubia.

-¡N-no, n-no! ¡C-claro que no…!-negó con las manos, nervioso, temiendo por su existencia.

-¡Si ya nos íbamos…!-lo ayudó a solucionar el embrollo, estirándolo hacia el exterior de la sala.

Los dos jounin se marcharon fugazmente, no queriendo empeorar las relaciones con su superior y partieron hacia el lugar al que se les había mandado.

-Con lo inteligente que es, esta vez ha sido muy poco perspicaz, ¿no lo crees, Shizune?-sonrió Tsunade a su fiel ayudante, una vez asegurado que no había moros en la costa.*

ººººººº

Se abrían paso entre las abarrotadas calles de Konoha. El aire que se respiraba durante aquel día festivo, traía consigo un delicioso olor a distintos manjares que se hacían en los tenderetes montados para la ocasión. Los niños corrían de un lado al otro, jugando y entreteniéndose con los distintos negocios dedicados exclusivamente a ellos.

Hasta que al final, llegaron al final del recorrido. Choji fue el primero en introducirse en las tierras, pues él tenía la llave para abrir la estilosa verja que daba paso al recinto.

El Akimichi lo arrastró con él hasta dentro de la casa. A penas había un destello de luz, todo a oscuras, en la interminable penumbra.

-¿Por qué no encendemos las luces? No veo nada…

Como conocía a la perfección aquella casa -pues desde que era un niño había pasado gran parte de su tiempo jugueteando por los pasillos y saltando en los sofás- por acto reflejo, llevó su mano hasta los interruptores de la luz, por tal de facilitar a sus ojos el poder verlo todo a la perfección sin obstáculos.

-¡No!-gritó impidiéndole dar lugar a la luz-. Quiero decir, no es necesario. No es dentro de mi casa donde quiere Tsunade que vayamos, así que, espérame aquí quietecito. Tengo que ir a buscar un par de cosas y vuelvo a bajar. ¿Me harás el favor de no tocar nada?-disimuló.

-Sí… Claro…-se extrañó. 'Qué comportamiento más extraño'.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la entrada principal, aburrido. Había mirado el reloj unas cinco veces si no había contado mal. Como mínimo debían haber pasado siete minutos desde que se había ido su amigo. Se estaba impacientando.

-Cielos, este Choji… Lo peor de todo es que Tsunade me va a castrar-maldijo.

En ese momento, oyó unos pasos bajar a gran velocidad por las escaleras. 'Es Choji, sin duda'.

-Joder, tío, ya era ho-

Entonces, de repente, se prendieron todas las luces y vio a Choji caminar entre una multitud que acababa de salir de su escondite.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron todos al unísono.

A cuadros**. Así era como se había quedado.

-¿Qué dem-…?-siquiera fue capaz de terminar de pronunciar.

-Tío-lo agarró Choji del hombro, impresionándolo. Ahora llevaba puesto un esmoquin como el suyo -a excepción de la corbata que era roja-. Al parecer lo había dejado solo todo ese tiempo porque se estaba cambiando. 'Qué bien organizado todo… Han cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle'-. Estamos aquí para darte las gracias, ya que tal día como hoy de un año atrás, tu gran cerebrito nos ayudó muchísimo a salvar la aldea, que como has podido comprobar por ti mismo hace un rato, está más viva y recuperada que nunca.

-Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba…

-Lo sabemos-apareció Tsunade de detrás de Kakashi e Iruka-. ¡Fíjate, has obedecido mis órdenes de venir hasta las tierras de los Akimichi incluso en un día festivo, a pesar de estar totalmente molesto por ello y de darte una increíble pereza! Desde luego, eres un gran shinobi de confianza y estoy orgullosa de ver en lo que te has convertido. ¡A mis brazos!-lo estrujó la mujer.

-¡No acaparéis a Shika, anda!-lo agarró del brazo Ino-. Ven a tomarte algo-le sonrió.

Él se dejó hacer, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que…

-¡Un momento!-se volteó a ver a Choji-. ¿Dónde está…?

-¡Aquí!-dijo una voz potente-. Ya no hace falta que me añores más, vago-le guiñó un ojo.

Allí estaba ella. Desde el momento en que cruzó el umbral, todo fueron bocas abiertas. Las jóvenes miraban con envidia y los hombres con lujuria. Nunca nadie había podido imaginar lo hermosa que podía llegar a ser Temari. Nadie excepto Shikamaru, quien la había tenido a su merced en distintas ocasiones.

Llevaba puesto un vestido negro de palabra de honor con unos zapatos de tacón también a conjunto. *** El pelo suelto y a medias desordenado le daba un aspecto rebelde y endemoniadamente sexy. Unos toques de sombra negra complementaban sus ojos, los enmarcaban, haciendo resaltar el aguamarina de sus iris, cediéndole una mirada conquistadora a la que pocos podrían resistirse.

Avanzó a paso decidido para llegar al estratega, quién aun no había asimilado tal belleza frente a sus ojos.

-Genio, apuesto y héroe. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?-dijo cerca del lóbulo de su oreja cuando estuvo a su vera. Le rodeó el cuello y él se soltó de Ino para escurrir sus dedos por la cintura de la recién llegada.

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas que desearía pedir-respondió para que solo ella lo escuchara-. No soy capaz de expresar con palabras lo impecable que luce en ti este vestido.

-Lo elegí exclusivamente para la ocasión-anunció, traviesa-. Déjame decirte que tú tampoco estás mal, nada mal…

Cierta rubia, recelosa, que había sido apartada hacía breves instantes, intentaba no hablar más de la cuenta por tal de no acabar agarrando de los pelos a aquella mujer.

Temari y Shikamaru se separaron y ella le brindó un leve pellizco en la mejilla.

-¡Shikamaru, cuán orgulloso estoy de ti! ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez?-se aproximó a paso veloz un hombre alto.

-Papá, han sido tantas las veces que me lo has dicho que no me veo capaz de contarlas con los dedos-comentó divertido.

-¡Y es lo que pienso! ¡Cada día más! Eres un gran hijo-sentenció.

El líder de los Nara abrazó al futuro heredero para después darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda, señal de cariño.

-Y tú un gran padre-afirmó el joven, enternecido.

-¡¿Y qué pasa con la madre?-chilló una nueva voz-. ¡Aquí la que se pasó seis horas pariendo al hijo de este hombre-señaló a Shikaku-. ¡fui yo! ¡Y fíjate lo poco que se me tiene en cuenta…!

-Vamos, mujer, sabes que no es así-pasó el aludido una mano por el hombro de su esposa-. Traer a mi hijo a la vida ha sido el mayor regalo que me has podido hacer nunca-le besó la frente-. Y al fin y al cabo, no salió tan mal, ¿no crees?

-¡Hahaha! Si, tienes razón-agarró la mano que colgaba de su hombro para entrelazarla con la suya-. Es increíble que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido, ¿eh, Shikaku?-posó su mirada en los oscuros ojos de su marido.

-Y tan increíble… Míralo bien, ya es todo un hombre.

Yoshino caminó hacía Shikamaru y lo cogió de la cara con sus dos manos, comprobando que aquel y no otro era el que un día fue su pequeño y frágil bebé.

-Hijo mío…-comenzó a hablar.

-Yo…-interrumpió-. Te agradecería las tantas cosas que a lo largo de mi vida has hecho por mi, pero un 'gracias' es insignificante al lado de lo que te mereces, así que lo dejaré en un 'Te amo mamá.', para que puedas hacerte una idea de lo que significas para mi.

Se refugió en sus brazos de adolescente, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas conmovidas, incitadas a salir, no por tristeza sino por felicidad; orgullo. Orgullo de saberse querida por lo que daría su vida y más, si se lo exigieran.

-Yo también a ti, mi niño…-recorrió su cara con el dorso de sus dedos-. Y aunque tengas tus defectos, son mayores tus virtudes, o así parece a ojos de madre, como en todos los demás casos. Créeme, si tuviera que pasar otro periodo de tiempo en el hospital dando a luz al niño que fuiste en aquel entonces, sin duda lo haría, porque te aseguro, y espero algún día llegues a comprenderlo, que no hay nada más hermoso que saber que el esfuerzo de criar un niño ha dado sus frutos. Unos frutos maduros, brillantes, jugosos, impecables, fuertes… Unos frutos que a pesar de caer del árbol llegando a este momento en la vida: la emancipación, recordaran donde estaban sus raíces y las amarán; las amarán por haberlos levantado hasta la cumbre más alta. Cumbre en la que tú estás ahora mismo, hijo-sonrió-. Ya no como madre sino como aldeana de Konoha, te doy las gracias por haber protegido a los tuyos cuando se dio la ocasión, de haber formado parte de los salvadores de nuestra aldea; haber mantenido intacta su imagen y con ella nuestra historia y recuerdos. Es algo que no tiene ni jamás tendrá precio.

Y lo abrazó, por supuesto que lo hizo; lo necesitaba. Su maternidad se lo exigía. Necesitaba saberlo suyo una última vez aunque fuese. Sentir sus exigencias por estar en brazos de su madre, aquella que lideró fuertes mareos durante su gestación y pasó noches en vela por callar sus llantos, por sosegar a aquel pequeño. De alguna manera los vínculos se mantenían intactos entre ellos dos.

Un pequeño sollozo se escucho cerca de ellos, y todos se giraron para buscar el lugar de procedencia. La susodicha, sintiéndose intimidada, habló para defenderse.

-L-lo siento, es que me ha conmovido…-rió, haciendo ver que sabía a la perfección que aquél era un gesto tonto a la par que retiraba los restos de la pequeña lluvia pasada.

-Eres un amor, Temari-san-comentó Yoshino.

-¡Bueno, bueno…! ¡Dejémonos de sentimentalismos!-rompió el hielo, como no, nuestro gran anfitrión-. Todos ya sabemos que le debemos mucho a Shikamaru, así que… Dediquémonos a disfrutar de un buen rato con nuestros seres queridos y… ¡a bailar!

ººººº

-¡Temari-san! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

-¡Shiho! ¿Cómo estás?-recibió a la de gafas con dos besos, uno por mejilla, tambaleándose un poco, riendo sin poder evitarlo.

-Estupendamente, ¿y tú?-correspondió.

-¡Pues ya lo ves! Llevo unas cuantas copas, pero soy un hueso duro de roer para el alcohol-levantó su vaso lleno hasta la mitad aproximadamente-. Justo me coges en mi descanso, me he pasado casi todo el rato bailando. Los tacones me están matando-dejándose caer en un sofá para masajearse los talones.

-¡Desventajas de ser mujer…!-se sentó a su vera la otra joven.

Ambas soltaron una gran carcajada.

A la par que Temari trataba de calmar aquel insoportable dolor, Shiho se quedó mirando a la pista de baile, totalmente absorta. La embajadora de Suna se reincorporó y se quedó observando a su amiga. Curiosa, quiso averiguar aquello que tanto le llamaba la atención a su acompañante, así que hizo el gesto con la cabeza de voltearse cuando la otra habló.

-Dime…-sacudió la cabeza, como saliendo del trance-. ¿Qué opinas de Ino?

Tras oír aquello sonrió. 'Vaya, qué tema de conversación más interesante…' Gran comidilla, sin duda. Aun así, se mordería escasamente la lengua… 'Por si las moscas.'

-Ino, ¿huh?-alzó la vista al techo-. ¿Sinceramente?

-Por favor-pidió.

-Que es una aprovechada… Y su mecanismo mental funciona según conveniencia propia. Supuestamente dice estar enamorada de Shikamaru cuando seguro que por las noches llora por no tener a Sasuke-chasqueó los dientes, asqueada-. Solo hace falta mirarla-ambas regresaron sus ojos a la pista. Se encontraba Ino bailando entre Naruto y Kiba, los tres muy pegados-. ¡No deja de provocar como una chica vulgar! ¡Parece no importarle a quién calentarle el aparato!

-Me temo que entonces pensamos igual-torció el labio-. Tanto le va uno como el otro…

-Exacto-rió-. ¡Qué divertido! ¡Y yo que creía que no podría decirlo de esa manera sin ofender a nadie...! Shikamaru y Choji son mis amigos más cercanos… No obstante son sus compañeros de equipo y dirían algo como 'No seas exagerada, te estás montando una película en tu cabeza porque la odias, qué problemática eres' o 'No creo que sea para tanto, a veces sí es un poco impulsiva y eso, pero…'-imitó la voz de ambos, respectiva y consecutivamente-. Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí. ¿Y tú que tal? ¿Ha habido avances entre el vago y tú?-pregunto pícara, como si no le importara en absoluto que algo entre ellos floreciera.

Si le decía que había cumplido su cometido y que todo iba sobre ruedas, sin duda se le borraría esa estúpida sonrisa fingida y no haría más que sentir su interior rasgarse de arriba abajo, como una miserable camisa blanca de seda, tan débil a los ataques; tan fácil de manchar y difícil de acicalar. Y sí, lo sabía a la perfección, era consciente de que no podía ser más repugnantemente egoísta y egocéntrica, pero no era algo que fuese capaz de evitar.

-No… En absoluto… Ni se da cuenta de mi presencia-bajó la cabeza.

Temari suspiró, haciendo parecer que le fastidiaba la actitud de Shikamaru. A mucho pesar de que en realidad era por el hecho de haberse quitado la presión de encima, la agonía de saber que algo podría existir entre ellos… 'Soy una mala pécora...', empezaba a tener remordimientos. '¿Y qué más dará? ¿Des de cuando me carcome así este sentimiento de culpa? ¡Al diablo! Iré al infierno de todos modos.'

-Este hombre es un desastre…-disimuló su inestabilidad.

-Pero, oye… Una cosa…-posó una mano sobre las dos de Temari que descansaban en su regazo-. ¿Vosotros…? ¿Vosotros dos no vais a tener nada serio?-se la jugó.

-No, Shiho, ya te dije que no… Que solo éramos amigos-respondió calmada y aburrida de tener que repetir continuamente; en cada ocasión lo mismo.

-Aun así os habéis acostado, y he visto el abrazo que os habéis dado al principio, la cercanía, los susurros… En momentos como estos es en los cuales se descubren los verdaderos sentimientos-explicó.

Shiho tenía un semblante claramente preocupado. 'Cielos… No me mires así, tía, que me siento peor.'

-No seas celosa, Shiho. No quiero nada con Shikamaru… Es mi mejor amigo. Además, no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos que la relación fuera a más. Entre otras razones, porque mañana o pasado mañana -como muy tarde-, tendré que partir de nuevo a Suna. No puedo andarme con rollos de adolescente idiota a estas alturas. Asimismo ya te digo, hay grandes problemas que nos separan increíblemente: la edad y la localidad. Las relaciones entre personas -además ninjas en nuestro caso- de diferentes aldeas no tienen futuro. Y mucho menos si se trata de un hombre más joven que la mujer.

-Pero aun así tú estás enamorada de él-le apretó las manos, solo para darle valor, sin malas intenciones. Shikamaru era un caso perdido para ella, no quería que Temari lo desaprovechara.

La aludida asimiló unas palabras que cayeron como rocas sobre su ser, teniendo el cuerpo como amortiguador de la caída de éstas al vacío, a la nada. Sintiendo las dolorosas magulladuras que acabarían por reducirla a polvo.

-Porque lo estás, ¿me equivoco…?

-Yo…

Las lágrimas, traviesas, no se hicieron de rogar y descendieron sin permiso alguno. Por inercia, condujo sus manos a su boca para enmascarar el llanto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo fuera un sueño, que pudiera despertar. Rogando no haber tenido que escuchar esa afirmación en boca de otros antes que de la suya. Arrepintiéndose de no haberse convencido con la suficiencia necesaria y mostrarse tan débil frente a simples vocablos. Odiándose por no ser capaz de olvidar, por mentirse tan jodidamente mal a sí misma.

Pero así era. Shiho había dado en el clavo. A pesar de duramente haberse prohibido pensar en Shikamaru como en algo más que su mejor y dulce amigo, impedirse convertirlo en alguien más que imprescindible para seguir su camino en tan miserable vida.

Cuanto esfuerzo le había costado dormirse las noches de los días en que habían sucumbido al pecado delicioso; al morder la manzana. 'Sin sentimientos. Solo sexo.', le había dicho infinidad de veces al maldito niñato. '¡Y un nabo! No ha estado en mi capacidad el cumplir con mis propias ansias.', se decía interiormente. 'Y encima la meto a ella en toda la gilipollez, quien está locamente enamorada de Shikamaru. Ha sabido ver que desde un principio, no queriéndolo, me mentía a mi misma. Yo, sin embargo, también he intentado confundirla a ella queriéndole vender el clásico "Solo somos amigos"… Soy despreciable.'

-Lo siento, Shiho, lo siento mucho…-apretó sus manos, sollozando-. Tengo que irme-se deshizo del agarre bruscamente y salió corriendo, tacones en mano.

-¡Temari, espera! ¡Yo no…!-se levantó, estirando la mano, en vano, para agarrarla.

-¡Shiho! ¿Qué ha pasado?-compareció ante ella el indirecto culpable de tanta tristeza-. Temari ha salido disparada fuera del local. ¿Qué le has dich-

Shiho también lloraba, desconcertada, derrumbada. Se sentía deplorablemente inútil e hipócrita.

-Nada, yo…-tapó sus ojos con las palmas de las manos.

-Hey, no llores, ¿quieres?-la abrazó tiernamente, fruto del no saber qué hacer. 'Consolar a la gente se me da de pena. ¿Será esto suficiente para apaciguar una mujer?'-. A ver, explícamelo-le acarició el pelo.

-Yo… No le he hecho nada Shikamaru… Te prometo que si hay algo que la haya herido no fue mi intención. Yo no pretendía hacerle daño…-gimoteaba.

-Está bien, está bien-le dio un corto beso en la coronilla-. Oye, no te preocupes, te creo… Verás, Temari es un poco impulsiva y un tanto extraña cuando se trata de sentimientos… Es… Un tanto problemática…-dijo para, como mínimo, rebajar la tensión del momento, para hacerla reír. Y así fue-. No te preocupes, iré por ella, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Estarás bien aquí sola?

-Sí, no te preocupes-afirmó apartándose de él y retirando la restante humedad de sus ojos-. Lo importante es que necesitáis hablar.

-¿Hablar?-enarcó una ceja-. ¿De qué?

-De lo vuestro.

-¿De lo nuestro? ¿Qué es lo nuestro?-cuestionaba confundido incesantemente.

-Eso es lo que tienes que averiguar, Shikamaru. Eso es lo que necesitáis aclarar…-posó una mano en su mejilla y le brindó una última sonrisa.

Permanecieron en silencio. Él procesando la información y ella eludiendo sus verdaderos anhelos, resignándose a todo aquello que jamás fue suyo. Deleitándose con simplemente el tacto y la visión de algo que siempre había sido e iba a ser inalcanzable para su ahora ya insignificante ser, carente de ilusión y felicidad.

-Tienes razón-le agarró la mano y la bajó hasta la altura de la cintura. La mantenía agarrada en un enlace con su mano-. Esto no puede seguir así, esta farsa ha llegado demasiado lejos, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Shiho-le levantó la cara, cogiéndola de la barbilla-. Gracias…-se dio la vuelta.

-No hay de qué…-murmuró al aire.

-Por cierto-le echó un vistazo el Nara por última vez, antes de echar a correr-. Estás preciosa.

-Gra… cias…-dejó escapar con voz quebrantada, a pesar de que solo fue escuchado por sus propios oídos. Necesitaba estallar y no se lo impidió a su cuerpo y alma. Se derrumbó en el suelo y gritó como nunca antes había gritado. Para ese entonces él ya había salido en búsqueda de Temari… La princesa de sus sueños, la que le robaba el sueño. A la que Shiho no guardaría rencor por amar a alguien tan insuperablemente increíble como lo era Shikamaru, en todos los aspectos, al parecer.

Había condenado su corazón a cadena perpetua al incitarlos a condensar su relación. Lo sabía; lo sabía de sobra. Se encontraba en el corredor de la muerte. No estaba en su naturaleza el tratar de engatusarlo, el separarlo del amor de su vida. No estaba en su mano hacer que la amara, pues él no estaba dispuesto a amar a nadie más que aquella temperamental mujer a la que ante todo admiraba. Por eso y quizás no por otra cosa, lo había dejado marchar, es más, lo había casi forzado a marchar. Y aunque el que aceptara la propuesta de hacerlo, dejando su alma partida en dos, y supiera con certeza que jamás podría poseer su sonrisa si conseguían aclarar el embrollo… Le deseaba lo mejor. Porque para ella, aquel amor siempre había significado darlo todo por la nada; lo animaba, le entregaba su sonrisa, su mirada, su mente y si hacía falta le habría entregado su cuerpo y más, pero estaba claro que había algo que no había sido capaz de ofrecerle y Temari sí, no obstante él le devolvía ignorancia. No reconocía sus sentimientos, ni se esforzaba en saberlos porque estaba suficientemente ocupado con mantener bajo control los suyos. Pero aquello ya no importaba ni importaría nunca más, mientras él fuese feliz, ella se daría por satisfecha.

* * *

><p>*: Es una oración que se decía tiempo atrás, cuando la gente vigilaba desde sus murallas, por tal de defender su pueblo (no recuerdo bien en qué lugar o si se decía por todos los sitios), y tal y como dice, 'no hay moros en la costa' significa que no había enemigos (en este caso moros) a la vista, así que no había peligro. Aquí lo he utilizado para decir que Choji y Shikamaru ya no estaban, y Tsunade se había asegurado de que no la escucharan. He puesto una explicación porque no sabía si esta expresión solo se usa en España o si se dice a nivel mundial. Espero que haya quedado claro hahahaha<p>

**: A cuadros: sorprendido. Es también una expresión que se utiliza mucho por aquí, no sé si allá donde estéis la habréis escuchado. Perdón por mis desconocimientos ^^u.

***: Vendría a ser este, pero con unos tacones negros clásicos; sencillos.

h t t p : / / i m a g e s h a c k . u s / p h o t o / m y - i m a g e s / 4 0 2 / v e s t i d o a j u s t a d o p a l a b r a d . j p g /

,,

**_Antes de decir nada, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO! ¡Espero que hayáis empezado con buen pie y todas esas cositas que se diceeen!_**

**_Y aquí traigo pues presente atrasado de Navidad ^^u hahahaha_**

**_Lo sé, me demoré un poquito... ¡Pero es que aunque haya tenido vacaciones no he parado en todo el día! Que si comida, que si cena, que si no sé qué... ¡Un desastre! Hahaha_**

**_Pero bueno, espero que haya valido la pena y que hayáis disfrutado de leer._**

**_Próximo capi el bombazo! Kukuku_**

**_Jaaa nee! :D_**


	16. Farewell

**CAPITULO 10 (PARTE II): Farewell**

Dejando de lado aquella fiesta dedicada a sus afanes, había salido corriendo detrás de Temari sin pararse a dudar un único momento. A pesar del inmenso vacío que se inspiraba por las calles, a pesar del silencio que lo envolvía -para él, a lo lejos; en la realidad, visiblemente cerca- voces retumbaban en las penumbras de su mente.

Desesperado corrió más de lo que respiraba, cegado por el temor, por la soledad que solo superaba a su lado.

-¡Temari!-vociferó una vez atravesado el umbral de aquel maldito apartamento.

-¡Temari…!-insistió tras escuchar el fuerte portazo que había llevado acabo sin ser adrede.

Se dejó guiar por su olor y por su instinto… No podría haber mínimo margen de error si así lo hacía.

Ya apaciguando su paso, recuperando el aliento, se dirigió a su habitación, la puerta de la cual permanecía entreabierta.

-Temari…-susurró como un ruego-. ¿Qué estás…?-abrió los ojos como platos-. ¡Temari!-se acercó a ella y lanzó aquello que sujetaban sus suaves y deliciosas manos-. ¡Temari, mírame!-exigió-. ¡Escúchame!-no obtenía respuesta alguna. La de Suna ignoraba sus gritos y continuaba con su faena-. ¡Te digo que dejes eso!-explotó agarrándola de la muñeca.

-¡Suéltame!-alzó la vista.

Sus ojos empañados en lágrimas lo hicieron reaccionar. Aflojó por inercia el agarre, sintiendo su mundo desvanecerse, como tantas otras veces le había pasado. El hecho de verla llorar, fuese por la causa que fuese, lo destruía por dentro, lo desgarraba dolorosamente.

-Temari…-murmuró con pesadez mientras dejaba resbalar su mano por el brazo hasta acariciar sus yemas de los dedos. Ante tal acto, Temari se apartó abruptamente y hundió las manos en un armario-. ¿Por qué estás haciendo las maletas?

-¿Es que no es obvio?-lo encaró, sacando valor de donde no lo hubiera-. ¡Me largo!

-¿Cómo que te largas?-gesticuló con las manos, revuelto por todos los lados-. No, Temari-la detuvo nuevamente antes de que pudiera seguir metiendo ropa en aquel dichoso objeto-. Espera…

-Shikamaru-entendió que debía dejar las cosas claras o no podría continuar con su labor-. Tú bien sabías que esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar… Así que si tanto te afecta, haz de tripas corazón porque ha llegado el momento. Me voy.

-Kami, ¡entendía perfectamente que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano! Mira, no me cuadra el que tú dijeras que no querías que nuestra amistad terminara, ni que tuviéramos que hacer de esto un mar de lágrimas, no obstante… ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser hoy, en medio de la fiesta, tan a priori? Es más, ¡¿por qué tienes que irte de esta manera?

-Porque sí. Porque así es como lo quiero. No puedo continuar con este juego.

-¡¿Qué puto juego Temari? Ve al grano, ¡joder! ¡Me voy a volver loco!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Que no me grites!-contestó en el mismo tono de voz-. No me lo hagas más difícil…-bajó la mirada.

-Hey, Temari…-pretendió posar su mano sobre su mejilla.

-¡No!-agarro la mano antes de que la tocara-. No… No más roces… Te quiero…-dijo con voz quebrajada-. lejos…-terminó de hablar.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, en el vano esfuerzo de mantenerse cuerdo-. Oye… Si hay algo que haya hecho mal, te ruego me perdones… Sabes que yo jamás-

-Shikamaru, no es por ti, te prometo que no es por ti. Es por esto… No podemos seguir así.

-¿Así cómo…?-repitió el moreno.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si ese es el problema, no te preocupes: puede terminar. Pero no quiero que la amistad quede tirada por los suelos por una tontería como el hecho de acostarnos juntos.

-No es una tontería, ¿sabes?-lo observó seriamente por breves momentos. Se llevó las manos a la cara sorprendida de que de nuevo su conciencia la traicionara y la hiciera tan frágil ante sus ojos. Se mojaron sus mejillas de un líquido salado involuntariamente-. Sería una tontería si no hubiese significado nada para ninguno de los dos.

-Sin embargo fuiste tú la primera en decir que no debíamos mezclar los sentim-

-Sé perfectamente lo que dije, por eso pretendo largarme, cuando antes mejor, antes de que la situación se me escape de las manos…

En un instante, ambos parecían haberse quedado sin voz ni capacidad del habla. Así pues, interpretando que no había nada más que añadir, la rubia se volteó y acercó a la cama, donde yacía su mochila. Deslizó la cremallera para sellarla e impedir la fuga de cualquiera de sus pertenencias y recorrió el mismo camino pero en sentido contrario, elidiendo a toda costa un posible cruce de miradas.

-No dejaré que te marches-afirmó en un tono tan seguro que a cualquier espectador le habría parecido un hecho indiscutible. Aquello la impactó. Jamás lo creyó tan decidido a apostarlo todo por algo a lo que no veía futuro alguno-. ¿Sabes…? Voy a coger el toro por los cuernos. Voy a ser valiente de una vez por todas, por los dos, si hace falta, si tú no te ves con fuerzas de hacerlo. Lucharé por ti, por acabar con todas las complicaciones que nos impiden dejar nuestra pasión volar con tranquilidad, sin preocupaciones ni remordimientos por los actos cometidos. Para así poder quererte a pesar del, a tus ojos, gran obstáculo que nos separa -deduzco y no creo en la equivocación a cerca de ello; la edad-. Pero para llevar esto a cabo, primero debo sincerarme contigo… Creo que estoy endemoniadamente enamorado de ti… No, rectifico, no lo creo, lo estoy…

-¡Basta! ¡Eres un crío!-lo encaró furiosa-. ¡Ni siquiera sabes el significado de esa palabra!-primeramente se tapó los ojos para luego alcanzar sus cabellos y estirarlos como castigo al hecho de descubrirse tan inútil-. ¿Enamorado?-vomitó las palabras en un hilo de voz. Su mirada perdida no denotaba a penas un signo de vitalidad-. ¡¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que lo estás, Shikamaru?-dejó impactar la maleta contra el suelo, a causa de la furia.

Recargó sus pupilas aguamarinas en aquel profundo marrón de las suyas. Su expresión denotaba rabia, rabia que pretendía esconder la curiosidad, el anhelo de escuchar unas hermosas palabras de su parte, una rabia cuya única función sería vendarle los ojos y hacer una cárcel impenetrable en su corazón para así no tener que enfrentar sus revoltosas sensaciones. Aspiraba a una respuesta que la convenciera para dejarlo todo por él, una respuesta que los mantuviera atados para siempre, pese a las circunstancias.

-¡El no poder respirar si no es de tu aire!-bramó desesperado. Furioso, la arrinconó, haciéndola chocar contra la pared en un golpe seco, aun así no-violento. Con un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza, privándola de salida de emergencia, se atrevió a seguir-. ¡Lo codicioso que me siento cada vez que te deseo a mi lado y de nadie más! ¡El ansiar tu presencia si no estás junto a mi! ¡La puta impotencia de no poder hacerte feliz por el mero hecho de haber nacido tres años más tarde! ¡La opresión en mi pecho al saber de las posibilidades de verte en manos de otros! ¡La endiablada tristeza que embriaga mis sentidos al verte dolida por tener que reprimir tus sentimientos hacia mi! ¡Pero se acabó, Temari…!-se apartó, rápidamente y le dio la espalda, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, recapacitando.

Estaba perdiendo la compostura, estaba a dos pasos de perder su perfil de hombre duro e insensible. Tal y como ella lo había sufrido instantes antes, las ganas de romper en llanto lo empezaban a trastornar.

-Te demostraré que puedo ser muchísimo más hombre que todos aquellos que creen serlo por tener más edad que tú.

Pero a veces la aspiración a las dulces palabras no es suficiente, y su retorcida mente de mujer tenía aun más razones de peso para no dejarle sucumbir a tales encantos, a tales encandiladoras proposiciones y promesas.

Se agachó a recoger el macuto del suelo, y arrastró sus pies junto con los abrumadores pensamientos que le rondaban en aquellos instantes. Se deshizo de su ilusión de vivir desde el momento en que emprendió otra vez su camino hacia el fin de aquel sueño. Dispuesta a abandonar todo aquello que alguna vez en su vida había significado algo por no mancillar el nombre Sabaku No, por no tener que pasar una vida adornada con rumores creados por chismosos, esparciendo injurias no realizadas por ella, pero aun así ofensivas hacia su persona y hacia aquél que tanto le importaba.

Salió por la puerta de la habitación, dejando a un Shikamaru inmóvil en el centro de aquel oscuro antro. Lo dio todo por perdido y sonrió. Por fin había dejado de lado su avaricia y la dejaba marchar. '_Ese Shikamaru, cuando quiere si es cabezón…_' Le agradecía en absoluto silencio el haber levantado la bandera blanca. '_Esto es lo mejor…_', recapacitó la joven.

En un movimiento brusco, la hizo tropezar con sus propios pies debido al tirón al que la había sometido. Atrapó a Temari entre sus robustos brazos y, agarrándola de la cara, la besó sin pudor alguno.

Por un momento, la indefensa rubia deseó pensar que la había atrapado con el Kagemane. Se negaba a aceptar que tras haber intentado con sudor y lágrimas el tragarse sus demostraciones cariñosas, su amor; ahora no hubiese podido detener tan predecible reacción.

Dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente, rendida, acabada, consciente de que jamás podría amar a nadie como a él, de que le estaba cogiendo un alocado afecto al diablo tentador, aquél que la haría caer de bruces en el más oscuro infierno… Por engatusadora, por mentirosa… Por convenida.

Sin más armas por sacar para imponer autoridad ni escudos a prueba de las palabras dichas –o por decir- de aquel hombre, raptaron sus manos hasta su cuello, profundizando el beso y sin más dilación, se dejó manejar como un títere bajo el mando del mejor maestro.

Lúcido, satisfecho con la aprobación, y a la vez tembloroso a la hora de acariciarla, el de la coleta tomó las riendas y la alzó del suelo hasta apoyarla contra la pared.

Como respuesta obtuvo un acto reflejo de la joven, quien se amarró a su cintura con las piernas.

Indagó con sus labios, entonces, Shikamaru, un recorrido que lo llevo hasta aquel cuello tan apetecible en el que se vio obligado a hincar diente. Sintió la presión en su morena y larga melena, pues al parecer a ella le había gustado la osadía y había estrechado el agarre sin proponérselo.

Con la inquietud a flor de piel tras tan tensa situación, el macho a penas recordaba que llevaba aquel vestido negro que la hacía tan fácilmente accesible. Así que, cansado de esperar, escurrió sus manos por debajo de aquella prenda a la par que la presa se deshacía de su traje con accesorios, adquiriendo un poco más de terreno en la batalla.

Sin quedarse atrás, el hombre de la casa le bajó la cremallera del vestido con maestría y se abrió camino hasta sus pechos, ahora únicamente detenidos por su sujetador. Besó la piel más cercana al borde de la molesta pieza y en su oído percibió sus murmullos. _'Esta es la última vez… Esto es un adiós'_.

Lo ignoró, ahora no quería conocer nada más que la satisfacción de tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos. Ya le revendrían después las muchas desgracias que lo auguraban tras haberlas tratado de evitar.

La cargó hasta la cama donde la deposito con suavidad y delicadeza. Se abstuvo de dejarse llevar por su lado animal y procuró demostrar sus promesas mediante el tacto en lugar de mediante la voz. Y es que… ¿Qué valor tienen las palabras si no son demostradas?

Se deshizo como tantas otras veces del broche de su brasier, sin dejar un solo minuto de besarle el busto. Jugó a entretenerse en continuas ocasiones con sus pezones, alternando de uno a otro. La experiencia quedaba más que destacada.

Descendió con prominente delirio, delineando el contorno de sus caderas con sus labios hasta que llegó al punto culminante. Imposibilitado por el trozo de tela, lo hizo resbalar por sus sedosas piernas y lo soltó en el medio de la nada de aquella cada vez más íntima habitación.

Entonces, se permitió el lujo de bañar su lengua con su esencia. Pasó sus brazos por el pliegue que se hacía bajo sus rodillas y quedó enredado, sujeto a la parte interna de sus muslos. Continuó haciéndola enfermar bajo los efectos de tal desvarío.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la divisaba con los ojos cerrados, con una expresión desbocadamente tierna y a la vez excitante. A penas sus gruñidos eran todo el sonido presente en la cámara. Lo comprendía… Lo comprendía a la perfección. A él también le estaba costando disfrutar de su último momento, si realmente así iba a ser… Cuanto iba a sufrir por ella…

Dos dedos fueron los precisos para removerla de arriba abajo. Ella lo oprimió inconscientemente en el momento en que se atrevió a hacerlo.

-¡Para, para, para, voy a…!-vociferó Temari.

Las descargas la hicieron arquear pies y espalda para elevarse escasos centímetros de las sábanas. Soltó aquellas hebras oscuras entremezcladas con sus dedos y volvió a su posición inicial, espalda contra la cama. Intentando normalizar su respiración, le hizo saber de sus quejas.

-Joder, Shikamaru, te había dicho que parar-

-Tranquila-ascendió hasta juntar sus frentes y la obligó a quedar de manera horizontal en la cama-. No será el único que vayas a tener esta noche.

Enrojeció hasta el punto de sentirse incómoda con ello. ¡Maldita sea! ¡La hacía tan jodidamente frágil e idiota! Únicamente sus hablares la transformaban simultáneamente. Shikamaru calló sus pensamientos irrumpiendo en su boca. En un principio no supo como reaccionar, pero acabó por seguirle la corriente.

Esta vez no fue ella quien le arrancó los pantalones, sino él mismo. Ambos quedaron libres de toda molestia y el de las sombras se reclinó sobre el femenino cuerpo. Condujo sus manos entrelazadas hasta quedar por encima del color dorado que tenía su cabello. Se posicionó frente a la entrada, dispuesto a pecar una vez más, dispuesto a regodearse con un último triunfo que lo llevaría a la eterna derrota. '_Amarla… Amarla es todo lo que quiero ahora mismo_'.

Esta vez todo sucedió de forma completamente distinta a las demás veces. La brusquedad y posesividad habían quedado en un segundo plano, enterradas en el fondo de sus recuerdos. Se brindaban caricias tranquilas y asustadizas, como queriendo dejar grabadas todas y cada una de las partes de ellos, parecido al hecho de tocar cualquier tipo de objeto con un tremendo pavor y recelo, evitando romperlo, e incluso el dañarlo únicamente.

Él, cegado por la lujuria, depositando besos desde su cara hasta su cuello, fue tomando el control de la situación y le transmitió todo lo que jamás se había visto capacitado de transmitir.

Se avecinó la primera inserción. Ésta se dio con inmensa lentitud y gozo. Prolongaba con sus negligentes estocadas la placentera percepción de fundirse con ella, de poseerla en su totalidad.

En la posición en que se encontraban, la cabeza de Temari colgaba levemente del borde de la cama. Deliraba. No recordaba haber sentido tan inmensa satisfacción de, en parte, formar parte de las posesiones de alguien –en este caso de él-.

Atisbó, en el momento en que entreabrió un ojo, lo que se temía en un principio: sus manos estaban entrelazadas. _'¿Es esto acaso símbolo de que me ama? ¿Qué quiere decir con esta unión…? Yo… ¿Qué es lo que quiero, realmente…?_' La confusión no osaba dejarla sola. Y qué poca gracia le hacía el que no lo hiciera.

Pero entonces el vaivén se tornó un ritmo feroz, y a partir de aquel momento no fue capaz de reflexionar a consciencia durante los próximos segundos en que él la complacía.

Llegaron al clímax a la vez y seguidamente él se dejó caer con delicadeza. Pasado un tiempo de descanso en el que se había dedicado a respirarle en el cuello, hizo el amago de levantarse.

No obstante, ella lo atrajo hacia si misma en el momento en que se dio cuenta. No quería que se rompiera el enlace absoluto de sus cuerpos. '_No… No… No te separes, quédate así… Un rato más…_', dejó escapar en un susurro al viento.

¿Y cómo podía Shikamaru negarse a ello…?

Se abrazaron. La besó infinidad de veces en la mejilla con tremenda tortura y sensibilidad.

-No quiero que te vayas… Pero si es lo que realmente deseas, te dejaré ir… De momento-susurró apoyado en el esternón de Temari-. Si necesitas pensar… Lo acepto, pero dame hasta mañana… Mañana te dejaré marchar…

Solamente recibió un beso en la frente. Al parecer no se atrevía a decir nada más.

Entre caricias, ella inició un intenso beso en los labios, cuyo hecho fue suficiente para provocar una nueva erección al sometido.

Percibiendo tal reacción, se transmitió mutuamente la excitación, como una cadena, haciendo así, que esta vez fuera la dama quien pusiera las pautas.

Así pues, entre revolcones, un día nuevo se abrió paso entre las dispersas nubes.

La luz anaranjada emanada por nuestra estrella se fundía con el azul cielo en lo más alto de las cumbres, tal y como lo habían hecho los dos jóvenes a lo largo de la noche.

Empapada en sudor, arrullada por el tierno abrazo que Shikamaru le brindaba, procuró moverse con cautela para no interrumpir su plácido sueño y tener que sufrir de nuevo al enfrentarse con él por no querer soltarla.

Sigilosamente, posó sus pies sobre el piso frío, cuyo contacto la condujo a un fuerte estremecimiento. Se vistió fugazmente mientras se encaminaba a la salida del cuarto. Echó una última mirada al príncipe azul en el que, como todas las mujeres, algún día había soñado y cruzó el salón hasta la puerta principal.

Se detuvo antes de dar el último paso a su extenso padecimiento. Creía conveniente dejar una señal de vida, algo que le indicara a Shikamaru que estaría bien… Al fin y al cabo era demasiado cruel, tras haber pasado por tantos momentos, coger puerta sin ninguna muestra de agradecimiento o sencillamente un seco adiós.

Agarró lo primero que divisó para escribir encima y una pluma que se encontraban sobre la mesa del comedor y dejó sus últimas palabras plasmadas en una hoja de papel. Colgó la mochila a sus espaldas y partió definitivamente.

Una leve brisa lo atizó en la cara y supo entonces que se encontraba solo en la cama. Deseando no haber despertado para encontrarse con tan desoladora imagen, tan solitario paraje, al igual que ahora su alma, quiso mantener aun una chispa de esperanza… '_Quizás ha recapacitado y hoy podemos hablarlo con más tranquilidad… Quizás…'_

Con el objetivo de descubrir si su certidumbre merecía la pena, caminó desganadamente al exterior de la prisión que a partir de entonces significaría, mancando la presencia de su mayor anhelo.

Una vez fuera, buscó y rebuscó en todos los rincones de la casa, sin resultados positivos, por supuesto. '_Era obvio… ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido dudar de su palabra, Shikamaru? Maldita mujer tozuda… Siempre cumpliendo por tal de no pisar su orgullo…_', se dijo mentalmente.

En aquel momento, vislumbró algo sobre la mesa: algo blanco. Y se acercó, por primera vez, curioso en su vida. Tarde se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, de haberlo sabido, desde buen comienzo no lo habría querido leer.

'_Shikamaru… Espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme por haberte traído tantos problemas, por haberte confundido y haberte hecho caer en la porquería que es el amor. Tendría que haberlo sufrido yo sola y no haberte dejado cogerme la mano para tirarte a tal perjuicio. Te ruego no me busques… Dale tiempo al tiempo. Aparca todo este cúmulo de sensaciones a un lado, enciérralas bajo llave. Olvídate de mí… Por intentar no perdemos nada. Si cumplimos con estos requisitos, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, actuaremos con naturalidad, como si nada entre nosotros -fuera de lo 'normal'- hubiese ocurrido. Eso no implica que te olvides de que al igual que tú fuiste el primero para mí yo lo fui para ti, solo… Quiero que en un futuro, sigamos siendo tan buenos amigos como lo hemos llegado a ser, y que pueda quererte sin tener la desquiciada necesidad de amarte. Eres un chico listo, supongo que lo comprenderás… Cuídate mucho…_

_Te desea lo mejor, te extrañará y te ama,_

_Temari.'_

Flaquearon sus piernas, impactaron bruscamente sus rodillas contra el suelo y no pudo contenerse más. No fue un llanto, fue un atroz alarido que lanzó al aire, junto con todo un arsenal de maldiciones de las cuales desconocía el hecho de saberlas.

Gritó, gritó como no lo hacía desde la muerte de Asuma. Tiró con cólera de su cabello. No soportaba la impotencia, siempre era la que más dolor le obsequiaba.

Las lágrimas no se reprimieron ni en un mísero instante, y sin vergüenza, resbalaron mejilla abajo hasta chocar con sus manos.

Insignificante, inútil, cobarde… Esas y muchísimas más cualidades se le venían a la cabeza a la hora de describirse... Y eso lo odiaba… Se odiaba a si mismo por no haber dado lo suficiente como para ser digno de algo a cambio.

Se colocó yaciendo sentado en el suelo, espalda contra pared, ahogando sus penas entre sollozos. Ni fumar le apetecía.

Nunca había considerado grande su apartamento, pero en momentos como ése, sentía como se le multiplicara el tamaño de la nada, con el propósito de hacerlo hacerle percibirse aun más pequeño.

Intentó relajarse. En vano era lamentarse. Conocía las costumbres de Temari, y a juzgar por la hora que era, seguramente ya habría pasado por el portón y adelantado gran parte del camino de vuelta.

Quedarse quieto sin hacer nada en absoluto, en teoría no entraba en sus planes, pero esos eran los deseos de la dulce mujer, y como buen amigo suyo, los cumpliría… Aun significándose ir en contra de los suyos propios…

La amaba, sí, la amaba… Y ya no podía refutarlo… Y ella también, sin embargo…

-¿Por qué…?-quebró su voz al pronunciar.

Alzó la vista al techo. Era miembro de la sociedad de este mundo, y sin embargo no se sentía como tal. Sin su presencia…

-¿Qué soy sin ti, Temari…?

Simultáneamente, abriéndose paso entre la flora del bosque, unos destellos rubios descubrían su posición. Ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, sumados al -a pesar de escaso- maquillaje que llevaba corrido eran signos de su desconsuelo… A cada paso añadía una nueva palabra a su monólogo interior. Lo último que quedaría de lo que alguna vez fue entre ellos dos, serían sus últimos pensamientos sobre ello.

"_Nara Shikamaru... Sin duda un nombre que recordaré por toda la eternidad…_

_Un niño cuando lo conocí y un hombre a día de hoy. Al fin y al cabo, habiendo cumplido sus palabras y muy a pesar de haberme demostrado con sus gestos que su madurez es mayor a la de un varón que me supere en edad, hoy decido despedirme de él para siempre. Desengancharme de esta adicción. La despedida es dolorosa. Mis profundas heridas vuelven a sangrar. Al menos, a medias, he sido capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y ocultar la tristeza que me embriaga de saberlo de otra, y de verme a mi misma bajo los brazos de alguien más. Pero este gran y único abismo que nos separa, me está carcomiendo por dentro, me imposibilita dejarme llevar, abrirle las puertas de mi ser de par a par, entregarme en cuerpo y alma; como en nombradas ocasiones desearía._ _Estos tres años de diferencia me impiden amarlo, a pesar de que inevitablemente lo haga… La edad no es un obstáculo que pueda combatir. Ni él ni yo. Y si la vida lo ha querido así... No aceptara una rebelión por nuestra parte. _

_Por primera vez en mi vida, levanto bandera blanca. No lo aguanto más. No puedo evitar amarlo, pero aun así me marcho y lo dejo atrás sin contemplaciones… Y n_o_ importa cuan doloroso se me haya hecho o se me haga, lo mucho que me haya costado mirarlo a los ojos y no sentirme hecha trizas por dentro al discernir que no podré vivir a su lado lo que queda de mi existencia, y mucho menos morir junto a él. Pero la vida y el destino lo han querido así y no aceptarán una rebelión por mi parte. _

_Nara Shikamaru... _

_Me marcho marcada por unas huellas que serán muy difíciles de borrar."_

* * *

><p><em>Sisisisisisisisi, lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo... Lo ... <em>

_Desde que he empezado el nuevo trimestre (desde que han acabado mis vacaciones de Navidad, fíjate si hace tiempo), no he tenido tiempo a penas de abrir el ordenador... Me matan a exámenes y claro, los estudios me ocupan mucho tiempo..._

_Pero bueno, este capítulo es especial, el verdadero nudo es este. Creo que han salido unas 7 páginas... Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Sayo, ¡un abrazo, cuidaros mucho!_

_Hasta el próximo capi, ppl! ^^_


	17. Equipo 10

**CAPÍTULO 11: Equipo 10.**

-Se ha ido, joder, ¡se ha ido! Y de qué manera… Jamás pensé que esto pudiera acabar así-se quejó, a la par que daba fuertes tirones a sus oscuros cabellos.

-¿Así cómo?-se sentó su acompañante, dando un trago a una cerveza-. ¿Ya te das por vencido?

-¡¿Qué más puedo hacer?-lo encaró, violentamente, su rostro pintado de ira.

-¡Luchar por lo que quieres! ¿A caso no es obvio?

-¿Cómo dem…?-empezó a construir la frase, sin intención de terminarla por el hecho de que le parecía de lo más absurdo pronunciar tal pregunta-. Choji, no se trata de que no quiera luchar por ella, ¡es que ella no quiere que lo haga!

-¿Entonces piensas darlo por perdido? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sumiso a lo que te dice? ¿La vas a olvidar? Es más, ¿vas a ser capaz de ello?-lanzó las preguntas al aire, para que las captara al vuelo-. ¿Qué pasa con todo lo que habéis vivido juntos estos días…?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Choji, eso mismo me pregunto yo…-volvió a esconder sus ojos en las palmas de las manos-. Podría haber corrido en lugar de malgastar mi tiempo en llenar mi piso de lágrimas, pero aun así nada habría cambiado…-se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de segundos-. Demonios, Choji, ¡sabes perfectamente lo cabezota que es!

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor?-alzó la vista al techo-. Que ella debe sentirse aun más destrozada que tú, por haber tenido que tomar la decisión de dejarte aquí… Porque si lo ha decidido así, es porque lo ha considerado mejor para ti más que para ella… Sin importarle el dolor, el sufrimiento, lo que dejarte aquí pudiera conllevar… Sin duda es una mujer valiente.

-¡Pero yo no lo he pedido que haga nada de eso!-gritó colérico-. ¡A veces creo que debería dejar de pensar tanto por los demás!

-¡Shikamaru lo ha hecho por ti, maldito idiota!-contestó en el mismo tono de voz, totalmente en contra del tono y las palabras usadas en contra de Temari.

-¡Te repito que yo nunca lo pedí así!-vociferó secamente, dejando a Choji en silencio por unos minutos en que los dos quedaron en duelo de miradas.

-Eres de lo que no hay, tío…-se reincorporó en el sofá, no queriendo cruzarse con los oscuros ojos de su camarada-. Ten un poco de piedad hacia ella y hacia sus sentimientos, ¿quieres? Me pareces un niñato maleducado hablando así de sus actos, despreciando lo mucho que le importas. Además, te ha pedido que las cosas no cambien y que quiere que volváis a estar como antes de que mantuvierais esas 'relaciones especiales', no es que te haya echado fuera de su vida.

-Sí, pero cómo…-se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos-. ¿Cómo puedo simplemente seguir adelante?-se masajeó la nuca, cabizbajo-. ¿Cómo voy a volver a hablarle si según ella necesitamos tiempo para olvidar…? ¡No quiero olvidar! ¡Joder, Choji!-golpeó desesperado la pared en cuanto hubo pronunciado la última silaba de la oración.

-Ni sabrás hacerlo, Shikamaru, tenlo claro-habló pacíficamente-. Justo como le ocurrirá a ella.

El de la coleta giró sobre su propio peso y anduvo hasta llegar a la mesa donde, horas atrás, su amada princesa había dejado como obsequio una carta. La observó de reojo mientras cogía aquello que realmente le interesaba en dadas circunstancias y volvió a dirigirse al Akimichi.

-¿Y para colmo vuelves al vicio?-escupió su gran apoyo.

-Joder Choji, no me atosigues, ¿quieres? Estoy muy nervioso; necesito un poco de esta puta mierda para calmar mi desasosiego-hizo girar la rueda de su mechero por tal de encender la primera mecha de aquello con lo que habría querido consumirse lentamente, hacerse cenizas, extender sus restos hasta desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Mira, haz lo que quieras…-se dio por vencido Choji-. Sabes que si necesitas algo yo voy a estar aquí, para cederte mi hombro, para cubrirte las espaldas en el caso remoto que decidas coger puerta y alcanzarla.

-No… Eso no. Ante todo no quiero provocarle mal… No puedo hacerle esto… Esperaré. Puedo esperar toda la eternidad si de ella se trata… No importa el tiempo, sino el desenlace de la historia…-dio una vasta calada al cigarro y tras asegurarse de haber llenado cada alvéolo, sin excepción alguna, de aquel humo intoxicante, se deshizo de los residuos y expiró profundamente, tal y como había hecho en sentido contrario en un principio-. Lo dejaré estar por el momento. Me distraeré. Aun así me temo que en cuanto caiga en la más profunda desesperación, en un brote de locura, partiré a buscarla. Lo sé. Lo veo venir… No tendré tal fuerza de voluntad como para reprimir mis deseos de verla-le brindó una mirada a su amigo, quien solamente pudo sacar tristeza y frustración de esta.

Afligido, lo abrazó intentando levantarle el ánimo… Ya no hacía falta hablar más, ya había tenido suficiente tortura por hoy, conociéndolo ya se castigaría él mismo más tarde.  
>-Por lo tanto, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tu casa?-dijo el rellenito al separarse-. Hoy había reunión de todo el grupo. Ino-Shika-Chou, ambas generaciones, ya sabes, para hacerte el homenaje un poco más íntimo que ayer… Por cierto, no te enteraste de cómo terminó la noche…<p>

-Mierda, no me acordaba… La comida que me comentó mi madre ayer… Voy a vestirme-comentó con terrible fastidio arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta que horas atrás había tenido que cruzar Temari para marcharse. Se quedó unos minutos de piedra, manteniendo sus ojos en un punto fijo, un punto en la nada que a pesar de todo le revivía aquello que significó el todo, las imágenes que sentía aun en carne viva incrustadas en su mente, su dulce aroma y su brillante recuerdo… Reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando ignorar-. ¡Por el camino me cuentas lo de la fiesta!-volteó a sonreírle para hacerle ver a su gran compañero que estaba bien, que no había sido más que un pequeño lapsus, unos últimos instantes de añoranza.

En esos momentos era cuando más amigo suyo lo sentía. Su compañía no tenía precio y ponía la mano en el fuego a que habría cogido cabo y se habría colgado con tal de terminar con ese padecimiento de no haber sido por el irrevocable esfuerzo y empeño que le había dedicado a su moral aquel que era como su hermano. "¿Qué haría sin ti, Choji? Eres único soportándome", pensó antes de adentrarse en la habitación.

El aludido de manera muda sonrió también, sabiendo lo mucho que estaba batallando su camarada para seguir adelante, para no romper el suelo a cachos por su furia, para no mostrarse frágil en ningún otro momento… Así era Shikamaru. No le gustaba llamar la atención, no quería la compasión de nadie, él se valía solito para darse pena a si mismo. Qué valiente le parecía aquello y cuánto lo admiraba.

…

-No te puedes imaginar el desmadre en que se convirtió la fiesta, tío… Casi todos acabaron borrachos perdidos. Jugamos a la botella y a pasarnos el hielo con la boca… ¡E incluso pillamos infraganti a Ino y Sai en el baño!

-¿Qué me dices? ¿En serio?-preguntó estupefacto-. Qué sorpresa tan…-frunció el ceño-. No sé si debería decir agradable o desagradable-compartió opinión-. Ya sabes, Sai es extraño, espero que la tratara bien… Y que al menos después de esto no la desprecie.

-Sí, eso mismo pensé yo. Andaba un poco preocupado, quizás podremos preguntarle más tarde-corroboró-. Pero eso no es todo. Al parecer Naruto se ha encaprichado con Hinata, pues en cuanto vio a Kiba revolotear a su alrededor casi se arma la de San Quintín… Todos iban un poco sobrados de alcohol, así que imagínate a esos dos borrachos que si Hinata por aquí, Hinata por allá… Sakura no ayudó mucho más, se la veía… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Celosa, supongo, de alguna manera… Siempre había tenido la atención de Naruto y ahora eso ya no ocurre, visto lo visto-lo miró-. Hay que ver como son las mujeres, ¿eh?

-Sí…-dejó relucir sus dientes, melancólico.

-Claro que, por supuesto, Neji estaba demasiado ocupado cazando a Ten Ten, así que no les prestó mucha atención al trío calavera… Afortunadamente. Y bueno, la pieza clave fue Lee… No veas que risas nos echamos a su costa, ya sabes lo pesadito que se pone cuando se pasa de copas-se carcajeó exageradamente rememorando los hechos-. Aunque un poco más y nos desmonta la casa entera… Realmente hubo momentos en que sufrí muchísimo, temía que terminara por usar la violencia como de costumbre, pero de alguna manera nada realmente grave ocurrió.

-Cielos, y yo mientras intentando hacer entrar en razón a Temari…-resopló.

-Oh, ¡ya hemos llegado! Cuanto más hablamos más corto se nos hace el camino, ¿qué cosas, eh?

-Sí… Hahaha. Oye, Choji…-puso el semblante comentes nada sobre lo que ha pasado, te lo ruego, suficiente he tenido ya…-fue la petición del Nara.

-Lo sé, hermano, no hay problema-pasó el brazo por su cuello y lo apoyó en sus hombros.

…

-¡Qué desastre la fiesta de ayer! ¡Cómo son estos jóvenes…!-vociferó visiblemente disgustada Yoshino-. ¡Están más salidos que el pico de una mesa!

-Sí, tienes razón, esto no pasaba cuando teníamos su edad-agregó la madre de Choji.

-¿Dónde te metiste, Shikamaru? Se suponía que la fiesta era mayoritariamente para ti y no se te vio el pelo, jovencillo-agregó la Nara.

-Tenía un par de asuntos que arreglar…

-Curiosamente desde el momento en que desapareciste, noté que faltaba la presencia de Temari, también…-insinuó pícaro Shikaku.

-Que por cierto, hijo, me he llevado una decepción. ¡Yo que pensaba que la traerías a comer!-rió siguiéndole la corriente a su marido.

"Cielos, no… El tema tabú ha sido sacado a la luz…", pensó por acto reflejo el mejor amigo del concernido. "¿Pero qué culpa tiene esta pobre madre de no ser aun consciente de lo ocurrido…? Shikamaru, contrólate, no ha sido adrede, tenlo en cuenta…", quiso llevar a cabo una telepatía para intentar transmitirle paz.

-Temari ya no está en la aldea-asumió secamente.

-¿Qué?-dejó de reír su madre para pintar su semblante de preocupación-. ¿Cómo es que…?

-Se ha ido hoy. Al amanecer…

-¿Por qué no vino a despedirse de nosotros?-exigió saber.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? De hecho, no se despidió de nadie.

-Pero… ¿Ha pasado al-?-intentó hablar, en vano porque él se lo impidió. La expresión en el rostro de su adorado hijo la envenenaba por dentro.

-Que algo haya pasado o haya dejado de pasar no tiene importancia. Se ha ido y punto-contestó desganado sin siquiera mirar a ninguno de los presentes, manteniendo su vista fija en su plato.

-¿Cómo que no tiene importancia? ¡¿Se puede saber qué demo-?-fue interrumpida nuevamente.

-¡Basta!-se puso en pie de forma abrupta, haciendo chirriar la silla a causa de la fricción contra el suelo-. Basta. No seas pesada.

Miró a la mujer que lo había traído a la vida. Todos los presentes, quienes habían estado contemplando la escena estupefactos se sorprendieron ante tal reacción violenta, tan anormal en el comportamiento del joven heredero. La a simple vista culpable, había quedado enmudecida, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, vista clavada en aquel niño que tiempo atrás se había formado en su vientre.

Quería llorar, quería rogarle perdón por haberle hecho sentir en malestar, si así había sido. Al fin y al cabo lo último que desea una madre es dañar a su hijo. Pero no pudo, no quiso articular ninguna palabra más por temor a augmentar la catástrofe. Sus labios quedaron sellados y no fue capaz de articular si quiera medio vocablo.

Fue signo de su resignación el dejar caer la cabeza, la cobardía que la había hecho retroceder de volver a encontrarse con aquellas orbes, herencia de su marido, las cuales se habían visto bajo un manto cristalino y brillante, el cual sin duda alguna mostraba el destello amenazador e incontrolable de aquel fuerte sentimiento que lo carcomía por dentro, una tristeza que lo había estado apagando durante mucho tiempo sin ella ser consciente.

Frustrada por el no poder hacer nada por la persona por la que daría la vida, se dignó a hacer silencio… Silencio sepulcral en toda la mesa que se formó hasta que él quiso interrumpirlo.

-Lo siento… No tengo mucha hambre, si me disculpáis…-terminó de retirarse, dándolo todo por estropeado.

-Este chico…-murmuró el progenitor.

-Shikamaru…-articuló Ino sintiendo lástima, queriendo hacer algo por ayudar a su compañero.

Choji, el único totalmente entendido de la situación se limitó a suspirar.

"Joder, ya la hemos jodido".

…

Unos veintisiete grados centígrados debían ser aproximadamente el único constante martirio que el destino se había propuesto de tirarle encima con tal de joderle la huída de hacía unos cuantos minutos, durante la cual se había escabullido hasta fuera del hogar.

-Pero qué asco, qué puto calor-maldijo sacando la bolsa de tabaco y el papel de liar por separado-. Y encima tengo que hacerme el dichoso cigarrillo porque no me queda de la otra caja. ¡Puta mierda!

Depositó la sustancia sobre aquel diminuto papel y lo envolvió perfectamente, como gran experimentado que era del tema. Lamió, como paso definitivo, el borde de la lámina para que quedara perfectamente compacto y sacó su mechero del bolsillo para seguidamente prender su obra maestra.

La primera calada abarcó lo más hondo de sus pulmones. Se dejó inundar por el humo y no le importó en ningún momento, por primera vez, el aceptar ser dependiente de aquella droga. Porque sí, fumar le acortaría la vida, destrozaría sus pulmones, y cincuenta millones de cosas más, pero al menos, no lloraba lo que no estaba escrito por ese vicio. Al menos no le hacía sufrir como sí lo hacían otros vicios… Como lo hacía Temari. "Temari…", dijo cerrando los ojos en el momento en que expulsó todo el aire. "¿Qué tendrá tu nombre que solamente el pronunciarlo me hace temblar…? ¿Qué tendrás tú y no las otras que añore con tanta desesperanza y no haya manera de sustituir…?". Volvió a dar calada y expulsó el humo como tantas otras veces. "Qué preguntas más estúpidas. Está claro que todo… Justamente por eso no te puedo comparar con las demás."

Sonrió para sus adentros, sintiéndose bobamente enamorado. Hasta las trancas. Estaba perdido. No había forma que ya pudiera salir de su encanto.

Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro, cuyo procedente se sentó a su lado de un salto para ofrecerle su compañía.

La recién llegada apoyó sus manos a los lados de sus muslos, agarrándose a la tarima por donde colgaban sus contorneadas y delicadas piernas.

Shikamaru ni se inmutó. Subió una pierna a la tarima con el objetivo de doblarla, rodilla casi a la altura de su pecho. Teniendo como posición final una pierna tal cual las de ella y la otra plegada. Apoyó su brazo sobre ésta última y continuó absorbiendo la vida de su cigarrillo.

Por otra parte, su acompañante alzó la vista al cielo. Debía pensar muy bien en algo que decir. Algo útil, que le levantara el ánimo o que lo hiciera sentir mejor como mínimo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Temari no era buena para ti? ¿Que no me gustaba en absoluto?-preguntó mientras su mirada seguía, despistada, el vuelo de un pájaro en el inmenso azul que se abría paso ante ellos.

Él, que desde el momento en que había divisado por el rabillo del ojo que iba a abrir la boca se había girado a mirarla, llevó su mano libre a la nuca, peinando en el sentido contrario -para arriba- las hebras sueltas que se había dejado en el momento de hacerse la coleta, y cerrando los ojos con pesadez, pronunció una contestación.

-Tsk… Ino si has venido aquí para decir algo como 'Te lo advertí' o 'Yo lo sabía y no me hiciste caso'… En definitiva, a echarme en cara mis errores, te ruego que no lo hagas. No es ni el momento, ni el lugar.

-N-no, eso no era lo que yo-intentó argumentar sus palabras, pero fue forzada a detenerse.

-Y tampoco es como si no supiera que las cosas han salido mal porque me he equivocado o quizás ambos lo hicimos… Pero nadie es perfecto, y de los errores se aprende-vio que su amiga pretendía contestar, pero se adelantó a sus actos-. Aun así déjame que te explique que para mi nada de lo que haya podido suceder ha sido un error, muy al contrario todos los momentos que he compartido con Temari me han hecho darme cuenta de que si hay una brizna de felicidad, de luz, en este mundo oscuro y desolado. Y a pesar de que viniera de la mano de consecuencias, sufrimiento y lágrimas por diversas razones, no cambiará mi opinión sobre ellos.

-Shikamaru, esp-fue interrumpida nuevamente.

-Espera, Ino, déjame terminar. Quiero que sepas que todo lo que puedas decir de ella, lo ignoraré. Sinceramente, no consideraré la opinión de nadie. Me importa una mierda lo que los demás piensen de ella. Me baso en mis experiencias, en el trato que he tenido con ella y en mis propios pensamientos, en los de nadie más. Ni tuyos, ni de Choji, ni de nadie-advirtió seriamente.

-Bien. Lo sé, Shikamaru, y realmente te admiro por ello. Me parece realmente digno de admirar que no seas de las personas que se dejan llevar por los chismorreos. Pero mi intención no era atacar en ningún aspecto a Temari…-dijo pausadamente. Se sentía mal por haber tenido que llevar a su amigo hasta el punto de pensar que ella haría algo como eso, pero en parte sabía bien lo que había hecho y dicho en un pasado, y entendía el por qué de sus prevenciones. Pero a partir de ahora intentaría cambiar. Porque quería mucho a Shikamaru. Junto con Choji habían sido los tres como hermanos desde que eran críos y no quería que su vínculo se rompiera por sus tonterías de celos y demás-. Lo que realmente quería decirte era que me equivoqué respecto a ella. Y que te mereces unas disculpas por mi parte, al igual que Temari… Unas disculpas por mi estúpido comportamiento.

El azabache se sorprendió. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

-Ino, vamos, no tienes por qué…-

-No, claro que si tengo por qué… Tal y como tú dices arrepentirte de según qué cosas, yo también lo hago. Te pido disculpas por haber estado tan irritante, lo reconozco, estas últimas semanas… ¿Sabes? Es que la idea de perderos a Choji y a ti me atormenta…-puso sus manos sobre su regazo, jugando con ellas y mirándolas cabizbaja debido al terrible remordimiento-. Pero me he dado cuenta de que únicamente os estaba haciendo daño, a ti más que a Choji ya que te afectó directamente. Me estaba contradiciendo a mi misma con mis propios actos, pues os estaba alejando sin darme cuenta, así que te pido perdón-lo miró por primera vez a los ojos durante toda la conversación y mostró un destello cristalino escondido en sus párpados.

Sin apartar la vista de ella, apagó aplastando contra un cenicero que había traído del salón la colilla, sin perder el tiempo y acto seguido la abrazó, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros, dejándola recostar su cabeza en su pecho. Sabía de sobra que el sentimiento de culpabilidad la estaba torturando. Muestra de ello eran aquellos trazos de lágrimas que no terminaban por dejarse caer en picado, por orgullo o simplemente por la fuerza de voluntad aplicada al hecho de no derrumbarse que Ino tenía de vez en cuando. Y por otra parte… Se bastaba él solito con su angustia; no quería contagiar a los que lo rodeaban.

-No seas idiota, no tienes que disculparte por nada, Ino-apoyó su mejilla sobre su cabeza y seguidamente la besó tiernamente allí mismo.

Ino correspondió agarrándose fuertemente a su chaqueta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a Shikamaru. Gozó del momento, sin renunciar al aroma tan fresco que se desprendía de su ropa.

-Echaba de menos estos abrazos-susurró temeraria, a voz quebrada.

Entonces él rió y se separaron un poco sin dejar de lado el contacto. El Nara mantenía aun su brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello.

-Cuando los eches de menos abrázame sin más-besó su frente con delicadeza.

-Está bien, lo haré-sacó a la luz su nueva sonrisa.

-Ino, gracias...

-¿Por qué?

-Por no haber hecho las cosas más complicadas. Por intentar entenderme y por hacer un esfuerzo por levantarme el ánimo. Créeme, es de santos tener paciencia con mi áspero humor-soltó en una bocanada de aire-. Si yo hubiese sido tú habría perdido el Norte con alguien como yo.

-¡No digas estupideces!-lo golpeó en el hombro como castigo-. ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con "alguien como yo"? ¡Ese ego bien alto, Shikamaru, que pocos hombres como tú se encuentran en este mundo a día de hoy!-estalló a carcajadas al ver que se sobaba la parte afectada por el impacto-. Y… Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo. Y lo volvería hacer. Por ti y por Choji, por cualquiera de los dos. Además…-dejó de hablar para mantenerse callada un rato, llamando la atención del receptor-. Me equivoqué gravemente al tomarla con Temari… Creo que es una mujer maravillosa. Quiero decir… Es una mujer fuerte en muchos ámbitos, es hermosa y entre otras muchas cosas que estoy segura que podría apuntar te hace feliz, que es lo más importante. Y si eso no es de ser maravillosa entonces que venga alguien a contradecirlo con argumentos de peso y me retractaré-hizo otra pausa, consternada. Torció el labio dibujando media sonrisa-. Escucha, Shika-alzó la cabeza para mirarlo cara a cara-. No te des por vencido. Yo creo que lo vuestro puede llegar lejos, y vosotros deberíais pensar igual para empezar, porque si eso no lo tenéis claro entonces será imposible luchar por conseguir la aceptación de quién sea que está en contra. Si vosotros no creéis en lo vuestro, nadie lo hará. No pierdas la esperanza, Temari está tan enamorada de ti como tú lo estás de ella e incluso más. Estoy convencida-posicionó sus manos sobre las varoniles para aportarle fuerza y valentía-. Y voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites o necesitéis. Cuenta conmigo.

-Y conmigo.

Ambos se giraron para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz, a pesar que sin necesidad de hacerlo habrían sabido a la perfección de quién provenía.

-¡Choji! ¿Has estado escuchando toda la conversación?-cuestionó molesta la rubia, a lo que el involucrado se rasco el cuello, avergonzado-. ¡¿No te han enseñado que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?-lo regañó.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó, acercándose a ellos-. Pero quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien… Y por lo visto lo está, ¡así que nada puede ir mejor!-se sentó entre ellos dos y los abrazó, atrayéndolos a ambos hacia su pecho con una de sus más amplias y sinceras sonrisas.

Ino y Shikamaru se miraron y rieron sonoramente, contagiando así a su otro compañero.

-No sé qué haría sin vosotros, chicos-confesó el de la coleta.

-¡Está claro que nada!-dijo divertida la joven-. Aunque no te culpo, yo tampoco sé qué haría sin mis dos pequeños-les revolvió el pelo.

-No importa lo que ocurra, siempre seremos un equipo-afirmó el gordito, emocionado.

-El equipo 10-corroboraron los tres a la vez.

Fue en ese instante cuando, súbitamente, entró Shikamaru en una situación de trance, en un monólogo consigo mismo. Observando cómo sus dos mejores amigos se decían estupideces y sus rostros reflejaban la alegría que embriagaba el ambiente.

No pudo evitar sentirse dichoso de tener amigos como aquellos, que lo apoyarían en cualquier situación, buena o mala, qué importaba; él pensaba devolverles el favor de igual manera.

Calmaba un poco su pesadumbre el saber que tenía donde caer muerto si los amores que pudiera tener en un futuro le fallaban. Aunque no quería pensar en dados momentos en amores, puesto que para él solo existía uno: Temari, y dudaba completamente que le fallara.

No consideraba que el hecho de haber marchado sin él fuera fallarle. Es más entendía sus razones, y aunque él también fuera insistente y orgulloso, le parecían razonables hasta un cierto punto.

"Dejaré de ser una mente ambiciosa por un momento y me conformaré con tenerlos a ellos durante un tiempo. No podré olvidarme de ella con tanta facilidad… Ciertamente ni lo he intentado, ni quiero… Porque sí; Ino y Choji tienen razón… Debo luchar por Temari. No me rendiré hasta que llegue al punto de no encontrar más posibilidades, más caminos por los que tirar por tal de mantenerla a mi lado. No me rendiré hasta que me sienta satisfecho conmigo mismo por haberlo dado todo por lo que algún día haya podido existir entre Temari y yo, o por lo que sea posible que ocurra de ahora en adelante. Hasta que sepa que he dado mi vida y más, y no obstante ni así haya sido suficiente. Entonces, y solo entonces… Con decepción y conformidad extenderé el blanco de mi bandera de rendimiento y me marcaré nuevos objetivos con los que llenar mi vida de cualquier sinsentido, un sinsentido que como primordial meta tenga el mantenerme proporcionadamente lejos del recuerdo de los días más felices de mi vida, que sirva para sustituir las fuertes emociones que solo una mujer ha sido capaz de hacerme sentir, que ponga parches por donde brote la vieja sangre de mi corazón mugriento. Pero ahora… someteré el dolor a mi máxima mano dura, que venga luego si le apetece, estaré preparado. Hoy toca ser feliz, no solo por mí, sino por los demás."

* * *

><p>Halluuuu!<p>

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, , siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, me demoré muchísimo... Esta vez por razones aun más de peso que los exámenes...

Veréis, se me estropeó la compu hace ya un par de semanas, y entre que antes de que esto ocurriera tenia exámenes y que se me rompió (tuvieron que reformatear y recuperar documentos, etc) pues no pude escribir a penas. Tenía la conti a medias así que no sabía por donde cogerlo y no había manera de seguirlo en papel o algo.

Hace poco que vuelvo a tener la compu, y me he puesto cuanto antes con el fic (hoy me he pasado toda la tarde), porque la verdad echaba de menos escribir algo. La semana que viene empiezo unas vacaciones, intentaré sacar tiempo para subir cuanto antes una conti y no impacientaros... Aunque la verdad también me voy de viaje del 13 al 17 de Abril (a Berlín wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) jajajaja pero bueno bueno, ya veremos!

Espero que os haya gustado el resultado de mis horas de trabajoooooo!

Por último:

Gomengomengomengomengomen!

Espero que sepan perdonarme

Chauuu hermosasssssssssssss (y hermosos si hay e.e ? jajajaja) 333333333


	18. Hombres fieles

**CAPÍTULO 12:** Hombres fieles.

'Estamos exactamente a Martes', afirmó ella misma dentro de su cabeza, adormecida, con uno de sus antebrazos apoyados sobre su frente, y echando un vistazo al despertador. '12.27 p.m. Ayer por la noche llegué a la aldea y me metí de cabeza en la cama. No sé qué va a ser de mí, ni de él… Espero que esté bien.', se preocupó y dejó su vista divagar por el techo. 'No tengo ganas de nada. Afortunadamente Gaara hoy me ha dejado el día libre. El viaje hacia Suna ha sido agotador, y saber que no tengo nada que hacer como obligación es un gran alivio... Creo que me pasaré el día durmiendo para ahorrar energías y distraer la mente como mínimo en los momentos de trance que significan para mí las horas de sueño'. Pero no, no iba a ser tan fácil buscar el cobijo bajo la manta de nuevo.

-Pasa-dijo en tono elevado por tal de que se la pudiera escuchar con claridad. Sabía que aquel que estaba afuera era Kankuro por su forma peculiar de tocar a la puerta. Aunque bueno, más que peculiar diría que Gaara y él tocaban muy distintamente a la puerta, por la cual cosa ya sabía diferenciar ambos sonidos y prevenir quien la visitaba.

El pomo giró de forma tranquila y se adentró en la habitación quien ya había predecido que era. En cuanto estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta por intimidad... A nadie le gusta que cualquier persona que pueda pasar por el pasillo eche un vistazo adentro y escuche conversaciones ajenas.

Así pues, se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y únicamente volteó su cabeza para ver a su hermana envuelta en sábanas hasta el cuello, mirándolo con un cierto gesto de pesadez y pasotismo.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas levantarte hoy?-ironizó divertido el joven.

Ella fijó sus ojos en la cómoda antes de articular vocablo alguno, a la par que, repetidas veces en ámplios márgenes de tiempo, los párpados cubrían sus esferas seguidamente; de vez en cuando permitiendo un breve descanso a su cerebro, quien no debía analizar ningún tipo de información visual porque sumía su campo de visión a una profunda oscuridad. Ni luces, ni sombras, ni imágenes...

Entonces los abría, cayendo en la cuenta de que si no podía ver nada físico, su tozuda cabeza llenaba tiempo y espacio en recuperar recuerdos del pasado... Y en tal caso, prefería sufrir el martírio que le suponía ejercer una pequeña fuerza para mantener los ojos abiertos a pudrirse por dentro entre mares del pasado.

-La verdad es que no, no pensaba hacerlo. Pero ahora ya estoy despierta y no hay nada que hacer. No doy más que vueltas en la cama...-suspiró-. Probablemente vuelva a intentar dormirme tras comer algo-continuó suavemente, costándole, también, un gran esfuerzo pronunciar las palabras, pareciendo que en cualquier momento se fuera a atenuar su agradable voz y no fuera capaz de volver a recuperarla... De recuperarla igual que quería recuperar a Shikamaru... y solo habían pasado un par de días-. Al fin y al cabo tengo el día libre, y estoy en mi derecho de hacer lo que me apetezca-ignoró por completo su soliloquio personal y evitó dejar huellas de preocupación que pudieran ser encontradas por su acompañante.

-Cielos, eres una vaga, Temari-rió levemente.

-¿Lo soy?-respondió con una sonrisa. Algo se le había pegado de Shikamaru, al parecer-. Bueno, deberás aprender a vivir con ello.

-No hay problema. Eres mi hermana y no hay razón alguna por la que quisiera darte de lado. Te voy a querer seas como seas.

Entonces sonrió. Había echado de menos a sus pequeños. "Al fin y al cabo, sí existe un lado positivo del asunto."

Se reincorporó en la cama y se amarró al cuello de Kankuro para abrazarlo y arrastrarlo con él hasta quedar tendidos. Hundió sus manos en los cabellos castaños y lo achuchó con fuerza, intentando transmitir todas aquellas sensaciones que no iba as er capaz de explicar con palabras.

Besó con ternura la frente de su hermano y lo dejó posar su cabeza en su pecho. Entonces él intervino.

-¿Y qué? ¿Te han puesto al crío vago de guía, como de costumbre?

-Sí...-contestó sorprendida. No esperaba que entrara en aguas turbias. Se tensó. Las memorias acechaban nuevamente.

-¿Se ha portado bien contigo o tengo que ir a darle una paliza?-bromeó.

-Perfectamente Kankuro, no tienes que darle ninguna paliza a nadie...

Él se dio por satisfecho con esa respuesta y se dejó acariciar el pelo con la suavidad que caracterizaba las manos de Temari.

-A decir verdad...-pronunció Temari sin terminar lo empezado. Arrepintiéndose más tarde, tras haber comenzado... Como de costumbre. Sin duda tenía que aprender a cerrar la boca más amenudo.

-"A decir verdad", ¿qué?-la animó.

-A decir verdad, yo...-comenzó a temblar y sus manos se agarraron con fuerza a la camiseta de Kankuro, quien en un principio temió que algo terrible le hubiera pasado a ella-. A decir verdad he sido yo la que se ha portado fatal con él.

Las lágrimas, aunque silenciosas, la delataron.

-¡Hey, hey, hey, hey!-se alarmó a la vez que se sentaba de nuevo para agarrar la cara de su hermana-. ¿Me explicas qué demonios ha pasado?

-Nada, n-no te preocupes, no es nada que...-fue desviando la mirada evitando los ojos exactos de su padre, escapando de la fuerza de sus manos sobre sus mejillas. No obstante no fue mucho el tiempo que logró hacerlo, porque de nuevo insistía él en sonsacarle la verdad.

Con la mano sujetándole la barbilla, hizo una ligera fuerza con el dedo índice con tal de forzarla a mirarlo a la cara.

-Mírame, Temari. No intentes venderme la moto. Te conozco, y no te pones así por cualquier gilipollez.

-Que no es nada, Kankuro, de verdad, nada que no pueda manejar, así que estáte tranquilo.

-¡Es que me da igual lo que digas! ¡Tanto si lo puedes manejar como si no, quiero que me cuentes qué ha pasado en Konoha que te trae aquí y te tiene en llanto!-rechistó perdiendo la paciencia, su hermana y su cabezonería...

La susodicha suspiró. "Cielos, ¿cuando aprenderás a estarte calladita, Temari?". Pero ahora ya había metido la pata, y le tocaba hacer ciertas aclaraciones.

Su hermano aflojó el agarre y fue deslizando los dedos hasta sus brazos, pretendiendo no parecer forzarla, pretendiendo hacer la narración de los hechos más calmada.

-Dime, ¿qué piensas de Shikamaru...?-quiso preparar el terreno.

-¿Qué dem-? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-¡Tan solo responde, idiota! ¡Me pides que te explique pero no contribuyes!-lo regañó.

-¡Sí contribuyo! ¿Es solo que qué tendrá qu-? ¡Espera! ¿No me digas que...?-se sorprendió.

-Que nada, ¡solo contesta!-comenzaba a desquiciarse.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Pues, a ver...-hizo memoria-. Bueno en un principio pensé que era un vago y un flojo de mierda -que bueno, en realidad lo de vago no se lo quita nadie-, pero creo que no hablo solamente por mi si digo que en más de tres ocasiones nos ha sorprendido. La más reciente durante la guerra. Resultó ser un tío con talento y agallas, y oye, ante ello me quito el sombrero, aunque eso no significa que me agrade. Es más, me desquicia su forma de ser... En definitiva, le reconozco el mérito y me parece un buen ninja, pero no me gusta-miró a su hermana y se mantuvieron callados, reflexionando-. Además, ¡es un crío aun por muy jonin que sea!

-Exacto...-murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, es un crío...

-¿Y bien? Atemos cabos, por favor.

-No voy a hacer de cría idiota que se anda por las ramas. Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo y de saliva, así que voy al grano, ¿va? Pero espero por tu bien que esto quede entre nosotros y estas cuatro paredes.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Me lo he tirado.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin entender-. ¿El qué?

-Que me lo he tirado.

-¿El qué?

-A él, joder.

-E-espera, ¿q-qué? ¿Que te has tirado a-?-se puso de pie y se llevó las manos a la cabeza bajo la mirada de ella-. ¿Pero qué coj-? ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas-?-daba vueltas por toda la habitación.

-¡Te quieres estar quieto ya, imbécil, me estás poniendo nerviosa!-le gritó.

Él se paró frente a ella y se inclinó quedando sus caras una contra la otra. Gesticulando, con las manos bajo la barbilla intentaba mostrar su desconcierto.

-¡No me pidas que me esté quieto cuando me confiesas tal cosa!-se detuvo-. ¡¿Pero es que cómo se te ocurre?-continuó su paseo por la cámara-. ¡¿Se puede saber que había allí en tu cabecita para dejar que algo así pasara? ¡No me entra en la cabeza!-se señalaba dicha parte del cuerpo-. ¡Es que no me entra!

-¡Que te calles ya! ¡Lo hecho, hecho está! ¡No pretendas echarme la bronca porque creo que soy mayorcita para saber lo que hago! ¡Será por mujeres con las que tú te hayas podido acostar!

-¡Es diferente!

-¡No lo es!-negó rotundamente.

-¿Cuántos años tiene Shikamaru? ¿17? ¿18 quizás?-comentó entre risas provocadas por la incomprensión que le provocaba tal situación. Reír por no llorar.

-¡19, Kankuro! ¡19!

-Oh, bueno, 19... ¡¿Y qué son 19 años al lado de tus 22?

-¡Solo son tres años!-se levantó ella también para discutir-. ¡Y solo nos acostamos, no es como si nos fueramos a casar o algo!

Se calmaron. Kankuro tenía la respiración agitada y no estaba en tal momento mirando a Temari, sinó hacia atrás. Se llevó la mano a la boca y seguidamente a la frente, meditando, apaciguando su ira.

-¿Cuántas veces?-interrogó conteniéndose. Era claro de qué hablaba.

-No lo sé.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡No me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces! He dicho que NO – LO – SÉ-vocalizó lentamente, haciendo pausas marcadas por tal de dejarlo bien claro-. ¿Te lo repito otra vez o qué?

-¡¿Pero cómo que no lo sabes Temari?-le cogió la cara en un arrebato y ella al ver lo que había provocado dejó salir todo lo que había decidido guardar bajo llave esos últimos días.

Las lágrimas salieron, a traición, pero candentes, espesas, amplias, como si hubiesen estado esperando tal ocasión para lucirse en todo su esplendor.

Y a él, obviamente, se le partió el alma de verla de tal manera, de no haber sido suficiente bueno como para calmarla, sino haberla hecho sentir peor. Por no haber estado allí cuando lo había necesitado y por muchas cosas más que no se ordenaban en su entendimiento.

Le dio la espalda, por no verse débil él también, para parecerle fuerte y aportarle la fortaleza que mancaba entonces en ella.

-Espero que al menos el cretino tuviera la decencia de "protegerse"...-dejó escapar.

-Tomo la píldora, así que él en sí mismo ninguna de las veces se protegió.

-Por el amor de Dios, Temari...-volvió a girarse y acarició con suavidad sus pómulos-. En un cualquier momento me sale el corazón por la boca-suspiró pesadamente-. Sabes que también tiene un margen de error... ¿Qué pasa ahora si resulta que est-?

-No estoy embarazada, no pasa nada Kankuro-le impidió seguir-. ¿A cuánta gente conoces que no le haya funcionado tomarse la píldora? ¡Venga ya!

Ahora solamente se retiraba los restos mojados de su cara. Al parecer se había sosegado.

-¡Es que encima tenía que ser con ese retaco necio! ¡Si al menos hubiese sido con-

-¡Basta!-quitó las manos que sujetaban su faz con rudeza-. ¡Escúchame! ¡Eso sí que no te lo consiento!-incansablemente se aglomeraban en sus ojos sacos infinitos de gotas-. ¡Shikamaru tendrá sus más y sus menos, pero jamás me ha tratado mal! ¡Y a decir verdad dudo que cualquier otro hombre hubiese sido mejor, así que ni te atrevas a compararlo!

-Pensaba que era un crío mimado, vago de cojones, pasible, pusilánime y aburrido ¿no eran esas tus palabras, Temari?

-¡Sé perfectamente lo que dije, Kankuro!-exclamó en un horrible lamento que se llevó todas sus últimsa fuerzas.

Y así, se desplomó en el suelo, para no tener que acumular tareas como lo era la de mantenerse en pie teniendo otras más importantes en las que pensar como lo era aquello que había provocado tal discusión.

-Ya no hace falta que me lo recuerdes...

Su voz entrecortada, a penas perceptible, lo obligó a ponerse en cuclillas a su vera para poder escucharla mejor.

-Que lo sé perfectamente...-terminó la frase.

No recordaba haber visto a Temari tan afectada por alguna cosa... Y el no poder hacer nada por ella, el no poder controlar sus impulsos como hermano de repudiar todo aquel mal que la resquebrajaba, el querer partirle en dos la cara a Shikamaru, a pesar de que ella intentara protegerlo...

-Aun así Temari, no entiendo por qué un drama de este calibre por haberte acostado con él... Quiero decir, tú misma has dicho "no es como si nos fueramos a casar o algo", así que, ¿cuál es el grave problema en realidad? Si no quieres que vuelva a suceder simplemente para tus impulsos y los de él. Tú no estás enamorada de él...

Al escuchar esas palabras de su boca alzó la vista. Esas dichosas palabras... que todos dejaban escapar de sus bocas menos ella...

Le pasaba como a los niños, a quiénes les repites algo contínuamente y al final acaban por creérselo... Exactamente igual.

Ya estaba mayorcita para hacer semejantes metáforas, obviamente no era cuestión de creer. Es imposible estar 'quizás' enamorado, en el momento en que se empieza a dudar es porque ya se ha caido de bruces en el amor. O se está enamorado, o no se está.

Por supuesto que no existe tal opción de "quizás". De hecho, a su parecer, en realidad, jamás habían existido y se había cansado de repetirlo a amigas que habían estado envueltas en problemáticas amorosas de semejante calibre. La madurez que había alcanzado a sus ya veintidós años de vida era más que suficiente para hacer de ello algo innegable.

-Porque no lo estás... ¿verdad?

Retumbaron en sus oídos infinitas veces, torturando cada molécula de su cuerpo, haciendo eco hasta en las partes más lejanas... Haciéndola vibrar, estremecerse... Morir, morir por dentro. Sí, joder, sí estaba enamorada, y le habría gustado gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para no haberse visto obligada a escuchar nuevamente la misma pregunta, una y otra vez...

Pero la vida no se lo iba a poner fácil... Lo tenía más que comprobado.

-Temari, ahora contéstame tú...-salvó su tierno rostro de la sombra que su cabello proyectaba debido a la posición y supo la respuesta sin haber salido de sus labios, simplemente con su gesto de resignación.

-Hijo de puta...-masculló antes de levantarse y abandonar el aposento, dando tras de sí un fuerte portazo.

-¡Kankuro esp-!-reaccionó fuera de tiempo.

Ya volvía a estar sola... Sola y sumida en un inmenso vacío... Tan vacío como irónicamente ella por dentro. Lo veía todo tan negro que ni la luz del Sol le parecía suficiente como para iluminar el día. Dichoso día, dichosa ella, dichosa vida. A pesar de tener que estar obligada a luchar, a causa del oficio, la constante batalla que mantenía consigo misma la dejaba sin fuerza alguna.

El desconsuelo se convirtió nuevamente en su cobijo y empapó perdidamente de penas su cama, así como de sollozos y reclamos al aire, que no eran escuchados ni por éste mismo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa tanto portazo?-preguntó el menor, ahora fuera de servicio, hincando el diente a un trozo de pan.

Se encontraba en esos momentos en únicamente pantalones cortos, sentado sobre la silla del comedor, con una rodilla levantada y la otra colgando libremente. Su cara reflejaba desinterés pero a decir verdad tampoco le agradaba que a solo un día de la llegada de Temari ya se encontraran discutiendo.

-No pasa nada, Gaara. No tiene importancia-contestó ni siquiera entreteniéndose a mirarlo, pasando olímpicamente de todo-. Voy al área de vigilancia que me pertoca. Nos vemos a la vuelta.

-Sí, hombre, me parece que te crees que soy estúpido y que con esa respuesta me vale para realmente creer que nada está pasando-observó meticulosamente cada movimiento de su hermano y sus ojos lo siguieron hasta el recibidor-. Pero bien, pretenderé que sí soy idiota y que tu respuesta me ha convencido completamente-contestó irónico, pero mosqueado-. Hasta luego, ya hablaremos-devolvió un mordisco al alimento entre sus manos, a la par que la puerta se cerró secamente a sus espaldas.

Entonces escuchó un delicado caminar, posiblemente de unos pies descalzos, que se acercaban a la escalera y seguidamente se deslizaban por ella a ritmo pausado.

-Buenos días, Temari-le sonrió.

Si más no, era cierto que aquello no era algo común en él, quería recibir amablemente a su hermana. Hacía tiempo que no la veía y su único deseo era hacerla sentir bien. Ahora que era un hombre nuevo, quería entregarle su afecto.

En un principio cautelosa, casi tímida, sin saber qué hacer, al pie de la escalera, se quedó observándolo por unos instantes. Despertó entonces y le devolvió la sonrisa. Reconocía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Gaara por abrir su corazón hacia ellos y eso la enternecía.

Así que se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó cariñosamente, primero temiendo al rechazo, luego segura y calmada de saber que él correspondía.

-Te he echado un poco de menos-habló ella aspirando el aroma que desprendía, que nunca dejaba de parecerle algo nuevo, a falta de la costumbre a la cercanía.

-¿Solo un poco?-respondió él, divertido.

Se separaron. Ella se encorvó y le puso una mano en la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre sus hebras.

-Si te digo que más que a Kankuro, ¿no se lo dirás?-susurró, dando a entender que debía ser un secreto.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Sinceramente, era feliz de no tener un único hermano. Podía obtener dos opiniones distintas de ellos, y cuando discutía con uno, podía refugiarse en brazos de otro.

Jamás se había parado a pensar en ello, pero ahora que ya no eran unos críos, sin duda ellos dos eran la mayor razón por la que seguir adelante y a la vez aquello que la impulsaba a continuar. Algo semejante al fin y los medios. Sí, eso mismo; luchar para seguir junto a ellos, y luchar gracias a ellos.

-Oye...-comenzó por decir el pelirrojo mientras ella se dirigía a la nevera y se servía un vaso de zumo de naranja-. ¿Por qué habéis discutido tú y Kankuro?

Para ese entonces había dado ya un trago al refresco, pero lo depositó sobre la encimera por un instante para contestar a la pregunta.

-¿Te enfadarás conmigo si te digo que prefiero no hablar de ello...?

Se mantuvo dubitativo. Quería saber qué ocurría para intentar sentirse útil, para ayudar, si era posible, a solucionar cualquier problema que le propusieran, pero por otra parte no quería forzarla a soltarse la lengua y por ello sumirla en un estado de desasosiego.

-No-dijo firmemente-. En absoluto...-sonrió una vez más cuando Temari volteó a mirarlo.

-Eres un amor, Gaara-devolvió el gesto-. Gracias...

-No me las tienes que dar-se levantó de la mesa y depositó los cacharros que había utilizado para comer en la pila-. Pero...-se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó sobre el mueble de la cocina, él de espaldas a éste y ella alrevés.

-¿Hm?

-Pero prométeme que cada vez que tengas un problema pensarás en mi. En que estoy aquí para apoyarte, en que puedes confiar en mi y que no te juzgaré sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decirme. Por favor, prométemelo, Temari...

Estaba anonadada. Se derretía. No podía articular palabra de lo orgullosa, afortunada que se sentía de tener unos hermanos como ellos.

En aquel momento precisamente de tener a Gaara tan entregado a soportarla incluso en sus peores estados. Nunca había caído en la cuenta de que su nombre pudiera sonar tan dulce en boca de su pequeño hermano.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber sido capaz de volver atrás en el tiempo para arreglar todos aquellos malentendidos, todo el daño que le habían provocado entre Kankuro y ella a Gaara.

Jamás iba a olvidar lo crueles que habían sido con él... Le iba a constar siempre, le pesaba el alma con extrema fuerza de saber que alguien que estaba demostrando ser tan tierno y irremediablemente tierno con ella, había sido despreciado con tanta fiereza por ella misma...

Se emocionó, como era de esperar, tras la discusión con Kankuro, tras tanta puta mierda en su jodida cabeza, rondándola sin pausa, rompiéndola en dos contínuamente, sin cesar...

-Te lo prometo Gaara-lo abrazó. Reaccionando él rodeándola con sus robustos brazos-. Gracias...-tembló-. Muchas gracias...De verdad-lo estrechó con más fuerza-. Por otra parte perdóname, Gaara... Por todo el daño que te haya podido hacer en mis años de existencia. Perdóname ya que yo jamás seré capaz de perdonarme a mi misma-expresó en lamentos.

-El pasado, es pasado, y en el pasado se queda... Hazme el favor y no me pidas perdón por algo que ya no recuerdo-dio a entender que aquello para él ya no tenía importancia, y no debía tenerla para ella tampoco.

Lo miró a los ojos. Cielos, ¿cómo se había atrevido de pequeña a ignorar a una de las mejores personas que había conocido en toda su vida? Ya no solo por ser su hermano sino porque diáriamente lo demostraba.

Él le agarró la cara cuidadosamente mientras ella seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, pero abrió bruscamente los ojos al sentir un cálido beso en su frente. Los cerró por inercia y se agarró a sus muñecas. Suspiró finalmente, soltando todos sus problemas, sus temores, sus últimos lloriqueos... Ya era suficiente.

Quizás si le hubiese podido contar a su anterior 'yo' que aquel que había sido capaz de tranquilizarla, de borrar cada trazo de desconsuelo que había quedado grababado en ella, iba a ser, nada más y nada menos, que su pequeño hermano Gaara, no habría habido manera de hacérselo creer. Y le había bastado con solamente mostrarse receptivo, atento a ella.

No pretendía quitarle protagonismo en su vida a Kankuro, pero eran dos polos opuestos, totalmente distintos. Ahora, al parecer, el buenazo era Gaara, por lo que había podido comprobar un par de horas atrás, después de la discusión. Y no es que tampoco significara que quería a uno menos que al otro, pero sí que, en según qué situaciones, le convenía más el contacto con uno que con el otro. Gaara era capaz de hacerle sentir una comodidad que no sentía con nadie. Sería su forma de ser, su calidez, su edad; el hecho de ser el pequeño... No lo sabía... Ni le importaba.

Por otra parte Kankuro era sobreprotector, tozudo, quería saberlo todo y le cegaban los nervios si algo iba en contra de sus principios...

Pero en definitiva, ahora que caía en la cuenta, tras darle un par de vueltas en una de sus divagaciones por casi mundos paralelos que inventaba en un intento de evadirse de su cruda realidad, los únicos hombres en los que siempre podría confiar, que no le harían daño bajo ninguna circunstancia, que sin duda alguna le serían fieles y a los que siempre amaría... Esos serían sus hermanos, los verdaderos hombres de su vida. 

* * *

><p>Sí, sí, lo sé, esta vez sí me pasé D: D:<p>

Yo misma estoy muy enfadada conmigo misma... Pero he tenido diversos problemas y he hecho diversos viajes durante este tiempo y a penas he tenido tiempo... Pero he vuelto con la mente fresca y estoy dispuesta a escribir y actualizar con más frecuencia.

Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto, como siempre digo y sigo diciendo una y otra vez... Maldición, de verdad sienta mal saber que no puedo subir nada y que vosotras/os (si es que los hay jajaja) estáis revisando la página a ver si actualicé

Gomengomengomengomen mil veces gomen jajajajaj

Bueno, ya me pongo con el siguiente capítulo me temo, así que las dejo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado, a pesar de que es un capítulo en el que no ocurren muchas cosas, pero volveré con carne frescaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hihihihi

Byebyeee 333333


	19. Enfrentamiento

**CAPÍTULO XIII. Enfrentamiento.**

"_Querido diario,_

_Son ya 5 meses que me he pasado dedicándome exclusivamente al trabajo... Cinco irremediablemente malgastados y largos meses lejos del olor de Shikamaru, de los despertares bajo su cálida respiración, lejos de esas noches de demencia, y de cobijarme en el latir de su pecho... _

_Esta sensación termina siendo ridícula. Yo misma lo soy o así me percibo por no poder olvidarlo a pesar de hacer el esfuerzo... Aquel que una vez dijo 'Lo que cuenta es el esfuerzo' no entendía de amores no correspondidos. Qué importará el esfuerzo, si eso no ayuda a una a sentirse mejor por dentro, a pasar página de una puta vez._

_Encontré el momento oportuno para contarle a Gaara lo ocurrido. Como esperaba de él, se mantuvo impasible. Admirable gesto por su parte, pues una reacción similar a la de Kankuro solo me habría hecho mal. Gaara me comprendió y no articuló queja alguna sobre el tiempo que había reservado para mí misma antes de explicarselo. En mi más profundo interior se lo agradecí infinitamente, por supuesto. _

_He estrechado lazos con los dos, tanto con Gaara como con Kankuro. Estoy más unida a ellos que nunca. Y sienta genial saber que confian en mi, que nos lo podemos contar todo._

_¿Sabes? Recientemente parece ser que Gaara ha empezado a salir con Matsuri... Esos dos... ¡Sinceramente se veía venir! Y me siento muy feliz por ellos, creo que no podría haber elegido mejor chica, a pesar de ser menor que él por algunos años. _

_Por otra parte ese a mi parecer defecto, me recuerda a mi estúpida 'relación', si así quieres llamarle, con Shikamaru... _

_Entonces me planteo: Si Gaara, siendo el Kazekage, ha dado la cara por ellos dos, por tener algo juntos dejando de lado el factor edad..._

_¿Quizás nosotros deberíamos...? _

_Tampoco es algo que los sabios iban a aceptar porque Matsuri no tiene nada en especial en cuanto a la pirámide estructural de la sociedad que la haga importante. Pero aun así, ellos... _

_¿Quizás nosotros...?_

_¡No! ... No. ¡De ninguna forma...! _

_¡He tomado una decisión y no me retractaré!_

_Como he dicho anteriormente, yo estoy intentando aclararme, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Es más complicado de lo que parece, a pesar de que es muy sencillo decirlo._

_En cuanto a Shikamaru..._

_...No lo sé. _

_No es como si no hubiesemos estado en contacto durante todo este tiempo, al contrario. Fui yo la que le pidió que las cosas fueran como antes. Que no nos olvidaramos de los maravillosos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos y sobretodo del increíble afecto que nos mostrábamos el uno al otro. Así que él, como el buen caballero que es, ha cumplido. _

_Con eso quiero decir que he recibido cartas suyas durante esta temporada. Siempre con pinceladas de humor y con redacciones medianamente normales. Me alegro de que asimilara mi reacción, de que entendiera que no quería su insistencia sino el cariño del amigo en el que habia decidido confiar años atrás. Si bien yo, al igual que él, comprendo que hacer tal cosa no es fácil, pero asumo que es lo correcto._

_A pesar de haber sido yo misma la que se ha atado la soga al cuello, no sé si es lo que más me conviene._

_Es decir... Quizás el descubrir este Shikamaru leal, bajo ninguna circunstancia superponiendo mi felicidad sobre la suya, haga que me enamore de él... _

_Me gustaría creer que no... Me gustaría confiar en que las paredes que he levantado entre nosotros, con tal de no caer de rodillas a sus pies, no terminen enderrocadas..._

_...Me pregunto si estoy preparada para enfrentarlo, para volver a respirar de su aire, emborracharme con su aroma, arder bajo cualquier tipo tacto, incluso bajo su mirada... _

_Esperemos que sí. Debo ser fuerte. Siempre ha sido así. _

_Debo serlo..._

_...Por mi y por todos._

_Mierda, creo que va siendo hora de irme... Seguiré escribiéndote._

_Temari."_

Cerró el libro entre manos de un golpe y lo escondió en su lugar de procedencia. Acto seguido se levantó del sillón, depositando el bolígrafo dentro de un bote. Echó un vistazo al reloj de pared y puso una mueca de molestia al darse cuenta de que llegaba tarde a la reunión de Gaara y que probablemente por ello recibiría un escarmiento.

Cuando pensaba demasiado, acababa perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Nada bueno a su favor... No almenos en dada situación.

Una vez cruzado el umbral que la escupía al extremo calor de la calle, decidió apurarse, evitando ágilmente chocar con los ciudadanos que se cruzaba en sentido contrario.

-Gaara-dijo en voz alta después de tocar a la puerta con los nudillos.

A pesar de que no recibió respuesta, su intención no venía buscando tal. Pronunciando su nombre únicamente le advertía de que era ella y que estaba por pasar.

Entonces, abrió la puerta despacio, introduciendo primero la cabeza en el despacho, por si acaso tenía que retroceder sus pasos por orden del Kazekage, que no estaba solo. Kankuro se encontraba a su lado de brazos cruzados y la vista fija en un punto del exterior, más allá del cristal, inalcanzable.

-Pasa-emitió el pelirrojo-. Rápido-ordenó, dirigiendo su fría mirada hacia ella.

-¿Qué demonios ocur-?-preguntó de inmediato, buscando explicativas contestaciones.

-Cierra.

Obedeció, más que por obligación por temerosidad a la situación. Por saber cuanto antes qué diantres era aquello que sucedía y que aparentemente era un hecho tan perturbador que los mantenía a ambos en silencio sepulcral, abriendo la boca únicamente lo justo y necesario.

-Tenemos un problema-finalmente aclaró-. Un problema que realmente no es nuestro, sino tuyo.

La dejó sorprendida. ¿De qué se trataba?

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no es vuestro problema sino mío?

-Más vale que lo veas tú misma y me deje de dar rondos.

Entonces aquel trozo de madera a espaldas de la rubia emitió una señal de aviso para proceder a interrumpir en la sala. Ella volteó por inercia y se quedó observando hacia aquella dirección, maldiciendo por lo bajo la dicha interrupción... O eso creía que era, pues desde su punto de vista aun debían mostrarle el problema, y fuera quien fuese aquella persona detrás de la condenada entrada había elegido el momento menos oportuno del día porque por su culpa ahora debería atrasar el asunto que ella y sus hermanos estaban tratando.

No obstante en el momento en que el sujeto hizo acto de presencia, su mente quedó en blanco. Se heló. Las paredes se volvieron de arena y se enderrocaron, y quedaron totalmente arrasadas por una gran ola que la golpeó tan fuerte que la hizo caer de bruces en la realidad de nuevo. Temió romperse ella también y a modo de defensa solo fue capaz de articular...

-Shikamaru...

El aludido se detuvo a contemplarla. Una vez más volvían a encontrarse cara a cara y como era de esperarse no tenía ganas más que de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Se reprimió como buen cobarde que era en según qué situaciones. Hizo honor a su mal nombre y a pesar de no haber sido capaz de retraer su faz de tristeza, si lo fue de ponerse una máscara para así no herirla... Y la **enfrentó. **A ella y a todos los temores que había ido amontonando en su interior conjuntamente. Supo sonreirle aun cuando sabía que significaba hacer su máximo esfuerzo y tomar pizca de su valentía. Le pareció incluso hacerlo dulcemente y muy a su pesar de ser una mueca ámpliamente falsa...

Pero lo hizo.

Por ella...

...Siempre por ella.

A aquello Temari no supo como reaccionar. "¿Por qué sonríes? ¿No te quema por dentro? ¿Soy la única que lucha por no quebrarse?". Se preguntó, al borde del derrumbe, sus ojos húmedos reflejando la débil luz que colgaba del techo. Si bien no, supo ahogar sus lágrimas. Curvó sus labios para demostrar que no existía molestia alguna, que todo estaba superado...

-Bienvenido a Suna-se dirigió Gaara hacia el recién llegado, intentando acabar con la incomodidad-. Siempre es un placer recibir a nuestros camaradas.

A todo ello, Kankuro no se había dignado ni a voltearse para mirarlo a la cara. Temari lo había percibido desde el primer momento. Era un hombre impredecible y a veces temía sus reacciones, pero quería confiar que ninguna locura acechaba su mente.

El extranjero se adentró en la cámara y se acercó hasta el pelirrojo para estrecharle la mano.

-El placer es mío-le mantuvo la mirada. Le mostró unos ojos afilados, una actitud de seguridad ante todo movimiento, descifrando cada gesto en el rostro del menor de los hermanos. "Lo sabe." asumió. "Es fácil de ver en su mirar."

Dio unos cuantos pasos camino a la figura que se encontraba apoyada en la pared por tal de saludarlo con el mismo respeto.

Fue la primera vez que Kankuro desde el instante en que había abierto aquella puerta que había cambiado su posición. No lo hacía a gusto, su semblante hablaba por sí solo sobre lo molesto que le resultaba el tener que dirigirse hacia él. El poco interés era reflejado con tan solo darse cuenta de que el cuello era lo único que había rotado y por lo tanto cambiado su estado inicial.

La mano de Shikamaru seguía estando extendida en el aire. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, siendo el mayor de los hermanos quien se encontraba frente a él. No obstante no existió el momento en que sus piernas flaquearan, él temblara cual presa frente a su depredador o su pulso se alterara y con él aumentara el ritmo de su respiración. Impasible quería darle entender que no lo atemorizaba.

"Esto va mal." pensó Gaara no perdiendo a los dos hombres de vista. "Kankuro, no seas idiota. Kankuro piensa en Temari. Ella está aquí."

Ésta mantenía los dedos cruzados. El rechinar de los dientes del susodicho le llamó la atención especialmente. Irradiaba ira. Era más que obvio. El pelirrojo apartó la mirada un momento. "Está en su límite de paciencia. Va a explotar." Cerró los ojos. "Aquí viene."

A penas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar a lo que acababa de suceder. El castaño pegó un golpe en la pared con el que se impulsó para pasar por al lado del de la coleta y dirigirse hacía la salida. No podía dejar de pensar en que aquel niño, que para él no era más que eso, había sobrepasado los límites con su hermana. Y aun menos entendía la decisión de su hermana. ¿Por qué demonios él? "Maldito bastardo... No puedo controlarme."

Avanzaba a paso decidido pero justo en el momento en que agarró con rudeza el pomo de la puerta con tal de escapar del lugar, notó que dos manos agarraban la suya y lo detenían en seco, arrastrándolo hacia dentro nuevamente.

Dicha fuerza lo obligó a torcerse a su favor y recibió el suave impacto, más bien la deposición de la cabeza de Temari en su pecho. Por acto reflejo llevó su mano a su suave cuello y la rodeó con un brazo.

-No lo trates así... Por favor...-fue capaz de pronunciar en voz pasiva y suave pero realmente al borde de la desesperación.

Otra vez cayó en la cuenta de que sus acciones siempre la perjudicaban. De que si no era capaz de mantener sus impulsos a raya, jamás conseguiría sacarle una sonrisa.

-Perdóname-cerró los ojos y le besó la frente a la par que dirigía su mano agarrada a su cabeza y la rodeaba con un segundo brazo-. Perdóname, Temari. Lo siento. No es lo mío frenar mis impulsos.

-Lo sé-suspiró ella con la voz entrecortada-. No te disculpes conmigo, discúlpate con él.

Abrió los ojos y miró más allá de ella, encontrando al Nara con las manos en los bolsillos y en una posición similar a la que él había tenido anteriormente, perdiendo sus ojos en el vuelo de un ave.

Se soltó de Temari despacio, con lo cual ella se volvió para observar su recorrido. Así pues, se encaminó hacia el tercer hombre, haciendo un retroceso del sendero que había trazado minutos atrás.

-Te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento-le tendió la mano él esta vez.

-No tienes razón por la que disculparte. Acepto tu rechazo. Yo soy el forastero en estas tierras y bajo ninguna circunstancia me parece que tú debas disculparte conmigo, siendo este tu hogar-estrechó su mano con firmeza-. Pero no hay problema.

Shikamaru desvió la vista hasta la rubia y captó su sonrisa melancólica, satisfecha del buen hacer de su hermano. Llevaba el pelo suelto, lo tenía bastante más largo de lo que lo recordaba y si entonces le parecía una mujer atractiva, aquella imagen la hacía ver aun mejor... Aunque quizás eso en ningún momento pudiera haber sido posible, sino que simplemente le parecía una eternidad el largo periodo de tiempo que habían estado sin verse y tan acostumbrado estaba a la ausencia de su irradiante hermosura que tal hecho le parecía el doble de increíble.

Por su parte, ella no articuló palabra y se retiró, aun haciéndolo lentamente le parecío un acto fugaz y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no se encontraba entre ellos. Había estado divagando tanto que se había perdido a sí mismo durante un tiempo incierto y no había sido consciente de qué se daba en el mundo real.

Lo trajo de nuevo al mundo terrenal el encaje de la cerradura de la puerta y notó la ausencia de un cuerpo en la sala. Ni Gaara ni Kankuro la habían detenido. Quizás era mejor así. Quizás ahora debería hablar seriamente con ellos. Quizás podría haberle pedido que se quedara o quizás podría haberla seguido para tener una agradable charla con ella...

Quizás y solo quizás.

¿Había algo realmente de lo que hablar? ¿Debía dar explicaciones? ¿Qué diría? ¿Que la amaba? ¿Que había sido pasajero? No sabía qué resultaría peor a ojos de aquellos dos...

...

Paseaba por entre todo aquel barullo de gente, presa captiva del mundanal ruido. Mirada dirigida al todo y la nada a la vez. Ver sin realmente mirar, por sencilla obligación que el tener ojos suponía. A veces provocando regocijo a las personas, y otras resultando tan molesto tener consciencia de lo que nos rodea y a su vez no tenerla...

Inocente y estúpida sociedad, que cree saber más de lo que realmente sabe, pues pocos son los privilegiados que con reflexionar sobre distintos campos tienen más que suficiente. Aquellos humildes tan dignos de admirar, ejemplares para el resto y no obstante tristemente tan poco conocidos y halagados. Siempre había envidiado la capacidad de esos pensadores, tal vez filósofos, por llamarlos de algún modo, que todo su empeño ponían en aquello que les interesaba aunque ello suponiera evadirse del resto sin imporarles qué fuera.

"¿Por qué no me dijo que venía? A lo mejor fue una manera de asegurarse de que me presentaría allí y no huiría... No lo sé, no lo sé. ¿Qué voy a hacer...?

¡Sabaku noTemari!

No seas cobarde, lloriqueos los justos. ¡Tú no eres una cobarde! Para alante y tal cual estábais antes de que algo pasara entre vosotros. Así es como debe ser. Nada de escapar de su mirada y de él en general. ¡Nada! Eso es lo mejor para ambos, para no sentirse desplazados."

En ese momento notó que alguien que venía corriendo chocaba contra ella a la altura de sus muslos e inmediatamente bajó la vista para asegurarse de que nadie había salido malparado del accidente, pues había supuesto que era un niño de alrededor de los 6 años debido a la estatura.

En efecto debía rondar esa edad. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos de un color aproximado. Parecía que no debía comer demasiado, pues más bien era de complejidad delgado, pero alto.

Lo vio aturdido habiendo rebotado y caído de culo en el suelo, causa de la inercia que llevaba. Así que no se quedó mal plantada y se puso en cuclillas para recogerlo.

-Ey, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla desde su posición una vez lo había puesto en pie.

El pequeño no habló, sino que parecía perplejo ante ella, quien por su parte sonrío para que no se sintiera acorralado o sintiera pánico y partiera. Hizo efecto. Un rubor apareció en las mejillas del chico y finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-¡Lo siento, Temari-sama!-agachó la cabeza en acto de reverencia. A Temari le chocó tal formalidad y comenzó a reir para la sorpresa del niño.

-Temari, llámame simplemente Temari-dijo entre carcajadas-. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-¡Ryota! ¡Siempre a su disposición!-llevó su mano derecha a la frente, tal militar.

La rubia no podía dejar de reir. "¡Qué encantador!"

-No hace falta que me trates de usted, Ryota. Puede que sea la hermana del Kazekage, pero eso no significa que merezca más respeto que cualquier otra persona. Además eso de tratarme de usted me hace sentir vieja y no es para nada atractivo...-soltó una bocanada de aire.

-¡Te equivocas!-gritó-. ¡Temari-sama es la mujer más bella e increíble de toda Suna y siempre ha sido digna de mi admiración y de muchas personas más! ¡Y me siento muy afortunado de poder hablar con ella en estos momentos!

Sintió que quería llorar por tales conmovedores vocablos... Su condición era más bien débil tras lo sucedido y tembló su alma entera por sentirse de algún modo querida, aunque fuese por un crío, por un ciudadano. "Parece ser que mi debilidad son los críos... No, ¿Shikamaru?"

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de éste y lo estrechó para el asombro de éste.

-Gracias, Ryota. Parece ser que realmente necesitaba unas dulces palabras como esas-se separó y le brindó su más sincera sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Sufres? ¡Déjame que te ayude! ¿Puedo ayudarte?-preguntaba desesperado-. ¡No quiero que nuestra princesa sufra! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Me haré ninja y te protegeré a toda costa!

No era capaz de soportar tanta dulzura sin ablandarse. Recordó la inocencia de Kankuro cuando tenían esa misma edad.

_**Flashback**._

"_-¡Onee-chan! ¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Perdí el collar que mamá dejó para mi-lloraba incansablemente._

_-¡¿Cómo pudo pasar?!_

_-Unos chicos tiraron del collar y se lo llevaron...-explicó con voz apagada._

_-Esos malditos...-levantó y estrechó su puño derecho._

_ -Era lo único que me quedaba de mamá-seguía, atormentada-. Pronto no recordaré su cara, Kankuro, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿No es triste olvidarte de la persona que te trajo aquí, la que más cariño te dio?-se secaba las lágrimas con la palma de la mano-. No quiero olvidarme de ella, no quiero que se piense que no la quiero. ¿Qué pensará de mi, entonces?-escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas._

_Él en parte se sentía igual, así que comprendía todo aquello que le describía y acumuló la tristeza de su hermana con la suya y la convirtió en ira._

_-¡Está bien!-puso las manos sobre sus hombros-. ¡No te preocupes más! ¡Tu onii-chan lo encontrará sin dudarlo!-sonrió-. ¡Así, mamá estará orgulloso de su hijo, que cumple su deber como hombre de proteger frente a todo mal a su hermanita y tesoro más preciado!-mostró sus dientes en la más amplia y sincera sonrisa, aunque de éstos algunos faltaran y partió en su búsqueda._

_Anochecía ya y Temari no se había movido del lugar cuando en el horizonte vio que se acercaba una sombra veloz. Cuando lo tuvo a dos palmos vio su rostro cansado, sucio, raspado, probablemente de alguna que otra caída o de cualquier otra torpeza, pero aun con una sonrisa que eclipsaba todo aquel clima que los envolvía. Sacó de su bolsillo un colgante y lo puso ante su rostro. Una corriente de aire frío lo hizo tambalearse ante la aturdida mirada de ella._

_-Je, je. ¿Qué te dije? Que lo encontraría, ¿no?-dijo altivo._

_A ella se le humedecieron los ojos y lo agarró sin pensárselo dos veces, desbordada de felicidad. Lloró más fuerte al estrecharlo entre sus manos, cerca de su pecho._

_-G-gracias Kankuro-alcanzó a articular-. ¡Gracias!-lo abrazó, sin queja alguna siendo correspondida-. No lo volveré a perder. Perdóname por meterte en tantos problemas, Kankuro-sollozaba. Se apartó de él y lo miró a los ojos, gota a gota recorriendo con fiereza su cara-. Prométeme que no me abandonarás Kankuro, que no me dejarás sola-cerró los ojos y los puños junto con el complemento-. Que permaneceremos juntos siempre ya que mamá no pudo quedarse para nosotros._

_-¡Ey!-apoyó sus pequeñas manos en su cuello para levantarle la cabeza-. ¡Así va a ser siempre y ni siquiera deberías pedírmelo! Kankuro onii-chan te protegerá siempre, no lo olvides.. No importa qué ocurra o deje de ocurrir. Te protegeré de todos los males, no dejaré que nada te ocurra. ¿Está bien?_

_Volvió a bajar la cabeza, escondiendo su enrojecida faz y torció el labio, pudiendo únicamente asentir._

_-Buena chica-jugó con sus hilos dorados tras percibir el gesto._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

-Estaré muy complacida de tener un servidor como tú en nuestra armada, Ryota-le acarició el cabello castaño-. Pero chico, ¿de dónde has sacado ese espíritu?

-De mi her-

-¡Ryota!-chilló alguien que se acercaba a toda velocidad-. ¡Demonios, no puedes salir corriendo de esta manera sin avisar!-agarró al chiquillo por el cuello e hizo rodar los puños en su cabeza.

-¡Duele, onii-san!-se quejó-. ¡Para!

-¡¿Qué te tengo dicho?! ¡Porque parece que no lo entiendes, maldito crío!-continuaba sin piedad, con los ojos en blanco.

-¡No lo volveré a hacer, lo juro Onii-chan!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Eso dices siempre y nunca lo cumples, así que no me tengas por estúpido!

Temari observó la escena divertida de la relación entre aquellos dos, pero se apiadó del pobre Sudou y decidió intervenir.

-Por favor, no sigas. Apiádate de él-se acercó para agarrarlo de la muñeca suavemente-. Es un buen chico, simplemente es joven.

El recién llegado volteó a verla. Se detuvo en seco. No había advertido su presencia, pero no le costó ningún esfuerzo convertir la nada en el todo. La conocía, sabía que era la hermana del Kazekage y había tenido el placer de cruzársela en ocasiones por la aldea, pero nunca la había tenido tan cerca y sobretodo nunca había pensado que podía nublar el horario del día más resplandeciente Sol de Suna.

-Oh, siento mucho no haberme presentado antes, venía tan centrado en pillar a este renacuajo que ni me he dado cuenta de que había alguien más...-se levantó-. _Mea culpa*_-puso la mano en su pecho, mientras bajaba los párpados, suspirando-. Mi nombre es Souta.

-Encantada, yo soy-

-Temari. Lo sé. Encontrarse frente a la princesa de Suna no es algo que suela suceder muy a menudo, pero sin duda es un gran placer-medio sonrió, al igual que hizo ella.

-Menudo problema que me conozca todo el mundo y yo no conozca a los demás...-comentó divertida.

-Cierto es-se carcajeó, siguiéndole la broma.

Entonces afiló su vista, le echó el ojo de mejor manera, meticulosa. Era un hombre robusto, sin duda entrenado. Pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro, a diferencia de su hermano y unos ojos turquesa que le recordaron a los de Gaara. Desde pequeña siempre se había sentido atraída por el contraste de unos ojos claros y un pelo oscuro o viceversa, así que aquel hombre despertó ese juvenil deseo que había probablemente encerrado hace tiempo por abandonar los estereotipos de hombre perfecto tan inútiles que había tenido en su momento.

Sin duda su forma de reir encandilaba a cualquiera, pero a pesar de ello saltaba a la vista que era un hombre serio y maduro. Es más, probablemente era algo mayor que ella. Punto a su favor... Si lo era no se vería obligada a pensar que realmente tenía un problema con sentirse tentada por los menores y que debería hacérselo mirar.

En definitiva, era un hombre hecho y derecho, de los que poco había y, para qué negarlo, de muy buen ver.

La rudeza que inspiraba su imagen, que podía en tal caso ser únicamente fachada, junto con algunos tatuajes que decoraban su piel dorada, arrojaban más leña al particular fuego que en su interior ardía.

-Espero que éste no te haya causado muchos problemas-agarró de la cabeza a su hermano menor y se lo acercó a él, quien se agarró a su pierna.

-Para nada, es un amor de niño. Muy bien enseñado, por cierto-tuteó.

-Bueno, se hace lo que se puede. No ha sido fácil criarlo solo, pero parece que debo sentirme orgulloso de no haberlo hecho tan mal-le alborotó el cabello, complacido.

-Shinobi, servidor de Gaara, por lo visto-señaló su bandana.

-Y de los buenos-afirmó-. Jonin, partícipe de la última guerra, igual que tú.

-Sin embargo eres más mayor, ¿verdad?

-Muy perspicaz-la aduló-. Tres años más.

-¿Sabías mi edad de antemano?

-Te sorprendería descubrir todo lo que sé-respondió altanero, satisfecho de la contestación.

El típico tira y afloja. Su táctica. Lo que más le gustaba. Se llenaba de regocijo a base de respuestas. Aquel jueguecito verbal que la llenaba al completo... Sí, Dios; provocar y ser provocada, sin duda el mayor de los retos y chispa de provocación. "Irremediablemente atractivo..."

Quiso seguir jugando.

-¿Cómo es que no te he conocido antes, soberbio caballero?

-Es algo a lo que no puedo contestar, pero sin duda alguna a partir de ahora te verás incapaz de vivir sin mi... Quien avisa no es traidor.

Rió a gran escala. Cielos, a él también le gustaba retozarse con el orgullo. Tanto, que sí... apostaba fuerte, el muy insensato. Anduvo hasta su vera puesto que debía pasar por su lado para marcharse y continuar su camino.

-Muy bueno-colocó una mano en el pecho de él, por cierto, tremendamente musculado y le lanzó una desafiante ojeada a la que él no tuvo miedo de confrontar-. Me aseguraré de no echarte de menos, entonces. Por tu parte trata de subsistir únicamente siendo consciente de que tu triste y solitario consuelo será contemplar mi imagen cada vez que comparezca cerca.

-Qué remedio, princesa-no balbuceó ni caviló al pronunciar, permitiendo que lo dejara atrás-. No me dejas otra opción.

-Por último, valiente...-se detuvó unas pisadas ya a espaldas de él y rotó solamente el cuello una última vez para fotografiarlo en su mente y mantenerlo allí para más adelante-. Siempre tengo yo la última palabra-continuo su senda-. ¡Tenlo claro! ¡Nos vemos, Yota, ven a verme de vez en cuando!

El pequeño no había entendido muy bien de qué hablaban los mayores y tampoco se había atendido a intervenir, pero de todas formas levantó la mano a modo de despedida en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la rubia ya estaba por dejarlos de lado y no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente emocionado de haber recibido tal invitación que sin duda cumpliría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mea culpa*<strong> → Es una locución en latín que significa "Culpa mía". Me pareció interesante hacérselo decir porque queda como culto y como un tipo interesante... y esas cosas... ¿no...? D: jajaja_

¡Helllooooooooooooou mis queridísim s lector s! Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé... Infinito tiempo desde la última vez. Pero no estuve pasando una buena situación digamos... Y además ando con los estudios que no puedo más y que si ven que no vuelvo es porque me suicidé D: jajaja

Pero no, no, no se preocupen, no lo haré porque no las pienso dejar con la intriga de como terminará este fic. ¡Ueee! e.e

Así que bueno, creo que me quedo más largo de lo normal, pero pensé, qué demonios, se lo merecen. Y podría haber escrito más así que depende de si me animo esta semana intentaré subir todo cuanto pueda para compensar. Pero AVISO, no prometo nada porque como ya he dicho voy de culitooooooooooooooo v.v

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado ^^

Arigatttooooo, sayoooo, ¡hasta la próximaa! :D

_PDT: Por cierto, ya que estamos, si alguna/o tiene deviantart, queda informada de que yo también tengo :P haha_


	20. Está bien así

**CAPÍTULO XIV: Está bien así.**

Por lo visto hoy era día de estar sensible, así que se encontraba en dado momento con vista fija a aquel trozo de piedra cuyo grabado decía _"Sit tibi terra levis"_ y lo repitió para sí misma en su interior, analizando la oración.

Pegado a dicho monumento se encontraba otro con un diseño un tanto más decorado. Odiaba ambos lechos, por encima de cualquier cosa. Los odiaba por mostrarle la imagen de la muerte servida en un plato frío, por saber que tras tanto tiempo ahora solamente anunciaban que bajo tierra se encontraban nada más y nada menos que dos nubes de polvo que en su momento fueron almas vivas, alimentadas degenerativamente con el paso del tiempo y habiendo alcanzado ya la única meta en esta vida, y en la única que existía a su parecer: la dicha muerte.

Se agachó, por sentirse más cercana y pasó la mano por la primera roca, fría, exactamente igual que recordaba la piel de su madre en el momento en que la llevaron frente a su ya inerte cuerpo. Retrajo sus dedos para calmar la angustia que le hacía el pecho tres veces más pequeño y obligaba a su corazón a bombear con el doble de fuerza y pensó en la corta distancia que la separaba de aquellos que estaban bajo tierra desde el punto de vista de tenerse a ella como insignificante materia que constituye parte de este mundo. Inmediatamente después se dijo que si más no, en realidad significaba una eternidad, que parecía mentira que aquello a que sus sentidos habían podido acceder en muchas ocasiones, especialmente el tacto, en dicha circunstancia se había reducido a cenizas y pasaría a ser nada, si no lo había hecho ya.

Probó suerte a la hora de imaginar el dolor que había tenido que experimentar su madre después de saber que a Gaara, su hijo menor, le sería impuesta tal condena como la de cargar con un Bijuu e intentó recapacitar como lo hubiese hecho ella para tratar de descubrir qué era lo último que había pasado por su mente en cuanto supo que se esfumaba de este mundo, en vano, claro. Se sintió-

-Imbécil...-escuchó una voz detrás de ella-. A veces sucede, al darle vueltas al hecho de que te encuentras realmente frente a algo que ya no es en su plenitud, que se ha convertido en vacío, oscuridad, en nada, en comparación en lo que una vez fue, que te sientes imbécil. Te sientes ignorante por no saber responder a cuantas preguntas te vienen a la cabeza, que podrías haber preguntado y no preguntaste, que quizás no tienen respuesta, pero gustarías de ellas-le leyó la mente, cada vez más cerca-. No es fácil deshacerse de tales sentimientos. Bueno, no solamente de estos que he descrito, sino de cualquiera.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Con quién te crees que hablas? Estoy más acostumbrada a esto que tú-lo miró-. Llevo más años en esto de cuestionarse la existencia y la vida que tú, si lo medimos en tiempo y muertes de seres queridos, te lo aseguro, Shikamaru.

-Lo sé. No estaba juzgándote, ni mucho menos. Pero creo que mi explicación ha sido bastante razonable y probablemente cercana a la tuya-se posicionó con las manos en los bolsillos justo pegando sus hombros a los suyos y sonriéndole.

Ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Su presencia atenuaba su guerra interna, apaciguaba su estado, como se apacigua una fiera, como pone la mente en blanco el monje budista cuando medita.

-Pues como siempre...-dejó escapar en un susurro.

-Espero que la razón de tu malestar no sea mi llegada a Suna, o que almenos ello no sea razón por la que hacerte pensar sobre todo aquello que no te ha hecho bien...-se encendió un cigarro.

-¿Has vuelto a caer en el vicio?-ignoró la primera parte de la oración.

-Siempre se ha mantenido ahí, por menos que fumara, como el incesable y creciente abismo que me incita sin pausa a lanzarme en él, que estira sus garras para atraerme y que me abarca todo mi interior. Así como esa maldita y ansiosa realidad de no poder tener según qué cosas a mi alcance, que me parte la cara a golpes y me impide dejarme seducir por el encanto de sucumbir a la llamada propiamente dicha... Tal cual. Exactamente igual.

Se miraron fijamente a la cara, inexpresivos, desperdiciando por completo la situación que podría haberse dado. Manteniéndose en silencio sin reprocharse ni darse orden alguna, en lugar de haber aprovechado para dejar surgir besos que a dicho silencio los hubiesen conllevado forzosamente, pues no se pueden tantas cosas hacer simultáneamente. Derrochando calor humano a partes individuales, que podría haberse reducido a la mitad de haber juntado más sus cuerpos, siendo casi uno solo. Luchaban por impedir que la chispa que en sus ojos se encendía provocara un temible infierno a vivas llamas entre su contacto y los condenara de por vida. Hipnotizándose inútil e inconscientemente. Devorándose a sí mismos.

Ella decidió apartar la mirada. Había tenido suficiente. En tan solo un par de segundos era capaz de despertar todo aquello que en contadas ocasiones había intentado describir con palabras, siempre en vano. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-No me molesta tu llegada, no eres razón de ningún malestar-no quiso dejarlo con la intriga-. Hacía tiempo que no venía a visitar estas dos tumbas y puesto que por alguna razón u otra, al parecer, me he enturbiado, he preferido quitarme todos los males de golpe, que no pasarme dos días de mal humor o así de endeble. Eso es todo-razonó fijándose en el atardecer que teñía de rojo sangre las dunas de Suna. Aquel color le traía a la mente pequeños flashes del parto de su madre; recordaba como Gaara había salido bañado en sangre y había sido arrebatado de las manos de aquella mujer. Recordaba, también, aquel asqueroso hedor en la habitación... Todo eran malas memorias aunque a su vez daba las gracias por haber podido conocer a su hermano pequeño, que ahora adoraba-. De todas formas ya me iba-reaccionó seca y rápida.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-¿Has hablado con mis hermanos ya?-quiso asegurarse.

-Sí.

-¿Y Gaara te ha asignado algún guía?

-Bueno, en teoría sí, quiero decir, creí que si tú... Entonc-

-Comprendo-lo interrumpió, comenzando a caminar-. Pues vámonos. ¿A dónde te llevo?-le mostró aquella sonrisa que tanto había anhelado, la que desde un primer momento había querido proteger por todos los medios, en ocasiones sin éxito, para su condena y por lo cual se había castigado a sí mismo. No era otra razón más que esa por la que se mordía la lengua una vez frente a ella: porque se prometió callar si tal cosa iba a estropear su vida. La de ella... Y la de él al fin y al cabo, porque sabía bien que de su felicidad vivía y de sus gestos se alimentaba. Comía sin comer, obtenía su dosis diaria a base de observación. Ver sin observar, desinteresado por cualquier cosa que de ella no se tratara.

-A dónde me quieras llevar-se decidió y encaminó-. Yo te sigo-le sonrió nuevamente una vez a su altura, recibiendo lo mismo por respuesta.

_**Flashback.**_

_-Bueno, pues todo como siempre Shikamaru-agregó desganado Gaara-. No tengo nada más que decir, puedes irte. Avisaré a-_

_-No importa, la encontraré yo mismo-interrumpió-. Pero gracias-pretendió enmendar el error de cometer tal osadía como la de contestar de tal forma al Kazekage._

_Desvió la mirada hacia el mayor, esperando sus reproches... Que demasiado no tardaron en comparecer._

_-Pero ¿cómo que todo como siempre, Gaara?-preguntó perdiendo el norte. Ahora que no estaba Temari podía dejar rienda suelta a su yo fraterno._

_-Así será, Kankuro. No existe razón alguna por la que la relación laboral se vea afectada. Lo que haya pasado o pase no es cosa nuestra y creo que Temari te ha dejado bastante claro que te calmes y que apartes el rencor, o lo que sea que te sucede, a un lado-se levantó de la silla para seguir de pie-. Si esto es un error de Temari o es de Shikamaru es irrelevante, siempre y cuando ambos estén conformes y no se les presente ningún tipo de problema fuera de lo personal-se cruzó de brazos ante su hermano-. Shikamaru, como shinobi de Konoha, sigue siendo nuestro camarada, no lo olvides Kankuro. Y, además, en mi aldea no quiero faltas de respeto a nuestros aliados. Sean quienes sean. ¿Entendido?-lo acechó con la mirada para presenciar algún tipo de manifiesto de su aprobación o su rechazo._

_Se hizo el silencio durante escasos minutos. _

_El de la coleta simplemente observaba meticuloso la jugada. Era consciente de que él era la chispa que encendía la mecha y que hacía reventar a aquella fiera, y de que haciendo un paso en falso podría poner muchas cosas en juego, así que se quedó simplemente al margen... Ya actuaría en caso de que la situación lo requiriese._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo y actuar de forma tan pasiva ante-_

_-¡Que ya basta, Kankuro!-golpeó la mesa ahora a su izquierda, dándole la espalda al de Konoha y su perfil derecho al otro-. No tienes ningún derecho de tratar con despecho a Shikamaru y aun menos si Temari es la que ha consentido que esto pasara. Otro gallo cantaría si hubiese sido en contra de su voluntad, pero como no ha sido así...-dejó escapar la oración. Quedó suspendida en el aire. El sonido transmitido por partículas y hondas que provocaban un inmediato eco en los tímpanos de Kankuro-. Compréndelo de una vez. No nos metamos donde no nos llaman._

_Por un momento al estratega le pareció que habían olvidado que él hacía acto de presencia, pero también sabía que si Gaara lo había hecho así es porque lo había considerado lo más adecuado y probablemente lo más efectivo en cuanto a las reacciones que se pudieran dar, tratándose de Kankuro. Gaara era el Kazekage, y a fuerza de ello había aprendido a tomar decisiones. No era tonto, ni mucho menos, lo consideraba digno de admirar, sin embargo no quiso que él se mojara más por su propio bien así que intervino._

_-Gracias, Gaara. Pero no hace falta insistas, déjalo ya, está bien, sabré convivir con cuanta carga queráis echarme._

_Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de salir por la puerta. Llevaba tanto tiempo entre aquellas cuatro paredes, que se vio amenazado por una terrible sensación claustrofóbica, aun más viéndose envuelto en una discusión -y seguramente no la única desde lo ocurrido- entre hermanos. Se había sentido inútil, como una mota de polvo más en las estanterías de dicha habitación, con lo cual tomó la decisión de partir, alegando que era momento de que lo hablaran ellos solos y que su palabra resultaba inservible en ese caso. En realidad estaba en lo correcto._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?

-¿E-eh?-lo había pillado desprevenido.

-Que cuanto tiempo te quedas... ¡Demonios, Shikamaru, no me hagas repetir las cosas! Sabes que lo odio.

Rió de buena gana por su descuido y por sentir de verdad que la conocía más de lo que se imaginaba.

-Lo sé, lo sé-aun se carcajeaba-. Lo sé perfectamente. Perdóname, no me he dado cuenta.

-Lo que sea...-lo miró desconfiada-. ¿Y bien?

-Pues sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. El tiempo que haga falta y que me necesiten por aquí... No hay prisa.

-No, tú nunca tienes prisa-sonrió.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿A dónde me llevas?-cuestionó curioso.

-A tu apartamento.

-¿Apartamento?-se sorprendió-. ¡No era necesario! Quiero decir... Al hostal de siempre habría estado bien de igual forma.

-Gaara insistió en que te quedaras en el apartamento, ya que en Konoha me habíais tenido en uno-amplió su sonrisa y permitió que la suave brisa acariciara sus cabellos. Ella misma se dejo acariciar por el cálido viento de Suna, por su propio elemento, por lo que tanto le agradaba y tan a gusto la hacía sentir.

Sintió celos. Celos de no poder compenetrarse de igual forma con ella como lo hacía esa dichosa fuerza invisible. De no poder acudir en su ayuda con solo un toque de su abanico o con cualquier otro sello. Teniendo el viento bajo su poder todas esas ventajas en cuanto a la cercanía con ella, se cogió con rudamente de la mano de la avaricia y no quiso dejar que los abarcara el silencio, pues quería anular por completo todos los méritos. Interrumpió, así, el camino frágil de partículas transmisoras del sonido que se encontraban suspendidas y que ahora solo transportaban el silbido del viento, articulando con sus cuerdas vocales, queriendo que su voz sonara más fuerte y que fuera lo único percibido por el oído de su compañera.

-Ciertamente ha cambiado-contestó a lo que ella volteó a mirarlo-. Gaara, digo...

-Sí. Creo que tienes razón.

Ella era incapaz, en ocasiones, de esconder sus sentimientos y él era consciente de que con suficiencia sabía cómo era su forma de ser, y de que acompañando a tal afirmación se encontraban pinceladas de orgullo y satisfacción... De regocijo, de felicidad.

Y otra vez esos celos... Enloquecía por momentos. Quería ser él fuente de tales emociones. De igual forma que él se perdía, quería perderla a ella. Entre sus brazos, en su cama. Perderla a propósito para que en él únicamente pudiera centrarse... Qué poca vergüenza tenía de atreverse a pensar tales cosas y qué infantil comportamiento, a su parecer. Tan estúpidas reacciones para tan brillante mente. Se maldecía. A él y discretamente a ella por hacerlo verse tan estúpido. Pero le encantaba. Sí. Hacía de una disyunción una conjunción, todo se confundía y se mezclaba y no había Dios que lo sacara de aquel pozo estruendoso, de ideas que sentía gritar a grandes voces en su mente y que le impedían actuar con normalidad. Nada ni nadie que le tapara los oídos, impidiéndole escuchar la persistente resonancia que no quería dejarlo en paz.

-Hemos llegado-paró sus pasos por un segundo, para asegurarse de que tenía su atención. Tras comprobarlo introdujo la llave en la ranura e hizo girar el pomo de la puerta, entrando ella primero y haciéndole una especie de reverencia invitándolo a pasar.

-_Voilà*_-dijo divertida viendo que hacía efecto en la faz de su acompañante-. Bueno, creo que la calidad de vida que tendrás aquí será aproximada a la que tuve yo en Konoha, con la diferencia de que voy a seguir siendo yo la que siga mandando, aunque de vez en cuando te dejaré pedirme que te lleve a algún sitio si realmente te has propuesto visitar algo en concreto-se burló.

Soltó la mano de la puerta para adentrarse y siguió hablando a medida que lo hacía, explicando el funcionamiento de una y otra cosa que Shikamaru oyó pero no escuchó, plantado que estaba con la espalda contra la puerta y mirándola seriamente, como un acto reflejo, sin querer, reflejando angustia.

Cerró la puerta lentamente hasta hacer sonar el 'clack' provocado por las dos partes de ésta al encajar a la perfección. Reflexionó entonces sobre aquello mismo, y despotricó sobre cómo su mente privilegiada continuamente hacía cálculos fuera de lugar, que cabía la posibilidad de que nadie se hubiese planteado antes, o si más no, lo hubiesen hecho pocos.

Imaginó la ranura, el pomo y su estructura y cómo estaba hecha perfectamente a la medida de la otra parte. Los comparó a ellos con ese mecanismo. Tan hechos el uno para el otro, amoldados a su completa forma, indestructibles una vez superpuestos.

Indestructibles cuando estaban intactos... Sin embargo no era el caso. _"Cielos, qué estúpidas comparaciones. Todo me suena a nosotros, cualquier insignificante cosa. Pero... Esta incomodidad, esta situación, el hecho de no ser ahora "indestructibles" como he dicho antes... ¿Qué provoca que una puerta no encaje perfectamente? Habría dos posibilidades... Una sería hacerlo delicadamente, forzando simplemente la ranura, no causando grandes estragos y la otra sería abrirla de un golpe, lanzando por los aires toda tuerca de sustentación. ¿Cuál sería nuestro caso? ¿Qué se haría para arreglar cada uno de esos percances? ¿Qué se haría si lo aplicáramos a la realidad sentimental?"_

-Shikamaru, ¿me estás escuchando?-se detuvo a mediados de camino-. No te quedes ahí parado y entra.

"_Para problemas domésticos se llamaría a un experto... Pero esto no es un problema de la casa, sino un problema sentimental, como ya muy bien sé. La solución no es válida, pues, para ambos aspectos... Entonces, ¿qué? Se hace un apaño, como cuando se venda una herida qu_-

Abrió los ojos, aturdido al sentir la caricia de una mano fría en su mejilla derecha. Bajó la vista para verla y se percató de la preocupación. Ella no solamente no se avergonzó ni rechazó sus orbes, sino que habló para consolar su angustia, la suya propia, ignorante de la de él.

-Shikamaru, ¿estás bien?-se sorprendió de ver el cambio drástico en su expresión facial, pues cerró los ojos y le agarró suavemente la mano. No la dejó escapar. No esta vez.

Teniendo presa la mano de ella la deslizó fuera de contacto con la piel de su cara y la bajó a la altura de sus cinturas, sin deshacer el enlace. Ella no se atrevía a hacer nada. Había perdido las fuerzas de oponerse a él y había sido tan poco el tiempo que le había llevado luchar contra lo que su subconsciente le dictaba que volvió a odiar incontables veces su debilidad... Como de costumbre. Como cada vez que de Shikamaru se trataba...

Éste coló una mano entre su libre cabello y con la otra la rodeó por el cuello, llevándola hacia su pecho de lo que ella quiso abstenerse.

-Shikamaru, ¡esp-

-No te voy a soltar. Por favor, solo abrázame por un minuto... Aunque realmente no lo quieras, aunque sea a desgana. Déjame ser egoísta por una vez-susurró entrecortadamente empujando sus palabras a la fuerza en su oído, su boca a escasos centímetros de su oreja. Ahogando su cabeza en el costado de su cuello-. Solo una vez, Temari...

No supo como reaccionar sin que le temblaran las manos. Temió que sus esfuerzos hubiesen sido en vano y lo creyó realmente así en el momento en que le devolvió el abrazo y apoyó la frente en sus pectorales.

Sin ni siquiera dicha intención, poco a poco la había ido acorralando hasta la pared. Le pareció a ella que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto, y se sintió ella misma igual de desmoralizada. Hizo chirriar sus dientes de rabia de ver que todo cuanto había intentado no le había servido de nada, que tendría que haber sabido ver que seguiría sintiendo su sangre desbocar de sus carriles al verse en su proximidad.

Se aplastó contra él y se aferró aun más fuerte, casi como si quisiera hacerse daño a propósito como mortificación, cuyo acto no pasó por desapercibido por el de la coleta quien poco a poco se fue distanciando.

Vio la rabia en sus gestos y quiso serenarla pasando la yema de sus dedos por sus pómulos. Ella entreabrió los ojos, viéndose ya perdida, sucumbiendo a sus palabras y a sus besos. Supuso que éstos últimos vendrían acto seguido porque el chocó con delicadeza su frente contra la suya. Si debía ser sincera consigo misma, no lo iba a detener. Porque se conocía, y sabía que si empezaba, ella no lo iba a dejar a medias.

El jonnin se acercó detenidamente a sus labios pero percibió que ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se preguntó que qué estaba haciendo. Se detuvo a sí mismo, gustoso de haberse pegado una paliza a sí mismo por haber jugado tan sucio. Por haberla puesto en tal compromiso y por no dejarle escapatoria más que la que a él le convenía o gustaba. Si bien es cierto que la habría querido besar, en ese momento y para siempre; a todas horas en realidad, comprendió su frustración y se atizó mentalmente. Chasqueó los dientes, ahora él también furioso como consecuencia de sus impulsivos reflejos.

Al no sentir la tibieza a la que tan acostumbrada estaba a esas alturas, Temari volvió a focalizar sus retinas, nerviosa, y en menos de un segundo la notó no sobre sus labios sino sobre su frente, percibiéndolo como un beso fraternal. Rememoró posiblemente las pocas veces en que había hecho eso con sus hermanos y le surgió la duda de si era esa misma la calidez que sentían en el pecho. Si tal alivio como el que ahora la abordaba podía haber sido provocado en ellos por sus inocentes besos.

Quiso pensar que sí y dio el tema por zanjado. Deambulaba su mente constantemente de un tema a otro, totalmente en contra de su voluntad. _"¡Despierta, joder!"_

-Perdóname-se alejó Shikamaru dejando escapar lentamente su mano-. No era mi intención. Yo...-se llevó esa misma mano a los ojos, avergonzado-. Yo... No lo sé, supongo que te echaba de menos-finalmente dijo dándole la espalda-. Perdóname porque no es algo que haya podido controlar y créeme cuando lo digo, porque es así, de verdad. Para mi desgracia o fortuna, no lo sé, no sé si serás capaz de comprenderlo, pero... Bueno, lo siento. Es todo cuanto puedo decir ya puestos.

No recibió respuesta, pero sí supo que se le aproximaba. Por el aroma, porque se sabía sus andares de memoria, porque estaban grabados en su maldita memoria y era una de las cosas que más candentes se mantenían en ella.

Se puso enfrente de él y lo abrazó, rodeándole el cuello. Ahora pasiva, tranquilizada.

-No me pidas más perdón-alejó su cabeza de la suya para ponerse cara a cara, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo-. Está bien así. Olvídalo, ¿vale?-sonrió-. Yo también te echaba de menos.

* * *

><p><em>"Sit tibi terra levis": Expresión en latín que significa algo como "Que la tierra te sea leve."<em>

_"Voilà": Del francés algo así como "Ahí está"/"Aquí tienes"..._

**_¡Holaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo estáis? ¡Aquí la continuación! Es un poco más corta que la anterior, pero he creído conveniente cortarla aquí. Sinceramente creo que es un capítulo un tanto extraño, más que nada por lo de la comparación con la ranura de la puerta, fue una paranoia pero realmente le estuve dando vueltas por mucho tiempo, a pesar de que se me ocurrió espontáneamente._**

**_¿Qué ocurrirá? Channaannnnnnn, ¡no se sabe! Hasta la próxima, espero que os haya gustado a pesar de tener sus rarezas este capii ^^' jajajaj_**

**_Sayo!_**

**_Laura._**


	21. Sin menosprecios

**CAPÍTULO XV: Sin menosprecios.**

-Llegas tarde-reprochó.

-Bueno, yo soy el invitado así que estoy en mi derecho.

Lo miró desafiante y llevó los nudillos del dedo corazón e índice hasta su frente. El hecho de que él fuera más alto suponía ciertos inconvenientes, aumentando la dificultad de alcanzar dicha posición.

-No si a quien haces esperar es a mi, crío imbécil-liberó secamente los nudillos, haciendo estallar sus uñas contra su piel.

-Auch, joder-se sobó molesto-. Qué irritante eres incluso de buena mañana.

-Andando, Shikamaru-le dio la espalda.

Les llevó poco tiempo llegar hasta la torre del Kazekage, durante el camino a penas se habían dirigido la palabra. No por nada especial, seguramente solamente porque no se había dado la oportunidad de discutir a cerca de algún tema en concreto.

Subieron por las escaleras hasta la planta superior, donde se encontraba el despacho de Gaara, y fue entonces que escucharon unas voces que se aproximaban.

"Kankuro", reconoció ella. "Y..."

-Hey, Temari-dijo a modo de saludo el acompañante de su hermano.

-Souta-sonrió.

-Al final no ha sido tanto tiempo el que hemos tardado en cruzarnos de nuevo-le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tienes razón.

-No sabía que os conocíais-comentó aturdido Kankuro.

-Nos conocimos ayer en realidad-explicó Temari.

-Aunque ya me habías hablado de ella, Kankuro, y también es normal conocer a la embajadora de Suna... Así que digamos que la que no me conocía era ella-añadió el otro.

-Tampoco sabía que os conocíais vosotros-añadió la aludida.

-De hecho es uno de mis mejores amigos, es decir, uno de los hombres de mayor confianza que tenemos en Suna.

-Pues para ser así no te había visto mucho con él-le rebatió.

-Últimamente Gaara lo ha tenido de un sitio para otro, y hace un par de días que llegó a Suna después de un tiempo.

A lo largo de la conversación, Shikamaru no había podido evitar hacerle un examen de arriba a abajo. Sin duda era un tipo duro, el desarrollo muscular que tenía hacían saltar a la vista que sus entrenamientos no debían ser ni de los clásicos ni de los fáciles. En el primer momento en que la rubia le brindó la sonrisa quiso abrir un orificio en la pared a base de puñetazos. Volarlo todo en pedazos, pero, claro... Esas cosas se las guardaba dentro. No quería parecer un niñato y sacar a la luz la diferencia de edad.

Suficiente desventaja tenía al ser menor que Temari... Y aquel maldito seguramente le llevaba un par de años a la dichosa.

Quiso aparentar normalidad así que lo observaba no descaradamente, y además congeló su gesto antes por tal de no aparentar molestia.

-Mierda, qué falta de respeto-avanzó- Tú debes de ser Nara Shikamaru-extendió la mano-. Se ha hablado mucho de ti desde el final de la guerra. Mi nombre es Souta, Ryoki Souta. Siempre es un placer conocer a ninjas dedicados como tú, a pesar de ser aun un yogurín y quedarte muchas cosas por aprender.

Los dos hermanos quedaron sorprendidos del gesto y observaron la escena como público.

-"¿_Yogurín? Este yogurín contribuyó más en la guerra de lo que tú has hecho en toda tu vida inútil._" Gracias, supongo "_El factor edad tenía que comentar el muy gilipollas."_-aceptó el agarre-. El placer es mío.

Falsedad. Odiaba tener que hacer uso de dicha cualidad, pero por el bien de todos, le convenía ser reservado. Eso sí, le habría dado de palos...

-Shikamaru es un Jonin tal y como tú-dejó escapar apacible, con los ojos cerrados. Los tres hombres se voltearon hacia Temari-. ¿Sabes lo que ello significa?-hizo una pausa-. Significa que está a tu mismo nivel. Ya ha participado en una guerra, en la cual su actividad fue esencial. Pertenece a la generación de Gaara, quien a día de hoy está por encima de ti siendo Kazekage. ¿Consideras a Gaara un niño inocente al que le quedan cosas por descubrir?-dejó la pregunta en el aire y nadie articuló palabra-. Pues sucede exactamente lo mismo con él. Que sea más joven que tú o que yo no le quita ningún tipo de mérito, es más... Fue el único entre sus camaradas en convertirse en Chunnin cuando se realizaron los exámenes y ha conseguido ser Jonin a una edad más temprana que la nuestra. Dime, ¿tiene mérito o no?

Souta torció el labio, divertido, aquella mujer quería dejarlo en evidencia. Sin duda se hacía respetar. Por otra parte a Kankuro le ardía la cabeza de ver cómo lo protegía como pocas veces había hecho con otras personas.

-Te doy la razón. No era mi intención quitarle mérito, ni mucho menos, princesa de Suna-se puso frente a ella, mostrándole unos ojos afilados y retándola, gesto al que ella gustosa accedió y devolvió.

-Bien, no esperaba otra cosa-le retuvo la mirada.

-Eres un tío con suerte-se llevó las manos a la nuca y suspiró-. Mucha suerte de que te traten así de bien por estas tierras-entreabrió solo un ojo para mirarlo.

Con los brazos así en tal posición, Temari no había podido evitar fijarse en su físico de nuevo. _"Este tío..." _pensó deseosa para sí misma _"Tiene un no sé qué que..."_

-Todo son opiniones-se defendió él mismo esta vez-. Si es así de verdad, debe ser porque me lo he ganado.

Suponía que este hombre no sabía de lo que había sucedido entre Temari y él, porque ni ella ni sus hermanos eran de esas personas que expandían todos los sucesos, sin embargo no pudo evitar percibir una cierta segunda intención en sus palabras. Aunque lo cierto era que él tampoco pretendía haberlas hecho sonar así. Seguramente Kankuro habría captado el otro sentido... Y hacer chocar dos piedras para hacer saltar chispas de nuevo no era, ni de buena gana, la finalidad de sus expresiones.

-De todas formas, ¿dónde está el pequeño?-quiso acabar con tan tensa atmosfera la joven, dirigiéndose a Souta.

-Pues, de hecho creo que hoy las senseis llevaban a la clase de visita a la torre-bajó las manos hacia sus bolsillos. Un gesto muy de Shikamaru que Temari no pasó por desapercibido-. ¿No, Kankuro?

-Sí. Creo que Gaara le dio permiso a Matsuri para venir de visita

-Claro, si se trata de Matsuri...-rieron los dos, pícaros, él asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Espera, ¿esos dos están juntos?-intervino el de la coleta alta.

-Sí, ¿no te lo había dicho?-se giró a verlo.

-No.

-Vaya, pues pensaba que sí-se llevó la mano a la barbilla, dubitativa-. Pero bueno, al parecer sí-le mostró los dientes en amplia sonrisa-. ¿Qué te parece?

-Que siempre ha habido chispa entre esos dos.

-¡Sí! Concuerdo totalmente.

-¡Ryota, espérate!-se escucharon unos pasos apresurados de mujer, pues resonaban los tacones-. ¡Hey escúch-

-¡Temari-onee-chan!-gritó una voz infantil, hacia el llamado de la cual no pudo evitar buscar, dándose la vuelta-. ¡Onee-chan!

Sonrió al ver que era por quien había preguntado se puso en cuclillas para recibirlo y cuando él se encontró a escasos metros se detuvo, avergonzado, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.

Ante tanta ternura, fue ella quien lo cogió de la cara y lo estrujó entre sus brazos brindándole algún que otro beso en la mejilla

-¡Ryota!-gritó mientras recuperaba el aliento habiendo subido las escaleras la sensei-. ¡No puedes venir hasta aquí sin-

-Está bien, Matsuri. Yo le di permiso para que viniera a verme cuando quisiera, ¿verdad que sí?-lo miró mientras lo mantenía agarrado, a lo que él simplemente pudo mover la cabeza en afirmación-. Además, su hermano mayor está aquí-dirigió su dedo índice a Souta-. No te preocupes.

-P-pero... La visita.

-¿Ya habéis ido hasta el despacho de Gaara?

-N-no, aun no.

-Pues ya que él ha llegado hasta aquí arriba, tráelos a todos. Con el consentimiento de Gaara, claro, que supongo que ahora estará con el grupo, ¿no?

-Sí. Eso haré, Temari-sama.

-Solo Temari, Matsuri, y más ahora-se puso erguida y le guiñó el ojo.

-S-sí-se sonrojó.

-¡Vosotros!-exclamó Gaara a espaldas de Matsuri, quien venía acompañado por el grupo de niños-. Se supone que habíamos quedado hace un buen rato.

-¡Culpa de Shikamaru!-lo culpo, señalándolo descaradamente.

-¡H-hey!-quiso reprochar, pero luego recapacitó dándolo todo por inútil y simplemente bufó divertido, con lo cual ella rió de buena gana.

Gaara de igual forma, se sintió feliz de ver que su hermana también lo estaba, o así lo parecía.

-Bueno, no importa, el caso es que ya estáis aquí. Por favor, vayamos a mi despacho antes de que Matsuri tenga que traer a los niños a visitarlo.

-Por supuesto-contestó Temari.

-Matsuri,-se acercó hacia ella-. danos un rato para hablar y llévate a los alumnos a los rincones que queden por visitar, quedando así mi despacho como lo último, ¿te parece?

-Sí, ni te preocupes-mostró una tierna sonrisa, ruborizada.

-Gracias-se la devolvió para dirigirse de inmediato hacia sus hermanos y los otros dos ninjas-. Vamos.

…...

-Vaya ya casi es de noche-apuntó Souta-. Oye, Kankuro, desde que está con Matsuri tu hermano está como... como más receptivo, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, fíjate si le brinda tiempo a tu hermana.

-Sí, es probable. Aunque él siempre intenta tratarnos como es debido especialmente por ser sus hermanos... Me pregunto qué sucederá con Temari...

_**Flashback**_

_-Bien, si ya ha quedado todo claro... Kankuro, Souta, os voy a pedir un favor a parte. Hoy necesito a Temari, así que llevaros a Shikamaru a visitar lo que se le antoje hasta que hayamos terminado, ¿os parece?_

_-Déjelo en nuestras manos, Kazekage-sama-acató la orden el jonin de Suna._

_-Por favor, aseguraos de tratarlo bien como huésped que es, por favor...-dijo mirando sutilmente a su hermano y suspirando, aun inseguro de dejarlo en manos de aquellos hombres._

_-Sí, Gaara, sí, no le vamos a morder-contestó molesto por la poca confianza que se le tenía a la par que se encaminaba hacia la salida bajo la mirada de sus dos hermanos y siendo seguido por los otros dos jonin-. Hasta luego._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, no le des más vueltas. Ya te lo contarán si te lo tienen que contar.

-Me muero de hambre. ¿Vamos a...?-ni se molestó en terminar la frase para percibir el asentimiento y, por lo tanto, aprobación de su amigo.

A todo esto, el de Konoha no había abierto la boca en lo que llevaban de camino, la verdad es que le inquietaba la razón por la cual Gaara podría haber querido tener una charla... Barajaba la posibilidad de que se debiera a él... Sí. "_Probablemente... ¡Bah! Ahora mismo qué importa..._"

-¡Hey!-se volteó al sentir la mano de Souta posicionarse en su hombro-. Despierta. Que si entramos, te estamos preguntando-se carcajeó al haberlo visto tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

-"_La verdad es que lo último que me apetece es compartir mi tiempo contigo_" Sí, como gustéis.

-¡Pues adelante se ha dicho!-entró Kankuro muy animado en el local.

A diferencia de como imaginaba el lugar al que lo habían traido, aquel antro estaba prácticamente oscuro de no ser por las luces de neón que constantemente lo obligaban a cerrar los ojos para evitar la molestia que suponía que lo iluminaran directamente. Afirmaba con total seguridad de que perfectamente podría haberse quedado ciego por ello.

A pesar de ser un chico joven, él no era de los que les gustara mucho salir, y menos a sitios como estos. Prefería ir a lugares en los que poder hablar pacíficamente con los demás clientes sin necesidad de dar grandes voces por tal de intentar transmitir el mensaje. Aquella molesta música impedía el proceso de comunicación básico, iba en contra de las leyes propias que con el tiempo se han desarrollado en la raza humana. Un lugar típica y exclusivamente dedicado al libre albedrío, a dejarse llevar por aquel instinto animal que tantos genios a lo largo de la historia habían querido apartar de ellos mismos por tal de marcar una diferencia entre su especie y todas las salvajes. "_¿Todo ese esfuerzo para qué? Todo al garete_".

Fueron recibidos por dos mujeres que probablemente ya conocían a sus dos acompañantes y él los siguió como un perro dócil hasta la barra, donde pidió un saque tras la petición de los otros dos. Le resultó muy extraño ver que la persona que servía las copas también era una mujer, en pocas ocasiones había presenciado tal cosa y, aunque alguien se atreviera de tachar dicho pensamiento de machista, él no lo hacía con tal intención. Simplemente no se había dado el caso de haber visto una mujer dando licor en un barucho como aquel, no almenos en Konoha.

"_Gracias_", dejó escapar en cuanto se le puso el vaso delante de su punto de mira.

-¿Y qué, me vais a presentar a vuestro amigo o tendré que hacerlo todo yo misma?-dirigió la pregunta a Kankuro y Souta mientras secaba algunos vasos apilados en el lavadero.

Al que se hacía referencia miró por el rabillo del ojo a la joven. Probablemente era menor, quizás no por muchos años, pero debía rondar los 17... Realmente se preguntaba por qué carajos habían metido en tal lugar a una chica de tal características. Debía reconocer que no parecía ser tan molesta como muchas veces había experimentado con sus compañeras de Konoha. A ella se la veía más madura y, además, fuese por la razón que fuese, el verse rodeada en un ambiente como aquel por fuerza habría cambiado su mentalidad y su forma de ver el mundo. Si no por propia voluntad, por haberse visto lanzada de bruces hacia una triste realidad antes de tiempo, en plena juventud.

-Sois unos inútiles, qué poco sabéis de modales-los regañó, ante la mirada atónita del de la coleta de ver como toreaba a unos hombres como aquellos.

-Hey, hey, hey, hey, jovencita. Sin faltas de respeto, que aquí además de superarte en edad, somos tus clientes-la señaló para llevarse su bebida a la boca Souta, indignado pero guasón.

-Sí, y conmigo deberías ser especialmente respetuosa, ya que tengo contactos en la torre del Kazekage, resultando que éste es mi hermano menor-amenazó el otro.

-Callaros ya, imbéciles. Me sacáis de quicio entre los dos-dijo seca para luego reir con ellos. Realmente se inspiraba un aire de total confianza que seguramente no se había forjado en un par de días. Debía hacer mucho tiempo que conreaban aquella amistad, o como quisiera llamársele a dicha relación.

-Perdona a estos hombres. Si te tratan mal solo tienes que decírmelo y yo me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelvan a ver nunca más la luz del día-le brindó su más sincera sonrisa-. Me llamo Yuuri, Hikari Yuuri-se secó la mano para ofrecérsela.

-Nara Shikamaru-la aceptó mientras se bebía un trago de aquel ardiente líquido, con su característico semblante neutro.

Vio levantarse a Kankuro de su silla para pasar hasta el lado opuesto de la barra. Se movió por el lugar como si lo conociera a la perfección, de aquí para allá, cogiendo una cosa y otra. Yuuri lo había seguido con la mirada, pero en un momento dado dejó de hacerlo. Entonces él se detuvo en una estantería en concreto y comenzó a registrarlo todo. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que había menos movimiento a sus espaldas y se detuvo y giró con el trapo y una copa aun entre las manos.

-¿Qué buscas?-articuló.

-Un par de platos hondos...

-No te extrañes-le habló a Shikamaru el otro hombre fornido que aun estaba sentado a su lado. De fondo aun escuchaba las voces de aquellos otros dos-. La confianza es tal que nos servimos nosotros mismos a menudo. Yuuri suele tener ya suficiente trabajo, puesto que se encarga ella misma de la barra y no nos gusta darle trabajo de más. Por ello intentamos echarle una mano siempre que podemos o, en el caso de querer algo, lo cogemos sin pedirlo.

-Comprendo.

-¡Ah, ya sé!-interrumpió la conversación la voz femenina, no dirigiéndose a ellos sino aun a Kankuro pero aun llamando la atención de los otros-. Espera un momento.

Él se quedó quieto, como se le había mandado y la observó dejar lo que tenía entre las manos para acercarse hacia otra estante lejano. Se puso de puntillas porque a penas llegaba a alcanzar el pomo de dicho mueble y, al ver tal escena, Kankuro se le acercó divertido a alcanzar los platos tan buscados para acabar con el esfuerzo que le estaba costando el bajarlos.

Al estirar esa porcelana, cometió el error de no fijarse en lo que había delante de ella e hizo caer unos artilugios de madera que justamente fueron a parar en la cabeza de la muchacha. Dejó tan cuidadosamente como pudo los platos sobre la encimera por tal de no romperlos e inmediatamente se inclinó hacia la herida.

-Mierda, perdóname, perdóname-la agarró por la nuca, dejando su pulgar próximo a su oreja y los demás dedos enredados en su cabello, para besarla infinitas veces en el lugar donde creía que, aproximadamente, habían caido los objetos-. De verdad, lo siento, cielos...-la rodeó con el otro brazo y hundió ya por completo su mano entera en el cabello, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad.

Notó como ella reía casi a carcajadas y se apaciguó, sonriendo instantáneamente como un caso de acción -siendo ésta su sonrisa- reacción -la de él-. Maldita fuere su capacidad por estropear las cosas. Respiró profundamente por fin tranquilo.

-Está bien, Kankuro, estoy bien-seguía riéndose de la torpeza de él y de su reacción ante su obvia culpabilidad-. De verdad...-suspiró aun curvada su boca mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba acariciar por él, apoyada en su pecho y agarrándose ligeramente a sus manos-. Ya... Suéltame, Kankuro.

Éste le besó la frente por última vez y cogió los platos para servir en ellos una ración de comida. Shikamaru nunca imaginó que aquel hombre pudiera tratar con tanta ternura como había presenciado a una persona. En realidad no sabía nada de él... Bueno, y viceversa, pero sin embargo ambos se habían atrevido a menospreciarse mutuamente en distintas ocasiones. "_Más él que yo, debo objetar, sin embargo_". Se preguntaba si era así con todo el mundo y le mostraba aquel lado tan huraño a él -a pesar de que comprendía su protección sobre Temari-, o si realmente esta era su verdadera forma de ser y no a la que él se había visto sometido. Sin duda alguna estaba sorprendido.

-Lamentablemente, Shikamaru, no es que sea un chef precisamente, pero espero que no sea tan desagradable como para que tengas que escupirlo en la servilleta-bromeó.

-O en la cara-añadió Yuuri causando grandes carcajadas-. No tengas ningún reparo.

-No te preocupes, creo que lo soportaré.

"_Aunque quizás es ella... Quizás esta mujer... ¿Cómo lo diría? Quizás esta mujer cambia su humor de alguna manera. Así como me lo cambia a mi... ¡Un momento! ¿Significa eso que...? Nunca me había tratado tan bien como me está tratando ahora. Les está haciendo un favor a Temari y a Gaara o todo se debe a la presencia de esta fémina... Me pregunto si es tal y como lo creo..._" Se dejó de tanta tontería y terminó de escuchar los comentarios.

-A ti ya no te digo nada, porque si no te gusta ya sabes qué hacer-se dirigió a su mejor amigo.

-La confianza da asco...-refunfuñó el otro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Chananán! Aquí estoy, he vuelto con conti (Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen).<em>**

**_Realmente mil disculpas por tardar en subir continuaciones, pero la verdad es que he tenido un curso bastante duro (y aun ahora, aunque saqué un poco de tiempo) y estoy en semana de exámenes FINALES... ¡El jueves seré libre defintivamente! Pooooooooooooooor lo taaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto... Probablemente tenga más tiempo para mi y para mi fic. Que por cierto, hoy me ha venido la inspiración así que tengo muchas cosas pensadas para continuarla._**

**_¡Esto no se acaba aun, queridos lectores!_**

**_Aun así gracias por el apoyo :') de verdad lo agradezco. Y espero que sepáis perdonarme por mi poca puntualidad... jajaja Pero al final todo llega, ¡y lo bueno se hace esperar!_**

**_Sayo, ¡cuidaros! :3_**


	22. Paralelismos

**CAPÍTULO XVI****: Paralelismos.**

-Hey, Shi... Shikamaru era, ¿verdad?-articuló la joven.

-Sí-le sonrió.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a bajar la barrera del bar? Es que no llego ni de puntillas-se rascó la cabeza avergonzada.

Ciertamente sí era una chica baja. Desde el momento en que había entrado por esa misma puerta había supuesto que era bastante menor que él pero no precisamente por su estatura, ya que la figura de mujer que había desarrollado lo había hecho dudar por instantes si realmente era tan pequeña o si solo estaba pensando demasiado y juzgando sus apariencias.

Sonrió una vez más, cosa que ella también hizo, y se acercó a la puerta, levantando un único brazo para alcanzar la barrera y hacerla bajar de un rápido movimiento. Mantuvo mientras hacía tal cosa el semblante neutro. Ella observó y admiró su pasividad y seriedad. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al darse cuenta de la esbelta figura de éste y de lo varonil que le resultaba.

Queriendo esconder su faz en dadas circunstancias, se agachó para cerrar con llave la ranura a ras de suelo y volvió a levantarse. No le dio las gracias. Se olvidó, a pesar de que el moreno tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

Comenzaron a caminar a la par, el uno al lado del otro, Shikamaru enmudecido. El hielo debía romperse.

-Siento mucho que aquellos dos te dejaran aquí y que ahora tenga que ser yo quien te acompañe, pero por lo que me ha dicho Kankuro me viene de paso, así que supongo que ésa es la razón por la que me lo encargaron a mí...

-No te preocupes, de todas formas no sabría decirte qué compañía prefiero.

Yuuri soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos, ¡tampoco es que sean fatales!

-Eso lo dices porque a ti te aprecian, no es lo mismo conmigo y más siendo otro hombre.

-¡Bobadas! ¿Por qué te iban a odiar?

Calló. No quería hablar de ello. No quería abrir la boca, contárselo a una desconocida, dar lástima. No, desde luego no era eso lo que quería. Por lo tanto, calló. A ella se le borró la sonrisa con la rapidez con que se oprime un interruptor y captó la indirecta.

-Está bien si no quieres hablar de ello...-susurró-. Pero aunque no nos conozcamos a penas, ¡puedes contar conmigo! Estoy segura de que no debe ser tan grave como lo haces ver.

El receptor cerró los ojos, dirigiendo su cara hacia la inmensidad del cielo que se extendía sobre sus cabezas, a reventar de puntos titilantes que lo hacían rabiar por ser tan excesivamente activos a diferencia de sus preciadas nubes. Por contagiarle el nerviosismo en lugar de la tranquilidad. Dobló el labio en lo que quiso ser una disimulada sonrisa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Le sorprendió el cambio de tema tan repentino, pero a decir verdad le había resultao extraño que no se le hubiese formulado esa pregunta aún.

-Dieciséis.

-Vaya, eres aun más joven de lo que pensaba.

-¿A caso tú no eres joven?-atacó. Realmente le molestaba que la menospreciaran por ser menor-. ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

-Diecinueve.

-Sólo me llevas tres años. Yo no veo tanta diferencia.

Sí. Tenía toda la razón. Él opinaba lo mismo. ¿Qué eran tres años? Números. Únicamente números. Igual que aquella dichosa distancia, los quilómetros que separaban Konoha y Suna. Una vida plagada de números que iban a impedirle ser feliz. Y él iba a dejarse hacer, dejarse llevar, rendirse ante tal condena. Contrastó la opinión de Yuuri con la de Temari. ¿Por qué no podía ser así de fácil como decir "Yo no veo tanta diferencia" para ella? Si hubiese sido él el mayor no habría supuesto problema alguno. Ni para ella ni para nadie más.

Pero no. Debía ser Temari, por la cual perdía constantemente el norte, quien fuese mayor y pensara que la edad era importante y no Yuuri, que no le interesaba, y pensaba justo lo contrario.

-A veces por insignificante que sea esa diferencia, puede convertirse en un problema. Así que hay situaciones en las que sí es importante-defendió él tras darle vueltas. Le habría gustado darle la razón, escuchar salir de su boca su propia opinión que sin duda concordaba con la de ella, pero por alguna razón se enfrió y quiso aparentar ciertos conocimientos o tal vez fingir cierta madurez, que sabía de sobra que jamás habían existido. Por el mero hecho de maquillar su fachada.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí-mintió.

Ella se detuvo en seco y lo agarró de la muñeca, deteniéndolo también.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que eso es lo que realmente crees-gritó y lo taladró con su forma de mirar, enfurecida-. No me creo que un tipo como tú, que parece ser tan inteligente tenga semejante idea metida en la cabeza.

Se dilataron las pupilas oscuras del Nara, lo dejó sin aliento. Esa chica lo había cazado. Ella no bromeaba, lo podía comprobar por su semblante. No apartaba sus ojos celestes de los de él. El joven por primera vez se fijó en lo hermosas que resultaban aquellas orbes bajo la tenue luz de las calles a tales horas de la madrugada.

Sintió una mano fría en su mejilla izquierda y al darse cuenta de cómo se había perdido él mismo en tanto ensimismamiento, volvió a dirigirle la mirada a ella, viendo esta vez su rostro inocente, endeble, roto. La evadió. Movió la cabeza en un golpe seco y se deshizo de aquel tacto suave ante la sorpresa de la susodicha. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se adelantó, dejándola inmóvil y cabizbaja.

La morena no quiso insistir. Resignada, se encaminó de nuevo hacia su lado. No volvieron a decirse nada hasta que llegaron al lugar en el que se hospedaba Shikamaru.

-Es aquí, ¿no?-murmuró ella.

Asintió solo con la cabeza. Sacó la llave y abrió la barrera para dar al patio. En cuanto arrastró la puerta para adentro se quedó quieto por un instante, esperando quién sabe a qué… Quizás un adiós. No había sido tan caballeroso como creía que era con las mujeres. Aunque a lo mejor solo sabía comportarse como tal con Temari. Tal vez por impresionarla. Tal vez...

-Lo siento.

-Lo siento.

Dijeron a la vez. El de la coleta se volteó, riendo. Ella lo observó satisfecha por ello.

-No tendría que haberme involucrado de esa manera. Yo...

-No, no...-interrumpió-. Yo he sido maleducado contigo.

-N-no-movía las manos negando-. No ha sido tu culpa. Si yo no hubiese sido entrometida... Quería defender mi ideal a toda costa. Es triste pensar que simples números impiden a una persona ser feliz-su voz se fue atenuando a medida que formaba nuevas palabras-. ¿No crees?-dejó escapar involuntariamente-. Quiero decir…-realmente no quería volver a crear una situación incómoda-. ¡Olvídalo! -rió en vano disimulo de conformismo.

Él tragó saliva. Eran sus mismas palabras. Exactamente lo que él había pensado instantes atrás y no había querido admitir. Supo disimular su estupefacción a la perfección. El silencio invadió el espacio que los rodeaba una vez más. Ella extrañada ante su actitud, él pensando en Temari.

-No lo has sido. No has sido entrometida-ignoró la cuestión formulada. Agarró el pomo de la puerta con la mano derecha, casi disponiéndose a entrar-. Olvidémoslo-le dirigió una última mirada.

Fue en el momento en que hizo fuerza para adentrarse en casa que notó que sus brazos rodeaban su abdomen y lo obligaban a agacharse para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo cómodamente.

Él accedió a abrazarla. Quiso derrumbarse. Temblaba. No por ella, sino por pensar en la complicada situación con aquella problemática mujer. No había hablado de ello más que con Choji y hacía mucho tiempo de ello. Se estaba ahogando con sus lágrimas, la desesperación se presentaba en forma de soga y le resultaba realmente tentador colgarse.

La apretó con fuerzas entre sus brazos, independientemente de quien fuera, ya le daba todo igual. Es curiosa la sensación que puede experimentar un ser humano al ser abrazado por otro. Y es curioso como el ser humano quiere con tantas fuerzas algo, que al final se olvida de querer lo demás.

-No sé qué te habrá pasado-murmuró ella pacíficamente aún en el agarre-. Pero no te rindas. Es lo peor que puedes hacer, créeme. Sé de lo que hablo aunque aquí me veas como una simple cría.

-Yo no he dicho eso-contestó mientras se separaban.

-Pero lo has pensado-le puso el pulgar sobre la mejilla y la acarició suavemente.

De nuevo sonreía estúpidamente. De nuevo aquella chiquilla había dado en el clavo.

Yuuri señaló hacia la derecha, con lo cual él siguió la señal con la vista.

-Vivo dos calles más abajo. Si algún día necesitas a alguien que te dé valentía, ya sabes dónde encontrarme-informó dando media vuelta para marcharse-. Que descanses.

Él tampoco le dio las gracias, tal cual ella no había hecho en el bar. Ella tampoco esperaba que se las diera. Aquello eran favores que no tenían peso suficiente como para merecer un "Gracias". Eran favores que una hacía inconscientemente, casi como por inercia.

-Igualmente.

…

Llegó a su apartamento, molida por haber estado tantas horas seguidas trabajando, haciéndosele aún más difícil la tarea al llevar tacones. Empujó la puerta a desgana y no se molestó en encender las luces. Se sintió mejor dejándose tragar por tan densa oscuridad de la entrada principal y sin embargo tuvo que tomar la ardua decisión de caminar hasta el dormitorio. En momentos como aquel le parecía una distancia tan larga que a veces prefería quedarse durmiendo en el sofá.

-Yuuri-escuchó la voz provenir del salón justo cuando pasaba por esa misma habitación. Se sobresaltó, como obviamente haría cualquier otro que no espera compañía.

Suspiró, cansada.

-¿Cuándo piensas devolverme esa copia de llaves que tienes, Kankuro?

-Quería asegurarme de que llegabas a casa.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no iba a hacerlo?-añadió molesta.

-Qué se yo. Desconfío del Nara.

-¿Nara?-dudó un instante-. Ah, Shikamaru-cayó en la cuenta-. ¿Por qué ibas a desconfiar de él?-hizo una pausa para calmarse-. Es buen chico.

-¿Entonces te hizo algo o no?-continuó.

-¿Que si me hiz-...? Hey, hey, hey. ¿De qué demonios hablas, Kankuro? ¡Por supuesto que no me hizo nada!-aclaró-. D-de todas formas, ¡qué más te da lo que haga o deje de hacer! No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí. Lo dejaste de tener hace tiempo.

Él siquiera contestó. Estaba sentado en una silla junto al sofá, tirado abiertamente con los codos apoyados en los brazos de ésta y las manos sobre la barriga. Observaba el techo, ella se preguntaba qué tan interesante podía encontrar en dicha pared mientras lo miraba de reojo, pues ahora mismo le daba la espalda.

Fue cuando apartó por completo la vista de él que oyó un fuerte estruendo detrás de ella, causado por la silla siendo arrojada por los suelos. Se dio la vuelta y ya tenia a Kankuro a escasos centímetros.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso nunca más-le habló con voz ronca-. Ni repitas que no tengo derecho sobre ti, ni me recuerdes tan fatal error.

-Error o no... Fue tu decisión-soltó con valentía pero a su vez suavemente dominada por el temor.

-Yuuri...-la agarró de la cara y acercó su nariz a su frente. Cerró los ojos, como si quisiera memorizar su tacto, como si le costara un inmenso esfuerzo mantenerse apaciguado.

-No quiero hablar contigo ahora. Llevas unas cuantas copas de más en el cuerpo, Kankuro-alegó en un intento de escapar, impotente, confundida. Lo agarró por las muñecas suavemente, luchando por contenerse, temblorosa, a punto del llanto.

-Ebrio o no, mi opinión es la misma-suspiró-. Yuuri...-repitió respirando ya sobre la boca de la joven.

-No...-notó el primer sutil roce sobre sus labios-. No me hagas esto, Kankuro... ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo ahora?-él no se daba por vencido. Ignoraba-. ¿Por qué decides ahora venir a por mí...? Has tenido tiempo para volver y sin embargo...-dejó resbalar su lengua por la de ella, quien se dejó hacer-. Sabes que no tengo fuerza de voluntad para detenerte, y tú...-soltó sus llaves y el bolso en el suelo e inmediatamente rodeó su cuello-. Oye, Kankuro...

-Cállate de una vez. Si sabes que no puedes detenerme, entonces no pierdas el tiempo en intentar evitar lo inevitable...

-Vaya, realmente no te esperaba hoy, Temari. Y menos tan temprano

-Será porque lo pasaste tan bien anoche con Kankuro y Souta que deseabas que fueran ellos de nuevo-contraatacó.

-Anda, cállate, mujer...

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?-se carcajeó.

-¡Lo sabes de sobra!-refunfuñó-. La verdad es que resultó bastante incómodo.

-Lo siento, yo tampoco esperaba que Gaara fuera a necesitarme... Como recompensa te dejaré que tomes una decisión hoy por los dos, ya sea de ir a comer a cualquier lugar, como visitar algún recoveco del desierto o lo que sea. En el caso de que haya que pagar, ¡invitaré yo!-sonrió.

-Cielos, qué generosa. No se te ve a menudo de tal forma. Algo grave debe de haberte sucedido.

-Vete a la mierda, Nara.-lo golpeo en el brazo-. Si vas a ponerte así, jódete con lo que me dé la gana hacer a mí y solamente a mí.

-No, no, no, no, no. Acepto el trato, acepto el trato-puso un brazo sobre sus hombros riéndose. Ella se contagió e hizo lo mismo, borrando su cara de enfado.

-Me alegro de que al menos estés entero.

-Por suerte sí-dejó escapar antes de ponerse en marcha-. Tendrías que haberlos vistos después de…-se detuvo en seco y junto a él, ella, y empezó a contar con los dedos de las manos-. No lo sé, perdí la cuenta de todas las copas que bebieron.

-¡Créeme, me hago una idea!-lo animó a avanzar Temari, mientras reía.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar, Kankuro…-dijo suavemente una dulce voz que salía de su izquierda-. No me entretengas más…-insistía-. Te he dicho mil veces que…-continuó divertida pero con dificultad, puesto que el marionetista le besaba el cuello con ternura. Fue entonces que dirigió la mirada hacia la calle-. ¡Kankuro! ¡Oye, Kankuro…!-lo obligó a voltearse mientras se distanciaba y bajaba la cabeza ruborizada.

-Menuda sorpresa-dejó caer a modo de saludo Temari, todavía con Shikamaru rodeándola, quien en lugar de apartarse inmediatamente, le mantuvo la mirada a su hermano.

-El sorprendido soy yo, a pesar de que no sé si gratamente-avanzó hacia ellos con Yuuri a sus espaldas.

-Oh, l-lo dices por-se dio cuenta de su situación e intentó arreglarlo deshaciéndose del brazo de Shikamaru. Él se negó rotundamente, haciendo fuerza disimuladamente para impedírselo.

-Lo cierto es que no veo qué tiene de sorprendente que mi guía me lleve a dar una vuelta por la aldea.

-¡Mira, Nara…!-avanzó con avidez para ir a agarrarlo del cuello- ¡No me toques los cojones porque te juro que…!

-¡Kankuro!-lo detuvo su joven acompañante-. Por favor…

Él la miró, lleno de rabia, impedido, se soltó de ella con furia y avanzó hasta el lugar en que se encontraban los otros dos.

-Yuuri-le bastó decir para dar a entender que iba a acompañarla hasta el local.

-S-sí-corrió para alcanzarlo-. L-lo siento…-bajó la cabeza.

Shikamaru observó impasible la escena, Temari tardó menos de un minuto en intentar darle una buena reprimenda.

-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!-lo empujó.

-Escuch-

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡¿Qué pretendías?! ¡Quiero decir…! Diablos, Shikamaru, ¡sabes como es mi hermano y sin embargo, tú…!

-Escúchame-la agarró firmemente de la nuca y acercó sus frentes-. Como bien tú dices, sé perfectamente como es tu hermano, y si te tengo que ser sincero me da igual meterme en este marrón. En este y en cincuenta más. En todos los que hagan falta. No me da la gana… Y cuando digo que no me da la gana, digo que no me sale de los mismísimos fingir que me preocupa lo que opinen los demás, se trate de quien se trate. ¿Me entiendes, Temari?-cerró los ojos, bajo la estupefacción de ella-. ¿Me entiendes, de verdad? Porque no me importará repetírtelo mil veces más.

Sin habla. Así se encontraba. ¿Qué se supone que debía responder a eso? Le cogió ventaja en unos cuantos pasos y no quiso articular palabra al respecto de semejante confesión.

-Yuuri…-comenzó a hablar, captando la atención del otro, quien reanudó el paso-. Conozco a Yuuri desde que nació. Bueno, yo y mis hermanos. Con esa dulzura que la caracteriza y esa mirada tan intensa le llevó poco tiempo a Kankuro enamorarse de ella…

-¿Kankuro? ¿El increíble, varonil y maduro Kankuro?

-Ja, ja, ja. Ese mismo…-sonrió nostálgica-. Si ahora puede parecer una cría, imagínate entonces…-inspiró y expiró-. Tenía solamente 13 años cuando a Kankuro se le fueron las manos…

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Sabes bien lo que quiero decir-lo miró-. Éramos muy amigas, era la hermana pequeña que la vida nunca me dio. Estuvieron un año, aproximadamente, juntos. A menudo tenía que encubrirlos, sobre todo a ella. La verdad es que me hubiese gustado que lo suyo hubiese acabado bien, aunque ni siquiera sé si algún día terminó. Tengo entendido que Kankuro lo echó todo a perder, pero ya has visto que a pesar del ultimátum siguen viéndose. Claro está que no con tanta frecuencia y desconozco para qué exactamente, aunque ni tú ni yo somos estúpidos, ya me entiendes… Allí donde la ves, la vida de Yuuri no ha sido una vida fácil. Su madre se vio obligada a casarse con un hombre al que no quería para mantener a su hija, pues se encontraba en una terrible situación económica. Al señor no le entusiasmaba la idea de tener que alimentar una boca de más, pero la madre de Yuuri era una mujer encantadora y sobre todo era la envidia de muchas otras. A pesar de que Kankuro y Yuuri intentaron llevar su relación en secreto, más conscientemente Kankuro que ella, puesto que era el mayor y que sentía que el peso cargaba en sus hombros, como bien he dicho bastó un año para que todo saliera a la luz. En cuanto el padrastro de Yuuri lo supo la metió a trabajar en aquel antro en el que estuviste anoche y allí se ha mantenido hasta ahora, ya hará dos años. Lo peor de todo no es que a su edad deba soportar tal carga, sino que fue juzgada por todos y Kankuro no fue capaz de seguir dando la cara por ella. También nuestra condición como hijos del anterior Kazekage y ahora hermanos del actual nos restringe una serie de libertades. Así pues no solamente recibió el escarmiento a traición de aquel padre adoptivo, sino que además él la ofreció como chica de compañía en aquel lugar, y desde entonces se ha visto obligada a cumplir con esas condiciones.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-alucinaba-. ¿Me estás diciendo que su padre la metió en la prostitución y que vosotros no habéis hecho nada por ayudarla? ¿Kankuro, como ninja que es, se ha mantenido al margen y ha permitido que esa chiquilla, de la que además estaba enamorado, ofreciera su cuerpo por dinero y obligada por un padre adoptivo que no la quería?

-¡Dicho así parece todo muy sencillo, p-pero no es tan fácil intervenir, Shikamaru! En la aldea hay una cierta estabilidad que se debe mantener…

-No me lo puedo creer…-se llevó las manos a la cabeza-. Siento decírtelo pero tu hermano es un cobarde. Y siento admitir que por lo visto no es el único.

-¡Oye!-lo regañó-. ¡No e-

-No, mira. Deja el tema. Será mejor que no hablemos de esto… Ahora mismo no sé cómo reaccionar… Me hierve la sangre solo de pensarlo. No sé cómo Kankuro… No, será mejor que me calle.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo mal visto que debía estar pasar por alto una situación como aquella. De hecho durante mucho tiempo estuvo pensando en intervenir y en castigar a aquel hombre que tantas desgracias les habían traído a su amiga y a su madre, así como también a su hermano. Pero una vez más se había rendido ante el populacho.

-Calculo que se llevan cuatro años, ¿no es cierto?

-Así es. Es fácil de decir, y en sí no parece que sea tanto… Pero cuando piensas en ella como una cría, con sus trece años y en Kankuro con diecisieta, un jovenzuelo ya casi hecho y derecho, además de experimentado… enseguida se enturbia todo. Estoy convencida de que fue muy difícil para ellos superar tantos obstáculos… Pero jamás en mi vida he vuelto a ver repetirse en la cara de Kankuro la sonrisa que a menudo mostraba cuando estaba con ella. Ojala lo hubiesen dejado todo de lado y hubiesen luchado por seguir juntos…

-¿Eso crees de verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!-gritó entusiasmada-. ¿A caso no los has visto? Creo que ninguno ha sido capaz de olvidarse del tiempo que estuvieron juntos, y si nadie se hubiese entrometido, probablemente seguirían felizmente juntos. Pondría la mano en el fuego.

-Así que trece años frente a diecisiete de entonces…

-En efecto. Cuatro años de diferencia.

-…Y mis diecinueve frente a tus veintidós-dejó caer el moreno, haciéndolo explotar en sus oídos femeninos como lo hace una bomba al impactar con el suelo-. Parece ser que este tipo de dificultades vienen de familia. Tal vez inconscientemente los Sabaku No os sentís atraídos por este tipo de inconvenientes.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la estrategia, de cómo la había llevado por el sendero que a él se le había antojado por tal de enterrarla de nuevo en un millón de pensamientos que en ningún caso había sido capaz de ordenar, quiso gritarle hasta quedarse afónica, por haberlo tirado todo por los suelos por, de repente, sin venir al caso, haber tergiversado el momento y haberle hecho comerse sus propias palabras gratuitamente.

Por su parte, Shikamaru contempló su rostro descompuesto por la jugada, satisfecho por haber apostado con sus mejores cartas y por haberlo hecho tan correctamente.

-¿Sabes qué, Temari?-sonrió disgustado-. Pensándolo mejor, prefiero pasar este día solo-se giró, dispuesto a cambiar el rumbo-. Gracias una vez más por tu compañía, madame.

-¡Esper-! ¡O-oye, Shik-!

-No me sigas. Necesito estar solo por hoy. Te veré mañana, Temari… Ten un buen día.

* * *

><p><strong><em>LOOOOOO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOO. Si fuese fan de este fic me mataría a mi misma. Lo sé, no sé cuánto hace ya desde la última vez que actualicé, pero lo cierto es que entre una cosa y otra no he podido T_T lloro. <em>**

**_Ayer por la noche me puse toda inspirada a terminar este capítulo que tenía a medias, y ahora tengo a medias el próximo y me pongo a seguir ahora mismo. De hecho este me ha salido un poco más largo de lo normal creo... (9 págs). Pero bueno, como compensación por tanta espera. _**

**_He terminado este año el último curso y ya entro a la universidad en Septiembre (futura psicóloga, seré). Ahora me estoy sacando el carné de conducir, así que bueno, intentaré sacara más tiempo, dado que estoy de vacaciones D:_**

**_Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo de escribirlo,_**

**_Sayooo! ^^ :*_**

_Laura._


	23. El mismo callejón sin salida

**CAPÍTULO XVII: El mismo callejón sin salida.**

-Es increíble como se tuerce el día de un momento a otro-contemplaba las nubes desde la terraza mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo-. ¿De verdad esta mujer nunca pensó en la similitud en cuanto a la edad se refiere entre nosotros y entre Kankuro y Yuuri? No, conociéndola, apuesto a que lo hizo y por eso decidió marcharse de esa forma tan repentina…

Deseaba incesantemente que se hubiera enorgullecido de su historia tanto como se enorgullecía de la de su hermano y, sin embargo, parecía que una relación como aquella no había hecho más que entorpecerla. No era capaz de defenderlos, ni si quiera se protegía a sí misma y aún así le habían brillado los ojos al hablar de ellos dos… Cómo le habría gustado que hubiese querido luchar por lo suyo tanto como había querido que ellos lo hubiesen hecho por salvarse. Cómo habría gozado de poner su vida en peligro por gritarle al mundo entero que, aunque no estuvieran de su parte, ellos iban a ser felices teniéndose. De hecho con eso le bastaba. Con Temari le bastaba.

-Supongo que es algo inevitable… No es lo mismo vivirlo en primera persona… Supongo-exhaló la última calada de aquella bendita droga.

Así se pasó aquella aburrida tarde, entre pensamientos contradictorios bajo la ley del libre albedrío y que él mantenía presentes fuese la hora que fuese. Cuando alzó, descuidado, una vez más la vista al cielo, comprobó que atardecía en la Aldea de la Arena. Era obvio por la posición del Sol, pero si había algo característico de aquel maldito lugar era la diferencia de temperatura día y noche. En cuanto aquel astro empezaba a esconderse tímidamente y quedaba todo inundado en tenebrosa oscuridad, más le valía llevar la ropa adecuada para resguardarse del frío, si no quería dejar de sentir sus extremidades y acabar en una terrible hipotermia. A todo esto, añadió una colilla más al cenicero –ya iban diez, como mínimo. Debía dejarlo… Algún día. Algún día seguro que lo haría- y se levantó decidido. "_Necesito hablar con ella_."

…

"_Estar en este cuchitril es una tortura constante. Vestirme así, tener que atender a tanto cliente borracho, soportar a todos y cada uno de estos hombres. Me repugna simplemente el hecho de tener que mirarlos a la cara y ver que no es a los ojos que me miran. El hecho de sentirme como un simple pedazo de carne. Una ridícula carnaza que se tira en una jaula de leones hambrientos. Me da asco este lugar, y en ocasiones me da asco este yo… Y no puedo hacer otra cosa que asumir que este es mi destino e intentar amenizar mi existencia erróneamente… En ocasiones con drogas, en otras…"_

-¡Buenas noches, hija mía!-entró sonriente un señor de unos cincuenta años de edad pero bastante conservado.

-Shinobu-contestó Yuuri mientras pasaba el trapo por la barra-. ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí? No es habitual verte últimamente.

-Ponme una de sake-contestó-. Lo sé, cariño, pero tengo noticias para ti.

-Agradecería que te guardaras ese falso afecto hacia mi persona para únicamente autoconvencerte de que estás ejerciendo correctamente como padrastro.

-Escúchame, pedacito de escoria, tienes dieciséis añitos. Ni siquiera eres mayor de edad. Cuando lo seas, entonces y solo entonces, tal vez te permita tomar tus propias decisiones. Así pues, estando bajo mi tutela, te toca obedecerme si quieres seguir en vida. No te voy a permitir según qué osadías.

-Seguir en vida, ¿dices?-suspiró-. A veces me pregunto si merece la pena perderla con tal de poder dejar de verte la cara para siempre. Además, "querido" padre, si tan poco madura soy ante tus ojos, deberías saber que la prostitución de menores es un delito que podría llevarte a unos cuantos años de cárcel-la atacó, clavándole duramente las pupilas en las suyas-. Pero eso es algo que no voy a discutir ahora mismo, porque bastante tengo con cargar con este montón de genitales con patas que me sacan de quicio, como para sumarme un peso más.

-Escúchame, Yuuri, una palabra más y te aseguro que no me haré responsable de mis actos-la amenazó agarrándole una muñeca con brutalidad.

-Ve al grano, entonces, y deja de hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo hablando contigo-apretó los dientes.

-Tienes una cita hoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué diantres dices? Shinobu, sabes qu-

-Sé que sigues el horario que te tengo planificado, pero me ha parecido importante-argumentó bebiéndose el último sorbo de la copa. Cogió de la mano a una camarera que pasaba por detrás de él y le puso la mano en el trasero. Ella se acarameló junto al hombre y le sonrió a la otra-. Ran te sustituirá el resto de la noche.

-¡P-pero!-intentó poner pegas.

-Nada de "peros", te están esperando.

-¡Diablos!-salió de detrás de la barra hacia un pasillo iluminado con una luz tenue que bañaba las paredes de llamativo rojo. A medida que desfilaba por éste, se acicalaba: comenzó por desatarse y alborotarse el pelo, acto seguido se puso frente al espejo de un vestidor y se retocó el maquillaje. Decidió cambiarse de ropa, puesto que el uniforme de camarera no era el más adecuado para atender a un cliente "especial".

Así pues se puso un corsé y un culotte negro que resaltaban muchísimo más su figura que aquella simple camiseta de tirantes acompañada de un pequeño delantal y los vaqueritos cortos que debía llevar como atuendo. A pesar de que no se cambió los tacones, a éstos añadió el complemento de unas medias negras que alcanzaban hasta tres dedos por debajo de las rodillas. Finalmente, sintiéndose arrebatadoramente sensual y lista, partió hacia la habitación asignada, ya asqueada de saber lo que se le avecinaba.

Se armó de valor una vez más, rogando por que se tratase de alguien más bien normal y de que aconteciese una noche tranquila. Giró el pomo de la puerta y se adentró en la habitación. Lo primero que percibieron sus fosas nasales fue el olor a humo de tabaco Apostaba todas sus joyas a que se trataba de la misma marca que ella acostumbraba a fumar. Eso le dio un poco más de tranquilidad, pediría un cigarro para romper el hielo y a su vez saciaría tanta necesidad. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Llego puntual? Siento mucho si me he-

-Tranquila. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-contestó una voz tranquila desde el fondo de la habitación.

El hombre que estaba de pie junto a la ventana mantenía su mirada perdida, más allá de las dunas de Suna. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. Por un momento se enrabió por no haber captado su atención a la primera, como solía ser. ¿Qué debían tener esos gigantescos montones de arena de interesante? ¿Qué los hacía más especiales que ella?

No fue hasta que corrió las cortinas -para mantener la privacidad, supuso- que se dio la vuelta. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente -a pesar de que existía una considerable distancia desde la puerta hasta la ventana-, ella supo reconocerlo.

-¡Tú!-lo señaló sorprendida.

-¿Te sorprendes?

-S-sin duda… Q-quiero decir, yo…-se ruborizó, desmoronándose toda la seguridad con la que acostumbraba a tratar a los hombres. Bajó la cabeza, intentando taparse todas aquellas partes de su juvenil cuerpo que, a su parecer, estaba enseñando de más.

-Qué más da-dejó caer él.

-¿Qué?

-Digo que qué más da-se encaminó hacia ella-. Total, por uno más que te vea así… ¿Verdad?

-¿C-cómo sabías que yo…?

-Temari me lo ha contado todo hoy por la mañana, después de habernos encontrado con vosotros-fue a descargar la ceniza. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la cajetilla de tabaco. La abrió y le ofreció por educación.

Ella, que se había mantenido pegada al marco de la puerta, cerró con llave y se adentro en la habitación hasta alcanzarlo. En un primer momento, no lo había reconocido de espaldas porque llevaba el pelo suelto e iba vestido con un smoking. Cuando lo miró a los ojos sintió un extraño cosquilleo en sus entrañas; así tal y como iba le provocaba un tremendo ardor en el pecho. Ni siquiera le habría cobrado por cualquier cosa que él hubiese querido hacerle, ni siquiera por lo que ella le hubiese tenido que hacer a él… Es más, se habría ofrecido gustosa a estar bajo sus órdenes, dadas las circunstancias.

Intentó llegar hasta aquella caja, pero él la retiró súbitamente, sin darle margen de cinco segundos para intentar rozar con sus manos en un fingido descuido.

-¿No crees que eres demasiado joven para andar con estas costumbres?-le susurró.

-Otra vez tú y la edad-respondió tras ser víctima de un escalofrío provocado por su tono varonil. Si quería jugar a menospreciarla, ella también sabía jugar.

Olvidó el cigarro y lo agarró de la chaqueta negra del traje. Fue así como recorrió su pecho hasta su cara con sus dedos.

-¿No crees que eres demasiado apuesto y "maduro" para andar por estos lugares a exigir los servicios de una "cría" como yo?

Vaya, otra guerrera. Ya tenía una mayor y una menor. Sin duda esas eran las de su tipo, una vez tras otra acaba dándose con las narices con mujeres así.

-No te confundas… Solamente quiero hablar, Yuuri-dijo en su defensa-. No necesito los servicios de ninguna mujer. Soy suficientemente independiente y orgulloso como para traérmelas con estos negocios de pacotilla-le murmuró rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja-. Además, si Kankuro se enterara, entonces sí que me iría de cabeza a la tumba, ¿no es así?

-Tsk…-chasqueó-. Es una lástima, pues, Shikamaru-fue esta vez ella quien, melosa, le susurró cerca de los labios-. A pesar de las apariencias, te aseguro que no me ando con tonterías-aprovechó que bajaba la guardia para alcanzar, por fin, un cigarro que en seguida se llevó a la boca. Se tumbó, a la par, en la cama que quedaba a izquierda del moreno.

-No hables de esta manera-él también tomó asiento-. No te tomes este trabajo tan repugnante a la ligera. No cr-

-Es un trabajo como cualquier otro.

-No estás aquí porque quieres, si así fuere… Créeme que lo respetaría. Estás aquí porque te has visto forzada a hacer este tipo de cosas…-la miró entristecido-. No es agradable ver como hablas de ello como si de respirar se tratara, con tanta tranquilidad, con tanta normalidad fingida…

Tras fijarse en sus ojos, torció el labio a modo de sonrisa. "_Qué estúpido. Me irrita que hables sin tener ni idea de nada_." Alargó su brazo derecho hasta poder agarrar el clipper que había encima de la mesa y prendió el tabaco.

-Es difícil cargar con tanto peso con 16 años, ¿sabes? A menudo estaba rodeada de malas influencias que al final me llevaron adonde estoy. Ya lo ves. Es cierto que no me acuesto con hombres por gusto. Digamos que estoy entre la espada y la pared-tragó un poco de aquel glorioso humo-. Así es como están las cosas y llegados a este punto, después de tanto tiempo, para mi ya es como levantarse cada mañana e ir al baño a orinar…-exhaló-. No espero que lo entiendas.

_FLASHBACK DE YUURI._

-¡¿A dónde me llevas?! ¡Suéltame!-lloraba incesantemente-. ¡Me haces daño!-intentaba deshacerse del agarre-. ¡SHINOBU!-frenó en seco, forzándolo a él a hacerlo también.

-¡Que te calles!-la abofeteó-. ¡¿No te gusta tanto eso de acostarte con hombres?! ¡Pues eso es lo que tendrás, jovencita! Después de mancillar mi nombre, quedando en evidencia frente a todo el pueblo por tu capricho de meterte en la cama del hijo del Kazekage… Cría del demonio, a tu edad deberías estar en casa ayudándome con las tareas y no andarte con estos juegos de mayores… ¿Pero sabes qué? Ahora que ya eres vista como una vulgar prostituta, a nadie le va importar lo que te suceda. Sacaremos provecho de tus errores-continuó arrastrándola.

-¿Pero… qué?-quedó paralizada-. ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?!-le hablaba, pero él hacía oídos sordos y se limitaba a conducirla a dónde le apetecía-. ¡Shinobu, contéstame!

Dieron finalmente con una puerta. Él la abrió y empujó a la joven adentro.

-¡Shinobu!-rogó una vez más.

-Ahí la tenéis. Después hablaremos de las cuentas-se dirigió a dos hombres que estaban al fondo de la cámara.

-¡Oye! ¡Shinobu!-insistía, desgarrada-. ¡Shinobu, por favor!-era ignorada-. Por favor…-ya no se la entendía por lo bajito que hablaba y por el llanto-. Por favor no me hagas esto…

Recibió un portazo como respuesta. Dirigió, temerosa, la mirada hacia aquellos hombres

-¿Quién empieza?-habló el que aparentaba ser más mayor.

_FLASHBACK DE YUURI._

-Yuuri…-cogió aire y se mantuvo en guardia, vigilándola con sus oscuros y afiladas esferas-. ¿Cómo han permitido que te pasara todo esto? ¿Cómo ha llegado a ocurrir semejante barbaridad?

La pilló desprevenida, se volteó a mirarlo, el azul de sus ojos se removió bajo las lágrimas como un mar turbio en pleno oleaje y se miraron una vez más sin decirse nada. Vio que la conversación la llevaba a unas tediosas arenas movedizas, tan características de su hogar de procedencia. Decidió dejar reposar aquella droga, incluso a sabiendas de que se consumiría y habría sido un gasto en vano, igual que su vida. Igual que se habían consumido sus años de juventud. Igual que lo estaban haciendo en ese momento.

Se incorporó rápida y medianamente y dobló sus rodillas para apoyar sus codos sobre ellas.

-¿Y a quién le importa?-desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, inútilmente, puesto que las cortinas le impedían ver algo. Se sujetó la cara con una de sus manos y le permitió ver un semblante aburrido, casi tan frío como aquella noche. O como aquellas tantas otras que había tenido que pasar cliente tras cliente-. ¿Qué más te da?

-¿"¿Qué más te da?" "¿A quién le importa?", dices? ¿De verdad, Yuuri?-se puso él también a su altura, para verla siempre por encima y no desde tan abajo-. Lo que te ha hecho ese hombre, Shinobu, tu padrastro… No tiene perdón. Es sucio, rastrero. Me dan ganas de escupirle en la cara. Lo que te ha hecho la sociedad, realmente y en general, por haberte llevado por este camino, por haberte rechazado... Ninguno de ellos tiene perdón, ¿comprendes? Ni Temari, quien te apoyaba, supuestamente, y mucho menos Kankuro, quien se suponía que te amaba. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir? ¿A caso no lo pensabas? ¿A caso… no lo piensas?

Ambos se fijaron en el gesto de cada uno por un tiempo que les pareció infinito. Cada vez que mantenían una conversación se herían mutuamente, porque ambos adivinaban sin esfuerzo los sentimientos del otro. Nunca le había pasado con nadie y a ella tampoco se le iba a hacer tan fácil admitir tales cosas, y mucho menos dejarlas escapar de sus labios. No era ese tipo de persona. Las circunstancias no la habían hecho así.

Ella era de dar sin recibir, e incluso llegó a creer que esa era su forma de vida, que era tan aceptable como las demás a pesar de la poca aceptación mundial de un camino tan bohemio.

-Ellos no tienen la culpa-los defendió-. Lo que mi padre decida para mí es cosa que solo debe implicarnos a nosotros dos. Nadie más debía entrometerse en ello-se tomó un respiro-. Comprendo su situación. Temari y Kankuro han sido siempre familiares del Kazekage, primero su padre y ahora Gaara… Como comprenderás su economía está muy por encima que la de cualquier otro ciudadano, sin excluir la mía, así como también se ven expuestos a las órdenes de los altos comandos, quienes controlan sus movimientos de cerca. Es normal que no hayan podido hacer nada por mí. Y tampoco estaban en la obligación de hacerlo… Casos como el mío hay muchos, no por haber estado con Kankuro el mío tiene más importancia. ¿Comprendes?

-¡No se trata de eso!-la interrumpió el Nara-. No hay excusa que justifique que te hayan dejado pudrirte en este lugar de mala muerte. Ni a ti ni a esas personas de las que hablas, por supuesto… ¡pero ahora estoy hablando contigo y no con esas otras! Kankuro…-maldijo por lo bajo-. Un hombre que ama, es capaz de jugárselo t-

Le puso la mano sobre la boca, impidiéndole hablar más.

-Cállate. Kankuro es un hombre con mucho temperamento, pero a su vez muy fiel a sus súbditos y camaradas, así como a sus superiores. Es el hombre más leal que haya podido pisar estas tierras, incluso me atrevería a decir que este mundo. Ello lo ha llevado a comportarse como tal, por el bien de su familia, de sus conciudadanos. Yo lo entiendo. Yo hago lo mismo, Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo puedes llamarlo "leal" cuando te ha faltado tanto al respeto? Él te toma y luego te abandona a merced de esta gentuza y aún tiene la decencia de ir a verte a tu casa y no sentirse mal de que tu cuerpo lo hayan recorrido Dios sabe cuántos hombres como él. ¿Y tú vas y lo llamas un "hombre leal"? ¿En qué cabeza cabe?

Ella quería de verdad asentir, gritar _"¡Por fin alguien se da cuenta!",_ se moría de ganas de poder decir todo aquello, de permitir que sus cuerdas vocales temblaran al son de esas palabras, pero también comprendía la otra posición, la que defendía en público, y eso le impedía tomar la decisión más avariciosa, la que le hacia más bien a ella. No quería resultar ser la niñata ambiciosa y malcriada que todos podían pensar en un principio que era, la que todos la habían tachado de ser al descubrir su aventura con el hijo del Kazekage. Se le empañaron los ojos una vez más, pero mantuvo todas sus lágrimas justo en el borde del precipicio. No se atrevió a dejarlas resbalar por su cara. No delante de este curioso desconocido.

Tampoco le costó a éste mísero esfuerzo percibirlo y, no dudó, por lo tanto, en reaccionar a ello: depositó un beso fraternal en su frente y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?-esta vez sí que se había llenado el vaso. Esta vez las tuvo que derramar. Esta vez dejó aflorar su ahogo. Esta vez se quiso salvar.

-Porque te comprendo. Empatía, tal vez... Porque algunas de las dificultades que nos impiden ser felices se asemejan…-continuó acariciándola-. Aquella vez no fui capaz de mirarte a los ojos y defender mis argumentos…-le refrescó la memoria-. Lo cierto es que en ningún momento he considerado la edad como un inconveniente para una relación, de hecho soy demasiado flojo como para darle tantas vueltas a un tema como es el amor, o eso es lo que me gusta decirle a los demás para hacerme el duro. Eso es lo que yo pensaba antes de conocer a Temari. Cuando ella apareció en mi vida, me di un buen mamporrazo contra el muro que había construido para defenderme de lo que algunos llamaban "amor", que a mis ojos aparecía solo en forma de tortura e inutilidad. Fue en aquel momento cuando comencé a comprender el significado de tantas palabras como había escuchado por las calles, de familiares, amigos, conocidos... Pero entonces, tal y como en tu caso, vinieron los problemas, incluso más pronto de lo que yo creía-hizo una pausa, para asegurarse de que ella no se había dormido, sino que seguía prestándole atención. Así era, y lo hacía ahora más que nunca-. La distancia entre nuestras aldeas, el hecho de que yo sea el menor, siendo el hombre y todas esas estupideces que a las anteriores generaciones les gusta recordar por tal de discriminar a los géneros y que tanto nos han inculcado desde pequeños, así como la supuesta blasfemia que es que alguien de semejante categoría esté con un simple jounin de pacotilla de clase media. ¿Entiendes por dónde voy, verdad?

-Que no te quepa duda-sonrió.

-Tal vez por eso he venido aquí, porque necesitaba hablar con alguien que estuviera igual de destrozado por dentro que yo, e incluso seguro que más. Para hacer sangrar la herida, pecho con pecho. Para poder desangrarme a gusto, sabiendo que habrá alguien que va a cubrir la herida cuando esté a punto de quedarme seco. Para hacerte sangrar y limpiarte por dentro a ti también.

-¿Sabes…?-comenzó tras una diminuta pausa para intentar calmarse y no romper en llanto-. Ojalá alguien como tú me hubiese prestado su hombro antes de hacer una infinidad de cosas de las que sé que me arrepentiré el resto de mis días. Ojalá alguien hubiese sido capaz de dar la cara por mí o, al menos, de no darme la espalda. Ojalá hubiese sido yo quien te hubiese encontrado y no Temari. Ojalá hubiese podido ahorrarte a ti el mal trago por el que estás pasando, de igual forma que tú habrías podido ahorrarme el mío. Ojalá me hubiese podido ahogar entre abrazos y no en correas ni morbosas ropas. Pero sobre todo… Ojalá pudiese rehacer mi orgullo, así como rehacer mi cuerpo en trizas y tener la suficiente valentía de enviar el mundo a tomar viento y marcharme de este apestoso lugar. Tal vez tengas razón y sea porque soy tan cría que no me armo de valor para enfrentar mis problemas.

-Pocas personas tienen el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a los demás solos como tú has hecho, y mucho menos tras haber pasado por lo que tú has tenido que pasar, aún teniendo dieciséis años. Kankuro no podría imaginarse todo este dolor, estoy más que convencido, es más que probable que sea por eso que no acaba de valorarte.

-Te equivocas…-dijo, dejándolo sorprendido-. No te haces a la idea de cuánto me valora Kankuro. Es posible que a ti, así, desde fuera, no te lo parezca… Pero quizás si fueses capaz de sentir como siento el tacto de sus manos, la delicadeza de sus movimientos, incluso sus miradas. Yo sé que él nunca ha querido hacer mal a nadie y mucho menos a mí. Pero dicen que es de ser maduro afrontar esta situación de abandono mutuo.

-Yo lo llamo ser imbécil.

-Y a pesar de ello, ¿no es cierto que tú no eres distinto?-le gritó, cansada-. ¿A caso no eres tú el otro que no lucha por su propia historia? Hoy esperas a que algo pase, a que alguien venga y cambie todo aquello que crees que va por el mal camino, pero a la mañana siguiente te despiertas, y te encuentras en el fondo de un callejón sin salida. De repente se llena todo de obstáculos y no hay vuelta atrás y entonces… Entonces no puedes hacer otra cosa más que sentarte y llorar…-se desfogó.

-O cavar. Rascar. Dejarte las uñas en hacer un agujero. Buscar otra salida. Darse cabezazos contra los obstáculos hasta abrirse un nuevo camino-sonrió y le cogió la mano-. Es probable que se te llene el cuerpo de moretones, incluso de cortes, pero yo, como ninja, te aseguro que no existe batalla de la que se pueda salir sin rasguños. Ya sé que a duras penas nos conocemos, de hecho ni siquiera hemos hablado demasiado, pero… ¿y si tal vez ha llegado tu momento? ¿Y si he caído en ese callejón sin salida de pura casualidad y es el momento de darte el empujón que necesitabas para empezar a rascar las paredes, incluso de dármelo a mi mismo? Todo cuanto necesitamos es nuestra voluntad. Dos harán más que uno. No dudes en pedirme ayuda cuando la necesites.

De repente se encendió la luz en su mirada. Esta vez, por una vez desde hacía una serie de años, se había sentido feliz. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo era aquello. Había enseñado hasta su último diente. Se lanzó en su dirección y se agarró fuerte a su pelo. No quería soltarlo. Era algo que jamás le había ocurrido con ningún otro hombre que hubiera pasado por esa cama pecaminosa.

Cuando todo volvió a estar calmado, divisó los restos del cigarro ya apagado y se imaginó su tiempo consumiéndose de igual manera.

-¿Qué hora es ya?-preguntó Shikamaru como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

-¿Tienes prisa?

El susodicho dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y no le contestó. Por su parte, ella se levantó y contoneó hasta acercarse a un armario empotrado en la pared. Rebuscó pretendiendo encontrar quién sabe qué, hasta el punto de dejar todas las prendas amontonadas de mala manera. Casi temía que acabaran por caérsele encima entre la carencia de espacio y la de orden.

Sacó una camiseta de manga corta que debía quedarle bastante holgada, puesto que parecía ser de unas cuantas tallas más de la adecuada a su figura y la lanzó encima de la silla del escritorio. Cuando hubo cerrado las puertas de aquel mueble a punto de reventar, comenzó por quitarse las medias.

Él contemplaba la escena enmudecido, contentándose con observarla en la distancia, desde ese ángulo inclinado que le permitía el estar yaciendo en aquel lecho.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?-se dio la espalda, enseñándole los cierres del corsé. Enseguida se echó a reír-. Lo cierto es que es algo que no tengo la necesidad de pedir muy a menudo.

Obedeció sin rechistar. Se situó detrás de ella y ésta de seguida se dio cuenta del fatal error que acababa de cometer en cuanto sintió su respiración en la nuca. Comenzaron a hacerse más notorios sus latidos. Sentir sus nudillos en la espalda deshaciendo uno a uno cada uno de aquellos diminutos cierres no contribuyó en absoluto en el hecho de devolverla a la realidad y de calmar su nerviosismo.

Cuando el trabajo estuvo hecho, simplemente dejó resbalar la tela cuerpo abajo, ella ni siquiera recordaba que ahora estaba casi desnuda frente a él, ni tampoco fue razón suficiente para impedirle girarse a enfrentarlo. No vio vergüenza en el semblante del moreno, ni siquiera le pareció percibir vida.

Así estuvieron durante un tiempo que no quisieron calcular, mirándose a los ojos. Él más que vestido, ella todo lo contrario. Vulnerable. Una vez más. Una entre tantas, delante de otro caballero. Quería pensar que esta vez era diferente, él no había ido a buscarla por sus servicios. Quería creer que había aparecido de la nada para pescarla del agujero negro en el que nadaba sin rumbo. Confiaba en él por raro que le pareciera a ella misma, porque confiar en otro hombre no era más que jugársela otra vez, sabiendo que tenía todas las de perder en tan copiosas batallas.

Se sintió decepcionada de no ver ningún cambio de expresión en su faz, ni siquiera por tenerla en esas condiciones justo delante. Dejó caer su cabeza y se miró los pies, distinguiéndolos de los suyos, comparándose: tan diminuta, tan insignificante en este mundo lleno de seres. En ese mismo instante sintió que la agarraba por el cuello y, adentrando sus dedos entre su pelo, la besaba en la boca.

No lo rechazó. A nadie se le ocurriría rechazar dicha oportunidad. Entrelazó sus propias manos por detrás del cuello de él y atrajo hasta reposar sus pechos en su gabardina. Se movió, el joven, desde la tersa piel de su clavícula hasta sus caderas y reanudó la marcha hacia la cama a la par que intentaba quitarse la parte superior de la ropa.

Así, ambos recostados en aquellas sábanas, dio un paso más allá del beso y decidió descender, deteniéndose en sus senos, hasta la única tela que le impedía verla en su totalidad, cual lienzo en blanco sobre el que dibujar a trazos de saliva. Cuando adentró su mano por debajo de dicha prenda y percibió el gesto placentero en ella se echó atrás inmediatamente.

-No puedo hacerlo. Creo que ni quiero. No estoy siendo justo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Shikamaru?

-No quiero ser como todos esos hombres con los que te acuestas. Para empezar es a Temari a quien me gustaría tener aquí. Es cierto que llevo mucho tiempo sin tener este tipo de contacto con una mujer, pero eso no será razón suficiente para perder mis estribos y cometer una estupidez como ésta. No quiero utilizarte como hayan podido hacerlo otros. Eso me repugnaría. Sería otro asqueroso ser más en este zulo y en tu vida. No quiero hacerte sentir así, cual pieza de substitución. No quiero hacértelo a ti, ni quiero hacérmelo a mí. No estaría siendo justo-se puso de rodillas en la cama, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

De primeras la enterneció. Sabía que lo decía de verdad, no por compromiso. Podía ver la culpabilidad asomando en su faz. Le importó un comino su opinión y ágilmente se puso en su misma posición y lo arrastró del cuello hasta tenerlo otra vez encima de ella.

-Lo que no sería justo es que empezaras algo y luego no lo terminaras. Esta vez sí lo haría por gusto y no por obligación, si eso es lo que te atemoriza. No soy de piedra, ¿sabes? Y sé que los hombres tampoco lo son. Y tú eres un hombre. Un hombre apuesto. Un hombre libre de compromisos, a pesar de estar enamorado. Hablando en claro, ambos estamos enamorados de personas que nos resultan imposibles de tratar, de convencer. Concretamente de dos hermanos. ¿No es curioso?-le habló entre besos-. Si tanto daño nos han hecho… ¿crees que no podrán perdonar esto? ¿A caso tan malo es que dos personas busquen el cariño de otra cuando lo echan en falta? ¿A caso no hemos sufrido bastante? ¿Y si…?-le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, a lo cual él bajó sus párpados y le besó la mano-. ¿Y si son ellos los que están siendo injustos, Shikamaru?

Él también lo había pensado antes. Temari había sido muy injusta. Había mirado por su propio bien desde el principio. Así lo veía él. Ella le hacía creer que era por el bien de los dos, pero lo cierto era que él solamente había gozado de felicidad de tenerla. Se marchó por miedo, por avaricia, por no verse en problemas al volver. Y, por si fuera poco, le pidió que no fuera a buscarla, para que así, seguramente, no pudiera flaquear y volver a sus brazos. Le pidió que siguieran siendo amigos… ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mirarla como un amigo después de haberla visto tantas veces bajo la luz tenue de su habitación? Después de haberla visto en su demencia de placer, después de haberla escuchado gemir e ir en busca de más, siempre mirando por ella. Esa no era la Temari que le gustaba, pero sin embargo era otra de tantas Temari y lo cierto es que la quería en su totalidad.

No se puede querer a una persona sin aceptar todas y cada una de sus personalidades, de sus reacciones. Querer, si es de tal forma, no es querer, sino encapricharse. No se puede pedir a alguien que cambie su carácter por sentirse más a gusto, sino hacer sentir a gusto a esa persona al mostrar ese carácter. A él no le gustaba mostrar su avaricia, por eso solo callaba, se conformaba. Le pasaba lo mismo que a Yuuri, no quería mostrarse como el niñato caprichoso que Temari debía pensar que era y, ante el cual, al ver su equivocación, sucumbió. Temblaba de miedo de pensar en que podía perderla por hacer un paso en falso, como lo era el reclamar lo que era suyo y como lo era sentir con Yuuri lo que había sentido con ella. Pero…

-Tienes razón, Yuuri…-afirmó-. Tienes razón.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buuh! Otro capiiii, se pone chungaaa la cosa... Tadááán. ¿Qué pasará? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :*<em>**

**_Thx por leeer 3 3_**


	24. Tregua

**CAPÍTULO XVIII: Tregua.**

-Es molesto levantarse tan temprano… Últimamente no estoy durmiendo demasiado-se dijo, llevñandose la mano a la boca y bostezó sonoramente, sin importar llamar la atención de los demás ciudadanos que, igual que ella, habían tenido que madrugar-. Además, conociendo a Shikamaru seguro que me pedirá que vayamos a observar las nubes, o qué se yo… Esos hobbies típicos suyos de abuelo. ¿Vale la pena despertarse a estas horas para después no hacer nada, básicamente?

Mientras se acercaba a la casa en la que el dichoso shinobi se hospedaba le pareció escuchar un murmullo, que se hizo cada vez más audible así como reducía distancias. Aquella voz le resultaba familiar.

-La verdad es que ya llego tarde-consiguió descifrar. Era una mujer. Reía tímida y descuidadamente.

Prefirió mantenerse al margen y no intervenir por el momento.

-Qué más dará, al fin y al cabo tú eres la que abre y la que cierra–no tenía duda de que se trataba del Nara-. Es casi como si fueras la jefa.

-Es cierto, pero no sería justo que yo entrara más tarde y obligara a las demás trabajadoras a venir antes-apuntó, provocando que soltara una estruendosa carcajada.

-Rayos, eres demasiado leal y correcta, Yuuri, cualquiera diría que eres una cría-le dio unos golpecitos encima de la cabeza a modo de consolación.

-¡¿Ya vuelves con lo mismo?!-hinchó los mofletes-. Shikamaru te aseguro que te voy a-

-Sí, sí…-continuó-. Lo sé, lo sé-se burlaba-. Estás muy graciosa cuando te pones así.

Ella suspiró, obligándose a ser paciente y a mantener la calma y la endereza. Sabía que lo hacía adrede pero aún así algún día ese tío acabaría recibiendo una sarta de golpes inigualable.

-Me voy, idiota-se dio la vuelta y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

-Como gustes-se metió las manos en los bolsillos, despreocupado.

-Nos vemos-esta vez le mostró una franca sonrisa.

-Que sea pronto.

En cuanto vio a la joven adelantarse hasta la puerta del jardín, decidió acompañarla como mínimo hasta ésta. De todos modos no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Para sorpresa de ambos, descubrieron que no estaban solos en el momento en que, Yuuri, con las prisas, casi se chocó con ese alguien.

-¡Temari-san, lo siento!-bajó la cabeza.

-Está bien, tranquila-respondió todavía asimilando aquel encuentro.

-Tengo prisa. De verdad que lo siento, Temari-insistió y alzó la mano para despedirse una última vez de los dos a la par que se marchaba corriendo-. ¡Hasta otra!

-Hasta otra-contestó él y acto seguido miró a la rubia.

El día anterior la habían encontrado con Kankuro y hoy… ¿con Shikamaru? _"¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí con Yuuri? Es una broma, ¿verdad?" _

-¿Qué se trae entre manos la princesa de Suna viniendo hasta aquí?-clamó su atención.

-Como que "¿qué se trae entre manos la princesa de Suna viniendo hasta aquí?"-repitió malhumorada-. ¡Soy tu guía, inútil!-rechistó-. Además, algo así debería preguntarte yo.

-¿Y eso por qué?-posicionó sus manos entrelazadas sobre la cabeza así como le daba la espalda para entrar de nuevo en el apartamento.

-¿Por qué, Shikamaru? Estabas con Yuuri-lo siguió.

-Veo que no se te escapa ni una-se mofó.

-No me trates como si fuera imbécil, Shikamaru.

-¡Qué divertido! Fíjate como te delatas-continuó, tranquilo-cuando te enfadas conmigo repites constantemente mi nombre en cada frase.

-¡Cállate!-estaba pasándose de listo-. ¡No tienes ni idea!

La miró pasivo durante un tiempo, consciente de que cada vez que tocaba en sus puntos débiles y descubría sus intenciones, prefería esconderse en su robusta coraza.

-Hmpf-cerró los ojos y torció el labio. Decidió cerrar la puerta; el ambiente se caldeaba. Una vez más le dio la espalda y se adentró en el salón, resuelto a sentarse en el sofá, objetivo que no pudo ver realizado de inmediato.

"_Será estúpido. Me está vacilando. Esa despreciable sonrisa de superioridad, de estar cachondeándose de mí no se le ha borrado desde que he llegado. Ya me encargaré de no dejar rastro de ella. Oh, por supuesto que sí. Y tanto que lo haré."_

-¡Escúchame bien, crío del infierno! ¡¿De qué vas?! Al menos atrévete a decírmelo en la cara, pero cuidado no te escupa por ser tan rematadamente zopenco-lo obligó a mirarla cogiéndolo del hombro.

Como respuesta se vio acorralada contra la pared. Una vez más. Y no es que, siendo sincera, no le gustara… Pero allí estaba, temblando, temiéndolo a él y a sí misma en cierta medida. Cuando reaccionaba de esa manera no podía evitar sentir una terrible ansia de arrancarle los sesos, cegada por la ira o por la excitación, era irrelevante; cualquiera que fuese, el resultado era el mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Temari? ¿Es que acaso no te gusta eso de que esté con otras mujeres? No debería importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer… ¿O es que sí que te importa y, como siempre, intentas cerrarte en banda y fingir que no es así?

Sabía que a él, siendo del clan Nara, le parecían entrañables los cervatillos, pero lo que el joven no había tenido en cuenta es que a ella no le gustaba sentirse como tal.

"_Te la has jugado y bien, Shikamaru, sabes que no puedes provocarla así… Cuando lo haces, los nervios le hacen perder la compostura y se le saltan las lágrimas o se va. A veces la ahuyentas con tu carácter, niñato. Huirá. Una vez más lo hará, porque su orgullo vale más que sus verdaderos sentimientos. Porque le compensa más una vida sin ti que vivir a base de tropiezos."_

Ella no le permitió el lujo de mantenerla bajo presión por mucho tiempo y definitivamente no entraba en sus planes escabullirse. Si tanto confiaba y se enorgullecía de sus ideales y de su manejo de las circunstancias, sabía de sobras que así no era como acostumbraba a hacer las cosas Sabaku no Temari. Seguramente ya lo había mencionado en otro momento, pero Shikamaru sin lugar a dudas la sacaba de sus casillas y hacía emanar de ella todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo reprimía día a día. Se sosegó. Respiró hondo y con la mirada se imaginó a si misma desgarrándole la piel a tiras de la cara. _"Maldito. Y te atreviste a hacer aquella confesión delante de la casa de Yuuri para luego presentar esta reactancia hacia mí"_ De todas formas no había nada que temer. Nada en absoluto, bajo su punto de vista.

-¿Ya está?-preguntó, tergiversándole los planes y cambiando roles. La confusión del interlocutor compareció simultáneamente, sin mostrar una mera disposición a apartar los ojos. Esta vez fue en él que percibió el flaqueo. _"Genio, te has querido adelantar a los acontecimientos y has fallado… Jaque"-._ ¿Esto es todo lo que has sacado en claro al mantenerte a mi lado por todo este tiempo? Es más, ¿te atreves a hablarme de fingir tratándome con tanta hostilidad en este momento, después de lo que me soltaste ayer y, después de lo cual te atreviste a salir por patas?-_"Mate."-. _Creo que sería más conveniente que dejaras de intentar darme lecciones y te centraras en ordenar tu vida-pasó por debajo del brazo que la mantenía presa, escurriéndose de las garras del depredador sin prisa, casi con dejadez… Elegante y altiva.

-Mi vida estaba perfectamente en su sitio antes de que tú decidieras qué hacer con ell-

-¿Piensas pasarte todos los días como perro y gato, o vamos a intentar ser un poquito más adultos?-lo interrumpió, ya fastidiada-. Llevas aquí un par de días y a duras penas hemos sido capaces de estar bien unas horas diarias. "Culpa", sin lugar a duda, es una palabra muy fea y a nadie le gusta ser dueño de ella. Es mucho más fácil echársela a los demás y con ello no quiero decir que uno de nosotros sea más culpable o menos que el otro-suspiró, cruzándose de brazos-. Simplemente qu- En fin, da igual, si eso te hará sentir mejor, adelante. Escucharé todo cuanto tengas que reprocharme.

-En primer lugar, no sé qué tendrá que ver la madurez-contraatacó-. Sentimientos los hay a cualquier edad o etapa de la vida. Serán más o menos coherentes, relevantes, lo que tú quieras interpretar, pero ahí están, al fin y al cabo. En segundo lugar, mi intención no es reprocharte nada. Tú sabrás lo que quieres para tu futuro, yo, dentro de lo que cabe, siempre he tenido claros mis deseos-le dijo seriamente-. Además, tú eres la que has empezado entrometiéndote en mis asuntos. Y, aunque tú estés sonsacando que huyera, lo de largarte también se te da de maravilla, bonita-le recordó, pensando en la triste y patética nota que le había dejado como despedida. Era ese todo el esfuerzo que merecía, dos minutos para escribir esa nota del demonio que ya se sabía de memoria-. Y, por último, deberías diferenciar cuando estoy hablando en serio o cuando estoy intentando fingir –si es que lo he hecho alguna vez- antes de dar por supuesto nada de mi conducta.

-¡Está bien! Si me he entrometido es porque hay terceras personas cercanas a mí. Ya sabes lo nervioso que pones a Kankuro… Como te vea cerca de Yuuri no se lo va a pensar dos veces a la hora de arremeter contra ti. No sabes lo mucho que la aprecia y lo celoso que es.

-Créeme, sé más de lo que puedas imaginarte. Pero déjame que te diga que, a diferencia de ti, a mí no me importa la opinión de los demás. Lo que tenga o no con una persona es únicamente cosa mía y de la persona implicada directamente. Así que te pediré que no te metas de por medio-_"¿De quién es el jaque mate ahora?" _Se sentó en el sofá-. Sinceramente me importa una mierda lo que tu hermano opine sobre el hecho de que Yuuri vea a otros hombres, en este caso particular, a mí. Y, no sé por qué, me cuesta creer que la aprecie tan de verdad como dices.

Le costaba un mundo echar leña a una conversación con él cuando se veían obligados a lanzarse una cuchilla detrás de otra, cuando no le quedaba otra más que derribarlo a la fuerza –aunque fuese verbalmente-, igual que él hacía. ¿Cuántas veces había tomado aire profundamente desde que había pisado el suelo de aquel apartamento? Había perdido la cuenta pero tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo; inspiró profundamente y se acomodó en un sillón al lado izquierdo del sofá en el que se había tumbado.

-Shikamaru…-resbalaron suavemente las vibraciones sobre sus labios hasta el oído de él, en un intento de acogerlo con un tono más agradable, agotada mentalmente por el esfuerzo de mantenerse cuerda y no estamparle la cabeza contra la mesa por comportarse así.

-Creo que no hay nada más que decir-la rehusó, sabedor de aquella pretensión.

-No es eso, quiero decir… Yo só-

-Cállate-escupió esta vez, frío-. De verdad-dijo, intentando no sonar tan arisco mientras reposaba la cabeza sobre sus propios brazos-. No me interesa-dejó caer los párpados.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-desvió la conversación.

-Te he dich-

-¡No digo de eso!-¡que manía la suya de hablar antes de tiempo!-. Digo que qué vamos a hacer hoy. ¿Qué planes tenías?

-Ah-entreabrió un solo ojo-. Ninguno, estoy cansado-volvió a cerrarlo.

"_Lo sabía." _Puso cara de disgusto. _"¡No me levanto temprano para esto!"_ Ayer me deja de lado para irse a hacer yo que sé qué que, por lo visto, desembocó con la estancia de la ex de mi hermano en su casa, y hoy… Indignada, se dirigió a la habitación de Shikamaru sin solicitar permiso alguno. ¡Ni lo necesitaba, leches!

-¿A dónde vas?-arqueó una ceja. Al escuchar los pasos, todos sus sentidos se habían activado de nuevo.

-¿No es obvio? A dormir. Si no vamos a hacer nada especial estoy en mi derecho de dormir las horas que habría dormido de no haber sido porque tenía que venir a cumplir como guía.

-Llevo bastantes años viniendo a Suna y creo que soy autosuficiente y mayorcito como para cuidarme solo, así como de orientarme por sus calles. Si te supone una carga venir hasta aquí enton-

-¡Basta! Vas a hacer que me estalle la cabeza-abrió la puerta del dormitorio-. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir a la defensiva?-musitó, haciendo una mueca de dolor a la par que apoyaba la frente en la madera helada.

Él, tan descuidado, no advirtió el gesto y la hizo esperar indefinidamente, resistiéndose a replicar._ "Bien, que algún sonido, cualquiera, acabe con esto de inmediato."_ A veces fantaseaba con ello, con que dejaran de lado esa eterna batalla de la que ninguno salía ganador y no hubiese que enfrentar nunca más la mudez de cada uno. Puso toda esperanza en recibir por su parte unas palabras alentadoras pero…

-Hasta que me apetezca-le contestó finalmente.

-¡Genial, niño mayorcito y autosuficiente!-se retiró, dimitiendo y asumiendo que mejor que eso no iba a obtener nada.

Vale, sí, tal vez se estaba poniendo pesado. Pero ¿qué esperaba? A él le podían las ganas de hacer de todo, pero su desgraciada naturaleza, digamos, sus genes de vago incapaz lo obligaban a demostrar lo contrario y acababa dejándolo todo "para después" o a pasar de lo que fuera. Que no viera lo mucho que le costaba olvidarse de ella lo frustraba, y entonces se veía tentado de darse por vencido y dejarla ir a sus anchas sin más. "_Mendokusai, esta mujer…_"

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!-le gritó al escuchar el gruñido de la entrada-. ¡Oy-¡ ¡Esp-¡ ¡Un mom-!-abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que se acercaba a ella sin dirigirle vocablo alguno.

Se sonrojó. ¿Cómo no iba a acordarse de las noches que habían pasado, si le había parecido despertarse en carne viva cada mañana? Él se limitó a tumbarse sobre la cama. Tras haber admirado quién sabía qué del techo, en un espasmo se posicionó de lado, encontrándose con una Temari atónita. Instintivamente depositó una mano en su mejilla… Era preciosa.

-Siento comportarme así a veces… Es que…-la acarició-. No lo sé… Cuando se trata de ti… Simplemente no puedo; pierdo el control-esta vez alcanzó su pelo, vista la aceptación de sus actos-. Aunque no estuviera aquí, en esta aldea, no habría superado que te marcharas y, por si te lo preguntas, tampoco sé cuánto tiempo me va a llevar hacerlo… No espero que me entiendas, ¿sabes? Pero me gustaría que lo consideraras la próxima vez antes de decir nada… Y en efecto, no he tenido ningún tipo de modales, ni han sido las formas. Te he mostrado una imagen totalmente contraria a lo que realmente siento. Puede que tengas razón y no sea más que un crío odioso.

"_Ya, claro, sin embargo Yuuri…"-recordó- "¡Temari! ¡Entierra el hacha de guerra! ¡Esta es la oportunidad, no seas mema! ¡Él tiene razón, no te importa –o no debería-! Y no es cosa tuya lo que haga o deje de hacer con su vida privada."_

-No_…-"¿Eh?",_ le pareció escuchar-. Tú siempre… Siempre te estás disculpando. Por favor, deja de disculparte-le agarró la mano, impidiéndole seguir con las caricias-. No me gusta cuando te disculpas.

Esta vez no lloraba. No como acto en sí, como era conocido, pero bien sabía, aunque ella creyera que no se daba cuenta, que tras observarla detenidamente durante todos estos años había aprendido a predecir su comportamiento, a descifrarla sin resultarle ejercicio mental excesivo y agotador. Tal vez no, como bien dicho, no lloraba, tal vez había conseguido ser –más bien, aparentar- aún más insensible, pero en realidad… En realidad siempre había encontrado a Temari nadando en un mar de lágrimas y era probable que por eso hubiese despertado en él ese instinto de superhéroe al relacionarse.

Había pasado por tanto, desde tan joven… Ojalá hubiese podido apoyarla cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando lejos de ser la mujer en que se había convertido, era simplemente un proyecto de personalidad por inventar en una hoja en blanco. Pero, bueno, puestos a llegar tarde, al menos debería estar ahora a la altura_: "si no es cantidad, será calidad."_

Osó depositar un beso sobre su frente –ciertamente le parecían los más tiernos y confortantes- y la atrajo hacia él, rodeándola con los dos brazos por el cuello. Su mano derecha, la empujó desde la nuca hasta obligarla a apoyarse en su pecho.

-Perdóname. De verdad-musitó sobre su cabellera rubia-. Eres muy importante para mí. Abstente de tomar toda mi palabrería en serio, te lo ruego… Me vuelvo bastante más idiota de lo que me gustaría cuando considero que una situación está fuera de control.

Ella se distanció de su cuerpo abruptamente y se sostuvo con las manos sobre el colchón, sus piernas dobladas a un lado. De la rapidez, algunos mechones le cubrieron la frente y cayeron hasta debajo de su barbilla. No había caído en la cuenta de que llevaba el pelo desatado hasta que había experimentado la ansiedad de verse incapaz de percibir el resplandor del verde de sus ojos sin obstáculos.

-¡Te he dicho que no te disculpes!-le reprochó, mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los párpados con fuerza- Yo…-comenzó a balbucear con la cabeza gacha.

Fue su instinto, juraba en vano. Él no quería. A ver… sí y no. Qué problemático, ya estaba otra vez perdiendo los papeles. ¿Cómo podían maldecirse tanto el uno al otro?

Sin pensarlo había incorporado el torso y le había sujetado la mandíbula con una mano para alcanzar su boca. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que dejarse llevar…? ¿Y por qué le parecía ahora que dejarse llevar no era algo positivo? ¿Y por qué ella no tenía la decencia de frenarlo? Qué sencillo sería todo si uno de los dos no quisiera, y el otro, forzosamente, tuviera que detenerse… Pero si cuando él quería, ella también, y después debían mantener las distancias, ¿cómo se suponía que iban a llegar a la estabilidad, si no era enclaustrándose en sus respectivos hogares? ¿Es que no les quedaría otra al final?

-Shikamaru…-se le escapó en el momento en que él se detuvo para descubrir su expresión de cerca.

Que dijera su nombre no era nada bueno para su riego sanguíneo. Todo él se embalaba corriente abajo. Puede que lo pronunciara con la intención de pedir una tregua, pero de ser así, Temari, a esas alturas, debía saber que esa no era la mejor forma. Que el mero hecho de imaginar que el sonido de cada una de las sílabas de su nombre se había originado en ella ya le provocaba unas horrendas palpitaciones.

Señales de alto, aparentemente no había ninguna, ella no había hecho un drama y simplemente permanecía inmóvil. Reinició el beso y se aproximó a su cuerpo, obligándola a quedar recostada sobre las sábanas, con la cabeza en el lado de los pies de la cama.

Casi en el borde, la rubia, por comodidad, dejó caer la cabeza, quedándole así el cabello en cascada hasta el suelo. Cuando Shikamaru había irrumpido en la habitación, ella ya estaba en la cama con la camiseta de tirantes interior, pues no tenía nada que ponerse y no había querido hacerse con una de las camisetas de hombre que habría en su armario.

Fue, por lo tanto, con esto puesto que se la encontró, y hasta ese instante tampoco se había fijado en la escasa ropa que llevaba puesta. ¿Cómo lo haría para, algunas veces, poder anular tantas cosas en su cabeza y otras sentirse tan incapaz de anular nada? La tenía debajo de él. Recordaba perfectamente la última noche que así había sido. Era en estos momentos que no podía hacer otra cosa más que olvidar sus disputas.

-D-deja de mirarme así…-su dulce voz lo hizo responder a la llamada. Se cubría la cara con los brazos y su cara estaba ligeramente enrojecida. _"Sí que hace calor en Suna."_ Sonrió. Aún sin habérselo propuesto como objetivo, se la veía tan ingenua y exquisita. Y cuánto más inocente, más ganas le tenía.

Desterró esas extremidades a un lugar más apropiado donde no le impidieran ver nada: por encima de su cabeza. En cuanto le hincó el diente en el cuello, no dudó de rodearlo con sus delicadas manos y le arañó con una el omoplato, mientras la otra se abría paso por la parte trasera de su pantalón.

Parecía ser que había añorado sus caricias tanto como él, pero no se contentó con saber eso, sino quiso ir más allá y descubrir hasta qué punto así era. Se quitó de encima y se colocó a su izquierda, asentando los codos en el colchón y la cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, goloso. Ella, que no entendía qué estaba pasando lo contempló con detenimiento e hizo el amago de articular alguna palabra.

El dedo índice derecho de Shikamaru se lo impidió cuando lo depositó sobre sus labios y lo hizo resbalar hacia abajo. En cuanto topó con su pezón derecho, a pesar de ser por encima de la tela, se endureció y notó como se le erizaba el vello. Y eso que ni se había detenido demasiado a prestarle atención… Por ahora sólo tenía pensado activarla.

Continuó recorriendo su piel hasta llegar al tanga que llevaba. La víctima, adelantándose, arqueó la espalda, adivinando lo que estaba por venir. Él no pudo contener la sonrisa al ver que estaba sometiéndola a cada una de sus provocaciones con éxito y en seguida retiró la mano de aquel lugar con la finalidad de trastornarla.

Y así se sintió. Abrió los ojos, que habían estado cerrados, incrementando su sensibilidad, en busca de respuestas. Él pasó su mano izquierda por debajo del cuello de ella y la besó vehemente mientras con la otra retornaba a la zona cero.

Rugió contra su boca al sentir que acariciaba con suavidad por encima de la tela y le costó escasos minutos provocar que la humedad llegara a mancharla. Pero no le daría lo que quería cuando lo quisiera, se haría de rogar un poco, dado que consideraba que merecía sus minutos de gloria por lo vivido.

Lo cierto era que disfrutaba mucho más de incitarla a ella que de que ella tuviera que "hacerle el favor". Suponía que era así especialmente con Temari, dada la edad y los prejuicios que tenía y toda esa basura del reto que para él suponía sorprenderla siendo menor. Además, era poco corriente que le mostrara sumisión, siendo tan terca como era y, en una situación así era probablemente uno de los pocos momentos en que sucedía.

La respiración de aquella mujer se había vuelto entrecortada y la fogosidad de aquel instante la había conducido a morderse un dedo. Pocas cosas había que atacaran tan de frente a su capacidad de raciocinio que aquel gesto. _"Como compensación",_ bajó aquellos tirantes, dejando unos turgentes senos a la vista que no dudó en trabajar, sin dejar de lado su otra tarea. Viendo que ella ya no podía más y le agarraba de la mano para inducir un mayor estímulo, fue un paso más allá.

Bajó hasta la altura de sus caderas y acabó besándole la cara interna de los muslos. Aún llevaba la prenda de ropa interior y lo cierto era que, por alguna razón, le resultaba tremendamente excitante tenerla vestida, con las partes más vulnerables un tanto al descubierto, sin estar del todo desnuda. Como cuando se tiene que echar un polvo rápido e imprevisto, sea en el lugar que sea.

Con el dedo índice únicamente subió y bajó de clítoris a los labios exteriores, hasta que por fin, con la mano opuesta, sujetó la tela contra la pierna para que no volviera a su lugar, dada la elasticidad. Cuando introdujo por primera vez, la convulsión fue brusca. Estaba convencido de que nadie había irrumpido en su territorio durante su ausencia o, si estaba equivocado, no la había sabido estimular demasiado bien.

Con tranquilidad y procurando deleitarla y deleitarse, se recreó del hecho de indagar con todos y cada uno de los dedos, por turnos, de una sola mano, e incluso lo hizo de dos en dos y en combinación con caricias de su lengua. En pasatiempos como éste la paciencia de Shikamaru era una carta esencial totalmente a su favor, pues no tenía ninguna prisa por terminar y eso, se podría decir, que parecía enloquecer a las mujeres.

Ya iba siendo hora de deshacerse totalmente de aquel dichoso tanga. En realidad, con lo poco que cubría, ¿con qué fin se llevaba esa prenda? Alzó la vista, tras arrebatárselo, para ver el estado de Temari y por un momento tuvo que sujetarse la base de la erección. Se le estaba haciendo insufrible. Dirigió el índice y el corazón de la mano izquierda hacia la boca de ella y, fuera de sí como estaba, no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces para metérselos en la boca y lamerlos con fervor.

Enloquecido por el atrevimiento, no lo soportó más y se bajó la cremallera para arrastrar con ella el pantalón junto con los boxers de golpe, aunque los dejó por debajo de los glúteos, como holgazán que era, no teniendo que despojarse de toda su ropa.

No preguntó, ni la preparó, a esas alturas suficiente trabajo le parecía mantener el equilibrio. Se adentró en ella sin reparo. Ni rápido ni despacio. Decidido. Haciéndose notar. A pesar del grito de ella, causado por la inesperada intrusión, continuó con los vaivenes, sin esperar ninguna aprobación –o desaprobación-.

Estaba cegado totalmente por el placer de hacérselo una vez más. De no haberse tenido que quedar con el recuerdo de aquella noche de sexo antes de que partiera. Se sentía furioso, malogrado de tener que temer en cada ocasión por si se tratara de la última y ello se plasmó en sus actos al embestirla más repetida e intensamente.

De ella ya no se sabía si gemía o chillaba, si se retorcía de placer o de dolor, posiblemente una mezcla de ambos, según la oportunidad. Nunca antes se había acostado con el Shikamaru con el que ahora se estaba acostando. Aunque le gustaba mucho más hacerlo a oscuras o centrarse en sentir y no mirar nada a su alrededor, quiso verlo por un instante, pero la adaptación del iris a la luz cegadora se le hizo mucho más tardana de lo que esperaba y cuando lo consiguió, lo recordó.

Rescató de su almacén de recuerdos la ocasión en que había querido hablar con Kankuro y al entreabrir la puerta de su recámara había visto a Yuuri siendo domada, tan joven, por un adolescente de hormonas alteradas. Tuvo que comentárselo un día después para advertirle de las consecuencias que podía tener ese acto y, probablemente, fuera esa la ocasión en que él se opuso a ella, dirigiéndosele con el tono más grosero nunca antes expresado.

Durante meses después, y aún más con la presión de tener que callárselo, las imágenes habían estado reproduciéndose en bucle dentro de su cerebro, y en un momento como aquél, le habían jugado una mala pasada.

La película de la violenta posesión del cuerpo de Yuuri se repitió nuevamente, pero le asignó a su hermano la cara de Shikamaru. El recuerdo de la sonrisa que ella le había brindado una hora atrás había eclipsado el resto de memorias y de capacidades cognitivas que pudiera tener activas.

¿Era sólo imaginación o había pasado realmente? Hacía ya cierto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, Shikamaru podía haber cambiado en muchos aspectos. ¿Y si Yuuri había venido aquí y Shikamaru la había hecho sucumbir con tanta facilidad con que ella lo había hecho? ¿Podía fiarse? Él se había mostrado bastante esquivo respecto al tema… Es que eso… ¿no era sospechoso? Era normal dudar… ¿cierto?

Suele pasar a muchos hombres que por rencor al daño que las mujeres hayan podido hacerles, se vuelven unos insensibles y aparcan sus emociones para interesarse simplemente por el sexo y por vivir la vida al margen de cualquier sentimiento. Y los hay, en realidad, con razón para sentirse en tal encrucijada como para volverse así.

Era cierto que él había parecido sincero al mostrarle sus sentimientos… No solamente hoy, hacía unos minutos, ahora, sino ayer también, y hacía meses… Pero y si ya estaba pasando página y estaba tomándose la relación entre ellos como pretendía ser al principio: sin hablar de amor. Le había parecido una idea genial entonces, pero ahora… Ahora…

Percibió las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos.

-N-no…-expresó en voz baja, bajo el shock, fijándose en una grieta que nunca antes había visto en la pared-. N-no sigas…-consiguió aumentar el volumen-. Por favor…-repitió finalmente, consiguiendo la atención de Shikamaru.

Desorientado ante aquella reacción, obedeció sin reproches, parando en seco pero sin salir de ella, confuso y acongojado por la expresión que había visto en Temari segundos atrás, la que veía con desconcierto en ese mismo instante… La misma que comenzaba a empaparse de agua con sal, que le producía un severo quemazón en tanta piel dañada.

Con una mano en cada lado de su cabeza sobre la cama, la observó durante un largo rato, aunque ella no le dirigió ni una triste mirada.

-Temari…-quiso hablarle.

Ignorándolo totalmente, se deshizo de su agarre violentamente y solamente pudo verla adentrarse en el lavabo. Se quedó por unos minutos de rodillas, cabizbajo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza e intentando averiguar en qué momento había hecho un paso en falso.

Se subió los pantalones y los calzoncillos y la siguió. Antes de girar el pomo, dudó de hacerlo. Realmente no tenía otra opción.

-Oye, Temari…-dijo al entreabrir.

La encontró en un rincón hecha una bola con la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Fue enseguida a ofrecerle la mano para levantarse. La rehusó llevando la cabeza de lado a lado.

Aquella mujer era totalmente imposible. Se puso en cuclillas y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza.

-Odio cuando lo hacemos y hay tanto dolor de por medio como para tener que interrumpirlo y que te pongas así. Tanto tú como yo. Escúchame…-suspiró-. No quiero volver a acostarme contigo nunca más si eso va a hacer que llores. Explícate, ábrete un poco a mí, deja que pueda a medias predecirte para así adaptarme a ti y a tus circunstancias.

Como respuesta, ella dejó que le viera los ojos vidriosos al alzar la barbilla.

-Yo…-se oscureció la mirada-. No lo sé…

-Está bien. No tengo intención de forzarte-se puso en pie y volvió a ofrecerle la mano-. Pero levántate tú también, vas sin ropa interior y el suelo está muy frío como para estar sentada sobre él.

Pareció no haber escuchado lo que le estaba diciendo. Al no verle remedio, se encaminó a salir y dejarla en paz de una vez por todas. Si de todo lo que había querido ofrecerle eso era lo único que ella quería tomar, ya le iba bien. Desaparecería de su vista si era lo único que parecía contentarla.

-Shikamaru-despertó del ensimismamiento. Él se volteó, esperanzado. ¿Se había acostado con Yuuri?-. Nada, olvídalo-le haría caso y no se metería en su vida privada.

Se alzó, dispuesta a salir también. Se vio reflejada en el espejo justo delante de ella y comparó su robusta figura con la de Yuuri, a quien había visto desnuda de pequeña cuando se bañaban juntas. Se levantó un poco la camiseta y acarició el vientre, pensando en si estaba bien que se le notaran tanto los músculos por el arduo entrenamiento al que se sometía diariamente. Desde luego no era para nada femenino. Nunca se había sentido acomplejada por ello, ¿por qué ahora…?

La inspección no pasó desapercibida por Shikamaru, quien se acercó a ella por detrás.

-¿Quieres que te diga qué podrías mejorar?

Lo sabía. Así que había cosas por mejorar… Quería saber cuáles eran, tal vez así, si el modelo se pareciera al de Yuuri, podría tener alguna pista de posibles roces que hubieran tenido o no. Asintió.

Le alzó la camiseta de los dos lados y se la sacó, despeinándola por completo. Le elevó la barbilla e hizo una mueca divertida en el espejo a la que ella no pudo evitar reír.

-Hala. Ahí está. Fantástica-dijo para luego tirarle de una mejilla como si fuera una niña pequeña. No retrasó más su retirada.

Temari vio en el reflejo que ahora se encontraba tal y como la habían parido. Ella decidió irse y dejar a Shikamaru en Konoha. Cualquier cosa que hubiese acontecido con su vida sentimental desde entonces era una reacción a ese estímulo. Si ella no había sido capaz de enfrentarse a las adversidades a las que se hubiesen tenido que contraponer, eso, definitivamente, era su única culpa. Él habría querido intentarlo y lo sabía o, digamos, confiaba en su palabra. Si había cambiado tanto como para volverse una especie de mujeriego –que no lo sabía-, habría sido porque ella le habría hecho daño, con alta probabilidad. Si, como consecuencia, por tanto, se había acostado con Yuuri, se debería al despecho, porque simplemente ella no había demostrado el interés suficiente y había desistido de perseguirla.

Fuera como fuese, ¿quién era ella, habiéndole causado tantos problemas, como para tenerle rencor por una cosa así, cuando ella misma había propuesto el roce la primera vez? Antes que cualquier otra cosa era su amigo, no, su mejor amigo y, como tal, lo que no podía hacer era darle la espalda. Ya nada más era tan relevante como permanecer a su lado.

Se asomó para descubrir su posición. Localizó una pierna suya. Parecía estar sentado en el lado derecho de la cama. Se encaminó hacia él. Sin preámbulos, se le sentó encima, provocando instantáneamente que se le irguiera el miembro nuevamente. Le usurpó sin miramientos la camiseta, pensando en lo injusto que había sido verse a ella tan indefensa en comparación con él, que no se había desvestido en absoluto. Los siguiente fue quitarle todo lo demás y dejarlo igual que ella estaba.

Ella misma se tomó la molestia de penetrarse, amarrada a las hebras azabaches y ahogándolo contra su cuerpo, por tal de que no dijera nada.

Lo tumbó y continuó con la faena. Previendo su intención de preguntar, lo calló al empujar su lengua contra la suya. Ahogó sus gimoteos en el beso, sin dejar de masturbarse a ella misma utilizándolo a él, a su sexo. ¿Es que podía existir algo más provocador que aquello? Desde luego era un placer que superaba con creces los momentos en que había tenido que contentarse con sus propios recursos.

Shikamaru no perdía detalle de sus movimientos. Era probablemente la mujer más bipolar que había conocido en su vida, más que su madre, y aun así, aún si se trataba de un trastorno de personalidad, su locura lo enloquecía a él por sus huesos. Tan aburrida como le parecía la vida, barajaba la posibilidad de que ella, acabando con esa monotonía con sus cambios de humor, hubiese hecho que aprendiera a valorar los cambios y se hubiese atrevido a hacerlos mejor que nunca. Incluso podría ser que se tratara de una de las características que más adoraba de ella.

Se dejó hacer. Sólo por esta vez. Dejaría que se aprovechara de él, que lo utilizara a su antojo para su propio disfrute. De todas formas, lo hiciera como lo hiciera, acabaría corriéndose con una mujer así; que decidiera ella el orden y el procedimiento de los acontecimientos.

Temari vivía realmente cada relación sexual. Lo apostaba todo, lo daba todo por el otro, ya podía cansarse o sentir dolor, era capaz de ignorarlo si ello iba a incrementar el gozo del acto. Cuando se incita a una persona hasta el extremo, solo puede ocurrir o que tienda a ser beneficioso para ambos, pues la motivación del otro por hacer sentir el mismo nivel de congratulación aumenta.

Quizás se había excedido al haber querido tomar un absoluto control, quizás han sido demasiadas pocas las ocasiones en que le había dejado posicionarse y siempre se había acabado imponiendo. Pero y lo mucho que le estaba costando ahora no poner de su parte tras ver como se le giraban los globos oculares hasta quedársele en blanco de deleite. Quería ser él quien la dirigiera a ese estado. Retuvo sus instintos. Pero sólo por esta vez, de verdad.

Por primera vez ella fue víctima del orgasmo antes. Su columna vertebral se erigió y la cabeza se le fue para atrás súbitamente, arrimada a los pectorales del moreno. Él permitió que retomara un ritmo normal su respiración. Al sacarla le dio un espasmo y le pareció increíble que, realmente, de su flujo, le hubiese quedado tan empapada como estaba.

Ambos sabían que la cosa no había acabado ahí. Shikamaru aún no había llegado a nada, y la norma era: o los dos o ninguno. Ella era la que no podría hacer otra cosa más que dejarse hacer ahora. Se tumbó bocabajo aún exhausta por el tiempo que se había pasado haciendo aquel esfuerzo al que ya no estaba acostumbrada.

Él reposó los codos a cada lado de su cabeza y le mordisqueó del cuello a los hombros mientras se frotaba contra ella hasta no poder oponerse a penetrarla de nuevo. Llegó un extremo en el que era nulo el esfuerzo que debía hacer, pues era tan resbaladiza que con un poco de inercia ya estaba todo hecho.

No contenta con haber acabado, apoyó las rodillas y alzó el trasero para que Shikamaru pudiera inserirse con más facilidad. Tuvo que morder la almohada al sentir que realmente cambiar la posición le había servido para llegar a una mayor profundidad. Sabía que esa era una de las posturas que más gustaban a los hombres. Y a las mujeres también, ¿por qué no? Quien la viera…

¿Es que había algo que no supiera manejar? La embistió ansioso por llegar dentro de ella y sentirse suficientemente importante por tener el privilegio de hacerlo. ¡Qué avaricioso era a veces!

La puso con impaciencia contra la pared para hacer los últimos esfuerzos y la agarró del pelo para tener vía libre a todo el lado derecho de su cuello. Sintió, poco después, como ascendía aquel líquido viscoso por el conducto y en cuanto estaba por expulsarlo, le echó la cabeza por atrás y le mordió con fuerza la yugular. Le flaquearon las piernas de la fuerte sacudida y, de la manera en que estaban, la mezcla de fluídos descendió por las piernas de Temari.

Él se quedó de rodillas, como estaba y, ella, se dejó caer sobre sus piernas, reposando la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo. Él la aceptó y la rodeó desde la espalda, ascendiendo con las manos hasta sus senos y acariciándole suavemente las aureolas. Aspiraron a la par, hasta que vieron que su ritmo cardíaco volvía a ser el corriente.

-No sé qué es lo que ha pasado, pero esto va a ser irrepetible-dijo todavía pellizcándole los pezones.

-No menosprecies mis facultades-rio.

-Dios me libre.

* * *

><p><em>Pues 13 páginas más...<em>

_Y es terrible, cada vez que vuelvo a leer los anteriores capítulos no hago más que encontrar cosas que no me gustan... ¡Qué tortura! ._

_Además lo empecé siendo un polluelo y con el tiempo ha cambiado mi personalidad y, con ello, mi escritura y mi todo, imagino... No sé si sólo me doy cuenta yo... Y, claro, pienso: la gente que lo lee del tirón debe decir wtf._

_No he investigado mucho, sé que puedo editar los archivos que se han subido, ¿pero hay alguna manera de editarlo directamente sin tener que "resubirlo" (eliminando comentarios etc) -ya no tanto por lo que no me guste, sino por faltas de ortografía o descuidos u.u-?_

_Agradezco la ayuda si la hay, y sino pues gracias por leer :P :* _

Sayo!

_PD: Aunque parezca siempre que intento excusarme... Realmente se me estropeó el ordenador y, dado que estoy estudiando fuera no pude recuperar los archivos hasta hace poco que fui allí donde vivía._


End file.
